The Sadistic Temptress and Myself the Chicken
by Benzux
Summary: "D-do you... like Jirou?" - The one question to determine it all. What if Kanade was truthful with her answer to Subaru? How would things change for the three of them? A fic where Kanade is ultimately the one to claim our gynophobe's heart. Based on the Manga (slightly AU). Jirou x Kanade, Rated M for safety and later chapters (no outright smut).
1. Chapter 1 - Think, Suzutsuki Kanade

**AN: Hello again, my dear readers! It's about damn time I start writing this story lol. I've been planning this for ages now, and I had the basic idea for this fanfic even before I started on my first one ("What happens in the infirmary, stays in the infirmary"). But as this fic is based on the Manga version of Mayo Chiki!, I had to re-read it to clarify some things, and to make sure what I wrote was accurate.**

 **If you've read my other Mayo Chiki! Fanfiction, you'll know that I'm a huge shipper of Jirou and Kanade. That ship will be the main focus of this story. As I mentioned, this story is based on the Manga, so if you haven't read it, there will be some spoilers relating to certain events, as I will try to follow the "timeline" of the Manga as best as possible, but as this is a fanfiction that deviates from the main plot somewhat, there'll be some original content as well. As the Manga version of the story is slightly different to that of the Anime, I heavily recommend that you read it, so that you understand all the references, and what's going on in general. This fic starts out from the 22nd chapter, found in the 4th volume, and the scene within it. But, if you've read the Manga, you'll notice something is different ;)**

 **Without delaying this any further, I hope you lot enjoy this story! Like always, I enjoy writing this story, as I personally thought when writing this: "If the kind of fanfiction I want to read doesn't exist, I'll just have to write one myself!"**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Think, Suzutsuki Kanade**

 _August 31st_

 _Thu-thump_

 _Thu-thump_

 _Thu-thump_

 _My heart was beating in my chest like crazy. It was because I was thinking about_ him _again. When I'm near_ him _I'm never bored. As a result, I find myself wanting to be near_ him _more and more._

"It's so strange. I've never felt this way about a man before." I said to myself. 

_Then, there was Golden Week._ I thought as I laid back down on my bed. 

"When I..." 

_Thu-thump_

"I… K-ki..." 

_Thu-thump_

"I kissed him." 

Thu-thump 

_I did it to shock him. I thought it would be fun._

"But… That was my first kiss as well..." 

_Thu-thump_

 _And then, during our extra-curricular classes… When he called me_ cute… 

"It affected me in ways I never imagined… I felt entirely unlike myself." I buried my face into my pillow. 

_Thu-thump_

 _I can't help but think about_ him _. Even after he had talked me down, how he talked to me so harshly, It made me angry… but… I couldn't help but be worried about him, to think about him. It felt so nice to sleep next to him when he was in hospital… and when he woke up and we…_

 _Thu-thump_

 _...Kissed_

"Jirou..." I said and brought my hand to my mouth, as if remembering the feeling of his lips on mine. 

_Thu-thump_

 _But… I must also think of Subaru… She's in love with him as well, but the dense idiot hasn't noticed either one of our feelings… What should I do…_ I thought as I curled up on my bed. I felt like just sleeping forever, but I couldn't bring him out of my thoughts. I subconsciously brought my right hand over my chest, while the other one trailed down my body, slowly getting closer and closer to… 

_Nok Nok_

A knock on my door pulled me out of my thoughts. I quickly rose up to sit down on my bed and blushed as I realized what I would've done if I hadn't been interrupted. 

"Ojou-sama, are you awake?" The voice of my butler came from the other side of the door. 

I took a deep breath to compose myself and sat on the bed before answering. 

"Yes, Subaru, I am. Come in." 

"I beg your pardon, Ojou-sama." Subaru said as she opened the door and entered my room. 

"What is it? You rarely visit my room at this time of night." I said and glanced at the clock. The arms told me it was already 11 pm. 

"I… I wish to ask for your _advice_ on something." Subaru replied and fidgeted. 

"Of course! Ask away." I said as she walked over to me. "But while you're at it, remember your _promise_." I continued with a slight smirk. 

Subaru stopped in her tracks and flinched, a visible blush on her face. 

"Hm? Can't you do it?" 

"I-I can. Kana-chan." Subaru said and lowered her head. 

_Hee Hee_ "Well done, Subaru!" I stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. 

Subaru raised her gaze again and took a deep breath, then looked me straight in the eyes, though I could see it was difficult for her. 

"Um, Kana-chan?" She asked me weakly. 

"Yes?" 

"D-do you… _Like_ Jirou?" 

I stood there, facing her wide-eyed, and I had to concentrate hard to not let my mouth fall agape. I subconsciously averted my gaze from her. _That's the question, isn't it? If I think about it… there's no doubt about it._ I returned my gaze to meet Subaru's eyes. She was still waiting for an answer. _But what do I say to her? Think, Suzutsuki Kanade._

"K-Kana-chan?" Subaru said to me after I had been quiet for a few seconds. 

"I..." I opened my mouth but no other words came out. 

_Why is this so hard? What do I do?_ Images of Jirou once again came to my mind, and with them, the memory of us kissing. 

_Thu-thump_

I could feel my heartbeat rising. There was no way around this question. I had to face it head on with honesty. And I had to do the same thing with my feelings, too. 

"Yes. I do certainly like him." I finally replied to her. My heart was beating like crazy, and I had no doubt about why my cheeks felt so warm. _Why do you do this to me, Jirou-kun?_

"Y-you do?" Subaru asked, looking quite shocked. "I-in what way d-do you l-like him?" 

_Of course she would ask that, she's in love with him too. Ugh, how did this end up happening? I thought I was just tormenting him because it was funny, but now…_

 _Thu-thump_

"I..." Once again, no words came out of my mouth. But I was determined to make them come out. "I like him… more than as a friend… I like… no… I _love_ him." _I did it. I managed to confess my feelings. Shame he wasn't here to hear me say it._

"R-really? I-I should have guessed it… I _am_ your butler, after all..." Subaru said and directed her gaze to the floor. 

"But… What do my feelings have to do with the advice you wanted?" 

"Huh? O-oh. Well, you see, at the summer festival… I confessed my feelings to him… Or rather, I tried to. It didn't come out right, and I was afraid that he might reject me, so I back-pedalled and said that I wanted to be _best friends_ instead..." Subaru rambled on, but honestly, my attention wasn't on her. 

_That chicken… He lied to me when he said nothing happened between the two of them… Although… he_ is _quite dense, so I can see why he didn't understand it… I feel… kind of relieved that Subaru wasn't able to convey her feelings. Wait, what am I thinking? Do I really… love… him_ that _much? That I'd be_ jealous _because Subaru tried to confess._ The memory of his lips on mine came back to me, as well as the time he called me _cute_. 

_Thu-thump_

"...But if you truly feel that way towards Jirou-kun, then..." Subaru's words brought me out of my thoughts. 

"Subaru..." 

"Don't say anything, please. If you truly _love_ Jirou-kun, then it's my job as your butler – no, as your _friend_ _–_ to… to..." Subaru swallowed, and I could see tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. "T-to p-put aside my o-own feelings a-and support you, Ojou-sama." Subaru said and bowed. I could hear a couple of sniffles from her. 

"Subaru, wait, you don't-" 

"Don't say it. I know how you feel right now." Subaru cut me off and rose up, then she took my hands into her palms. "I appreciate what you want to do, Kana-chan, but this is _my_ job as your butler. I mean, if he still hasn't noticed how I feel, and if I'm not able to convey those feelings to him, then maybe… maybe we just aren't meant to be..." A single tear went down her cheek, and I could feel some of my own welling up. 

"Subaru..." I said and she squeezed my hands with hers. 

"It wouldn't be right for me to be your rival in this matter. If you truly love him, you deserve to be with him, Kana-chan." Subaru said with a pained smile. "It's okay, I'll do everything I can for the two of you." 

I was on the verge of crying. Subaru was willing to do what I would have done for her. And this was not not just her acting like a true butler should, she was doing this because I was her _friend_ , not because I was her mistress. I was trembling, and Subaru embraced me. 

"Is… this really okay for you, Subaru?" 

"Yes, yes it is. Jirou was my first ever friend, and I'm glad that is the case, but I know that we should… probably stay that way. I'm sure the two of you are perfect for each other, Kana-chan." 

I couldn't hold my tears any more. Subaru held onto me as I cried to my heart's content. _This is so not like me. I guess they do say that love changes a person, huh?_ After a couple minutes of staying like this, my crying was reduced to occasional sniffles. 

"Thank you, Subaru." I finally managed to say as I wiped away my tears. 

"You're welcome, Kana-chan. I'll do my best in cheering on your love." Subaru said to me with another pained smile, though I knew she was sincere with her words. 

I smiled back at her and hugged her again. My smile became wider as I thought of the coming days and weeks I would spend with Jirou. _The sports festival is the next big thing, and I'll most likely not be participa_ _t_ _ing myself,_ _as father will probably want me to host it._ My smile turned into a smirk. _I'll have to figure out something… amusing for Jirou._

* * *

 _September 9th – One week to the Sports Festival_

" _Ohio, Jirou-kun! A little bird told me that poor Jirou is broke, and cannot afford to buy himself lunch! But do not worry, your saving angel Suzutsuki Kanade is here! I'll have a nice lunch prepared, just for you~ 3 I'll see you in class, Jirou-kun!"_

"What is this, Suzutsuki." I asked as I raised my phone to show her the message I had received this morning. 

"My, what do you mean? Isn't it obvious what it is?" Suzutsuki said and looked over at Konoe, who nodded and began to fiddle with the bag she was carrying. "What, do you not want to eat the lunch I've made for you?" 

"Well, I do appreciate it, but… Coming from you, this is… unexpected. I'm honestly quite afraid of it, you're always scheming something." I said and rubbed the back of my neck as I pocketed my phone. 

"I think you'll find that women in general are always scheming something, Jirou-kun." Konoe handed Suzutstuki a bento box, who in turn presented it to me. "But this time, I promise, there are no tricks. I… made this myself. With the help of the cook, of course, but mostly myself. Do you… still not want it?" Suzutsuki said and looked at me with a face that made my heart skip a beat. I felt a slight blush coming onto my face, and I could see a small hint of red on her cheeks as well. 

"Ah, well, I… When you put it like that… I-I'll take it. Thank you." I said and took the bento box Suzutsuki offered to me. "I would have probably been in a pinch without this. But, you said that… you made it yourself?" 

"Yes, that's right. As I said, I had our cook help me, but mostly I did it myself. I… wanted to do at least that much… for you. Consider it… a reward. Yes, a reward for… doing so well with your gynophobia." Suzutsuki said and fidgeted a little bit. _Was she always this cute? Calm down, heart!_

"Uhh… yeah, thanks again. Though I feel like I haven't made much progress." I quickly averted my gaze as I felt the blush getting stronger. _She's definitely doing this on purpose._

"Well, that just means we aren't trying hard enough." Suzutsuki said and stood up, making her way next to me before latching onto my arm. "But that can be fixed! Remember, the Sports Festival is coming up~" 

"S-Suzutsuki! C-can you l-let go p-please." I said as I quickly brought my hand to stop the expected nosebleed. 

Suzutsuki grinned wickedly and let go of my arm. Luckily, my nose didn't start to bleed just yet. I could feel the glares of some of my male classmates on me. _You guys are lucky you don't know her, believe me!_

"Senpai!" Came a sudden shout after the door to the classroom was opened with a loud 'wham'. 

Everyone in the classroom turned their heads, but only a few of us recognized the person in the doorway. Narumi Nakuru, the cat-eared ( _I still don't know why she wears those. Maybe she's just weird. Scratch that, she definitely_ is _weird._ ) first-year student, who is the chairwoman of one of Konoe's fanclubs. And she was definitely looking for me, as I was the only person I knew that she referred to as "senpai", or sometimes "Sakamachi-senpai". 

"Haa… haa… Oh, Good. She isn't here yet. Haaaaa..." Nakuru leaned against the doorway, panting heavily. Beads of sweat rolled down her face, indicating that she had made one hell of run to get here. 

"Nakuru? Why'd you come running all the way down here? What's up?" I asked as I walked over to her. 

"Um… well… Things have gotten slightly out of hand..." Nakuru said to me, before suddenly grabbing both of my hands. "So please listen to me! Run away with me _right now_! We have to escape!" Nakuru stared deep into my eyes, as if awaiting an answer. 

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply, freeing my hands from hers at the same time. 

"Nakuru." I said sternly. 

"Y-yes?" 

"Do me a favour, okay? Just turn yourself in." 

"Huh..?" 

"I assume you finally let your appetites overwhelm you, and turned to a life of crime..." I said and pinched the bridge of my nose. _This girl…_

"S-senpai! What kind of person do you think I am?! This is a serious situation! If we don't hurry, _she'll_ find you!" Nakuru started to sound desperate. 

" _She_? Who is ' _she_ '?" 

"So _you're_ Sakamachi Kinjirou, hmm?" Another voice said from behind Nakuru. "Hmph. Given your sister, I expected you to be more _impressive_." _Sounds like straight out of a cheesy Anime…_ I thought to myself as I heard the female voice. 

I looked past Nakuru, and my eyes met a girl's purple ones. Hard, perceptive eyes glared into my very soul, her glossy, silver hair nearly reaching down to her shoulders. Underneath the skirt of her uniform, I could spot a pair of biker shorts, like an athlete's. But most importantly, she was short. Like, _extremely_ short. This didn't do anything to lessen the aura of doom that she seemed to radiate. 

"Clean out your ears and listen up, Sakamachi Kinjirou! You're addressing a third-year student! I'm vice-captain of the handicrafts club, and the highest-ranked member! I'm Narumi Schrödinger!" The girl exclaimed. _Uhhh… who? And how does she know my name. Wait, did she mention the handicrafts club?_

"Wait! Onee-chan, _please_!" Nakuru pleaded to the girl. 

"H-hey! Nakuru! Who _is_ that pip-squeak?" I asked her. 

"Uh… She's my big sister, like I said." 

"Seriously? You don't look alike at all." I glanced between both of them. It was really hard to believe this shortie was Nakuru's older sister. Especially when Nakuru looked more… _mature_ than her. 

The rest of the class whispered among themselves, staying a safe distance away as "Schrö-senpai" walked up to me. I briefly glanced over at Suzutsuki, who was acting oblivious to the entire situation. For a brief moment, however, our eyes met, and I swear I could see… _worrying_ in them. 

"Er… Haven't you heard of her? She's so famous that every member of every athletic club calls her 'Schrö-senpai', even her classmates! Especially after she went around and beat every athletic club at its own game." Nakuru explained to me as the whispering around us continued. 

"She… She what..?" I looked back at Nakuru in disbelief. _Is that even possible? Though if she's part of the handicrafts club like Kureha is, I find it slightly_ _believable._

"Track, judo, kendo, football… She visited every club and challenged them all to beat her… and she _won_. No matter what challenge the picked, she beat them every single time." Nakuru continued as I looked at her sister. Her expression hadn't changed, it was still overflowing with animosity. 

"Okay, so your sister's an athletic freak of nature. But… what's her beef with me?" 

"Well, er..." Nakuru fidgeted and turned to face me, until her sister interrupted her by putting a hand on her shoulder. 

"You wanna know? I'll fill you in!" She pointed her finger right at me. "It's because you put your _filthy paws_ on my baby sister!" The smaller – but apparently older – one of the Narumi sisters accused me. 

"Huh?" Is all that came out of my mouth. _What the hell is she talking about? If she knew me, she would know nothing like that would never happen!_

"You two went on a date over summer vacation, right?" Suddenly, realization hit me. "You didn't just _eat_ the handmade lunch she brought you – you made her _feed it to you_!" Memories of that day came back to me with each word she said. "And what's worse, right there in broad daylight..." She clenched her fist. "You got _all fired up_ and grabbed hold of her where _anyone_ could see you!" 

_Whaaaaa?! She's totally got the wrong idea! How did she even find out?_

"Onee-chan, please! You have to listen to me!" _That's it, Nakuru, you tell her what_ really _happened!_ _That was just an ordinary-_ "That was a _compensated date_! That's all!" Schrödinger-senpai looked at her little sister dumbfounded. 

" _That's_ how you're gonna explain it?!" I blurted out. I should have expected this, it _is_ Nakuru, after all. I could hear a faint, feminine snicker from behind me. I had no doubts that a certain sadist was enjoying this. 

"But that's what it was! I offered you a part-time job dating me, and I paid you afterwards." Nakuru said as she turned to face me again. 

"If you're gonna be completely literal, then yeah, sure! I admit, you paid me, but what I got was worth hardly anything!" _I can't even remember what I've done with the pair of glasses she gave me._

"Senpai, how mean! The gift I gave you was precious! _Priceless_! Something only I could give you..!" 

"Will you please stop phrasing things so vaguely? People take it the wrong way!" 

I could already hear the whispers in the classroom. " _A compensated date?_ " " _Something only she could give? Does that mean..?_ " I glanced back over to where Suzutsuki was sitting. She had now stopped faking disinterest, while Konoe was fidgeting next to her. _Damn it, Nakuru! Like my popularity wasn't low enough to begin with!_

"You've got some guts, doing that to _my sister_ , of all people..!" Schrödinger-senpai's voice had taken a dark turn. 

"Senpai! Run! You must escape! Onee-chan can even beat Kureha-chan in one-on-one combat!" Nakuru nudged my slightly. 

"S-seriously?!" Apart from mother, Kureha was the strongest person I knew. _If she can beat my little sister…_ I swallowed loudly. 

"Yes! Her strength is terrifying! Her gift for _anything_ athletic is off the charts!" Nakuru slumped down a little. " _Please_ , Senpai..." 

"Are you prepared to die… Sakamachi Kinjirou?!" Schrödinger-senpai said and cracked her knuckles. _Well, I guess I'm screwed. If she can beat Kureha, she's_ incredible _._

The sound of a chair scraping against the floor interrupted my imminent death. I turned and saw Suzutsuki had risen from her chair. Konoe stayed behind as Suzutsuki made her way to me, stopping to stand to my left, slightly in front of me. 

"Schrödinger-san, was it? Don't you know that you're being quite loud." Suzutsuki said calmly, crossing her arms under her ample chest. _Wait, why did I think that? I'm about to die here!_

"Suzutsuki..?" _Was she trying to… save me?_ She glanced briefly in my direction, smiling reassuringly before returning her gaze to Schrödinger-senpai. _That smile… it wasn't like her usual ones. It was…_ genuine _._

"I don't think you've quite understood the situation here. Jirou-kun here would _never_ do something like that." Suzutsuki latched onto my arm again. "And that's because he's _my fiancé._ He wouldn't even _dare_ look at other girls like that. And I'm sure you've heard of me. Can you guess what would happen if you were to hurt him?" _I… get what she's doing, but… does she have to do it like this?! I'd let her kill me over getting a nosebleed right now!_

"Hmmm… Of course I know you. Along with your butler over there, is there anyone at Rouran who _doesn't_ know who you are, Suzutsuki Kanade." It was now her turn to cross her arms under her… less than ample chest. _You'd think that if she's related to Nakuru… wait, stop thinking that! Though I can't really help it when Suzutsuki's pressed against me… STOP IT BRAIN!_

"So, do you understand the situation now? If you know my butler, you know what he's capable of. But physical revenge is the least of your worries." Suzutsuki was essentially whispering now. "You know who my father is..." _You're starting to sound like a yandere, there..._

"...Hmph. You must seriously be in love if you're that protective of him." I briefly thought I saw a blush on Suzutsuki's face. _She's just a manipulative sadist, but I don't want to say that out loud._ "I guess I'll let him live, for now. It'd be bad for me to get involved in any… _unpleasant_ activities anyway, since I'm part of the festival committee this year. Say, given your position, won't you be the one to host the entire thing?" 

"Most certainly. Father will have me as an announcer, at the very least. What does that have to do with anything, though?" Suzutsuki finally let go of my arm and took on an inquisitive pose. Schrödinger-senpai replied with a smirk. 

"Well, since it looks like I won't be able to teach your fiancé a lesson, how about we settle the score with a nice, _legal_ wager instead?" 

"A-a legal _what_..?" I asked as her smirk grew wider and she let out a little chuckle. _What does she mean by that?_

"Sakamachi Kinjirou! During the festival, I'm going to prepare a _special_ event just for you! If you defeat me at it, I'll consider this whole matter settled. Got it?!" She exclaimed with a triumphant voice, as if she was sure I would lose to her. 

"Huh?!" _This is bad, this is bad, this is bad!_

"Wait a moment, Schrödinger-san." Suzutsuki interjected again. "What makes you think _I_ would approve of such an event?" 

"Worried about your fiancé, are you? Don't worry, I won't make it anything _too_ deadly." Schrödinger-senpai said with a smirk. "If you worry about him so much, why not have your butler help him? The two of them are good friends, to my knowledge. Besides, a lot of the events that day will have us working in pairs or groups." 

I swallowed again and looked at Suzutsuki, who in turn looked at Konoe. She walked over to us and stood on the other side of Suzutsuki. 

"Ojou-sama, I would have no problems attending this special event with Jirou, if it comes to that." She said, keeping her calm and stoic attitude. 

Suzutsuki looked back at me, asking me what I wanted to do with her expression. _I know she probably has a way to get me out of this, and I really appreciate how far she is willing to go for me, even if her help is a bit unexpected, but… I know she hides her true self for a reason, almost like Konoe does. This could risk damaging her reputation. If Suzutsuki's willing to do this for me, then I have to be willing to do something for her. "Stand by me", eh?_ As my father's words lingered in my mind, I gave Suzutsuki a brief nod before taking a deep breath. 

"All right, I'll do it. And Konoe will be with me, if Suzutsuki allows it." I glanced at Suzutsuki, who smiled and nodded at me. 

"That's decided then. Oh, yeah, and naturally, if I win, you'll have to do exactly as I say! What should my first demand be?" _Eh? Eh?!_ Schrödinger-senpai snickered before continuing in a darker tone. "Maybe I'll make you my _slave_ for a month." 

"H-hey!" _Crap! This didn't solve anything, I just delayed things for a week!_

"Right! We'll settle this at the festival. Not that it's possible for you to win." Schrödinger-senpai said and turned to leave the classroom. "But if you _do_ find some way to beat me… I guess I could… Pretend to be your sister and call you 'Onii-chan', Hah!" Her laugh echoed in the hallway as she left us at the doorway to the classroom. 

"I'm so sorry, senpai. This is all my fault!" Came Nakuru's voice from behind us. 

"Nah, don't sweat it. I'm partly to blame too." I replied as I turned to look at her. 

"I really don't think you should take part in her 'special event'. You'll never beet onee-chan. She's incredibly ruthless when it comes to these things." 

"Yeah, I get that." I didn't exactly want to reveal the real reason as to why I decided to do it. It would be pretty embarrassing to say I didn't it for Suzutsuki's sake, especially right in front of her. "But...she… picked a fight, and I accepted. So you've got nothing to feel guilty about." 

"O-oh… Thank you, senpai." Nakuru lowered her head slightly, and I could see she was blushing. _So she can act like a normal girl, huh?_ "I-I should, um, get back to class now." Nakuru said and left us, rather quickly, as well. 

As the three of us stood at the entrance to the classroom, Suzutsuki sent a glance over to Konoe, who simply bowed and returned inside. She then closed the classroom door and turned to me. 

"You should be _very_ grateful, Jirou-kun. If I hadn't saved you then, who knows what she would've done to you." 

"I know that. I quite literally owe my life to you, now. Thank you very much, Suzutsuki." I said and bowed to her. 

"My, my Jirou-kun. No need to be so formal." Suzutsuki said and used her hand to lift my head up, resulting in our faces coming uncomfortably close. "Subaru would have done the same to you, but ever since..." She suddenly paused, and I could see a blush appearing on her face. "...Never mind. But you do know that you'll be in debt to me." 

"Y-yes, of course." I was thinking of mentioning to her that I accepted the challenge so she wouldn't have to worry any more, but I blushed at the thought of it. _Must be because she's so close._ "B-but why did you… you know, do all that. You… didn't have to go that far." 

"Oh? Are you referring to the fiancé part? Well, you know, I… care… about you..." Suzutsuki trailed off and looked away. _Okay, that was definitely not the answer I was expecting._ "A-anyway, I think a suitable way for you to… pay back your debt, so to speak, is to… well, act like you're my… f-fiancé." She was definitely blushing now. _Calm down heart. This is definitely just her scheming, right? Yeah that has to be the case. Nothing else going on here._

"Ah, like _actually_ acting like your… f-fiancé? Not like before, but like… actually?" 

"Well… yes. What I've just done has probably already been told to half of the school. It would just be for the best if we acted that way." Suzutsuki fidgeted awkwardly. _This is… I've never seen her like this before. It's… cute._

"Y-yeah, I-I guess you're r-right." I said and looked away as I rubbed the back of my neck. I could feel a blush appearing on my face as well. "Well, I… guess that's that, then?" 

Suzutsuki smiled at me and latched onto my arm, before using her other hand to open the door, dragging me back to the classroom. All of the eyes in the room were on me, ranging from disgusted glares to jealousy. I once again pinched my nose, hoping I could prevent the nosebleed. 

"We can take this opportunity to help cure your gynophobia, too." Suzutsuki said to me with a smirk. 

"Hey, don't speak about _that_ so openly!" I said back, a little louder than intended, causing another set of glares being directed at me. Disgusted looks from girls, and envious ones from boys. _Crap, that came out wrong. And just when we had solved the situation with Nakuru..._

Suzutsuki simply giggled at me and let go of my arm as she sat down. Konoe sat down next to her in silence. Things had been kinda awkward between the two of us recently, but she seemed to be back to her stoic attitude. It either meant that whatever had caused the awkwardness between us had been resolved, or she was mad at me. I hoped it wasn't the latter. 

"By the way, Jirou-kun..." Suzutsuki asked as I was about to go sit down at my own desk. 

"What is it?" 

"About that 'date' you supposedly had with Nakuru-san..." 

"Ah, that was nothing special. She may have worded it terribly, but you know how weird she is… She just needed someone to listen to her, and give her advice, I guess." I explained to her. 

"Really? Nothing happened between you two?" Suzutsuki asked with a wicked grin. 

"Really, nothing happened, Suzutsuki. I mean, she was kinda… I don't know. Anyway, nothing happened between us. She just worded it horribly. That's all." I said and started to make my way to my desk again. 

"Wait." Suzutsuki grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards her with unexpected strength. 

"Uwah! W-what is it now?" 

" _I thought you agreed that you'd be my fiancé, hmmm? I don't think calling me by my family name is very convincing._ " She whispered to me. 

" _O-oh, right. Should I call you by your f-first name then?_ " 

" _Please do, Jirou-kun_." She said and blushed slightly. 

"O-okay, got it. K-K-Kanade." I could see the blush on her face growing slightly brighter as I called her by her first name. I was feeling slightly embarrassed myself. 

" _Say it again._ " Kanade whispered to me. 

"K-Kanade." I said her name again, and I saw that amidst her blush she was now smiling. _Something like this happened with Masamune too, didn't it?_

"Right, that'll be good enough." Kanade let go of my arm and moved closer to whisper to my ear. " _Just remember to call me that from now on, Jirou-kun~!_ " She finished by winking at me and moving back to her seat. 

I stood still for a few moments, no doubt with a blush on my face. _Calm down! This is definitely one of her schemes. But… I do also owe her big time. And if it helps with my gynophobia at all, I'll go for it._ I smiled to myself and made my way to my seat. For some odd reason, Kanade would stay on my mind for the rest of the day. 

* * *

**AN: And that's a wrap! Happy new years, folks! I hope everyone is having a great time! I finally got this story underway, but I'll be sure to update it regularly! Since this is based on the Manga, it'll be much easier for me to update it, so I'll try to do so as often as possible. I will, of course try to do so with all of my other stories as well, but this one will most likely take priority. Look forward to the next chapter within a week or so!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Sports Festival

**AN: Hello, any and all readers! I'm back to writing this story. It's nowhere near being my most popular story, but I'd say it's my own personal favourite. Although that opinion is biased, as Mayo Chiki! Is my favourite Anime, after all. Anyway, let's get to the actual story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – The Sports Festival**

 _September 16th_

The day was finally here. The Sports Festival. The first big event of the second semester. And the day of my death, probably. I was honestly terrified of what Schrödinger-senpai would come up with for the special event. I had done quite badly in some of the events because of this constant feeling of dread. Not that I would've done expertly in them without it. I can take a hit quite well, and I'm confident in my stamina, but other than that, I'm not that strong.

" **Ladies and gentlemen!"** Kanade's voice boomed around the school as she spoke into the microphone. **"Our next event will be the Three-Legged Bread-Snatching Scavenger Hunt! If all participants would kindly assemble at the starting line?"** Just as she had expected, her father had assigned her to be the announcer for the Festival, and Kureha was acting as her assistant.

We were paired for this event randomly, and I had ended up with someone who I hadn't even expected to participate in the first place – Masamune. _Just my luck for my gynophobic self to end up with a girl._

"I didn't know you would be participating in this, Masamune. And… what's with the getup?" I asked as we made our way to the starting line. Masamune was wearing a nurse outfit of some kind.

"I-I don't have a choice! The vice-captain forced me to enter! And Student Health Committee members are required to dress like this during the festival. It's in the rules. I wouldn't have done either if I didn't have to." Masamune explained to me and pouted.

"I-it's alright. It doesn't look ugly or anything. And I'm kinda glad you were the one who I got paired up with, instead of someone I didn't know" I replied to her.

"O-oh. R-really?" Masamune paused for a bit and fidgeted in place for a moment. "A-anyway, we should get started." She said and crouched down to pick up the rope we had to tie our legs together with.

As we were getting ready, Kanade was explaining the rules for the race. Despite the awfully long name, it was quite simply a combination of three different race types. The attending pairs would have their legs tied together and had to race to two different stops. The first stop had pieces of bread suspended from the air, and the shorter one from each pair had to grab it without the use of their hands. At the second stop, participants choose a card that has a scavenger hunt objective on it, and had to bring whatever the object written on the card was to the stop.

"Are you ready, Chicken-brain?" Masamune asked me when she finished tying our legs together.

"Y-yeah I-I a-am." I replied to her. _She's so close!_ _I can't help but feel how soft she is_ _! Gah!_

"Will… you be alright? With your… you know."

"I'll be fine. We just have to get through this as soon as possible."

"Y-yeah." Masamune paused for a moment and fidgeted slightly. "Um… Chicken-brain? I heard a r-rumour that you and Suzutsuki are… t-t-together. B-but i-it isn't t-true, r-right?"

"O-oh, that. Well… I… guess it's not true. Kanade saved me from Schrödinger-senpai by telling her that we're engaged, and then she kinda urged me to go with it..." I explained to her quietly and scratched my cheek awkwardly. "I mean, you know about my… _condition_ , so I don't think I'll be in a relationship with a girl any time soon."

"That's… right. I should've guessed. Suzutsuki's always dragging you into everything. But… You just… called her _Kanade_ , didn't you?" Masamune raised an eyebrow at my usage of her first name.

"Ah, t-that's just… to make it more… believable. Yeah, nothing else. I mean, I call you by your first name too, don't I?"

"I-I g-guess you do." Masamune looked away, and I could see hint of red on her cheeks. _Did she.. get mad? I hope not._

" **It appears everyone is in place, so we will begin in-"** Kanade's voice was cut off mid-sentence by a shout almost as loud as her, _without_ a microphone.

"HOLD IT!" I turned around and found the source of the shout to be none other than

Schrödinger-senpai. " _I'm_ in this race too!"

" **Narumi-senpai, you do realize that you are _crashing_ this event?" **

"True, but it's a great teaser for this afternoon's _special event_. Besides, the crowd goes wild when I compete." Schrödinger-senpai said with a triumphant smirk on her face. "Seeing as the little nurse is already occupied with someone else, I'll choose Kureha-chan as my partner! Get your butt down here!"

" **Whaaat? But Schrö-senpai! I'm supposed to be announcing! And I'd be going against nii-san!"** Kureha shouted into the microphone in protest. _Yes! Thank you, Kureha! Let our family ties strike down the evil Schrödinger-senpai!_

" **Well, if Narumi-senpai insists on it, I don't think we have a choice, Kureha-chan."** Kanade said and sighed, then moved closer to Kureha and whispered into her ear. **"I think it would be quite fun to see you compete against your nii-san, don't you think, Kureha-chan? You could show off to him!"** _Everyone heard that, you know?_ _Kureha's mic is still on…_ I facepalmed and sighed.

" **You're right, onee-sama! Nii-san, I'm coming for you!"** Kureha jumped over the announcer table and ran to us on the track.

" **Well then, everyone! Are we ready to begin?"** Kanade asked and paused for a moment, giving time for Kureha and Schrödinger-senpai to ready up. **"Excellent. Let's try this again, _without_ interruptions. On your marks..."** Masamune and I got ready to take off.

 _Bang!_

As the start of the race was signalled with the loud gunshot, Masamune and I ran straight to the front. We needed to get this over with before my gynophobia caused any… problems. Masamune had strength in her legs, so I was having a bit of trouble matching her speed, but we were nonetheless the first pair to make it to the first stop, where the shorter one of us had to snatch a loaf of bread suspended in the air – without using our hands.

" **Our first pair is ready to snatch the bread! Sakamachi-san and Usag… _ahem_ , Usami-san are in the lead!" **Kanade was acting prim and proper as the announcer, being formal with our names, although it seems she couldn't resist poking fun at Masamune's name. **"However, they appear to having difficulties."**

"Masamune, can you reach it?" I asked as she tried to jump up to grab the bread with her mouth.

"If I wasn't tied to you, I probably could with ease. You're holding me back, chicken-brain." She replied to me. "I'll try again." She attempted to jump up at the bread again, but as she said, being tied to a taller person was hindering her. _Hopping up and down like this… she does resemble a bunny somewhat, though I probably shouldn't say that out loud._

"Quit messing around, you slowpokes." I heard the voice of Schrödinger-senpai from behind, and felt her foot making contact with my shoulder at the same time.

"Ow! Hey!" _Hitmonlee is supposed to be the one doing the kicking, you've got them mixed up!_ "What are you..." I stopped as I saw that Schrödinger-senpai was essentially carrying my little sister, as apart from her right leg, she was suspended by Schrödinger's arm around her waist.

"Schrö-senpai! Put me down! It's embarrassing to let nii-san see me like this!" Kureha

protested, to no avail.

"That's what you get for being slow. I would've preferred Usamin as my partner, but I'm stuck with you and your short legs." _Your legs are shorter than hers, though._ "Speaking of which, Usamin! By hopping up and down like that, you're putting your underwear on display." She then continued with a smirk.

"Eh?!" Masamune looked down and pulled her skirt down as much as possible, her face red like a tomato. "Y-y-you d-didn't s-see a-anything, r-right c-chicken-brain?" She then asked me, to which I vigorously shook my head as an answer. _I swear, I didn't see anything! My attention was focused on the bread! Honestly!_

"Heh, the competition's been crushed. Kureha-chan! Grab that bread!" Schrödinger-senpai said and let Kureha go, while slightly raising her up so she could reach the bread.

"Hey! The _shorter_ person is supposed to grab it!" I shouted and pointed my finger at the cheaters.

"Yeah yeah, I know that. Kureha-chan, look at me a sec." Kureha turned to look at her with the bread in her mouth, and Schrödinger-senpai bit into the bread herself, taking it from Kureha's mouth. _She found a loophole! Kureha grabbed the bread, but she took it without using her hands, so it's legit!_

" **Gracious, Sakamachi-san. It seems you have _no choice_ but to follow Narumi-senpai's example and pass the bread to Usagi-san with your mouth." **Kanade said, not even trying to hide her "slip of the tongue" with Masamune's name. _Wait, what did she just say? Pass the bread…_ I looked at Masamune, who seemed to be even redder than before.

"C-Chicken-brain..."

" **Sakamachi-san, are you all right? Your nose is bleeding! Were you injured when Narumi-senpai bumped into you?"** _Shit. Dammit! Did she plan_ all _of this? She called herself my "saving angel" when she brought me lunch, but she's more like a demon! We've got to wrap this up!_

I reached up and grabbed the bread with my mouth with ease, then turned to Masamune. My heart was starting to beat more rapidly, and I felt a little woozy. _I can do this, calm down. It's just Masamune, we're friends, right?_

"Mha-Mhafamune..." I brought her attention to me and moved closer to her face.

 _Thu-thump_

"Aaah..." Masamune opened her mouth and closed her eyes.

 _Thu-thump_

 _Chomp_

Masamune bit into the bread and took it from my mouth. Success! She opened her eyes and stared at the bread in her mouth. The blush she had on her face was infectious, as I felt my cheeks heat up when I realized what had just happened. She then shook her head and spat the bread onto the ground, wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her nurse outfit. _She looks good in that… wait, what am I thinking?_

"C-come on, chicken-brain. W-we need to h-hurry to the next stop." Masamune said and pulled me along with her as we started our sprint to the next stop.

" **The Sakamachi – Usagi team have finally reached the Scavenger hunt obstacle! Fortunately for them, the Narumi – Kureha team is having trouble."** Kanade announced as we made it to the scavenger hunt stop.

As she had said, the pair was indeed having some trouble. I could hear assorted shouts from their direction. Schrödinger-senpai was urging Kureha to find whatever was written on the card they had picked, while Kureha was saying that it was impossible. All I could make out was something about "the magical sword hidden somewhere within this world." _Who came up with that? Sounds like something out of an Anime… I'll have to agree with Kureha, that_ is _impossible, so they'll probably have to pass._

"Okay, Masamune, let's grab one." I said as I turned to look at my partner. She was slightly hunched over, holding something in her hands.

"I-I a-already did, chicken-brain." She replied, and I noticed she was trembling.

"Hm? What does it say?"

Masamune looked at me, her face once again taken over by a bright blush. She slowly turned the card towards me. What was written on it also caused me to blush slightly. _Seriously! Who came up with these!_

" **Goodness, Usagi-san's card requires her to _get a shoe from the_ _person she likes_. Whatever shall the Sakamachi – Usagi team do now?" **_Okay, I definitely have an idea about who wrote these, now._

"P-p-pass!" Masamune shouted towards Kanade. "Chicken-brain, you pick the next one!" She then said to me. Her face was red, and she was flailing her arms around. _I guessed as much. With her history of not trusting people, I doubt there's anyone she has a crush on. Although… her reaction might imply that she_ does _have someone she likes… That can't be the case, right? She got over her first crush, who was Konoe, after all._

"R-right." I said and grabbed one of the cards randomly, then turned it around to see what was written on it. "What the hell is this?!" I shouted, as the words ' _A person of the opposite gender whom you have spent a night with under the same roof (Excluding family members!)_ ' stared back at me.

" **The Sakamachi – Usagi team has already used their one opportunity to pass. Who will Sakamachi-san go to as the 'person of the opposite gender he has spent a night with under the same roof'? His sister, Kureha-chan, is automatically out of the question, so this will truly be interesting."** I could tell from her voice that Kanade was enjoying this. _She definitely planned this card with me and my gynophobia in mind, I just know it!_

"C-chicken-brain..? I-is there even a-anyone who f-fits the criteria?" Masamune asked me.

It was a good question. Because of my gynophobia, I've never been close enough with girls to be friends with them, let alone sleep under the same roof with one! Kureha is the only option, but the card specifically excluded family members. _Damn you, Kanade. Did you make this impossible on purpose?_ _I've never_ _slept in the same house as a girl! Wait… No, I_ have _slept under the same roof with a girl, during summer vacation,_ _at the hot springs resort_ _. Multiple girls, in fact. Masamune, Nakuru, Konoe and Kanade were all there, but…_ I turned to look at Masamune. _I don't think I could choose_ _Masamune_ _, she might kill me before Schrödinger-senpai does. Speaking of her, I haven't seen her little sister around, so Nakuru is out of the question._ _That leaves Konoe and Kanade… Now that I think about it, they stayed over at my house during golden week, didn't they?_

 _Thu-thump_

I could feel a blush creeping onto my face as I recalled what happened during golden week. Specifically, what happened between me and Kanade while I was in hospital. _Get back on track, brain! Right, I can't choose Konoe, because I can't reveal that she's a girl, which leaves…_ I turned my gaze to the announcer table, where Kanade was sitting down with an evil grin on her face. My eyes darted towards that grin, towards her _lips_.

 _Thu-thump_

"Hurry it up, will you? C'mon, Sakamachi Kinjirou!" Schrödinger-senpai's voice brought me out of my thoughts. Luckily.

 _Huh? Why is Schrödinger-senpai rushing me? Could she possibly have a…? No, cut that out. I can't let my imagination run away with me. It's Kanade's fault. Yeah, her and the memory of her kis- STOP!_

"W-what will we do, chicken-brain?" Masamune asked me again. _I've got no choice._

I took off towards the announcer table, with Masamune being forced to follow me. I could see the grin on Kanade's face becoming wider as I approached her. _Damn it all!_ I walked up to her and offered my hand forward. I was sweating nervously.

" **Goodness, Sakamachi-san. You're asking _me_ to come with you? I guess it can't be helped..." **Kanade sighed and stood up, taking my hand as she did so. **"Well? Let's go then! You're the one who chose me as the girl you have _spent a night with_." **_Why did you have to word it like that! The microphone is still close enough,_ everyone _heard that, you know?!_

We made a run for the finish line, with Kanade telling Kureha to go back to the announcer table in her place as we passed her and Schrödinger-senpai. Kureha left her behind, and I could see that her face… _wasn't_ as angry as I had expected. I honestly thought she would be fuming, having lost to us, but apparently not.

" **Nii-sa… Sakamachi-senpai has selected onee… Suzutsuki-senpai as the girl she has slept with under the same roof! I'm so proud of him, finally growing up!"** _Was that part really necessary?_ **"And we have a winner! The Sakamachi – Usami team is the first to cross the finish line!"** Kureha took over the announcer duties well as Masamune and I ran across the finish line with Kanade in tow.

"That was fun, Jirou-kun! As the announcer, I haven't gotten to participate in many things yet, so I must thank you for this!" Kanade said as Masamune and I unbound our legs from each other. Instantly afterwards, I dropped to the ground. "Goodness, Jirou-kun. Are you that exhausted after the race? And your nose was bleeding earlier, as well. Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

"Haaah… You know _exactly_ why this happened, Kanade. I don't know how you did it, but I'm sure you _somehow_ made sure _I_ was the one who picked up that card." I said as I tried to catch my breath, while Kanade just giggled. _Her giggling is kinda… cute. Even if she is laughing at me._

"Aw, darn. Guess I lost this little teaser race. Oh well. Don't think you'll be that lucky in the special event. And in the meantime..." Schrödinger-senpai said and kneeled down next to me. " _At lunch break, come to the infirmary. Alone._ " She whispered to me, before taking her leave.

"I _really_ think you should visit the infirmary, Jirou-kun. Just to make sure everything is okay." Kanade said to me and winked. "Well, I better go back to my announcer post. See you later, Jirou-kun~!" She waved and smiled to me, before going back to the announcer table with Kureha. _The way she said that… did she hear what Schrödinger-senpai said?_

"Chicken-brain? Are you okay?" Masamune asked and kneeled down next to me. _Dangerous! Don't look! Too late! Panties! White!_

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine. I didn't pass out, so that's a win." I replied and moved to a sitting position.

"Um… I-is there a r-reason you chose Suzutsuki for this?" Masamune asked and fidgeted.

"O-oh, right. Well, you remember that time at the hot springs resort? During summer vacation?" Masamune's eyes widened for a moment, then she nodded and looked away. "We were all together back then, weren't we? But even before that, there was golden week, when..." I paused as a blush made its way onto my face.

"When… what?" Masamune asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-nothing. J-just that Konoe and Kanade spent a night at my place for… various reasons. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to speak about it..."

"Wait… was that the time she… dressed as a m-m-maid?"

"Yeah, she did. I still don't really know why- HEY how do you know about that?"

"She told me about it! Back when you were working with me in _Maid in Heaven_ , remember?" Another set of my summer memories came back as she mentioned the name of the Maid Cafe I had indeed worked at for a day.

"O-oh, right. Yeah, I guess she did." I replied and an awkward silence came upon us.

"A-anyway. I-I should probably get going. I've got… Student health committee stuff, yeah. I'll… see you around, chicken-brain." Masamune said after a brief while and got up.

"Yeah, I should probably get going too." I glanced at the clock. _The infirmary at lunch break, huh?_ "I guess I'll see you around too, Masamune." I said to her with a smile and waved my hand.

After Masamune and I parted ways, I briefly wondered about my current situation. I felt like I was walking into the enemy base completely unarmed. _Why would Schrödinger-senpai want to meet me in the infirmary? Is she planning on trying to kill me there, without any witnesses? Maybe she's actually being mind-controlled by a vampire with a flesh bulb, and that's why she hates me? Now if only I had a stand to defend myself with…_ I stood up and dusted myself off, before starting to head back inside the school building.

* * *

"Yo! I've been waiting for you. C'mon, let's eat! I brought something for you." Schrödinger-senpai said cheerily as I entered the infirmary.

Just like she had asked, I came here as lunch break started. But something was… _wrong_. Her attitude had changed _completely_. She was even _smiling_ at me. _What is up with her? What does she want? Is this all just a ruse to lead me into a false sense of security, so she can attack me with my guard down? Although, I never had any plans to feel_ secure _while I'm alone with her in the first place…_

"Hmmm? You look like you think I'll bite." Schrödinger-senpai said when she noticed my silence.

"Is that surprising?"

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to ya." Schrödinger-senpai said with a smile. "Enough talk. Let's eat! Have as many as you like." She continued and took the bento box into her hands.

"Uhh… There's nothing but cream puffs." I said as I peeked into the bento box, which was chock-full with cream puffs.

"So?" _Munch Munch_ "Cream puffs are the best! Aren't you hungry?"

"Well… actually, I am. Thanks." I said and took a cream puff from the box. _They aren't poisoned, are they?_ "But… why are you doing this? You hated me before we even met. And I know I've told this to you already, but I didn't do _anything_ to your sister." I asked and took a bite out of my cream puff.

"Yeah, I know." _Munch Munch_

"Wait, what?"

"But you seem like such a little _chicken_. To me, anyway."

"Ha ha ha… I-I'm not so sure.." _What did she mean by that? Don't tell me… she figured out the secret of my name?_ "B-but if you know I didn't do anything, why did you go out of your way to pick a fight with me?" I steered the conversation in another direction.

"..." Schrödinger-senpai paused for a moment, putting down the cream puff she was about to eat. "Sorry. I'm doing this for Nakuru, okay? So, listen up. She hasn't said _anything_ , but I'm her _sister_. And from what I can tell..." She turned to face me fully and looked me directly in the eyes. "Narumi Nakuru has a crush on you."

"Huh?" _Did I hear her correctly? Nakuru has a crush on me? That can't be right. She's a fujoshi who ships me with Konoe!_

"She's been _stalking_ you all semester. There's no doubt about _that_ , since I was following her while she did it."

"You were stalking a stalker?!" _I think I've got proof that she's related to Nakuru, now. They're both as crazy._

"Those were the eyes of a girl in love." Schrödinger-senpai turned to look at me again, pointing towards me with the cream puff currently in her hand. "And that means you're her first crush."

"With her glasses fetish, I doubt I hold a candle to a new pair of frames..." I had a hard time believing what she was saying.

"So you see, Sakamachi Kinjirou..." Schrödinger-senpai said and stood up. "That's why I wanted you to _pretend_ to get creamed during the special event. That'll make her betray her feelings! If seeing me beat you senseless makes her mad, we'll know she's in love!"

"You want me to throw the contest just to see how she feels..?" I asked as I stood up alongside her.

"No. I want her to get angry enough to come at me. When we met, did you notice? We're sisters, but she's always so _polite_ to me." _Now that you mention it… Nakuru did act a little different when you were there. She felt more…_ timid _than usual._ "I think she's decided she'll never beat me on any playing field. She's down on herself because I outclass her in those ways. She doesn't even _try_ to beat me any more."

 _I get it. She's developed an inferiority complex because of her super-talented big sister. That makes a little bit of sense. And it hits a little close to home, too. I sometimes feel like I could develop an inferiority complex because of Kureha..._

"But she can't go on like that forever! I don't want her to always feel like she's in my shadow. And besides..." Schrödinger-senpai paused her explanation and directed her gaze downwards. _Hm? Is there something else on her mind?_ "...Well, never mind that. To make a long story short, I want Nakuru to grow up some." _I kinda feel like_ you _are the one needing to grow up, though I think she and I mean a different kind of growing up…_

"And… _that's_ you're hoping to get out of this mess?" I closed my eyes and placed a hand onto my face, restraining a sigh before continuing. "Okay, let's recap. You picked a fight with me – an _innocent bystander –_ to deal with your _personal issues_?"

" _Urk!_ " Schrödinger-senpai offered her cream puff towards me. "I-I'm sorry! H-here! Please accept this cream puff!"

"Right, because _that_ makes up for it..." I said and released the sigh I had been holding in.

 _Well, I think the initial image I had of her has now been shattered. Still… I do see where Schrödinger-senpai's coming from._ I thought and looked her in the eyes. She looked like she really was sorry. I extended my hand towards the cream puff in her hands. _I'm being too nice for my own good, but I'll play along. After all, I know_ exactly _how it feels to have a sister who's way stronger than me._ I grabbed the cream puff from her hands and took a bite out of it.

"All right, I'll accept your terms, now that I know that you don't want to kill me." I said and took another bite.

"Good. I'll see you at the special event, then! Good luck!" Schrödinger-senpai said and packed up the rest of her cream puffs before turning to leave the infirmary, but stopping just before she opened the door. "Oh, yeah. In case you didn't notice, I already took a bite from that. I guess that means it's an indirect kiss, doesn't it? Heh." As soon as she finished saying that, I spat everything I had in my mouth out.

"Y-you could have said that earlier, you know?" I said and wiped my mouth.

"Heh, it wouldn't have been this fun if I had, though. And I was kidding about that anyway. If you didn't want to eat that tasty, delicious cream puff, you could have just let me have it." She said and smirked. _You just called it tasty in two different ways, you do realize that?_ "Anyway, it was nice talking with you. See ya later!" With that, she left me alone in the infirmary.

"Did she learn that from observing Kanade? I'm not sure which one of the two is worse, now..." I said to myself and sighed.

"What was that you said about your _fiancé_ , Jirou-kun?" The all-too familiar voice of my supposed 'fiancé' came from the doorway to the infirmary.

"K-Kanade?! When did… what are you..?" I turned my head around at met Kanade's eyes with my own as she leaned against the door frame.

"I haven't been here for that long, but it has been long enough to hear some… _interesting_ things." She said and walked inside, closing the door behind her.

" _Interesting_? How much of our conversation did you eavesdrop?"

"I'm not sure, Jirou-kun. But I did hear what Schrödinger-senpai said about her little sister, though." Kanade walked past me and sat down on one of the beds and crossed her legs. Without her usual dress on, I had a great view of her legs. I blushed and turned to face away from her.

"O-oh, really? I-I personally don't really believe it, to be honest. But… I guess we'll see about that at the 'special event'." I kept my gaze firmly fixated on the cabinet on the opposing side of the room, but I felt drawn towards her legs. _Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. You're better than that, Sakamachi Kinjirou._

"I guess we will." Kanade's voice came out different to her usual tone, which piqued my curiosity, so I turned to look at her again. She was looking down at the floor, idly playing with her hair. _She looks… so… pretty. Like a… normal girl. I wouldn't believe it if someone told me she was a sadist right now._ Kanade must have caught my staring, as she brought a hand to her face and coughed before speaking again. _Was that a tint of red on her cheeks I saw?_ "What is it, Jirou-kun? See something you like?"

"Huh? S-sorry! I-I wasn't looking! You just… sounded different than usual. I was… worried, I guess." I said and awkwardly scratched my cheek.

"O-oh." Kanade fell silent for a few moments. "Well, I am fine, Jirou-kun. No need to concern yourself." She then said and smiled.

"That's… good to hear, I guess. But… is there a reason you are here, other than to eavesdrop on me?" As I said that, Kanade's cheeks became tinted red and she looked away. _Why is she acting like this? You're going to cause me to have a heart attack, woman!_

"Well… honestly… I was… a little worried about you. I had a feeling Schrödinger-senpai was all bark and no bite, but she definitely had the _means_ to bite, so I was… concerned."

"O-oh. T-t-thanks, I-I guess." I looked away, now blushing myself while rubbing the back of my neck. "I-it's kinda… _cute_ that you're worried about me, you're not normally like this." I said quietly and awkwardly laughed. _Was she always this cute? I'm starting to have some seriously mixed feelings because of her recent behaviour… Wait… what did I just say to her?_

Kanade was completely silent as I slowly turned my head to face her again. She was still sat down on the bed, motionless. Her expression was fixed in place as she stared blankly at nothingness, her mouth slightly ajar. But the most prominent feature was the bright red blush that spread across her face. _Crap! This is almost exactly like what happened back during summer vacation during our extra-curricular classes! Come to think of it, back then, she did genuinely seem cute, but her recent behaviour has been… different. She's being very… cute, but in a… different way. She was trying to imitate Konoe back then, but now she's… being herself._

 _Thu-thump_

 _Agh! What am I thinking! She's a sadist! That's right! This is just one of her schemes, right? But then again… her concern for me seemed to be genuine… Agh! I don't know what to think any more!_ I held the sides of my head as various jumbled thoughts ran through my head. At that moment, Kanade blinked twice, then met her gaze with mine. I instantly averted it, though, as even looking at her straight in the eyes caused me to blush.

"Ah, g-goodness, w-would you look at the t-time." Kanade said and cleared her throat. "I better get back, the afternoon's events will start soon." She stood up from the bed and made her way to the door to the infirmary. "I-I'll… see you soon, Jirou-kun." She said and hastily left.

I was left alone in the infirmary for the second time today. I simply stood in place, staring at the door as I mused over my confused feelings. The image I had of Kanade had been changing recently, and I only now understood why that was happening. She was still an extreme sadist, but I now knew that she had a… different side to her. Of course, I knew she was caring, in her own way. She cared for Konoe a whole lot, and she was worried for my health when I was hospital during golden week. But this… _concern_ that she had showed me today felt… _different_. But her caring side wasn't the only new thing I was starting to discover about her.

Not by a long shot.

* * *

 _Thu-thump_

 _Thu-thump_

My heart was beating like crazy as I leaned against the wall. _I can't believe he did it again. I know he didn't mean to say it out loud like that, but… it makes me happy. Just thinking that a part of him thinks of me that way… it makes me really,_ really _happy._

"Ojou-sama?" Subaru's voice came from my right.

"Ah, Subaru." I answered to my butler and stopped leaning against the wall.

"Are you all right? You told me you had to visit the infirmary, so I was worried that you had gotten hurt."

"I am quite fine, Subaru." _He said the same thing to me._ "Unless you count my extremely high pulse as a negative thing, I am quite fine. Physically, at least."

"High pulse? Physically? What are you talking about, Ojou-sama?" Subaru asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing at all. Say, should we get going? I need to host the afternoon events, and then there's the _special event_ after that." I glanced in the direction of the infirmary behind me. _No sign of him yet._

"Will… will Jirou be okay? Schrödinger-senpai sounded quite serious about it."

"He will be fine, I'm sure of it. I shall be watching over the whole thing, and you will be participating too. There's nothing to worry about." I replied with a smile.

"I hope so, for your benefit too, Ojou-sama." Subaru returned my smile, though it was slightly strained. "It wouldn't do well for him to get hurt for your sake."

"For… _my sake_?" Now I was the one to raise an eyebrow. Subaru quickly brought her hands to conceal her mouth. "What… do you mean by that?"

"Ah, I-I'm n-not sure if I should t-tell you..." Subaru fidgeted awkwardly.

"Subaru. What do you mean by that? Do you know something I don't? _Tell me_."

"W-well… a couple days ago… Jirou and I had some time where just the two of us were present, a-and… h-he told me the reason as to w-why he accepted Schrödinger-senpai's challenge."

"And? What is that reason?"

"It was… it was to protect _you_. H-he knew that you had a way to… 'call off the challenge', so to speak, by using your position as the principal's daughter, but… he didn't want to... bother you, and he figured that doing something like that might… damage your image. He didn't want to rely on you, after you had already saved his hide from Schrödinger-senpai's wrath once that day. H-he wants to be a man who those closest to him can rely on, and who can protect the people around him." Subaru let the cat out of the bag.

For the second time today, I was left speechless by the actions of Jirou-kun, and this time, he wasn't even physically present. _Oh, Jirou. You're going to make me fall for you even more._ I felt a smile growing on my face as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"O-Ojou-sama? Are you okay?" Subaru walked up to me, looking distressed.

"I'm fine, Subaru. No, I'm _more_ than fine. I'm… happy." I replied and wiped the tear off my cheek. "I believe I said we should get going? We're going to be late soon." I continued and began to walk towards the exit.

"O-oh, r-right. L-let's go, then." Subaru hurriedly came after me.

I had already decided that I would go through everything to win over Jirou-kun, but now, with my new discovery, my dedication to this cause was strengthened even further.

* * *

After many different events, this day of the Sports Festival was coming to an end. All of the regular events for the afternoon had ended, and only the special event was left. This event was quite exclusive, as only four people had applied for participation. Although, after lunch break, I knew that the whole thing was in fact staged by Schrödinger-senpai.

" **This afternoon's events are nearly over. Up next, we have a very special event for this year's festival!"** As expected, I was supposed to host the entire thing, just like the regular events. **"And that is… an _Aquatic Death_ _M_ _atch_! The rules are simple. Two contestants will stand on the floating island. Whoever forces their opponent off and into the pool wins. There are four participants, so there will only be two rounds. The starting opponents were selected by drawing names from a hat." **I explained as the crowd cheered. For most of the student body, this event was a complete surprise. And only three of us knew its _true_ purpose. **"For our first semi-final match, we have Narumi Schrödinger versus Konoe Subaru!"**

Schrödinger-senpai had already gotten ready for the event. She was wearing a kids' swimsuit with a backpack strapped to her back, and I heard her mention to Jirou-kun that it was as a "handicap". _Heh, I bet Ichigo is to blame for that outfit, she does have a sense of humour, if twisted. Hmmm… now that I think about it…_ she _might be more of a danger to Jirou-kun's health than Schrödinger-senpai is… especially considering her…_ feelings _. I'll have to be careful with her around._ The event was about to start soon, but Subaru was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, I saw Jirou-kun making his way over to me from the men's changing rooms.

"Ah, Jirou-kun. What is it?" I asked him after turning off the microphone temporarily.

"Well… Konoe is… withdrawing from the match." He said to me, and I could see he was slightly flustered.

"Why is that, Jirou-kun?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You… didn't know? The swimsuit that was prepared for her… well… let's just say it's a bit _too_ revealing, if you catch my drift."

 _Of course. Schrödinger-senpai was the one who set up the whole event, so she probably got a_ men's swimsuit _prepared for her. Darn, I hadn't taken that into account._ I thought to myself briefly.

"It'll be fine. We'll just say she's ill and cannot participate. Which means that _you're_ up next, Jirou-kun~! You better get out there." I said and winked at him.

"R-right, of course, there was at least one other _maniac_ who volunteered for this event. I'll see you later, Kanade." Jirou said and smiled at me, before leaving.

I had requested that he would use my first name from now on to better sell the story that we are engaged, but even then, every time he said my name, it brought a blush to my cheeks. I shook my head and gently slapped my cheeks before turning the microphone back on.

" **Konoe Subaru has withdrawn from the event, pleading illness. Narumi Schrödinger advances to the finals! For this semi-final round..."** I glanced to the side, where the 'one other maniac' as Jirou had called her, was waiting. _Oh Jirou, if only you had known about this._ I thought as a smirk made its way onto my face. **"We will have a _sibling rivalry match_ , as Sakamachi Kureha and Sakamachi Kinjirou face off!"**

I had to turn the microphone off again briefly, as the face Jirou made was too funny to pass up. Off to the side, Schrödinger-senpai's little sister, Nakuru, came up to Jirou and spoke with him. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but the look on Nakuru's face and the fact that Jirou had angrily shoved her into the pool were good indicators as to what she had said. _That fujoshi… Could she truly have a crush on Jirou-kun? I find it hard to believe, but you never know. After all, he managed to make me fall for him._

" **It seems both contestants are ready! This is a no-holds-barred fight, so long as you avoid striking your opponent's face or groin. The match will continue until one contestant is pushed into the pool, or until one of them surrenders."** Kureha and Jirou were both ready to go. **"Contestants, on your marks! Get… Set..."**

 _Klang!_

As soon as I hit the bell to signal the start of the match, Kureha was raring to go. She started with a kick that missed just barely, shaking the floating island underneath them. Despite her initial messing up, she was relentless. Jirou was holding a strong defence, but his little sister was way stronger than he was.

" **Kureha-san is showing her brother _no mercy_. She has him in a choke-hold!" **I commented on their battle. To be honest, I was a little worried, since I could see a trickle of blood coming from Jirou's nose.

Then, something completely unexpected happened.

"NYAAAA! AHAHAAA N-NO FAIR – AHAHAA – NII-SAN!" Kureha's laughter filled the air, as she flailed around under the assault of Jirou's fingers.

 _Jirou is…_ tickling _his little sister?_ I thought as I looked at the pair, dumbfounded. Kureha was like pudding underneath her older brother. _I would never have guessed that the chicken-kun I know would do something like that._

"If you concede, this can stop!" Jirou shouted. I glanced to the side and saw the other students murmuring amongst themselves. _Beating down your reputation, huh? Poor Jirou, perhaps I should console him._

" _Nya hahahahaa…_ I… haa… I give up! I give up! Hahahaa..." Kureha pleaded.

" **Sakamachi Kinjirou triumphs! He will advance to the final round."** I announced the end of the match as Kureha laid down on the floating island, quivering slightly as she gasped for breath.

Jirou headed straight back to the men's changing room. _Doing that must have taken a toll on him. He_ is _still gynophobic, after all._ To my surprise, though, Nakuru _followed_ him into the changing room. _Nakuru? What is she planning?_ A small amount of time passed and Schrödinger-senpai got ready for the final round. Once the door of the changing rooms opened, both Jirou and Nakuru walked out of it. Nakuru had changed into a swimsuit, while Jirou was wearing his shirt again, and… was walking this way?

"Jirou-kun? What's up?" I asked as Jirou came up to me.

"Nakuru… wants to take my place in the final round." He replied to me.

"Nakuru? She wants to go against her own sister? What about… your staged loss to Schrödinger-senpai?"

"I… think this might work out, too. Nakuru wanting to go against her sister is what Schrödinger-senpai wanted, after all."

"Very well." I said and smiled at him. "We'll say you were injured, and cannot continue. Would you… mind staying here… with me?" I gestured at the seat next to mine.

"H-huh? O-oh, I-I don't mind." Jirou said and sat down next to me. _Being this close to him so casually… it's like back during the extra-curricular classes, when we sat next to each other… I don't mind it at all…_ I averted my gaze from him and turned the microphone on again.

" **Ladies and gentlemen, we have an announcement regarding the final round of this afternoon's event. Sakamachi Kinjirou has withdrawn, after sustaining an injury in the semi-final. At Sakamachi-san's suggestion, we have accepted an alternate contender. Please welcome first-year student Narumi Nakuru!"** Upon hearing her name, Nakuru made her way to the floating island, where Schrödinger-senpai was already waiting.

"Heh! This wasn't in the script, but it's even better than I had hoped." Schrödinger-senpai was the first to speak. "But don't expect me to go easy on you!"

"O-onee-chan..." Nakuru's voice was barely audible, especially to the two of us off to the side, but both of us could see she was quivering.

"What, weak in the knees already? You can still withdraw. Nobody's making you do this. I'll even change my mind about making Sakamachi Kinjirou my slave when I win."

"..." Nakuru looked down silently for a few moments. " _No_. I'm not going to withdraw." She then said with confidence in her voice. "If I miss this opportunity, I may never get another one! I mean…" Nakuru paused, and her sister looking at her in surprise. "Next year, you're _leaving_ to study abroad, aren't you..?" _Schrödinger-senpai is leaving? I can understand Nakuru's need to do this a little, then…_

"...You know, huh?" Schrödinger-senpai said, her voice sounding a little gloomy. _Sounds like she was trying to keep it a secret._

"After that, you won't be home again for a long time, will you?"

"Probably not."

"Then this is my only chance!" A light breeze flew through, tousling both mine and Nakuru's hair. "It's my chance… to face you and _win_ , onee-chan! I made up my mind while watching senpai's match. I'll prove that I'm strong enough to take care of myself, so you won't have to worry about me while you're away!" I looked to my right, and saw Jirou's surprised face. At the same time, he turned to look at me. After realizing how close our faces were, both of us turned to look in opposite directions. "That's why… I'm going to fight you." Nakuru finished her speech by taking a chug from a soft drink. _Wait, where did she get the bottle from?_

"Hah! So you _do_ have some guts!" Schrödinger-senpai said with a grin. "You better not regret this, Nakuru!" I took that as my cue to start the match.

" **Contestants, are you ready? On your marks… Go!"** I said into the microphone and hit the bell.

Schrödinger-senpai went straight for her sister as the loud 'klang' of the bell could be heard. A powerful kick, one to rival Masamune's, came straight at Nakuru. Unfortunately for her, Nakuru managed to block the hit, and retaliated with a hit of her own to Schrödinger-senpai's lower stomach. The sisters backed away from each other, and the damage of Nakuru's attack could be seen, as Schrödinger-senpai's swimsuit had beet ripped near the bottom.

"Not bad. Not bad at all..." Schrödinger-senpai said and fixed her stance. "But… It's not good enough to beat me!" She started to rush towards Nakuru at full speed.

At that moment, I could hear a faint sound coming from the pool, like something had… _cracked_. As Schrödinger-senpai got nearly up to Nakuru, her fist ready to make contact, the sound could be heard again, _much_ more clearly, this time, as the floating island was split into two. The hits it had endured from both Kureha earlier, and the Narumi sisters now was too much.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Nakuru shouted as the sisters nearly both fell into the water.

" **Attention, everyone!"** I said after I had confirmed the situation. **"The winner of the aquatic death match event is… _Narumi Schrödinger_!" **Indeed, the only person still on the remains of the floating island was Schrödinger-senpai. Nakuru had shoved her sister back onto the floating island when she was about to fall into the water.

"What the hell just happened?" Schrödinger-senpai asked, as Nakuru emerged from the water below. "Nakuru, what were you thinking?! If you'd kept your cool and held still, you would've won!"

"W-well… If you'd fallen in, you might have drowned!" Nakuru said as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck.

"Idiot! I'm short, but I do know how to swim! I wouldn't drown in water this shallow!"

"But you have all that weight on your back!"

"I can _take it off_!"

"O-oh, right."

The sisterly feud the two of them had going on elicited a giggle from me. I caught Jirou glancing towards me and smiling as I did that.

"That does it. This match doesn't count!" Schrödinger-senpai said and pointed at Nakuru.

"It doesn't? Should we give it another go?" Nakuru asked.

"Nah, not today. We can't keep dragging the festival out." Schrödinger-senpai rose up and offered a hand to help Nakuru out of the water. "No biggie, though. We'll have a rematch when I get home from studying abroad! So you'd better practice! I expect you to be lots stronger when I get back!"

"Yeah, I will be, onee-chan." Nakuru said with a smile on her face.

I smiled and looked at Jirou, who was also smiling. _He must be happy that this is finally over. And if he's happy, then…_ I'm _happy._ As I looked back at the Narumi sisters, Schrödinger-senpai was whispering something into Nakuru's ear. Her reaction involved a bright blush, as Schrödinger-senpai laughed and pushed her towards us. _Oh, I think I know what's going on here._

"S-senpai! There's something I need to tell you!" Nakuru said as she walked up to us, or more specifically, walked up to Jirou.

"What is it?" Jirou asked. _Oh, Jirou. If only you knew what is about to come._

"I, um… well..." Nakuru fidgeted in place. "I… I love you, Sakamachi-senpai!"

"HUH?!" Jirou flinched backwards, clearly shocked.

"And when did you start liking him, Nakuru?" Schrödinger-senpai asked.

"U-um… When he told me I was cute, I guess."

 _Cute._ That word triggered a reaction in me. Only now did I notice how close Jirou was because he had backed into me. I could practically feel the heat from his body.

 _Thu-thump Thu-thump Thu-thump_

My heartbeat rose quickly and I could feel a blush coming to my face.

"J-Jirou-kun..." I said quietly, and Jirou turned to me. It seems he also realized how close we had gotten because of his reaction.

"S-sorry, Kanade." He said and stood up from his chair

" _Ahem._ Nakuru-san?" I said and leaned past Jirou after I had regained my composure. "You do know who you are confessing to, right?"

"H-huh? W-what do you mean, Suzutsuki-senpai?" Nakuru looked at me, confused.

"Well, you were there a week ago, remember? When this whole thing started? If so, you should know what the relationship between Jirou-kun and I is. Go on, you say it to her too." I said and nudged Jirou from behind.

"O-oh, yes. W-well, you heard her, Nakuru. I'm sorry, but I can't return your feelings. And even if I wasn't… e-e-engaged… well, you're the president of the Warm Protectors Club, right?"

"Y-yes. So..?"

"So, ultimately, you want me to have a relationship with Konoe, right?"

"Yes! I live in hope that someday you two will share a passionate real-life BL relationship!" Nakuru answered bluntly.

"So..." Jirou couldn't finish what he was saying before Nakuru cut him off.

"All while allowing me to be your _mistress_."

"My what?!"

"I could observe you at much closer range, and write ever so many senpai – Subaru-sama doujinshi!" I was honestly dumbfounded by Nakuru's passion for this. _I think it's time to put this to an end, soon…_

"Please take good care of my sister in your happy threesome!" Schrödinger-senpai said and bowed.

"Thanks, but not thanks!" Jirou defended himself.

"Aw, c'mon don't be such a stick-in-the-mud… _onii-chan_!" Schrödinger-senpai said while happily smiling and grabbed Jirou's hand.

"Uh, no. I'm perfectly happy without having you as a – Wait, did you just call me 'onii-chan'?" Jirou jerked his arm away from Schrödinger-senpai.

"It's your reward for beating Kureha. It's _perfect_ for a lolicon lover like you!"

"I am not into Lolicon!" Jirou shouted at her, and I couldn't help but giggle. _I think most people around heard that. Oh, Schrödinger-senpai! You bring so much fun to the table!_

" _Ahem._ I will have to side with my _fiancé_ here." I said and latched onto Jirou's arm from behind. "He is _very obviously_ not into lolicon." I pressed my chest against Jirou's arm and smirked. "He does have a _maid fetish_ , though. In any case, I'm afraid Jirou-kun is already taken, Nakuru-san."

I was not completely lying when I said that. By saying that, I was _marking my territory_ , so to speak. If I made it completely clear that Jirou and I were together, that should keep other girls away from him, which would mean we would have plenty of time to spend together, hopefully resulting on my feelings being reciprocated.

"Y-you h-heard her, Nakuru. I-I'm sorry, again. Besides, I already… well, never mind that." Jirou said apologetically to Nakuru. _Wait… what was he about to say there?_

"I… I..." Nakuru looked like she was about to cry, but found her resolve soon enough. "I won't rest until you allow me to be your mistress! Whether you're with Subaru-sama or Suzutsuki-senpai, I don't care! _I love you, senpai_! I don't care what it takes, I'll do all I can to convince you to love me too!" Just then, she looked like she got an idea. "Oh! I know! If you're together with Suzutsuki-senpai and me, we can make you a harem! That's a great idea! We could get everyone in it!"

"Okay, that just proves you're crazy. Harems only happen in ecchi shonen manga, not in real life!" Jirou facepalmed and looked towards me pleadingly. I simply smirked and winked at him, before turning the microphone on again.

" **And that brings Rouran Academy's Sports Festival to a close for another year! Tune back in next year for the exciting sequel to this long-running tradition!"** I turned the microphone off and released a sigh.

Looking to my right, I could see Nakuru arguing with Jirou and Schrödinger-senpai. Jirou sighed and looked back at me, smiling as he saw me while shaking his head in disappointment. I smiled back at him, and he turned away, blushing. _Well… at the very least, I'm having some effect on him, but… it will take some time before I can attempt a confession. But what he was about to say back then… Does he… already have someone he likes?_ _Could it be… No, I must not get too hopeful, yet. We'll go about this, one day at a time, until the right day comes._

* * *

 _Ka-kroom_

"Whoa! That one was close." I commented on the sound of thunder that could be heard very clearly. "I can't believe it started raining the second the festival ended."

I was currently walking down the street with Kanade and Konoe. I had forgotten my umbrella at home, so I was walking under the same umbrella as Kanade. While our proximity was quite uncomfortable, it wasn't… _unwelcome_. I don't quite know when, but recently I've been… having conflicted feelings about Kanade. I know that she's a sadist through and through, but… everything she has done recently has caused me to have some different views about her. I always knew she was beautiful, but especially after today, she has seemed… cute, I guess. I don't know what to do with these… _feelings_ of mine quite yet, since I don't really understand them fully. And that's not even taking into account my gynophobia. _Could it be considered…_ love _? I don't know, and I don't think I should even think about it before my gynophobia is cured._

"Jirou? I heard from ojou-sama about what happened. Do you… think that was the best way to handle things?" Konoe asked me.

"Well, yes. She thinks of me as inspiration for her BL doujinshi stories, that's all. Nakuru is kinda cute, I guess, but with her personality? I don't think it'd work out. Or be a good idea."

"I… get you. And then there's your gynophobia, too."

"Yeah, I don't think I should be considering dating a girl before I'm cured."

"So…. You won't accept any girl's feelings before then?" Kanade asked. _What's with that tone of voice? She sounds… embarrassed, I guess?_

"No, I don't think I will. I mean… never mind. But, yeah, that's about it."

We noticed that there was a large crowd of people in front of us, a small distance away. We could hear chatting coming from the crowd, so something must have happened. Just then, I noticed a familiar girl walking away from the crowd.

"Kureha?! Why are you out in this rain without an umbrella?!" I asked her. I forgot mine at home too, though, so I couldn't really scold her.

"Nii-san..." Kureha looked up and me, and I could see she was crying. "What are we gonna do? O-our house..!"

I looked towards the group of people as a feeling of dread washed over me. _It can't be…_ I started to run as quick as I could towards where Kureha had come from. As I got closer, I could spot a pillar of smoke coming from somewhere close. _No, no no no! This… this isn't happening!_ I thought to myself as I ran past the crowd of people, all murmuring about _lightning_.

"No…" I said out loud as I came to the scene.

The surroundings were familiar. This was without a doubt the neighbourhood I had lived in for the past 17 years. The only difference? _Our house_. The pillar of smoke I had seen… it originated from the roof of our house. The whole place was on fire. It didn't take long for Kureha and the others to catch up to me. I stood in front of our house, silently and motionless.

"What will we do? We have no way to contact mom. Where are we going to live..?" Kureha collapsed onto the ground.

"Jirou..." Konoe said as she looked at the two of us.

"Goodness, this really is terrible." Kanade's voice came from the side. "But don't worry, Jirou-kun, for I have a solution to your problem."

"Huh?" I turned to look at Kanade, who had a smile on her face.

"You can simply come and stay with us. You and Kureha-chan may both stay in our mansion for as long as you need. If you want to, of course." The smile never left Kanade's face, but I didn't feel like there was any sadism behind it.

"R-really?! You… you mean that?"

"Of course! Even I wouldn't tell my little… 'stories' at a time like this. Really."

"Thank you, onee-sama!" Kureha said and rushed to embrace Kanade, who was a little surprised at first, but hugged Kureha back soon enough.

"Thanks so much, Kanade. If I wasn't gynophobic, I could..." I blushed when I realized what I was about to say."N-never mind. _Ahem._ I don't know how we can repay you for this..."

"How you can repay me? Well, there is one thing I can think of that might be a suitable way of doing that." Kanade brought a finger to her chin and looked upwards thoughtfully.

"Anything! You doing this means so much to us, Kanade." I was now the one to make my way to Kanade, and I almost unconsciously took her hand, but managed to stop myself before I did so.

"Well, seeing as the two of you would be living _together_ with me and my… _servants_ , I believe it would be fitting if you two would pay me back for this by… _serving me_ during your stay." Kanade's smile twisted ever so slightly.

 _This girl never changes, does she? Although, I have seen some change in her recently… but… Serving her? I… guess that's to be expected. Yes, that's the least I can do for her to pay her back for this._

And so, from tomorrow onwards, I would be working for the Suzutsuki family, and to be honest? I was a little excited.

* * *

 **AN: Holy fuck this is a long chapter. I guess that's what happens when I try to jam two full chapters of the manga into one. I will try not to make the following chapters this long, because this took way too long for me to write.**

 **Starting from the next chapter onwards, the story, while it will still follow the Manga, will probably have more original content in it. Or, that's my plan, at least, but we'll see.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Suzutsuki Mansion

**AN: Welcome back to my personal favourite Fic! Starting from this chapter onwards, I will attempt to steer the story away from the Manga more, resulting in some more original content. Although, there are a couple of scenes from this particular "arc" of the Manga that I either need to add for the sake of developing plot, or that I simply found amusing, and wanted to write my own, slightly modified versions of them.**

 **Oh, yeah and just to warn everyone in advance, due to the introduction of a certain character, this chapter is the first one where the "M" rating comes into play. Although, the parts where sexual content/nudity is present, it won't be "fap-material worthy", so to speak. It's too early in the story for an actual, proper lemon scene, but that might come in the future! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – The Suzutsuki Mansion**

I was currently standing in the dining hall of the Suzutsuki mansion, fully dressed in a butler's outfit. Due to an unfortunate event after the Sports Festival, our house was burned down thanks to lightning, so Kureha and I are now living here for two months until our house is fully rebuilt, earning our keep as servants. I moved around slightly, testing out how well the uniform fit on me. Konoe had given it to me, telling me it was one of her father's spares, who was apparently travelling due to work, luckily. _It fits me surprisingly well. Though knowing it belongs to that old geezer… It sends a shiver down my spine._ I thought to myself and sighed as I waited patiently. Kanade had told me to wait here once I was done changing, so she and Konoe could show Kureha and I the ropes. Suddenly, the door to the room opened, revealing the beautiful and extremely sadistic woman who I was currently working for.

"Have you finished changing, Jirou-kun?" Kanade asked as she entered the room. "Nagare and you have a somewhat similar build, so it should fit well." She said and walked up close to me to inspect me. "It… looks good on you, Jirou-kun."

"O-oh, t-thanks, I-I guess." I said and cleared my throat. _I did not expect that compliment. And what's with that small blush on her face?_ "Where are the others?" I said and peeked past her, seeing no sign of Konoe or Kureha anywhere.

"Kureha-chan should be finishing up changing soon, and I ordered Konoe to fetch the only other maid currently in residence. Well apart from… nevermind." Kanade grinned and stifled her laughter. _What's she up to now?_ "Speaking of her, you do know that you must be careful not let my butler's secret slip, right? The other servants know it, of course, but Kureha-chan is also one of my servants now… Besides, they don't know that you know about it."

"Of course, Kanade. I'll be careful. I don't really want to find out what happens if my sister finds out..." I laughed awkwardly as I finished.

"Ah, yes. Kureha-chan has a crush on Subaru, does she not? Certainly, that would be… _amusing_ , but the risks are too high. After all, Kureha-chan has let so many of _your_ secrets slip when I've talked with her..."

"Wait, what did you say?!" Kanade simply giggled at me.

"Nothing of importance, Jirou-kun~! I'm looking forward to introducing you to the maid you'll be working with. I'm sure you'll get along famously." _Don't change the subject, woman! You totally said something suspicious just now!_ "Ah, they're here."

Kureha emerged from the door that Kanade had entered from. She was wearing a cute maid outfit that looked like it was tailored specifically for her. _Wait… did Kanade prepare that for her in advance? What on earth was she planning on doing with it…_ From behind her, Konoe came in and bowed at Kanade, holding the door open as another person entered the room. Her hair was a glossy wine-red, tumbling past her waist. Her expression was nearly mask-like as she quietly stared at me. She was clearly dressed as a maid, her outfit similar to the one my sister was wearing. With one very un-maid-like exception.

For some reason, she was wearing an _eyepatch_.

"I am Saotome Ichigo. It's a pleasure… _underling_." She said in a cold tone as she glared at me. _I'm getting real bad vibes from her…_

"Okay, back up! You said we'd get along with her?! We've just met, and she's already calling me names!" I said loudly to Kanade, while she simply giggled next to me. _I get it! Your giggling is cute, but this is hardly the situation to be thinking about that!_

"Underling, it appears you need some _education_." Saotome-san said in a voice dripping with malicious intent, as she picked up a chainsaw.

Wait, a _chainsaw_?

"HUH?!" I stepped back slightly as Saotome-san started up the chainsaw with a loud 'vruuhmm' sound.

"This is the Suzutsuki mansion. _We_ are _servants_. You will address Kanade-sama with respect – _or else_!" She brought the chainsaw down right in front of my face, the teeth spinning dangerously close to my throat. "And one more thing. Should you presume to make advances towards her, you will regret it. _I_ am already in love with her!" _Well, that's not something I expected._

"Thank you, Ichigo. That will do. Jirou-kun is indeed a servant, but he is also… Let's call him a… friend. _For now_." Kanade said and blushed slightly. _What did she say at the end? For… now? What does she mean by that?_

"Your… your _friend_?" Saotome-san asked, glancing between Kanade and I.

"Well… yes. So, no violence, please."

"..." Saotome-san stayed silent for a few moments. "As you wish… Mistress Kanade." She then continued and stared at me maliciously.

 _Yikes… she's a_ yandere _if I ever saw one. But what she said… I don't think she needs to worry about me making advances towards Kanade. Although… No, I'm still very much gynophobic, I can't be thinking of anything like that yet. And Saotome-san scares the shit out of me._ I swallowed as Kanade walked up to me.

" _Jirou-kun, do be careful. Ichigo can be a tad…_ extreme _when it comes to me._ " She whispered to me and winked. "Now then, Ichigo. Since Jirou-kun isn't acquainted with you like Kureha-chan is, why don't you properly introduce yourself." She said with a smile as she turned to face Saotome-san again. _Wait… why would Kureha know her?_

"Very well, Kanade-sama." Saotome-san turned herself fully towards me. "As I already said, I am Saotome Ichigo. You may call me Ichigo, even though I wouldn't want an _underling_ such as you calling me that. However, it is Kanade-sama's wish that all of her servants are on a first-name basis. I am a third-year student at the Rouran Academy, as well as the _captain_ and _lowest-ranked_ member of the Rouran Handicrafts Club."

" _Captain_? Of _that_ club?! Wait… you go to our school?!" I was shocked by her statement. Another thing that I _hadn't_ expected of her.

"Yes, although I am nineteen. I wasn't held back a year, I simply waited in order to enroll at the same time as our mistress. I'm a grade above her. Having _two_ servants in her grade would have been stifling." Ichigo said and glanced towards Konoe.

"So _you_ founded that freakazoid club?" I asked and let out a small sigh. "Now that I think about it… Kureha said something about you and concrete." I said and glanced towards my sister, who was currently posing for Konoe, not paying any attention to our conversation.

" _That_? It was sleight of hand, but everyone bought it. I'm not very strong."

"So that's why you're the lowest-ranked member?" Kanade snickered as I asked that.

"No. It's because I didn't take part in the ranking fights." Ichigo paused for a moment, her voice becoming darker as she continued. "If I had participated, somebody could have _died_."

I shuddered and swallowed as she finished. Kanade giggled quietly and came back up to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I noticed Ichigo twitch slightly as she glared at me.

"I'm sure Jirou-kun doesn't need to introduce himself to you, Ichigo? Now then. Subaru, Kureha-chan, come with me and I'll show you what to do. Ichigo, you can outline Jirou-kun's duties for today." Kanade said and left with the two other girls in tow, leaving me alone with the crazy yandere.

"Underling." Ichigo said, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Y-y-yes..?" I said and swallowed. _She obviously hates me, and it's all thanks to Kanade! She's going to make me do something ridiculous and risky…!_

"Today, you will be cleaning." The term 'anti-climactic' was not enough to describe the current situation.

"Uh… cleaning?"

"Are you not familiar with the term, underling? Ensuring our Mistress' home is clean and respectable is of utmost importance. You will be using this." Ichigo said and lifted up a broom. _At least it isn't a toothbrush… This… actually sounds kinda normal. Wait, where did she get that broom from? The same place where she got the chainsaw from earlier?_

"Okay, I can do that. Which rooms am I cleaning?" I said as I reached out and grabbed the broom from her, half-expecting her to hit me on the head with it.

" _All of them_." Ichigo said casually, though I could clearly hear the animosity in her voice.

"Um… by 'all of them', you mean..." I asked nervously as a bead of sweat rolled down my face.

"Yes. Every single room in the entire mansion." _She expects me to clean a mansion this huge all by myself?!_ "Until you're finished, you won't be fed."

"HUH?!" _She can't be serious! I'll be at it until the middle of the night! I'm off to a great start with her… all thanks to Kanade. I swear, she does these things on purpose… then again… It's not like I_ dislike _her, or her company… Am I a masochist for thinking that?_

Ichigo continued to glare at me for a few moments, her expression darkening. _Uhhh… don't tell me she's thinking up a way to kill me right now? Wait, does she really want me to clean the entire mansion?_

"Underling..." Ichigo said after a long silence between us. "I've heard much about you from our Mistress and Subaru, although… _he_ has recently talked about you less, while our Mistress..." I could see her fingers balling up to a fist, before she took a deep breath, seemingly calming herself. "Given the things she's said, and what I've heard myself, I must ask you… some things."

"Uhh… sure? What is it?"

"As I mentioned, I go to Rouran, just like you do, and there has been a… _rumour_ going around recently." I could practically _see_ the darkness and animosity gathering around her, giving her a very menacing aura. _What is this? A Stand power? Or maybe, since she's still technically not an adult, this is her superpower? I haven't heard anything about a meteorite passing the Earth, though..._ "Tell me… are you truly our Mistress' _fiancé_?"

"O-oh… t-that… You see..." _Gaaahh! How do I explain it?_ "Kanade… well… she made it up in order to save my life. Although, looking back at it, my life wasn't really endangered back then..." I nervously rubbed the back of my neck, stealing glances at her to see her reaction.

"...So you're saying it isn't true, then? That better be the case, or your life _will_ be endangered." Ichigo said, the tension she had being released slowly.

"Ahahaaa… Uhh… A-anything else you wanted to ask?"

"Even if you aren't her fiancé, there's still _something_ going on… Our Mistress… She often talks about _you_ with Subaru. Other than him, she's _never_ been friends with a boy before. But ever since you were introduced into her life… she has been _looking forward_ to school. So, my question is this… What did you _do_ to Mistress Kanade?" _What… is she talking about?_

"Huh? What have I..? I haven't done anything to Kanade."

"You 'haven't done anything'? Ignoring the blatant usage of her _first name_... there's obviously something that has happened. I noticed it recently, precisely, around the time summer vacation ended, that Mistress Kanade has been acting strangely as of late. I already said she talks about you a lot, but that's not the only thing. From time to time, she appears to be… _anxious_ about something, and her expression _softens_." _Kanade…_ softens _? That's… hard to believe. Then again… she has been acting differently around me recently…_ "Until now, her heart has always been strong and sharp… much like my _collection_ , in fact." Ichigo paused her explanation and pulled out a revolver and a very sharp-looking knife. _Seriously?! Where does she get these from?!_ "I want to help her find herself again. So, tell me: How did you cause this change?" Ichigo moved uncomfortably close to me.

"Uh… but I really _haven't_ done anything that might warrant such a change..." I wasn't lying to her, I really had no idea what could cause Kanade to change. _Unless… No, I can't jump to conclusions, here. She only_ loves _to use me for her sadistic needs, that's all. Right..?_

"That's not true. You clearly have. There's no-one else it could be." Ichigo came even closer to me. _She's not listening to me at all!_ "I'd love to _torture_ it out of you..." I flinched at her statement. "But since Mistress Kanade seems to _care_ about you enough to request me to not use violence..." Suddenly, Ichigo's maid uniform was lying on the floor. "If I can't _beat_ it out of you… I'll simply have to _seduce_ you." Ichigo was now in front of me with only her underwear on. _Alert! Alert! Abandon ship! Abandon ship!_

"Waitwaitwait WHAT?!" Before I could do anything, Ichigo had shoved me onto the floor and was crawling on top of me, her large chest making its existence _very_ known to me. "N-no! Stay back!" I would have moved my hands to protect myself, but that would have resulted in me receiving a handful of _her_.

"Mistress Kanade herself told me that you have a bit of a _maid fetish_ , particularly when it comes to garter belts." Ichigo positioned herself so that one of her legs was between mine, pressing onto my crotch. _This is bad! This is really bad!_

"What?! No! She… She made that up!" The situation was getting out of hand very quickly. I was already sweating profusely, and it was only getting worse.

"Let me show you how _irresistible_ a maid can be..." Ichigo paused to take off her eyepatch, revealing a perfectly fine eye underneath. "... _Master_." She placed her hand on my chest and looked at me in a way that made my cheeks more flushed they had ever been. "Master, I beg you! Grant me this favour!" She said and pressed herself against me.

 _This situation is not what I had in mind! Any_ normal _guy my age would_ kill _to be in my shoes!_ I thought as I held on to the best of my ability, but with her more than generous breasts pressing against me while her leg was pressed against my crotch… _Unfortunately though, I'm gynophobic! If I can't make her back off, my nose is gonna start bleeding! But that's not the worst part… It seems… It seems that Kanade's program to treat me has been… somewhat_ effective _._ Ichigo's face turned into a grin as she noticed that she managed to have an effect on me, pressing her leg down on me harder than before.

"Oh, what do we have here? So you _do_ have a maid fetish, after all… _Master_." Her grin reminded me of Kanade's sadistic one, though I was _much_ more scared of Ichigo right now than I had _ever_ been of Kanade.

"I-I-I d-do n-not!" I brought a hand to my nose, expecting a nosebleed any second. I was sweating like crazy, and my breathing was ragged. But never before were my usual symptoms of gynophobia accompanied by… _this_.

"Don't lie to me, underling. Your _body_ doesn't lie. Now… will you give me some answers, or..?" Ichigo's hand trailed down my body while her other one held onto the collar of my uniform. _Someone… save me!_

"Ichigo!" Konoe's voice came from the door as she entered the room, her eyes widening at the scene in front of her.

"What are you doing here, Subaru?" Ichigo asked coldly as she stopped her assault on me. _A second more and the dam would have been burst… in my nose, I mean._

"What are _you_ doing to _him_?!" Konoe shouted, her face becoming redder.

"Hmph! I just had some questions for him. Don't interrupt." Ichigo said and turned her attention back to me. _Please interrupt!_

"There's no time for this! I came here because Ojou-sama ordered you and I to… go buy groceries for dinner." _Did she come up with that on the spot? I don't care, if it saves me._

"..." Ichigo stayed silent for a few moments, as if contemplating something. "Ah, I see." She then said and got up, swiftly putting her maid uniform and eyepatch back on. "While we're gone… you can start by cleaning the bathroom." She said as Konoe pushed her out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Oh man… that was close." I said to myself and sighed. _If she's going to keep being like this… it's going to be rough._

It was probably for the best that I heeded her orders, though, so I straightened my uniform, picked up the broom and headed for the bathroom. Luckily, Kanade had shown me around, so I knew where it was located, though I had never been inside of it before. Opening the door, I was greeted by a changing room larger than our living room back at home. Well, before it all burned down, that is.

"'Bathroom'? More like a suite! If just the changing area is this big, the tub must be massive!" I said to myself as I glanced around the room. "I'd better hurry, don't want to miss dinner, after all."

 _What Ichigo said is still on my mind, though…_ I thought as I walked closer to the entrance to the actual bathing area. I've _done something to change Kanade? What could it be? I can't think of anything but two options… either what I did to her during Golden Week by talking her down affected her somehow, but I doubt she'd still be fretting over that. The other option though… No, that can't be it. They do say that_ love _changes a person, but… there's no way THE Suzutsuki Kanade would fall in love with someone like_ me _. I was but a nobody to her until I discovered Konoe's secret. And even now… I'm pretty sure she keeps me around just to mess with me…_ I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I failed to notice the clothes laid out on the bench to the left of me as I opened the door the bathing area. _Maybe something's weighing on her mind? After all, it would be all too…_ convenient _if she_ also _harboured feel-_ My thoughts were interrupted by the sight before me.

"J-Jirou-kun?" Kanade squealed out cutely as she noticed that I had opened the door.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed out in shock and dropped the broom I was holding.

Kanade was stood under five meters away from me, _completely naked_. She was holding the shower head in her hand, and it seemed like she had turned it off not too long ago. If I had come in a few moments earlier, I would have heard the running water and could've avoided this awkward situation. _Her skin is all wet and glistening… Her hair looks kinda good too like this, when it's all wet and cascading down her body so freely… And the way she's slightly turning her body like that, I can see her… see her… b-b-b-boo-_

"I-I believe it is n-normally the _girl_ who screams in a situation like t-this, Jirou-kun." Kanade said and turned slightly, concealing those _perfect_ mounds from me. "A-are you nearly finished s-staring?" She asked with a heavy blush on her face.

"S-s-sorry!" I said quickly and turned around away from her. I could feel my own cheeks heat up as well, and my heart was beating in my chest like crazy. "I-Ichigo-san told me to clean the b-bathroom. I-I didn't mean to w-walk in on you! Honest!"

"...It's not like I _mind_ it..." Kanade mumbled under her breath, nearly incomprehensible. _What did she say? I think I misheard…_ I glanced back towards her, seeing her fidget in place a little, before she took a deep breath and cleared her throat. As her eyes met mine, I quickly turned away, feeling the blush on my cheeks becoming stronger. "Well, it seems that Ichigo laid a trap, and you fell in." She then continued, her voice a lot more composed than before.

"A… A trap?!" I relaxed a little, but stayed completely still otherwise.

"Yes. She was fully aware that I was bathing… so she sent you here in hopes that you'd walk in on me. I suspect she hoped I'd be angry enough to fire you." Kanade explained to me. _That girl is so_ warped _! How much does she hate me?!_ "But… you don't have to worry, Jirou-kun. I won't throw you out, not for something so… _trivial_." I let out a small sigh of relief.

"T-thanks, I guess. I, uh… I'm really sorry about this, Kanade. I-I didn't see that much, so..." Images of her large, round, _wet_ , _perfect_ orbs came into my mind briefly. "A-a-anyway, I-I'll l-leave you in p-peace now." I took a step towards the door. _I need to get out of this situation, and soon. Who knows what will happen to me and my gynophobia if I stay here for any longer…_

"Ah, Jirou-kun, wait!" I felt a wet hand grab mine from behind. "I-I already said I didn't mind it..." Kanade's quiet voice came from behind me. _Okay, I definitely_ didn't _mishear her that time._

"Eh?" I stopped and turned my head to look back, now seeing Kanade in all her glory. Her face was flushed a deep red, but I doubt it was nearly as red as mine was. I quickly brought a hand to my face and pinched my nose.

"Huh? I-I-I m-mean..." _Stop it, woman! You're only going to make the situation worse if you keep stuttering cutely like that!_ "H-hold still for a moment!" Kanade used her free hand to turn my head the other way, then she hugged me from behind, her soft mounds pressing against my back.

"K-Kanade, w-what are you.." Suddenly, my vision was blocked by something.

"There! All ready!" Kanade said as she tied the cloth behind my head, blindfolding me. "Now, w-would you… wash my back? Usually, I'd have Subaru help me, but as she's off running errands, I thought… I'd ask you instead."

"Huh..? W-wait, you c-can't seriously..."

"Oh, of course. I shouldn't _ask_ you. As your Mistress, I _order_ you to help me." I swear I could _hear_ her smirking.

"Y-yes… _Mistress_..." I said and sighed.

Kanade took my hand again and guided me inside properly. I could her moving something, then heard her sitting down on something in front of me. She handed me a sponge and guided my hands to her back, and I reluctantly started to wash her back. Because I couldn't see anything, every now and then my finger would slip and come into contact with her back. Her wet skin felt smooth and… _nice_ , even if every touch caused me to jump.

"W-what if someone catches us like this?" I asked after a minute or so of scrubbing.

"Hm? There's really no-one here right now, Jirou-kun. Even your sister won't be… _bothering_ us, since she's working on the opposite side of the mansion. With Ichigo and Subaru gone… It's just the _two of us here_." I swallowed at her statement. _Wait… did she plan_ all of this _as well? I'm… not surprised, honestly._ "If you really already fear discovery, why not wash my _chest_ as well?" This time, her statement brought a blush to my cheeks, as I recalled what said _chest_ looked like.

"A-are you _trying_ to kill me?!" I sighed, and could hear her mutter something akin to 'it wasn't easy for me to say that either', though I wasn't quite sure. "Th-there. Is that enough?" I asked as I paused my scrubbing for a moment.

"Gracious, no. Subaru takes her time and makes sure to wash _every inch_ of my back. Or perhaps it takes longer because I do so enjoy _playing_ with her while she's trying to wash me." Kanade replied and giggled. _Thanks for that mental image, Kanade!_ _Now I'm imagining you naked in here with Konoe!_

I shook my head and took a deep breath before I returned to washing her back. Despite my growing anxiousness and the beads of sweat rolling down my face, I powered on through. _It's okay. Just calm down and breathe, Jirou. Take this as an opportunity to make progress with curing your gynophobia. Yeah, that's it. If I can be this close to, and casually touch a naked Kanade, the girl of my- WAIT this line of thinking isn't helping at all! Distraction needed!_

"Uh, K-Kanade." I blurted out after a while of silence, and I felt Kanade jump a little.

"Y-yes, Jirou-kun?"

"Well… Ichigo-san said something to me about you… _changing_. A-apparently, she noticed that you've been… acting differently from usual. I-I was just wondering if there's something… _worrying_ you." I said and continued my scrubbing.

"..." All I got in response was silence.

"Kanade..? A-are you alright..?" I stopped my scrubbing, and felt a hand grip my right wrist.

"...It's all your fault, you know." Kanade said quietly. "So, Ichigo's noticed, huh? I guess it's not a surprise."

"My… fault..? Ichigo-san said something like that, but..." I got the feeling Kanade wasn't really listening to me.

"...I guess it's not really a surprise that you _haven't_ noticed, either..." Her grip on my wrist tightened ever so slightly. "...Stay still." I heard Kanade rise from her sitting position.

"Huh? Kanade..?" I felt her hands on my shoulders pulling me up, so I stood up as well. "What's going on..?" She turned me around and guided me to sit down on the wet stool.

"Given your… _condition_ , that must have been exhausting for you." Kanade's voice came from above me, so she must have been standing over me. "I believe that you deserve… _a reward_ , Jirou-kun." Suddenly, I felt a weight on me. It took my brain about two milliseconds to deduce what had just happened.

"Wait, w-w-what are y-you doing, Kanade?!" Kanade had sat on my lap, her arms wrapped around my neck.

"I believe that a fitting reward for you would be… _a kiss_." She pulled me closer to her, closing the distance between us. Her breasts pressed against my chest and she pressed her forehead against mine, all the while her left hand caressed my hair, sending shivers of both fear _and_ pleasure throughout me.

"H-hold on a l-little!" I could feel her breath on my face, and my heart was beating faster than ever. _Not being able to see means I feel everything even more intensely..!_

"...Do you _really_ wantme to stop, Jirou-kun? If you really want to… I can stop now and we can forget about this ever happening." Kanade said quietly, her voice sounding melancholic.

"Huh? I… I mean..." _Do I want her to stop? The rational part of my brain is saying yes, because I'll get a nosebleed and pass out at this rate, but…_ I suddenly felt something wet drop onto my lap. Again and again. _Huh? Is that the water from her hair dripping down? Or is she…_

"...I can't hold back."

With that, Kanade pressed herself against me again, our lips colliding. The kiss was more forceful than our first one, back during Golden Week. Kanade held onto me tightly for a good while, and I could feel blood rushing to two specific parts of my body. The sensation going through my body was… _incredible_ , to say the least. I was equal amounts terrified and excited. In the end, my fear came out on top, as a burst of blood was released from my nose. This didn't stop Kanade, however, as she kept on kissing me, and I could feel another liquid going down my face, apart from my own blood. A drop of this liquid got into my mouth. It tasted salty.

"...I'm sorry, Jirou-kun. Please… please don't hate me for this..." I heard Kanade say as she broke the kiss. "But… what's this I feel... down… here..." She trailed off at the end. _I… think I know what… she noticed…_

The stimulation was too much for me, and the last thing I remember before blacking out is Kanade catching me before my head hit the hard tiling floor of the bathroom. _I… I won't hate you for this… Kanade._

* * *

"Underling."

I slowly opened my eyes to see an unfamiliar ceiling above me. It took a few moments to process everything. Ichigo was standing next to the bed I was laying down on, staring at me accusingly. She looked almost like a statue, or a doll, completely motionless.

"Ichigo-san..?" I glanced around the room, but didn't recognize it. _Must be one of the guest rooms or something…_

"I found you collapsed on the floor of the bathroom, so I brought you here. What happened?" Ichigo asked me.

Suddenly, I remembered _exactly_ what had happened in the bathroom. From walking in on Kanade while she was showering, to washing her back blindfolded, to… to… to her _kissing_ me. _"Don't hate me for this"… That's what she told me…_ I could feel a blush rising to my face, and I quickly rose to a sitting position.

"O-oh right!" My heartbeat rose as the recent(?) events were replayed through my mind.

"Did you finish cleaning the bathroom..?" _Oh, crap! If I tell her the truth, I'll be fired… No, I'll get killed!_

"Well, uhh..." _I have to think of something quickly!_ "I went to clean it, but… um… Mistress Kanade came in. She said she wanted to take a bath and I should come back later. So I went in after she was done, and I guess… all the steam knocked me out." _Please believe me!_

"..." Ichigo just stared at me in silence. Her expression remained the same it had been the entire time we had talked. "Oh. How disappointing." She finally said and I let out a small sigh of relief.

We stared at each other for a few moments in silence, Ichigo making no moves to leave, or, well, move at all. _Uhhh… what's with this awkward atmosphere? Why is she just… standing there? Wait, how long was I out for?_ I glanced out the window, only to be met with darkness. _Has she… stood there the entire time I was unconscious?_ _I'm surprised I'm still alive, if that's the case._ Before I could get up from the bed, the silence between us was interrupted by the growling of my stomach.

"Are you hungry?" Ichigo asked, her expression remaining unchanged. _You should start playing poker with that face._

"Very." I replied and turned away, slightly embarrassed about the situation.

"I see. Well, since I am the acting chef, I have prepared dinner for you. You must thank our gracious Kanade-sama for this." Ichigo said and moved over to the table on the other side of the room, picking up a serving platter and bringing it over to me. "Originally I intended to procure a package of frozen rice for you, since I believe that someone like you does not deserve anything better, but Ojou-sama ordered me to prepare a proper meal for you." _She doesn't hide the fact that she hates me, does she?_

"Uh, thanks. If I don't see her today, could you thank her on my behalf?" My question was met with a glare that nearly pierced a hole into my head. "J-just joking, of course. I'll thank her personally tomorrow." Ichigo's glare only got stronger with my statement. _Crap! I chose the wrong words! Reload! Reload!_ " _Ahem_. Where will I sleep? I don't think our Mistress ever specified that for me."

"Oh, you will sleep here, Underling. I went through the trouble of arranging _private quarters_ for you outside, but once again, Kanade-sama ordered me to tell you that you would be sleeping here." Ichigo walked over to the window and pointed outside. I leaned forward and just barely saw a tent propped up on the lawn outside. _Ah. Private Quarters. I see._ "I still firmly believe that letting you sleep under the same roof as our Mistress is far too dangerous, but I cannot go against her orders. Just as a precaution, however, I will make sure you won't leave this room until tomorrow morning."

Ichigo proceeded to go outside the room briefly, before coming back with some planks and an electric drill. She then boarded up all the windows in the room. _Wait, what the hell is she doing?! Is she serious?_

"I will also set up a tripwire just outside the door, and I will be sleeping out there too. Don't. Try. _Anything_." Ichigo said to me before she slammed the door and locked it from the outside.

I sat in the bed dumbfounded, processing everything that had just happened. I looked to the serving platter that she put on the nightstand beside me, which was covered by a cloth. I slowly lifted the cloth up, revealing an omelette rice with the Kanji for "Die" written on it. _Well, that isn't menacing at all. I wonder if she's poisoned it? Do I even dare to test that?_ I placed the cloth back over the meal and laid back down on the bed, releasing a long sigh. _Maybe I should just go to bed. Humans can survive a day without food, though it doesn't feel nice. I'll talk to Kanade about her crazy maid tomorrow._ With those thoughts, I got up and turned off the lights, then laid back down on the bed, closing my eyes.

" _Please don't hate me for this..."_ Kanade's words lingered in my mind as I let sleep take me. _I won't, I promise that, Kanade._

* * *

I was awoken from my pleasant slumber by a knock on my door. _Unnhhh… who is there to wake me up this early? And I had such a good dream about Jirou-kun, too…_ I thought as I curled up on my bed and opened my eyes slowly.

"Ojou-sama? Are you awake?" Subaru's voice came from the other side.

"Yes… I'm awake, Subaru..." I said sleepily and closed my eyes again. _Jirou-kun… I want to go back to that dream…_

"Ojou-sama..? I-I'm coming in." I heard the door open and close as Subaru entered my room. "You're still in bed? Everyone else has gathered for breakfast already."

"Hmmm..? What… time is it..?" I asked, though I wasn't really paying attention to her.

"Huh? It's nine AM, Ojou-sama. Usually you would be up at this time already, are you sick?" I heard Subaru come closer, then felt the accumulated heat escape as she removed the covers from over me. "O-O-Ojou-sama w-what a-are you d-doing?!" Subaru shouted, sounding shocked and embarrassed.

I opened my eyes again and yawned. It took my groggy brain a few moments to realize the questionable... _position_ I was currently in. With my left hand, I was hugging onto my pillow, with my left leg draped over it. Meanwhile, my other hand was firmly planted between my thighs. As I moved my right hand to free it, I felt something… _wet_. I froze in place and looked down at where exactly my hand was. _Wait… was I really..? The dream I had…_ I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as realization hit me.

"Subaru. If you would so kind as to return to the others and inform them that I will be right there. You don't need to wait long." I said in the calmest voice I could muster at the time, though it took considerable amounts of willpower to prevent myself from stuttering.

"O-of course, Ojou-sama." Subaru said and bowed.

I watched her leave the room, and let out a sigh of relief once she closed the door behind her. I slowly raised up my right hand, my suspicions being confirmed once I looked at it. _I… I can't believe it. Jirou-kun… Look at what you've made me do… I need to get myself cleaned before I leave for breakfast…_ I got up from my bed and went into the small toilet adjoining my own room. _It's all your fault, Jirou-kun. Of all the possible things that could have happened in that situation…_ I blushed again when I washed my hands and face as I recalled what happened yesterday. _Well, at least it's proof that he's making progress with his gynophobia, which makes me one step closer to my goal._ My blush deepened, this time due to recalling the _dream_ that had caused this embarrassing turn of events. _Calm down, Suzutsuki Kanade._ _I can't let Usami-san see me in this state. Wait… Subaru said it was nine already… I need to hurry._ I quickly finished up in the toilet and got dressed, then made my way out to the front yard, where Usami was impatiently waiting for me.

"Finally, Suzutsuki Kanade. You told me to be here by eight, and guess who's waited here for an hour?!" Usami shouted at me once I exited the mansion.

"Gracious, _Usagi-san_ , don't you know I need my beauty sleep?" I smirked as I teased her.

"Don't call me that! _U-SA-MI_ not _U-SA-GI_! A-anyway, you said chicken-brain is working for you here, too?"

"Yes, Jirou-kun is working here, along with Kureha-chan. It's truly a shame what happened to their house, so this is the least I can do for them." I said with a smile.

"Y-yeah, I heard that too. But… do you _really_ feel that bad for them?"

"Don't you pride yourself in being able to see through me, Usami-san? You should be able to tell that I'm genuinely worried about Jirou-kun." _I know all too well about your true feelings towards him, which makes you my rival._ "But enough chitchat. Jirou-kun, Kureha-chan, Subaru and Ichigo are all waiting for us, so let's get you changed." Usami-san visibly twitched at the mention of Ichigo's name.

"The captain is here?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as we made our way inside.

"Yes, while most of the staff is gone, Ichigo stayed behind. She's getting along quite well with Jirou-kun." I lead Usami-san to the room where she would be staying. "This will be your room for the time being. I've left your uniform inside, on the bed. Change quickly, we don't want to keep the others waiting any longer."

"I-It isn't too r-revealing or anything, is it?" Usami asked before she entered the room.

"What makes you ask that?" I asked and kept a straight face. "I'm sure you'll like it." A _lthough I think I'll be the one enjoys it more than you._ I thought and suppressed the urge to smirk.

Usami narrowed her eyes and stared at me for a few moments before entering the room. I waited outside patiently. _I want to see her reaction to the delightful uniform I've prepared for her._ _I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not. I can't resist teasing her._ I checked the time on my phone and knocked lightly on the door.

"You need to hurry up, Usami-san. The others have already waited long enough." I said and opened the door.

"Suzutsuki Kanade… What… WHAT IS THIS?!" Usami shouted as I entered the room.

"Hm? Do you not like it? Or is it the wrong size? I'm sure I got everything right." I nearly couldn't hold in my laughter.

Stood in front of me, fuming with anger, was Usami in a maid uniform, not much unlike the one she wore at her workplace, but with a bit of… _extra_. Namely, a coloured ribbon matching her hair tied over her chest, but more notable, a pair of bunny ears on her head, and as I leaned to the side, I caught a glimpse of a fluffy bunny tail as well.

"Do I not like it?! What do you think?! Why would you make me wear something so… so… _embarrassing_! A-and I'll be wearing this in f-front of chicken-brain, too." Usami replied and fidgeted in place.

"Because it's amusing, of course~! Come along, _Usagi-chan_! I'm sure everyone is waiting for us anxiously." I turned around and left the room, but stopped just outside and glanced back towards Usami. "And I'm afraid that's the only maid uniform we have here currently, so you'll have to make do." I said to her and smirked.

"You… you really are a _devil_ , Suzutsuki." Usami said and exited the room to follow me.

"Remember, while you're here, I will be your _Mistress_ , so no calling me by my last name, now."

"Hmph. Yes, Mistress."

"What was that, Usagi-chan? I couldn't hear you."

"You can hear me just perfectly! And don't call me that!"

I giggled a bit, but composed myself as the dining room was getting closer. _Right, Usami-san helped me get over my…_ troublesome _start to this morning, but I have act cool, now. Though I don't know how well I'll be able to do that once I see Jirou-kun. That dream… I've never had one quite like it before, and it felt all too real. Although, guessing by where I found my hand, I can guess as to why that is the case._ Before I realized, I was standing by the door to the dining room. I took a deep breath to calm myself and clear my thoughts, before opening the door and entering the room with a smile on my face.

"Good morning, everyone." I said and my four servants bowed their heads in response.

"Good morning, Mistress." They all said in unison, though I could only hear Jirou's voice. _It feels good hearing him call me that, but… I would prefer he call me something else._

"I apologize for my lateness, it seems I may have overslept a little. But, that's not the only reason you all had to wait here for me." I glanced behind me, where Usami was still hiding on the other side of the door. "Before we start on breakfast, I have an announcement. I have temporarily taken on another maid! Today is her first day here." Usami realized that was her cue, and entered the room, her face crimson red.

"Masamune?! What are _you_ doing here?" Jirou was the first to react. I must admit, I was always a little jealous of how easily she got him to use her first name, but now that I was in the same position, I didn't mind it at all. "And what's with the outfit?"

"My boss at the cafe sold me out! And the outfit wasn't my idea! Suzutsuki Kanade _forced_ me-" Before Usami could finish, I interjected by grabbing her from behind.

"Whatever could be wrong with the outfit? It looks so _darling_ on you!" I teased her a little by cupping her ass and moving my finger along her stomach.

"H-hey! S-shut up! A-and stop t-that!" Usami protested and freed herself from my grasp.

"If you really didn't want to, why not refuse?" Jirou asked her.

"Well… I… uhh..." Usami failed to make a coherent sentence, but the glint in her eyes gave everything away. _Greed is a powerful force._ I thought and smirked.

"Ah, I see. She's paying you a heap of money." Jirou said and glanced in my direction. I nodded slightly to him, keeping the smirk on my face.

"How did you know?!" Usami-san shouted, then closed her eyes and turned her head away from Jirou, her face overcome with a blush. "W-well. That's _part_ of the reason. But I heard your house burned down! So I just wanted to make sure you're okay!" _I see what she's trying to do. Even if she herself doesn't see it._

"Hello, new maid." Ichigo said to Usami as she walked up to her. _You should really stop being so cold towards everyone. You're acquainted with Usami-san, for heaven's sake._

"Um… hello." Usami replied to her, perplexed by Ichigo's behaviour, no doubt. I noticed that Jirou raised an eyebrow at their exchange.

After that, he looked towards me, his face having a confused expression on it. I didn't look back at him, but kept him in my peripheral vision. He looked to the deep in thought, before a brief blush appeared on his face. _I wonder what you're thinking about, Jirou-kun..?_ I thought and yawned.

"Did you have trouble sleeping, Ojou-sama?" Ichigo asked as she walked up to me.

"No, I'm fine." I replied to her with a smile. _Can't be telling anyone about what happened this morning – and what I suspect happened last night – but especially not Ichigo._

"All right, now that everyone is here, we'll begin the day breakfast. Normally, given that you are all my servants, I wouldn't eat together with you, but I will make an exception today." I said and clapped my hands together.

"If our Mistress would allow it, I would request pancakes for breakfast." Ichigo said and sent a glare towards Jirou. _Heh, I can almost guess how this would've went had I not been here with them._

"Eh? W-why are you looking at me? You're the chef, aren't you?" Ichigo's glare only became stronger with Jirou's response.

"Now, now. You are correct, Jirou-kun. However, I think I would like to taste something different for a change, too." I said and took a seat at the end of the table.

"O-okay..." Jirou sighed and turned to look at Usami. "Sorry, Masamune, could you..?"

"Wha-? Why me?!" Usami replied, shocked by Jirou's plea for help.

"I don't know how. And even if I _could_ make pancakes, yours would be better." Jirou put his hands together and bowed, while Usami-san was blushing fiercely. _Oh, Jirou-kun. You have no idea what effect your words have on us girls…_

"W-well… if you put it that way..." Usami replied and fidgeted.

"Thanks! And we'll help you, right, Kureha?"

"Huh? Making pancakes with Usami-senpai and Nii-san? Sure!" Kureha replied enthusiastically.

"I'm looking forward to the pancakes, Jirou-kun." I said with a smile.

I kept my eyes on Jirou the whole time as he worked with his little sister and Usami. Their coordination was admirable, and I felt a little jealous that Usami was able to this with Jirou. _No need to worry. It may seem counterproductive, but having Usami-san here, close by, means that I can keep and eye on her. She also has to obey my orders, so I can make sure she and Jirou-kun don't get the chance to be in contact. It's a dirty tactic, but in love, anything goes._ At one point, Kureha became more of a hindrance for the two of them, so she reluctantly came to sit at the table. It didn't take long after that for the pancakes to be ready.

"I couldn't make a massive amount, but there should be enough for everyone." Usami said as she laid two plates of pancakes onto the table. "Hurry up with the washing up, chicken-brain! You don't want them to get cold." She then said to Jirou.

"I'll be right there, I'll just finish washing this first." He replied to her as I took a pancake onto my plate. I took a bite and had to admit, it tasted good. _Usami-san is a great cook, so I expected nothing less._

"Pancakes are one of my favourites." Ichigo said as she took three pancakes onto her plate.

Usami sat down next to Kureha and took a pancake onto her plate as well. I noticed that Ichigo kept her gaze on Usami for a good while, all the while she was chowing down on multiple pancakes at once. Subaru finished first and took her leave, with Jirou taking her seat.

"Hmmm… So, are you two _dating_?" Ichigo suddenly asked, her gaze shifting between Jirou and Usami.

"EEEHHHH?!" The two of them let out in unison. Usami's face was crimson red, while Jirou spat out the drink he had taken a sip from. Even I was surprised by her sudden question, as I nearly choked on a bit of pancake.

"Is that a 'yes'..?"

"N-no! Who'd want to date a chicken-brain like _him_?!" Usami said as she turned to face Jirou. _I, for instance. And you do too, Usami-san. Subaru, too, but she's… given up for my sake._ I banished the negative thoughts by drinking some water. "I-I'm gonna go start work!" Usami said and stood up from where she was sitting, then quickly darting out of the room.

"Masamune..?" Jirou looked at where she had run off to, then moved his gaze to meet mine. I shook my head at him.

"That's a shame. It would be better if you were." Ichigo said as she rose up from her seat as well, then looking towards me, expecting approval, so I nodded at her. "Excuse me, Ojou-sama, underling. I need to take my leave now. Kureha-san, come with me, I'll show you what to do today." With that, Ichigo left with the younger girl behind her. Leaving just the two of us.

"She's a real pain, you do know that?" Jirou said to me after a moment of silence, then sighed before continuing. "Guess I'd better eat and-" His sentence was cut off when he noticed the empty plates. "Uh… where'd my pancakes go?"

"You seemed to have taken too long with your washing, Jirou-kun." I said and giggled. "Ichigo already ate all the pancakes that were left."

"Really?! Come on… I haven't eaten anything since yesterday… Could really do with some food right now..."

"Since yesterday..? What about the dinner I had Ichigo prepare for you?" I asked, puzzled by his statement.

"Oh, that? Well… it had 'die' written all over it, sooo… I didn't really feel like testing my luck by eating it."

"Poor you, Jirou-kun. Say… if you don't mind, would you… come to my room? I might have something to ease your hunger." I said and awkwardly poked my index fingers together.

"Huh? You do? Gladly! Anything for some food!"

"Great to hear that, Jirou-kun. Now, if you'll follow me, I'll show you to my room." I said and stood up.

I put my plate away and left the room with Jirou just behind me. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't nervous about Jirou coming to my room. However, I was also excited at the opportunity. It like Jirou was more nervous than I was, especially given his body language as we got to my room.

"We're here, Jirou-kun." I said and opened the door to my room. "Don't hesitate, you're welcome to come in."

"P-pardon my i-intrusion." Jirou said as he entered after me.

"Don't be so formal, Jirou-kun. You're my servant, now. It's perfectly normal for you to come into my room." I said and walked over to my bed to sit down on it, but blushed as I remembered what happened this morning.

"Y-you're right. I-it doesn't change the fact that I-I'm alone with a pretty girl in her room..."

I froze in place as I heard his words. _He just… called me a pretty girl… Jirou-kun… the things you do to my heart…_ The grumbling of his stomach interrupted my thoughts, as the reason as to why he came here with me in the first place made itself known.

"Um… you said something about something to… ease my hunger?" Jirou asked awkwardly, his face covered with a slight blush.

"O-of course. Wait just a moment." I stood up and made my way over to the small fridge that I had set up in my room. "If I remember correctly, there's a specific brand of instant noodles that you're fond of, correct?" I opened up the fridge and fetched two packets of instant noodles from it.

"Wait, you've got those here? Really?! Thanks so much, Kanade!" Jirou happily accepted the noodles from me. His genuine smile made me happy as well. "But… don't you get basically gourmet-level food here? Why would you have cheap instant noodles in your room?" He asked from me, then muttered something about 'why I even had a fridge in my room in the first place'.

"Well, it came to my attention during Golden Week that you liked them. One day, when I was out with Subaru, I noticed them in the store and decided to give them a go. Surprisingly, I liked it a lot. I never knew cheap food could be so tasty. Just… don't tell Ichigo. Or, anyone else, for that matter." Jirou laughed a little as I said that. I then made my way back to my bed and sat down on it, patting the space next to me.

"Heh, I guess when you get nothing but the best quality every day, it might get a little boring." Jirou said as he made his way over to me and sat down on the bed.

Using the disposable chopsticks provided with the package, we ate together in silence. It was very comfortable sitting next to Jirou on my bed like this. I was constantly reminded of the dream I had last night, where Jirou and I were also on a bed, though what we were _doing_ was way different from our current situation. Jirou was much more used to eating instant noodles, so he finished before I did. As I glanced over to him, he seemed to be nervous about something.

"Is there something on your mind, Jirou-kun?" I decided to just ask him about it.

"Huh? O-oh, um… well… I-it's about… what happened yesterday… i-in the bath..." Jirou responded and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"O-oh? In… the bath… yes..." I took a deep breath and faced Jirou. "I'm… sorry. I… may have… gone a bit too far." What happened next caught me completely off-guard.

Jirou came a little closer to me on the bed and faced me. I could see the nervousness in his face as he spread his arms and moved even closer to me. _Wait… what is he..?_ Before I realized it, Jirou had captured me in his embrace.

"...I won't hate you for it. You don't have to worry." He said to me reassuringly. "You were… trying to help with my gynophobia, right? T-thanks."

"Jirou-kun..." I placed a hand on his head and rested my own on his shoulder. _This feels… so nice._

"Uh. S-speaking of which… I-I know I suddenly h-hugged you, but… C-can I let go?"

"R-right, of course." I said and we disentangled from each other. _It was good while it lasted. I'll never forget that sensation._ " _Ahem_. Yes. I may not show it that much, Jirou-kun, but… I do actually care about you, and honestly want to help you with overcoming your gynophobia."

"That's… good to hear, I guess. Though… there has been… some progress." I tilted my head slightly in confusion, then remembered the 'revelation' I had yesterday that resulted in me having a very… _interesting_ dream last night. I turned away from Jirou in embarrassment as I recalled the event. _I could… feel..._ it _. There was very little to separate us…_

"O-of c-course I mean the h-hug just now! I-I couldn't have b-been able to d-do that some weeks ago." Jirou said and laughed awkwardly.

"Y-yes, of course, w-what else would you mean." I joined in his awkward laughter for a bit, before the silence fell over us again. "Hey, Jirou-kun..." I said after I couldn't bear the silence any more.

"What is it?"

"Maybe we could… work on curing your gynophobia a little. You know, while we've got the chance and all."

"What… do you have in mind?"

"Well..." I smirked at his question. _What do I have in mind? Oh, I've got lots of things on my mind, but… I do need to genuinely help him overcome his phobia._ _After all… he did say that he wouldn't accept any girl's feelings until its cured…_ "How about something like… making your body used to the feel of a _girl's_ body?"

"W-what d-do you m-mean by that?" Jirou leaned backwards defensively.

"N-nothing too rash, okay? Just…" I stood up and began to slowly take off my dress. "Don't… panic, okay? I'll only be taking off a few layers. You've _seen_ much worse, haven't you?" I said and smirked as I completely removed my dress, leaving me only in my underwear.

"K-Kanade..." Jirou said and swallowed.

"Stay still. Your _Mistress_ orders it." I said and moved towards Jirou.

Jirou took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes, looking determined. I took that as my cue to make my move on him, so to speak. I placed both of my hands on his shoulders and moved to sit on his lap, like I did yesterday.

"Hug me again, Jirou-kun. And hold out as best you can." I said to him quietly.

"I-I can do this." Jirou said and took a deep breath, before taking me into his embrace again.

We stayed like this a for a few moments, my heartbeat increasing with each passing second. _I can't believe he's actually doing this. I have to stay calm. This is all to treat his gynophobia._ Suddenly, a knock on my door interrupted us.

"Mistress Kanade? Are you there?" Ichigo's voice came from the other side.

 _Augh! Just when things were getting good!_ I quickly rose up from the bed and grabbed Jirou by the wrist, dragging him with me to the small toilet adjoined to my room. _Knowing Ichigo, she won't wait around or knock again._ I left the door slightly ajar, so I could peek at she was doing. Meanwhile, Jirou was pressed against me, as the toilet was not made to accommodate more than one person at a time. Unless one person stood of the toilet seat itself, that is, but that would have made too much sound, so I simply told Jirou to stay quiet. As I had expected, I soon heard the door open as Ichigo entered my room I couldn't see much, but she was glancing around the room, before her eyes locked onto my bed. For once, I witnessed her expression changing, as a grin made its way onto her face. _Why is she… wait… my clothes!_ I quickly turned to Jirou again and made a 'shush' motion with my hand, then opened the door to the toilet a little more.

"Ah, Ichigo. What brings you to my room." I called out to her as I peeked my head from the toilet. Ichigo stopped in her tracks and turned to face me, the grin gone from her face.

"Mistress Kanade… May I ask you a question?" She asked and took a few steps closer to me.

"Certainly! What is it?"

"Why are your clothes on your bed? And what are you doing in the toilet?"

"Ah, you see… I was… thinking of trying out some new clothes, but then suddenly felt the need to go the toilet, that's all."

"...I see."

"Now, I doubt that's all you came here for, Ichigo." I glanced back at Jirou, who was holding on quite well. He was still conscious, and I couldn't see any blood anywhere.

"You would be correct, Kanade-sama. You've been acting very unusual lately. And it's because of _him_ , isn't it?" _Yes, indeed… Jirou-kun told me something about you noticing that. And I know exactly who you're talking about._

"'Him'? To whom are you referring?" I decided to feign ignorance and lied to her with a smile.

"You can't hide it, Mistress. I don't know the specifics, but he _does_ have some influence over you – and you're suffering for it!" _Ichigo… I'm... Suffering? I guess that in a way, I am indeed suffering. But the situation could be much worse than it is. At least, I have a_ chance _to make things go the way I want._ _To have the kind of future I want. But, still…_

"If – _If –_ that were true, then what?"

"As your loyal servant, I could not permit it to continue. I would _eliminate_ -"

"That's enough, Ichigo." I cut her off before she could say anything more. "I must ask you to leave me now. And I will warn you only once, Ichigo. _Nothing_ like that is going on, and if you even suggest the idea..."

"..." Ichigo stayed silent for a few moments. "Understood, Kanade-sama." She then said and bowed to me, before leaving the room.

"Are you alright, Jirou-kun?" I asked as I turned around.

"I'm… fine, for now, at least. I managed to h-hold out without an attack. B-but enough about me, are… _you_ alright, Kanade? What Ichigo-san said..." Jirou replied to me as we exited the toilet.

"...We will talk about this another time, Jirou-kun. You should… get back to your duties now." I said and made my way back to my bed to put my clothes back on.

"All right, Mistress."

"You should probably wait here a little while, in case Ichigo is still close by."

Jirou simply nodded to me as an answer. I put my clothes back on and sat on my bed, with Jirou sitting down next to me. We sat there for a few minutes, until I deemed the coast clear, so Jirou left. I walked back over to my bed and threw myself on it. _Why must everything be so complicated… I wish it could be just me and Jirou-kun… then everything would be easier…_ I sighed to myself as my hands started to roam my body. It didn't take long until I was replicating what had happened in my dream last night, without Jirou, of course. _Jirou-kun…_

 _I wish I could tell you how I feel… But I must work hard. I need to work hard, for your sake, but also for my own, so that I may one day confess. I only hope that day comes sooner rather than later._

* * *

 **AN: And that's another massively long chapter. I really need to keep myself in check. Oh well, starting from now on, the chapters shouldn't be this big. Hopefully, at least.**


	4. Chapter 4 - A Date with our Mistress

**AN: Welcome back to this story, readers! Thanks to my next semester starting, updates on this story (and my other ones as well) will be a bit slower. However, I will try my best with updating them as much as possible.**

 **The last two chapters were quite long, but that should hopefully change from now on, as I will start to add more original content (there's no point in adding Suzutsuki's self-hypnosis "arc", after all, instead, she will test Masamune's ability to read her in a less drastic way), which means that I have a lot more freedom with what I write, rather than everything being simply a different version of canon events.**

 **Without further ado, let's get back to this story, shall we?**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – A Date with our Mistress**

"Come on, Jirou-kun! You don't want to keep your Mistress waiting~!"

"D-do you want some help with those, Chicken-brain?"

"I-I'll be fine, but thanks."

In truth, I was all but fine. A few days ago Kanade and I had a close call where Ichigo nearly discovered us while we were treating my gynophobia, but after that, Ichigo seemed to leave me mostly alone. Obviously, she didn't hide the fact that she hated every fiber of my being, but she seemed to… _harass_ me less while working, and I probably had Kanade to thank for that. After that, Kanade had come up with an idea to "test how good I've gotten as a butler" by taking me on a _date_ this weekend. Unfortunately, Ichigo wouldn't let me be alone with her Mistress, deeming it "too dangerous", so she instructed Masamune to accompany us. And so, here we are. Apparently, Kanade's idea for a "date" included her going shopping, while her servants – that's the two of us – handle all the heavy lifting. Or rather, _I_ handle all the heavy lifting. It's not like Masamune doesn't want to help, I just don't feel like relying on a girl… especially considering she'd probably be able to lift everything I've got with ease, and that wouldn't make me look particularly good in front of Kanade… _Wait… why am I caring about that suddenly? That actually reminds me… She and I still haven't talked about what Ichigo said back then… And with Masamune here, I don't think we'll be able to have a one-on-one conversation like that._

"Jirou-kun, you must be peckish from all of your hard work. Shall we head over to that cafe for a little break?" Kanade said, pulling me out of my thoughts, as she pointed towards a fancy-looking cafe on the other side of the street.

"I would appreciate that very much, Mistress..." I said and groaned as I adjusted my hold on all the bags I was carrying. _She called this a 'date' and 'testing me', but if I had known that meant I had to be her pack mule…_ Masamune walked over to me with a worried expression on her face.

"Y-you don't have to strain yourself so much, Chicken-brain. L-let me carry some of those." Masamune said and began to take some of the bags from me. "You don't have to try to act so manly while you're out with two girls. I'm supposed to be here as a servant too, you know."

"Are you an _esper_ or something? Don't answer. Thanks." I replied and reluctantly allowed Masamune to lighten my load.

"Gracious, Jirou-kun. Isn't it usually the _man_ who volunteers to help a _woman_ with her purchases?" Kanade said and giggled. "I jest, of course. Just like _Usagi-chan_ said, you don't have to try to impress us. Of course, I appreciate that you're trying so hard for my sake." She then continued with a slight blush on her face. _Are you an esper too? Or am I just that easy to read?_

"D-don't call me that!" Masamune shouted in protest to Kanade's usage of her nickname. "I'm not a bunny!"

"That is true, since you left your uniform at the mansion. But why, though? It looks so good on you~!" Kanade replied to her.

"I-I'm okay with wearing it while working, B-but not in public! It's too… embarrassing." Masamune fidgeted in place with a bright blush on her face. _Indeed, she changed into her casual clothes before we left. And_ _I have to say, for all her bluster, she can be kinda cute sometimes._ "W-what are you looking at, Chicken-brain?" _Looks like I was caught staring at her._

"O-oh, nothing. I was just… wondering what this would look like to outsiders. They don't know that you're Kanade's maid in that attire, after all." I glanced towards Kanade, who had a peculiar expression on her face. She was clearly… _displeased_ that Masamune had caught me looking at her. The exact reason, however, I couldn't tell. _I'll have to ask her about a lot of things when we get the chance, it seems..._

"Hmmm… I guess you're right, Jirou-kun. This looks more like a wealthy lady going out with her friend and butler than a wealthy lady taking her two servants shopping." Kanade said as she walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "But let's not focus on that, instead, we should focus on our date~! We _are_ engaged, right?" Kanade smirked and glanced towards Masamune, then slid her hand down my arm to take a hold of my now free hand. "Come on, then! I'm told this place serves some _magnificent_ desserts!" She then began to drag me towards the nearest pedestrian crossing to get to this fabled cafe.

"H-hey! W-wait for me! A-and I know you're l-lying about the e-engagement! Chicken-brain told me b-back at the Sports Festival!" Masamune said as she ran after us.

"Did he now?" Kanade asked and sent me a glance accompanied by another smirk. "Well, I guess it can't be helped, then. You're the only one who can see through my tales, after all." She then continued and sighed, though I got the feeling she had slightly faked it. Also, her grip on my hand never loosened, so I was currently fighting against my gynophobia, as I didn't want to have an attack in public. Although, thanks to Kanade, I had gotten a lot better with it recently. _There's still something I need to ask her, though._

"Kanade." I whispered to her to get her attention. "I want to ask you something, _without_ Masamune hearing us." I said once she had turned towards me.

"Go on then." Kanade said quietly as both of us glanced to Masamune. Like us, she had stopped to wait for the traffic lights to turn green so we could cross the street.

"Well… I know that you and Masamune don't get along, so why would you… deliberately hire her to work for you? And continuing off of that, I know you could have easily ordered Ichigo to not make Masamune come with us, or just simply say that to her yourself, so… why? Why did you allow her to come with us, when you made it sound like you wanted it to be… _just the two of us_?" I asked her quietly, glancing at Masamune every now and then to make sure she wasn't listening to us. As I finished, Kanade's face became flushed a bright red, and I could feel a slight blush rising to my own cheeks as well when I realized exactly what I had said

"W-well..." Kanade awkwardly looked around and took a deep breath to compose herself. "I have my reasons, Jirou-kun, but..." A small smile formed on her face as she glanced back at Masamune. "Don't tell this to anyone, but I… honestly want to… become friends with Usami-san. We have our differences, and we are often at odds, but… she's the only person who can see right through anything I say, and I… feel like that is something that could… possibly make us close, if that makes sense." I was honestly surprised by her answer. _I never would have believed it._ "And one of the reasons I hired her, and allowed her to come with us today is to… _test_ just how good she is at reading me." Kanade continued after a small pause.

" _Test_? What do you mean by that?" Kanade simply winked at me as an answer. _She's scheming something, isn't she?_

"H-hey! What are you two whispering about? The light is green, you know!" Masamune said to us, and I saw that she had almost walked to the other side of the street already.

"Gracious, Jirou-kun. You shouldn't start whispering sweet nothings to me like that in public! Let's hurry!" Kanade said and ran over to Masamune with me in tow.

Masamune glared at us when we caught up with her, but didn't say anything else to us. _That's right… Masamune has always been good at seeing right through everything Kanade says. Certainly, that might give them the opportunity to become friends, but it could also be the reason as to why they_ cannot _become friends. I want to support Kanade in her endeavour, but I'm fairly sure Masamune doesn't feel the same way she does…_ My thoughts were interrupted by Kanade waving a hand in front of my face.

"Jirou-kun? Are you there? You spaced out and kept on walking when we had already stopped." Kanade's words brought me back into reality. "Or could it be that you were intentionally dragging me with you to some remote location so you could… _take advantage_ of your Mistress..?" She then asked with a slightly devious tone as she fidgeted in place. I then realized that I was still holding onto her hand, and it did indeed look like I was pulling her along with me.

"N-nothing o-of the sort! Y-you know I w-wouldn't be capable of doing something like t-that!" I replied and pulled my hand free.

"Well… you did say your _condition_ was getting better… But, in any case, we're here, Jirou-kun." Kanade said and pointed at the sign above the doorway to the cafe.

"Wait… this place..." I finally realized where we had come to once I saw the cafe up close.

The cafe stood out in the midst of all the modern buildings around it, with its English style seemingly pulled straight from the 1800s. The cafe's facade was made mostly out of a dark wood, with large windows. The inside was dimly lit, with most of the light probably coming in through the windows. The most prominent feature, however, were the people _inside_ the cafe. One could clearly see that most of the clientele were young women, but the employees? They were dressed like _butlers_ , their outfits not unlike the one I was wearing. As I raised my gaze to the sign, I was faced with a name I had heard all too often: _"Cafe and Bar Siesta"_.

"Hm? What's that, Jirou-kun? Are you perhaps familiar with the place?" Kanade asked me, knowing full-well what my answer to her question was.

"W-well… I guess you could say that. Kureha is regular here, and she often tells me about the place..." _And I could probably guess that she's the one you heard about this from..._ I sighed and looked towards Masamune, who had an expression of slight shock, perhaps even amazement on her face. When she noticed that I was looking at her, she turned away in embarrassment.

"I-I've h-heard about the place from her, too. A-also..." Masamune paused fidgeted slightly. "The place I work, er, _worked_ for also owns this establishment." _Oh, I see._

"Well, since both of you already know the place, let's go inside, shall we?" Kanade didn't leave us with room to argue, as she opened the door and took me by the hand again to drag me in.

"Welcome home, Mistress." A pair of employees said to Kanade and bowed as we entered. "And, er… _Master_?" One of them said as he saw me with my hand in Kanade's grasp.

"See that, Jirou-kun? You could learn a thing or two from them. And you, too, Usami-san." Kanade said and glanced behind her, where Masamune was standing awkwardly, seemingly trying not to be noticed. "But… if I'm the _Mistress_ , and you're the _Master_ , then..." She then said quietly with a slight blush on her face.

"L-let's j-just get a t-table, Kanade!" I said quickly and pulled her towards the nearest table as I felt a blush rising to my own cheeks. _This woman! Could you stop tormenting me in public, at least!_

"My, aren't you assertive today, Jirou-kun. But you must remember, while we are out like this, you are still very much my butler." Kanade said to me as we sat down, with Masamune sheepishly following us.

"Y-yes, Mistress."

"Good." Kanade nodded to me with a smile, then clapped her hands together twice, causing one of the employees to make his way over to us.

"What would you like today, Mistress?" The man asked and bowed.

"Before we order, I would like to ask you to take care of my purchases while we are staying here. Wouldn't want them to inconvenience us while we're eating, yes?" Kanade said and gestured to the bags Masamune and I were carrying. "I am of course ready to… _pay extra_ , if needed." She then continued in a lower tone, casually bringing out a wad of cash and gently waving it around.

"Of course, Mistress. We'll keep them safe while you're here." The man said and bowed again as Masamune and I handed him the bags, taking the money from Kanade before leaving us.

"Is it… I don't know, _safe_ for you to be throwing around that much cash so nonchalantly? Heck, should you even be _carrying_ around that much?" I asked with a sigh, noticing out of the corner of my eye that another employee was making their way to us, no doubt to take our order.

"Are you worried about me, Jirou-kun? I'm flattered. Honestly." Kanade said with a smile and slight tint of red on her cheeks. _Does she have some sort of power to control how warm her cheeks are at any given time?! It must have developed as part of her power to make me flustered at any given time… She truly is_ _someone who all the world's sadists can look up to…_ "But there shouldn't be any need for worrying. _You're_ here to protect me, after all~! And if you fail, Masamune should be _more_ than able to protect me in your stead."

"Uh… great, thanks… My self-esteem really enjoyed that..." All I got in response was a giggle from Kanade.

As one of the employees came to take our orders, I let my gaze wander around the cafe. The place was clearly the polar opposite of _Maid in Heaven_ , with an all-male staff, and me being the only male customer. Due to this, I noticed that quite a few of the customers and employees alike were giving me strange looks. Though, that might have also been because of my attire, which was very similar to the uniform worn by the employees themselves. I could hear some of the other customers whispering by themselves while sending glances my way. _Some of their faces look familiar… They must go to Rouran like we do. That would explain the way they're acting. Pretty much everyone knows who I am after my fake confession to Kanade, and her rejection… Huh, for some reason, thinking about that now hurts more than it did back then…_

"Sorry for the wait, Mistress. Your orders." The employee who had taken our orders returned with them quite swiftly. All of us had ordered drinks, but Kanade and I had also ordered some actual food. Well, I guess a strawberry cake and a brownie are in the line of desserts, though.

"Thank you very much!" Kanade said with a beaming smile, with the employee bowing in return and leaving us. "You didn't get anything to eat, Usami-san?" She then asked, turning to the girl in question, who seemed to jump at the mention of her name.

"Ah, n-no I didn't. I-I'm not hungry, I guess..." Masamune replied and took a quick sip of her drink. She had gone for something called the ' _Mistress' Love_ ', a very sweet tea of some kind.

"Hmm..? My, you seem nervous, Usami-san. I wonder why that is..." Kanade paused for a brief moment, placing a hand on her chin, taking on a thoughtful pose. "Oh, I know what it is. You were a member of the _S4_ , weren't you? All these butlers around you must be… _exciting_ you." She then said with a devious smirk and glanced towards me.

"T-t-that's not t-true!" Usami said, raising her voice, causing many people to turn their heads towards us. "I-I mean… Subaru-sama _was_ my first crush and all… b-but I got over it! A-and I don't have a t-thing for b-butlers!" This time, it was Masamune who glanced towards me. "I-it's just… I-it's embarrassing to come to a p-place like this..." She trailed off and tried to huddle up in her seat to make herself look as small as possible.

"Is that so..? Well, as your Mistress, I have to make sure that my servants are taking care of themselves." Kanade took her spoon and scooped a bit of cake onto it. "Go on now, open up!" She then proceeded to move the spoon towards Masamune.

"Huh?! W-wait-" She was cut off by the spoon entering her mouth as Kanade successfully fed her a bit of the strawberry cake. _This… is not something I had expected to see today._

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Kanade said with a smile as she took another bit of cake onto the spoon, this time placing it in her own mouth. "Oh, this is an indirect kiss, isn't it?" She then said without any shame or hesitation, while Masamune's face became dyed a deep red.

"Y-y-you…" Was all she managed to say before she lowered her gaze and covered her face in embarrassment.

"Kanade… You shouldn't tease Masamune so much..." I said and laughed awkwardly.

"Do you think so? I don't know… it's so fun to tease her though~! Although..." Kanade scooped up a larger piece of cake onto her spoon. "It's much more fun to tease _you_ , Jirou-kun." Before I could react, Kanade reached to cup my face, keeping my mouth open while she shoved the spoon into my mouth. Suffice it to say, my face was so hot it probably invented a new shade of red. While she kept the spoon in my mouth, I moved my hand to grab hers, but was interrupted by her free hand gripping my wrist.

"S-S-Suzutsuki?! W-w-what are y-you d-doing?!" Masamune nearly shouted, rising up from her chair, once again bringing attention to the three of us. I could hear small gasps from the people around us, but I couldn't turn to look towards their sources. Despite the situation, I found myself staring at Kanade as she looked at me with a sadistic grin on her face. _I… I've this expression of hers many times before, but… Why can't I look away?_ _Something about that expression is… drawing me in. It couldn't be that... I somehow actually developed_ feelings _for her? No, that can't be the case. I'm gynophobic, after all._

"Was it good, Jirou-kun?" Kanade asked as she finally pulled the spoon away.

"Y-yeah, the c-cake is good." I replied as I swallowed, finally able to avert my gaze from her.

"I was asking about the _indirect kiss_ you took from both me and Usami-san, but that works out too~!" She then said and scooped up a bit of cake into her mouth, taking her time to _thoroughly_ lick the spoon clean, causing another blush to rise to my cheeks. Although, her cheeks were slightly flushed, as well.

Masamune sat down quietly with a bright blush on her face. I didn't blame her, though. What Kanade did would leave anyone flustered, gynophobic or not. Realizing I had yet to touch the brownie I had ordered, I made quick work of the pastry. While the food was good and the drinks tasty, I felt uncomfortable staying here any longer. Kanade, on the other hand, took her time with the strawberry cake she had ordered, while Masamune quietly sipped her tea.

"Jirou-kun." Kanade's voice broke the silence, and I turned to face her. She had almost finished her cake, and had laid the spoon onto her plate. "I'm… honestly sorry if I took it too far with the whole… _feeding you_ thing. You know that I just can't help but tease you." She then said timidly, leaving me dumbfounded. _That… was something I did not expect._

"Ah, d-don't worry about it. I… should have probably expected it, knowing you." I replied and rubbed the back of my neck. I glanced at Masamune, who's reaction to Kanade's apology was similar to mine. However, she was eyeing Kanade curiously, as if trying to deduce whether she was really being honest or not.

"That's… good to hear." Kanade said, releasing a small sigh of relief. "I would do anything if I could just tease you for the rest of my life, but… I do actually worry about you." Kanade leaned a little closer and continued in a quieter voice. "And I do really want to help you cure your gynophobia." She smiled at me, making me blush slightly, but I returned her smile. _That's right… Kanade does have a very cute, caring side to her. And I've been seeing that side a lot more recently. It's probably the reason I have these conflicted feelings about her…_

"Suzutsuki..." Masamune's quiet voice interrupted my thoughts, and both Kanade and I turned to face her. "What… are you scheming now? How… are you doing this..?"

"Hm? What do you mean, Usami-san? What am I doing?" Kanade asked, her lips still forming a smile.

"You're… _lying._ You have to be! there's no way someone as twisted as you could feel… _compassion_ towards Chicken-brain!" Masamune raised her voice slightly, but not enough to bring all eyes in the cafe on us, unlike the last two times.

"Is… that what you truly think of me?" Kanade replied, sounding genuinely hurt by Masamune's words. "That I… can't be compassionate towards others? I… I do really care about Jirou-kun, though. And you, too, Usami-san." She then said, a small smile reforming itself onto her face. _Kanade did say she wanted to become friends with Masamune… I guess she really meant that, then._

"But… you…" Masamune was struggling to find her words. "You just care about us now because we're temporarily working for you! T-there's no way… you're speaking… the truth..." Only now did I realize what Kanade was aiming for. Earlier, she had told me that she wanted to test just how good Masamune was at reading her, and this must be the test she mentioned. _Masamune can tell whenever Kanade is lying, but what if she spoke honestly, from her heart? Even if the things she said were more unbelievable than actual lies, they would still be the truth._

"That's… not true, Usami-san. I genuinely care for the both of you, especially Jirou-kun." Kanade said and glanced towards me. _What… does she mean by that? My gynophobia?_ "It's not just because you two are my servants, but because you are my… _friends_." Kanade smiled with a slight blush on her face as she finished.

"F-friends..?" Masamune said quietly and looked down at the floor. "I… I'm sorry, Suzutsuki." She then mumbled, her gaze still focusing on the floor.

Kanade didn't say anything to her, but closed her eyes for a brief moment as the smile on her face widened. As she opened her eyes, her gaze met mine, and I felt a smile growing on my face as well. _I guess you could call that test a success, then?_ Kanade finished the rest of her cake, and we finished our drinks as well. Masamune and I went to get our bags from the employees who had kept a watch on them, and the three of us left the cafe behind. We had left the Mansion at around noon, and it was still quite early in the afternoon, so there were, most likely, still more places that Kanade wanted to visit with us. I only hoped there wouldn't be anything too crazy that she wanted to do.

* * *

So far, everything had gone smoothly. While Usami's presence did clash with my initial idea of going on date with Jirou-kun, This was also a great opportunity for me. Not only could I put Usami's ability to see through my lies to the test, I could also make myself more presentable over her. She is my rival in this, after all. After our little break at the cafe, we proceeded to do some more shopping. Although, given that both Usami and Jirou already had plenty of things to carry, it was mostly just window shopping while we walked around town.

"Uh, Kanade." Jirou suddenly said as we were walking down the street. "Not to be rude or anything, but… We've kinda just been walking around… _aimlessly_ for a while, and these bags are getting kinda heavy."

"Aimlessly? Gracious, that's definitely not the case. It might not seem like it, but I've had a specific place in mind for quite a while now." I replied to him. "I may or may not have taken the _scenic route_ to get to it, though." I continued with a giggle after a small pause.

"Well? What is this 'specific place' then?" Usami asked, sounding a little irritated.

"We're almost there. In fact, if we just turn to this street here..."

The three of us turned around the corner and were met with quite a large crowd of people, all headed to the same place. Just above the sea of heads, I could spot a sign telling us that we had finally arrived at our destination.

" _Musashino Land_?" Usami and Jirou both said at the same time.

"Yes. It's quite a famous amusement park, but sadly it will closing down soon. The following week is the last chance for us to go and experience everything it has to offer." I explained to the two of them as we joined the crowd heading for the entrance.

"So that's why you wanted to come here, huh? I'm… kinda surprised, actually. Never thought you were one for amusement parks." Jirou said as we began to make our way to the entrance.

"Well… I may or may not have acquired two free tickets to here, and I thought that this would be a perfect place to visit on our… _date_." I replied to him as a blush crept its way onto my face. It _was_ what I had originally intended for this to be, but the mere thought of Jirou and I being alone together on a date made me flustered. _If my plan works out, though… I can make that a reality._

"Wait… did you say _two_ tickets? What about me!?" Usami shouted in protest and moved to stand in front of us.

"Don't worry Usami-san. I wouldn't be so cruel as to leave you out of the fun." I said and pointed towards the ticket office. "Sine the place is closing down soon, the tickets are on sale!"

"You… You're making me _buy_ my own ticket while you and Chicken-brain get in for free? Is that what you're saying?"

"Well, that is only _if_ you want to come with us. It would be perfectly acceptable for you to stay behind and keep a watch on my purchases. Jirou-kun and I would be perfectly fine with _just the two of us_." I couldn't resist teasing Usami a little, so I swiftly took hold of Jirou's hand once I finished the sentence.

"H-hey! O-of course I w-want to come!" Usami shouted at us, then sighed. "Well… It's not like I don't have the _money_ for it..." She then said quietly. "Let's go, then. I'll go buy a ticket for myself."

After Usami bought her ticket, the three of us entered the amusement park. Thanks to the ticket sale, the place was crowded, but apart from the people, the park was also full of different rides and attractions. Roller coasters, merry-go-rounds, and even a large Ferris wheel towards the centre. The park also had various food stands, and other places where customers could buy snacks for themselves. One attraction in particular caught my eye. Off to one side of the park, a large building resembling a run-down mansion stood ominously. A sign above the entrance said " _Haunted Mansion of Fear_ " in large letters, with the sign being broken down the middle for added effect. I glanced at Jirou, who shivered slightly upon seeing the building. _Yes… Kureha has told me that the Sakamachi family does not deal well with scary things… Taking Jirou in there would be amusing._

"Say, Jirou-kun, how about we go and try out that one first?" I asked and pointed towards the haunted mansion.

"Huh?" Jirou flinched as he noticed what I was pointing at. "R-really? Y-you want to g-go there?" I began to walk in the direction of the haunted mansion, and Jirou followed me reluctantly.

"Chicken-brain..? Are you… okay? You look pale." Usami asked Jirou as we stopped in front of the entrance, the mansion looming over us.

"I-I'll be f-fine… as l-long as I don't g-go in t-there." Jirou replied and swallowed.

"What are you saying, Jirou-kun? I'll need someone by my side when I go in there, in case I get scared." I said and fidgeted in place, my gaze shifting between the mansion and Jirou. In truth, I wasn't the least bit afraid of the place, but I had to convince Jirou to come with me.

"C-can't Masamune go w-with you? She's g-good with this kind of s-stuff..."

"That is true, but… I think her presence might attract _real_ ghosts… I think it's best if she _doesn't_ come with us in there."

"H-hey! Don't treat me like some kind of freak! I mean… I can't _deny_ that supernatural stuff like that seems to happen to me a lot, but..." Usami cut into our conversation, but trailed off at the end.

"Don't take it too harshly, Usami-san. But, realistically, I don't think all three of us could even go in at once, and it would be best for someone to stay behind and watch my purchases. Wouldn't be ideal to carry them around in there, after all." I explained to her.

"I-I volunteer to do that!" Jirou said and raised his hand in the air.

"No, Jirou, we've already established that you're coming with me. Usami-san, if you would please wait for us here, and we'll be right back." I said with a beaming smile.

"...Fine. B-but make sure you come back right here when you're finished! No sneaking off without me!" Usami said as she took the bags Jirou was holding.

"Of course! We wouldn't do something like that to you! Now, let's go, Jirou-kun!" With that, I grabbed Jirou by his arm and pulled him along with me into the haunted mansion.

We had barely entered the place and Jirou was already jumping at every little creak of the wooden floor we walked on. As we got deeper and the actual scary stuff started happening, he began to hold his breath for extended periods of time to prevent his screams from escaping. I, on the other hand, was having the time of my life. Seeing Jirou so scared and helpless that he was clutching onto my arm with all he had was very amusing. _Wait a minute… 'clutching onto my arm'…_ A fierce blush rose to my cheeks as I realized that for quite a while now, he had been holding onto me tightly in fear. I smiled to myself in the darkness and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump at the sudden contact and nearly scream as he swiftly turned to face me. As we passed by a light, I could see that his face was pale as a sheet. _He must really be afraid… A part of me wants to scare him now, but…_ The smile disappeared from my face, my amusement replaced by genuine concern for Jirou.

"Jirou-kun." I whispered quietly, causing Jirou to jump again. I could just about make out a trickle of blood coming from his nose. _Guess his gynophobia_ _can't be scared away as easily as he Jirou-kun himself can be._ "We can… leave early, if you want to. I wouldn't want for something to happen to you because you got too afraid."

Jirou nodded weakly as an answer, and we made our way to the nearest emergency exit. As soon as we got outside, Jirou detached himself from me and leaned against the wall, wiping his bloody nose while breathing heavily.

"Are you okay, Jirou-kun?" I asked as I placed a hand on his shoulder. Jirou turned to look at me and blushed heavily, then moved my hand away.

"Y-yes, I am. I-I'm sorry we had to cut it short." He then said, averting his gaze. _Is he… embarrassed? About holding onto me so tightly?_

"Don't worry. As I said earlier, I can't help but tease you, and Kureha happened to mention once that neither you or her are good with scary stuff. It was… amusing, to say the least, but I am also sorry for dragging you there when you clearly didn't want to." I replied to him with a gentle smile on my face.

"Oh, o-okay then. Wait, how many of our family secrets has Kureha told you?" I simply giggled in response.

"That information is a Suzutsuki family secret in itself~!" I said and placed a finger onto Jirou's mouth, then took a step backwards. "But, just so you know, as compensation for the short time that we spent here, I'll be spending more time with you on the other rides~!" I said playfully and began to back away from Jirou.

"Uh, great. I'm looking forward..." As I was waking another step backwards, my foot hit thin air. "Kanade! Watch out!"

I managed to turn my head back enough to see that the emergency exit was slightly above the ground level, with stairs reaching up to it. In a split second, I realized that I had not paid enough attention to my surroundings, and had lost my footing as I backed into the staircase. As I began to fall, Jirou reached a hand towards me, barely managing to grab mine. He then pulled me back with all his strength, causing the direction of my fall to be reversed. Just before the both of us fell down, Jirou managed to capture me in his embrace, keeping his own footing steady so we wouldn't fall. It took a few moments for us to realize exactly what had happened, and the position we were currently in. Jirou's right hand was still holding onto my left, while his other arm snaked around my waist to keep me in place. While my left foot was just on the edge of the stairs, I had placed my right one between his legs for support, causing my thigh to graze against his. Our bodies were very close together, with my breasts pressed against his chest, and our faces mere centimetres away from each other.

 _Thu-thump_

Jirou's face became bright red, I could feel my own face heating up as well. I stared into his eyes, but then let my gaze travel downwards to his lips.

 _Thu-thump_

After a few seconds of us staying like this without uttering a single word, Jirou regained his composure somewhat and dislodged himself from me, backing away towards the emergency exit door. Both of us averted our gazes, the atmosphere having turned very awkward very quickly. Normally, I would be able to stay composed during situations like this, but the sudden… _bodily contact_ with Jirou had left me extremely flustered. _I… I want him to hold me like that again…_

" _Ahem_." Jirou broke the silence by clearing his throat. "A-are you okay, Kanade?" He asked from me, but kept his gaze fixated on something else.

"I-I am, t-thanks to you, Jirou-kun. I could have gotten seriously hurt, there, so t-thanks a l-lot." I found myself unable to prevent the stutter as my heart raced in my chest.

"G-good. W-while that wasn't as d-dire of a situation as what happened with Masamune back during the School Festival… I-I'm glad you're unharmed, Kanade." I was slightly curious about what the more 'dire' thing was that Jirou mentioned, but decided not to press the issue further. _It's got something to do with Usami-san, and she might not be comfortable with Jirou-kun telling me about it._

"Right, shall we… head back? Usami-san is waiting for us." Jirou nodded to me in response, and we made our way back to the entrance to the haunted mansion.

Usami greeted us suspiciously, questioning why we didn't take as long as she would have expected, but found my explanation of Jirou being too scared to be plausible. As we laughed at his chicken-like nature together, the awkward atmosphere between Jirou and myself dissipated. We walked around the park, enjoying various other rides and snacks along the way. Usami was complaining a lot of the time, but I could tell she was enjoying spending time with us here like this. Since amusement parks were something that one usually goes to with friends, this was probably her first time coming to one. Although, she could have gone with her family while she was younger, but I had no way of knowing that. Eventually, we came across a ride that even Usami had trouble hiding her enthusiasm for. The ride was called ' _Freefall_ ', and it was one of the most popular rides in Musashino Land. The ride involved people strapping themselves to the seats on the cars, which were then slowly lifted high up into the air, where they came crashing down with incredible speed. Usami was visibly thrilled to try it out, while Jirou not so much. He wasn't afraid of heights, as he was perfectly fine in the roller coaster we rode earlier, but I think the combination of going on so many fast rides already, and the fact that we had recently eaten made him feel unwell even thinking about trying this one out. In the end, I found myself sitting on one of the seats next to Usami, as we slowly began to ascend.

"This kinda reminds of what happened back during the School Festival." Usami said quietly, and as I looked towards her, I could see she had a sad look on her face. _Maybe… this will be a good time to ask about it._

"The School Festival? Ah, back when you and Jirou-kun were 'going out', right? Come to think of it, Jirou-kun mentioned that something… _dire_ happened involving you. If you don't mind telling… I'm a little curious." I said to her. _If I want to become friends with her, I need to know more about her._

"Well… I guess I don't mind telling you, Suzutsuki." Usami turned to look at me. "To put it shortly, I… attempted to _commit_ _suicide_." _Wait… what?_

"What? Really?" Usami nodded briefly to answer me. "I… I'm sorry, I didn't know. But… why?"

"Back then, I was… sad and lonely, I guess you could say. I can't trust other people, and had no friends, which was one of the reasons as to why I initially developed a crush on Subaru-sama. When I saw him becoming friends with Chicken-brain and changing, I thought that maybe Chicken-brain had some special power that allowed people to change. But no such thing exists. People change on their own. When I realized that, all the sadness and anger I had within me just… boiled over the edge. I hated myself, and thought that it would just be for the best if I… _died_." Usami paused for a moment as we got close to the top. The view was quite gorgeous from up here. "I wanted to just jump off the roof of the school and end it all, but then Chicken-brain caught me. That was also when Subaru-sama contacted him using the PA system, and I also learned about his gynophobia back then. After that, he… saved me. With just a few words, he saved me, and reinstated my will to live, and making me want to _change_ myself, just like Subaru-sama did." We stopped moving as we arrived at the top.

"What… did he say to you?" Usami looked towards me again and smiled broadly.

"He told me that he would be my friend, and that he would be waiting for me, that he _needed_ me. And I'm… really glad to be friends with him."

A moment before we began our rapid descent, I could see a single tear going down her cheek.

* * *

"Isn't the view nice from up here, Jirou-kun?"

"It surely is."

Jirou and I sat across from each other in the small passenger car of the Ferris wheel, enjoying the view of the city and the setting sun in the distance. We had spent a lot more time in Musashino Land than I had originally anticipated, largely thanks to Usami. After the Freefall ride, she didn't try to hide her enthusiasm any more, and we ended up going for many more rides after that. The melancholy that she showed me when she recounted the events of the School Festival was gone the minute she stepped off the ride. I'm glad that she was having fun. But she wasn't the only one.

"Hey, Jirou-kun..."

"Hm? What is it?" Jirou asked and turned to face me.

"I just wanted to tell you… that I… really enjoyed today." I moved over from my seat to Jirou. "Stay still, and your Mistress will give you your _reward_ for today..."

"Kanade..?"

I held onto Jirou's face as I closed my eyes and closed the distance between us. The last rays of the setting sun illuminated us as our lips crashed against each other, and I was once again reminded of the blissful feeling that was kissing Jirou.

I could only hope and pray that one day, he would feel the same way I do whenever it happens.

* * *

 **AN: And that's done! While I did say that I was going to divert the story away from canon events more, there were certain things I wanted to include. Musashino Land appears in the Manga, and it's where canonically Jirou finally realizes that he loves Konoe, after Suzutsuki asks her about his feelings. It's also where he first confesses to her after he understood his own feelings. As you've just read, things went a bit differently this time around.**

 **I've already got a solid plan for what I want to do with the next chapter, but given how busy I am, it might take a while for it to be ready. To give a little teaser, the next chapter will focus a little more on Masamune, as she is my second-favourite girl in Mayo Chiki (After Suzutsuki, of course), which is also the reason as to why she's featured in this fic more than, say, Konoe is, for example.**

 **Until then, I wish you all the best!**


	5. Chapter 5 - A Wild Bunny's Feelings

**AN: Welcome back, dear readers! I had an idea for this chapter ever since I finished the previous one, and I finally got around to writing it. I don't know why I didn't think to do this sooner, but I finally started writing on my phone, allowing me to work on stories in the moments where I can't bring out the laptop.**

 **As I mentioned in the previous chapter's AN, this chapter will focus a lot on Masamune. After Kanade, she is my second-favourite girl in Mayo Chiki, and is one of my favourite Tsundere characters of all time.**

 **I have a feeling that this story is slowly getting to its conclusion, but that all depends on how I want to "end" it, and what I want to do after the "climax".**

 **In any case, let's get back to the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – A Wild Bunny's Feelings**

 _I'm sitting in the car of the ferris wheel in Musashino Land. The car has stopped at the very top, and the last rays of the setting sun are cladding everything around me in an orange blanket. Everything is motionless, as if time itself has stopped. Sat in my lap is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, with long, raven-black hair cascading down her sides, enveloping me as we embrace. Her normally piercing, even fierce, red eyes are gazing into mine, seemingly glossed over. I can smell her pleasant fragrance in my nostrils, and her hot breath collides with mine as we are sat here, our hearts beating faster than they ever have._

" _Jirou-kun." She says quietly, her voice sounding softer than normal, full of emotion. "I love you."_

 _She closes her eyes and closes the small distance between us, our lips colliding moments afterwards. An electrifying sensation goes through me as she kisses me passionately, and I wrap my arms around her figure while returning the kiss. We stay like this for multiple seconds, before she ends the kiss and pulls away from me, while still keeping our faces close._

" _I love you too, Su-"_

My eyes shoot open and I see a familiar ceiling above me, the same ceiling I've gotten used to already. I'm sweating profusely and my heart is beating in my chest rapidly. I lift a hand up to my face and pinch my cheek. _Yep, that's painful. I'm awake._ I sigh and sit up in my bed, glancing around the room. _Yep, still the same room._ I look to my right and reach for my phone on the nightstand. The digital numbers on the screen tell me that I've woken up about 20 minutes earlier than I should have. I sigh again as I stand up and turn off the alarm I had set for myself. _Well, I guess another day started early won't hurt._ I thought to myself and stretched. Ever since our trip to Musashino Land, I've been having the same dream every night, and it always ends the same way. Kanade and I are sitting in the car of the ferris wheel, and we're _embracing_ each other. Then she tells me that she loves me, and we kiss.

Yeah, I know, sounds crazy.

Kanade _did_ kiss me when we rode the ferris wheel, but she said it was a _reward_ , and I'm fairly certain she did it just to torment me. Then again… Given the recent events, I have had a slight suspicion that she _might possibly_ feel… _something_ towards me, but… I highly doubt that's the case. In any case, none of this explains why I'm suddenly having a reoccurring dream about the event. _All it's done for me so far is cause me to wake up earlier than I normally would, which is_ kind of _a good thing, I suppose_. I made my way to the door and opened it, then immediately jumped to the side as an iron ball swung through the doorway, barely missing me. The first morning that I woke up early I was hit by that thing directly, and it hurt. A lot. Thanks to my resilient body, I didn't sustain any major injuries, but it wasn't a pleasant experience.

"Ichigo-san! Didn't I tell you to remove this thing?!" I shouted into the hallway while I peeked my hess through the doorway.

"You need not shout, underling. I am right here." A cold voice coming from my left sent shivers down my spine. I turned to look to the left and was met with Ichigo's face extremely close to mine. "And I already told you, I have to make sure you do not do anything _unsightly_ to our Mistress while everyone else is asleep, thus, the trap. I would usually disarm it by the time you are awake, but you have been waking up earlier than usual recently. In short, it's _your_ fault, underling." _I don't want to hear that from you, crazy_ yandere _._ I thought and sighed, for the third time today.

"It's not something I can do anything about, though. Well, whatever. Is the Mistress awake yet?"

"I would not know, since I have been standing guard here in case you tried to sneak out." Ichigo replied to me coldly. At the same time, I heard footsteps coming from my right, and turned around to see Masamune coming towards us in her school uniform.

"C-chicken-brain? Y-you're awake already? Well, that's good." Masamune slowed down once she noticed that I had seen her.

" _Ohio_ , Masamune. What's up? You've already gotten ready for school?" I asked as I fully stepped out into the hallway.

"Subaru-sama told me to come wake you up and tell you that we're leaving earlier today. S-since you're already up, you should g-go and have breakfast with your sister." Masamune quickly stopped and turned around, slightly fidgeting in place before briefly turning around again. "I-I'll see you at s-school, Chicken-brain!" She then took off, running down the hallway.

"You should heed her orders, underling. Now that I know our Mistress won't be in imminent danger from you, I can go and have breakfast as well." Ichigo said and began walking away, leaving me alone in the hallway.

I was left just a little perplexed by the conversation we had. The reoccurring dream wasn't the only thing that had happened after our trip to Musashino Land last weekend. Masamune had been acting a little strange as well. I had asked Kureha about it, but apparently she acted normal during club, with the only noticeable change being that she would space out sometimes. _I wonder what I did to cause Masamune to act oddly like that around me? I feel like she's been avoiding me as well… I'll have to apologize to her for whatever I've done._ I decided to not mull over it any longer, got changed and headed to the servants' dining area. Ever since Kureha and I began to work here, we had been going to school together with Kanade and Konoe. In her limousine, of course. Masamune went to school separately, since she had her scooter. Once I was done with breakfast, Kureha and I headed outside with Konoe, where Kanade was already waiting for us in the limo.

"Ohio, Jirou-kun, Kureha-chan!" Kanade called out to us from inside the car. "I'm sorry you had to wake up so early, but something urgent has come up at the academy, and I'm needed there." She explained to us as Konoe opened the limo door.

"Does it have something to do with you being the principal's daughter?" I asked as I entered, and Kanade nodded at me. "Ah, alright. Well, since your dad is away at the moment, I can understand that." Kanade scooted to the other side, sitting by the door. With Kureha coming in after me, I sat between the two girls, just like every previous morning we've gone to school. After Konoe sat down on the other side and everyone's seatbelts were on, Kanade gave the signal to the driver to set off. The ride was peaceful, with each of us making smalltalk with each other, though mostly it consisted of Kanade teasing me while Kureha tried her best to impress Konoe. _It's a bit of a shame that Masamune can't be here to enjoy this. She acts all tough, but I know she values the friendship we have together. That reminds me…_

"Hey, Kanade." The girl next to me turned to face me and raised an eybrow.

"Yes?"

"Have you… noticed something different about Masamune? I noticed it myself recently, and so did Kureha. She seems to be… I don't know, avoiding me? It's… weird, and I'm… _worried_ about her." I explained to Kanade quietly, and her eyes widened slightly.

"Hmm…. I can't say I've noticed anything like that, no. I don't know why she would be avoiding _you_ specifically, but now that you've brought this to my attention, I'm slightly concerned about her as well." Kanade replied to me with a smile, and I was briefly reminded of my dream, causing me to blush as I averted my eyes. _That smile of yours is dangerous, Kanade!_ "I can _order_ Ichigo to keep an eye on her during club, maybe you could ask Kureha to do the same? It might be beneficial to have the both of them provide us with information." She then suggested.

"Y-yeah, that sounds good. Thanks, Kanade."

"No need to thank me yet. If I want to become friends with Usami-san, this is the least I can do." Kanade replied and turned her gaze to the window again.

"How do you… plan on going about that? I mean, she doesn't trust others, so I don't think she'd just 'accept' if you asked to be her friend." I couldn't help but ask her.

"Well… I… honestly don't really know. Friendships are a fickle thing, Jirou-kun. I may be _perfect_ and _beautiful_ , but I've never really had any friends." _No hesitation is praising herself? I'm not even surprised._ "For the longest time, even Subaru and I were merely mistress and servant, but thanks to you, we've become good friends again, like we were back when we were young." Kanade turned back to face me with a big smile and a slight blush on her face. "And that's just one reason as to why I really value the… _relationship_ we have right now, Jirou-kun." Her expression, combined with her choice of words, caused another blush to rise to my cheeks. _That_ _expression_ _should be considered a weapon of mass destruction!_

"A-ah, y-yes, I'm q-quite happy w-with it too." I couldn't look at Kanade any more, so I directed my gaze forwards. I heard Kanade giggle a little, and then sigh.

"But… don't you sometimes want some things to _change_?" She said almost inaudibly, which piqued my interest.

I shifted my gaze back to her without turning my head, and saw something that made me feel… sad? Compassionate? I didn't even know myself. Kanade was leaning against her arm, gazing outside the window with a slightly melancholic expression on her face. Her other hand was lying nearly motionless on her lap, her fingers idly twirling with a strand of her long, black hair. Suddenly, I was reminded of the things Ichigo said back when I first started working at the mansion. _Ichigo said that from time to time Kanade would appear to be… anxious about something, and her expression would soften… Is that what this is?_ I cleared my throat and turned my head towards Kanade again, when suddenly, the limo came to a halt.

"Ojou-sama, we have arrived." The driver's voice came from the front seat, interrupting me before I could ask Kanade what she had on her mind that was making her so anxious.

"Ah, good." Kanade said and turned back towards me. "Jirou-kun, Kureha-chan. You two can head to your respective classes, while Subaru and I will go and do what we were tasked with." Konoe had already left the limo, and opened the door for Kanade. "We'll all meet up at lunchtime, and then again after school. Kureha-chan, Ichigo will take you back to the mansion, seeing as you two are in the same club." Any sign of the anxiousness that she had just a moment ago was now gone as she took Konoe's hand and exited the car.

I nodded to her and exited out the other side with Kureha, as was expected of servants. As the limo drove off, Kureha and I looked towards Kanade and Konoe as they made their way towards the administrative building. My little sister stretched and then looked at me with a curious expression.

"Nii-san? What's wrong? You look worried?" Kureha asked me.

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing. Although, actually..." I glanced towards Kanade one last time before fully turning to face my sister. "I'm not sure if you heard what Kanade and I talked about in the car, but we're both a bit worried about Masamune. Could you keep an eye on her during club? It might give us some insight as to why she's acting so oddly lately."

"You're worried about Usami-senpai? Nii-san, don't tell me you're planning on cheating on Onee-sama!" Kureha looked honestly shocked by my statement, while I just sighed.

"Did no-one ever tell you..? Never mind. Kureha." I placed my hands on my little sister's shoulders and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Kanade and I are not engaged, that was just a lie that she made up to save me from Schrödinger-senpai's wrath back at the Sports Festival. I'm worried about Masamune because we're _friends_." I had to admit, even now, I felt a little proud to call myself Masamune's friend. She was a… _unique_ individual, to say the least, so becoming a person close to her that she could trust felt… good.

"Huh? You're not? But I thought..." Kureha's eyes widened, as if she had just realized something. "Wait… You… haven't noticed?" She then asked me. _Noticed… what?_

"What do you mean 'haven't noticed'? What is there that I haven't noticed?"

"Well…We girls can tell these things, but… I don't think it's my place to say it..."

"Like I asked, what is it, Kureha?" My sister fidgeted a little and averted her gaze.

"Um… It's just a _hunch_. It could be nothing, but I'm _quite sure_ of it now..." Kureha looked back up at me. "Onee-sama… she has a-"

"Oh, my. What do we have here? I knew you were a _lolicon_ , but didn't think you'd go _this_ far." As the saying goes, 'speak of the devil and he shall appear'. Or, she, in this case. "Coming early to school so you can _have a go_ at your sister before class? Despicable." Schrödinger-senpai said and snickered as she walked up to us, interrupting what Kureha was about to tell me.

"T-this i-is nothing of the s-sort!" I quickly let go of my sister and took a step back, only now realizing what the situation might have looked like to any passerbys. _Good thing we're here early today. That's a good question, actually. What's she doing here so early?_

"Schrö-senpai! What are you doing here this early?" Kureha shouted and moved to try and embrace Schrödinger-senpai, but she nimbly dodged my sister and kept her at an arm's length away from herself. _Leave it to my sister to read my mind._

"I was about to ask you two the same question. But, to answer your question, I'm here early today because I have an appointment with the Vice Principal. The Principal himself was supposed to be there as well, but since he's supposed to be away, someone else will be there to represent him." Schrödinger-senpai explained to us and casually pointed a thumb towards the administrative building. _Could that be… the reason we came here early today as well?_

"Ah, I see. I have a sneaking suspicion that the person acting as his representative will be his daughter, Kanade. You… might already know this, given how much of a blabbermouth my sister is, but… we're currently living at the Suzutsuki Mansion. The reason the two of us are early is because we come to school together with Kanade, and she apparently had 'something urgent' to do here." I in turn explained to her, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly.

"So I'll have to deal with _her_ then, huh? Well, it should go fine. Oh, and, yeah, I know about your circumstances. Your house burned down on the day of the Sports Festival, didn't it? Must have sucked to have such a good day end on a bad note. I do really feel sorry you two. If you ever need any help with anything, you can come and ask me!" Schrödinger-senpai moved next to me and patted my shoulder, which, given our difference in height, seemed to be much more difficult for her than it should have been. _Deep down,_ _she really is a nice person, isn't she? Kinda like Masamune._ "So, _Onii-chan_." She then continued with a smirk. "Aside from your little sister, have you been getting up to anything _saucy_ with Suzutsuki-san?" She lightly jabbed in my sides a couple of times with her elbow. _Hey! With your strength, that actually hurts!_

"S-Schrö-senpai! Nii-san and Onee-sama wouldn't b-be doing a-anything like t-that, right? I-I mean… Ichigo-senpai has Nii-san under surveillance constantly, right?" Kureha asked, looking genuinely shocked. _Don't believe everything that comes out of her mouth! Also, don't talk about something as creepy as that as if it was normal!_

" _Onee-sama_? Oh, I see how it is. So that's what you call Suzutsuki-san, huh? Well, I guess since she and Onii-chan are engaged… Yeah, it makes sense." Schrödinger-senpai nodded to herself and then slapped me on the back a couple of times. "Do your best, Onii-chan!" _So no-one has actually told her either, huh…_

"Um… actually… Kanade and I _aren't_ engaged. She uhh… made that up on the spot to save my hide from you. But no-one ever did anything to get rid of the rumour, sooo…." I laughed awkwardly after telling Schrödinger-senpai the truth.

"Huh? Really? So there's nothing going on between the two of you?" I shook my head to answer her. "Interesting..." The smirk returned to her face with full force. "Well, now that I know that, what makes you think you're safe from my wrath any longer, hmmm..?" She continued and cracked her knuckles.

"I… well… because… I know that you're actually… a really nice and caring person. Not only towards your sister, but other people close to you as well." I said and smiled at her. To my surprise, a heavy blush appeared on her face, and she quickly turned her head away. "Uhhh… Schrödinger-senpai..?"

"D-don't _ever_ say something like that again!" Schrödinger-senpai shouted, her face still flushed a deep red. "I-I hate mushy compliments!" _Oh, do you now?_

"You know, Schrödinger-senpai… The truth is, I've _never_ met anyone as _kind_ and _considerate_ as you! You take such great care of your friends and kouhai, always going out of your way to help and everything." I couldn't help but tease her, now that I knew her weakness. The blush on Schrödinger-senpai's face deepened, if that was even possible.

"S-shut u-up! B-baka Onii-chan..." She blurted out and took a step backwards. _She's so cute. In a different way than Kanade is, though. Wait, why did I think of her as an analogy?_ "A-anyway, I-I need to get going. T-the Vice Principal is p-probably waiting for me. I-I'll see you at club today, Kureha-chan. A-and see you too, O-Onii-chan." Schrödinger-senpai gave us a small wave and began to make her way to the administrative building.

"Ah, goodbye, Schrö-senpai!" Kureha shouted after her and waved enthusiastically, though Schrödinger-senpai's back was already turned to us. I couldn't help the smile forming on my face as I looked at my little sister. _Ah, right, we were talking about something before she interrupted us._

"Kureha?" My sister turned to face me again. "What were you going to say before Schrödinger-senpai appeared?" Kureha flinched a little at my question, then sighed.

"Well… as I said, I don't think it's my place to say it, and… I'm not going to. I'm sure you'll find out soon enough, Nii-san." Kureha walked past me and stopped to briefly turn back to me. "I'll head to class now, Nii-san! See you at lunch!" She then waved at me and began to run towards the building with the first-year classrooms.

With my sister leaving me behind, I was now standing alone out in the school yard. _She's not going to tell me then, huh? That only makes me more curious about what she was_ _about to say… Something about 'Onee-sama'… So… Kanade? There's something about Kanade that I haven't noticed? Maybe she's talking about the same thing Ichigo mentioned? That she's… anxious and worried about something… I'll have to ask her myself when I get the chance._ I glanced at the clock, seeing that there was still plenty of time before lessons would start. _Guess I'll just go and wait around in the classroom, then._ I thought and began to make my way towards the second-year classrooms.

* * *

The morning classes went by quickly, and soon lunch break was upon us. As usual, Subaru and I made our way to the school roof with Jirou, where we would eat together with Kureha and Usami. Ever since they started working for me, we had decided that we would eat our lunches together. Where as Kureha was ecstatic to get to eat together with Subaru, Usami had been reluctant at first. However, Jirou had managed to convince her that it would be good for all of us to eat together. This morning, Jirou had told me that he thought that Usami was _avoiding_ him, and while I hadn't noticed it before, it was now evident. She was sitting down on the opposite side from Jirou on the bench we were all occupying, as far away from him as physically possible. Before, she would sit at the end of the bench, with Jirou being next to him and me next to him on the other side. She was never as lively as say, Kureha was, but today she seemed to be more silent than usual. _How did I not notice this before? Although, I guess I have been focusing my attention on Jirou-kun during lunchtime…_ I thought to myself as I looked past Subaru and Kureha towards Usami, who was quietly chewing on her yakisoba bread.

"Kanade?" Jirou's voice made me turn my head back around, and I saw Jirou looking at me with a curious expression. "You were spacing out for a bit. Are you alright?" He then asked me.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Just…" I gazed back towards Usami. "It seems you were right. Something is definitely troubling Usami-san."

"Yeah. Do you think she might be mad with me? I can't think of anything that I've done that would cause that, though..." Jirou said and sighed. _He really does care for Usami-san, doesn't he? Although, that's just how he is._

"Do you know when this started happening? Maybe that will give us some clues as to what's bothering her."

"Hmmm… Well… I think the last time she was… more like herself, I guess, was back in Musashino Land. After that trip, something's been _off_ about her, and I get the feeling that she's been avoiding me." As Jirou mentioned the trip to the amusement park we did last weekend, I was reminded of what happened while we were riding the Ferris Wheel, which in turn caused my cheeks to heat up.

"O-oh, I see… Musashino Land, huh? I can't remember anything that would have caused something like that to happen… If anything, Usami-san was enjoying herself a lot that day."

"That's true, I can't think of anything either… The only thing that comes to mind is when you _tested_ her back in that butler cafe." Jirou said while taking on a thoughtful pose, with his gaze turned upwards and with a hand on his chin.

"I can't see why that would her avoid _you_ , though."

"You're right. I guess I'll just have to ask her myself when I get the chance." _By 'getting a chance', he must mean when the two of them are alone together…_ _A situation like that isn't ideal, and I would honestly want for the alone moment to be between Usami-san and myself… But I don't think I can make things go that way without making it seem too suspicious._

"Thanks for the meal." Usami-san's voice pulled me out of my thoughts as she stood up and disposed of the packaging that her yakisoba bread came in. "I, uhhh… I-I've got some things I n-need to do, so if you guys d-don't mind me leaving early..."

"Ah, Masamune..." Jirou began, but couldn't get the words out. I placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn his gaze over to me.

" _You can talk with her later. You could… wait around at the Mansion until she gets home, alright?_ " I whispered to him, and he nodded as an answer, so I turned back to look at Usami. "Go ahead, Usami-san. We'll meet again after school, before you and Kureha-chan head to club, alright?" I then said to her. _I don't think I can persuade Jirou-kun to not talk with her in private, so I'll have to see where this goes._

"A-alright. See you then." Before she left she looked back at Jirou again. "S-sorry, Chicken-brain. W-we'll talk s-some other time." After saying that, Usami turned around and left the four of us to finish our lunch.

"Yeah, see you, Masamune!" Jirou replied to her, and she turned around briefly before leaving the roof through the door.

"I'm not sure I should be saying this, but..." Subaru was the first to speak after Usami left us. "Usami seemed to be… I don't know, a bit down? I wonder what's worrying her..."

"You've noticed it too, Konoe?" Jirou asked, and Subaru nodded as an answer. "That's what I wanted to talk to her about. She's been like that ever since our trip to Musashino Land, and Kanade and I are worried about her."

"Yes. I've told Ichigo to keep and eye on her during club, and Jirou will… talk with her when he gets the chance. Speaking of which, Kureha-chan? Did Jirou-kun already ask you to see if Usami acts strangely during club?" I leaned forwards and looked towards Kureha, who had been surprisingly silent the whole time, and looked to be deep in thought.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Onee-sama. I'll keep an eye on her." She replied to me after jerking her head towards us quickly. Her gaze landed on Jirou, and she looked like she was thinking about something again. _Has she… figured out something? I'll have to talk to her._

We finished our lunches, packed up our things and threw away the trash. Before we left the roof, I caught Kureha by the arm to stop her.

"Onee-sama? What is it?" Kureha asked me when I grabbed her arm.

"I want to chat with you for a moment, Kureha-chan." I replied to her with a smile and then turned towards Subaru and Jirou. "You two can go back to class ahead of me, I'll follow when I'm done with Kureha-chan."

"As you wish, Ojou-sama." Subaru said and bowed. "Let's go, Jirou." Jirou nodded to me and waved, before leaving together with Subaru.

"What did you want to talk about, Onee-sama?" Kureha asked once Subaru and Jirou left us.

"It's… about Usami-san. I noticed that you looked… _thoughtful_ when she left earlier. Have you... figured out something?"

"Figured out..? O-oh, well… Can I… ask you something first, Onee-sama?" Kureha asked and fidgeted a little.

"Of course. Ask me anything, Kureha-chan." I replied with a smile.

"This morning… Nii-san told me that… you two aren't actually engaged, and that it was all just something you… made up to save him from Schrö-senpai. Is… is it true?" _Jirou-kun told that to her?_ _Well… I guess there's_ _no harm in telling her that, then…_

"Well… yes, it is true. As much as I dislike admitting it, Jirou-kun and I are not engaged. However, it would be too much of a hassle, and it would probably lead to more trouble for the both of us if we 'stopped going out', so to speak, so we've just stuck with it." I explained to her. "Why do you ask?"

"Not engaged..." Kureha looked down a paused for a few moments, then raised her gaze to meet mine. "But… You still… have a… _crush_ on Nii-san, right..?" I was left surprised and speechless by what Kureha had said. _She… She knew?_ "Onee-sama..?"

"O-oh, sorry. But, um… Yes, you're correct. I do indeed… have a _crush_ on your older brother." Saying it out loud made me feel more embarrassed than I had expected, and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. "Was it… that obvious?"

"No, I don't think it was obvious, just… I guess we girls can tell these things..." Kureha said and laughed awkwardly while rubbing the back of her neck. _You can easily tell that they're siblings._ "But don't worry, Onee-sama! I won't tell anyone! Nii-san asked about it this morning, but I thought it would be best to leave it up to you." She then continued and puffed out her chest with pride.

"Thank you, Kureha-chan. Now, why did you want to… _confirm_ that first? What did you figure out about Usami-san?"

"Well… like I said, we girls can just tell these things, you know? And when I saw her like that… I think Usamin-senpai also… has a crush on Nii-san. I know she doesn't _act_ anything like it, but I'm sure of it." _Kureha-chan is more perceptive than I thought._

"...Yes, I am aware of that as well. Like you said, we girls can tell these things. And I think her… _feelings_ might be the reason she's been acting so strangely as of late."

"You… knew that too? I guess you're just that great, Onee-sama..." Kureha let out a little awkward laugh again, then looked down again before continuing in a lower tone. "Are you… worried, Onee-sama?" I looked at Kureha and raised an eyebrow at her question. "I mean… Usamin-senpai might… you know… before you..." Kureha didn't say it out loud, but I knew _exactly_ what she meant.

"..." I averted my gaze and stayed silent for a few moments. _Certainly… I have thought of the possibility before, and the thought does make me… a little worried._ _I… I want to be happy together with Jirou-kun, but… I also want to become friends with Usami-san, but I don't know if that will be possible…_ _Why does all of this have to be so complicated?_ "I… I don't really know. I'll… just have to… try my best, I guess. I don't want to lose." I said quietly and clenched my fists.

"Onee-sama..." Kureha took a deep breath. "Right! We shouldn't be gloomy about this stuff, right? I really want Nii-san to… you know, _hook up_ with someone, but… We'd have to cure his gynophobia first… Anyway, I'll be rooting for bothyou _and_ Usamin-senpai! Or, rather, I'm rooting for Nii-san!" All of her usual cheerfulness was back in an instant, and she was fist-bumping the air in front of me.

"Thank you, Kureha-chan." I said and smiled at the younger girl in front of me. "I really want the relationship between Jirou-kun and I to prosper, but… I also want to become friends with Usami-san, no matter how difficult it may be. But… since she also loves him… I feel like I have to make a choice..." I decided to pour out my heart to Kureha. While she was a little gullible, airheaded, and certainly a blabbermouth, right now, she felt like someone I could confide in. In response, however, Kureha just looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"Become friends with Usamin-senpai? What do you mean? You two are friends already, right? At least, that's what it looks like to me.

"Really?" I was sceptical, but Kureha just nodded at me. "To me… it feels like Usami-san… _hates_ me. And I think she might believe that the feeling is mutual… But in truth, I really want to become friends with her." I looked off to the side and held onto my left arm with my right as a cool breeze came by, tousling my hair and causing a chill to go down my spine. _The summer only just ended, but it's slowly getting colder..._

"Oh… Is it like that… 'friend-of-a-friend' type of situation? Like… Usamin-senpai and Nii-san are friends, and you're friends with Nii-san as well, but Usamin-senpai and you aren't, but you end up hanging out together because of your mutual friend, right?" Kureha didn't seem to be bothered by the wind, even though the regular Rouran school uniform was much lighter than what I wore.

"I… guess so. I hope everything goes alright, for Usami-san's sake as well." Kureha smiled a little more brightly at me, then suddenly jumped at me to hug me. "Kureha… chan..?"

"I feel like I've seen a new side of you today, Onee-sama." Kureha said as she gripped onto me tightly. "And I like it." I smiled and reciprocated her hug, with Kureha's head pressed against my chest. "So warm… eheheheee..." I heard her say quietly and giggle to herself as she rubbed her face against my chest. _Okay, this is getting a little uncomfortable…_ After a few moments, Kureha let go of me, seemingly satisfied with herself. "Thanks, Onee-sama! We should probably head back to class, right? We don't want to be late."

"Yes, that would be wise, Kureha-chan. Would you escort me to my class, since Subaru isn't here?"

" _Hai_ , Ojou-sama!" Kureha said and saluted.

I took one last glance behind me, looking out towards the sky. Another chilling breeze washed over us, and I felt a smile creeping onto my face. _Summer may be ending, but I hope the warm days Jirou-kun and I are having don't._ With that pleasant thought fresh in my mind, I headed back to class with Kureha, where Subaru and Jirou were waiting for me to return. _Yes… I hope our warm and happy summer days last forever._

* * *

Afternoon classes felt like they took forever, and I grew more and more anxious with every passing minute. I was going to confront Masamune about what's troubling her – and possibly apologize – later today, but I didn't know how or when. Kanade had told me that she could let me have some free time around the time she would be returning to the Mansion after club, but it wasn't guaranteed when she would come back. She may be a temporary employee and resident at the Mansion like Kureha and I, but she still has her own life. Although, knowing Masamune, I doubt she would have anything to do after school other than club, anyway. I saw her briefly when our classes ended and she headed to club together with Kureha, but just like before, she was avoiding me. I was currently in the middle of cleaning the dining area, like Kanade had instructed me to. _It won't do any good just moping over the whole thing… I'll just have to_ _catch Masamune when she gets back and talk things over with her. She's a very important friend to me, and I don't like seeing her being all gloomy. And if I'm the reason she's acting like that… all the more reason to sort things out._ I let out a sigh as I wiped the table, when suddenly one of the doors opened and Kanade walked into the room. She was wearing more casual clothes compared to her normal dress, with a short skirt that showcased her smooth thighs, and a frilly shirt with a style similar to her usual dress, but white instead of black. Her hair was slightly glistening with water and she had a towel in one hand, telling me that she had just come from the bath. The sight reminded me of the time I walked in on her while she was bathing, causing a blush to rise to my cheeks.

"Working hard, Jirou-kun? Your flushed face seems to indicate so." Kanade said in a teasing tone as she walked over to me and sat down at the dinner table, crossing her legs in a way caused me to subconsciously lock my gaze onto them. I quickly pulled myself out of my thoughts and began to rapidly wipe the table to distract myself.

"Y-yes, I am." I replied to her quickly and turned away from her, focusing on wiping the table. "Do you… know if Masamune is coming back any time soon?" I then asked her while stealing a glance in her direction. She was using the towel to dry her hair and smiled at me.

"No, I do not. I believe that it will be some time before club ends, and even then, Kureha-chan and Ichigo will be back before she is. But don't worry, once you're done here, I'll let you have a break until Usami-san gets back." Kanade replied to me and stretched in her seat.

"Thanks, Kanade. I guess this shows just how much you care about Masamune, huh? I just hope I'll be able to help with whatever is worrying her." I moved to the other side of the table to wipe on that side as well.

"Yes… I hope… everything goes well, too." Kanade's voice became a little quieter, so I stopped my wiping and looked at her. She had her gaze fixated on the ground, and she had stopped drying her hair. Before I could say anything, she raised her gaze again and stood up. "Well, as much as I don't want to, I'll leave you to do your work in peace, now. I'll be in my room if you need anything." She then said with a smile and turned away to leave the room. _Wait… So she_ wanted _to mess with me so I wouldn't be able to work in peace? This girl…_

"Uh, yeah. I'll see you around." I raised my hand and waved a little before she closed the door behind her.

I let out a small sigh and returned to my work. I had already cleaned all the hard to reach places, so cleaning the rest shouldn't take too long. As I had anticipated, it only took about twenty minutes or so before the dining area was squeaky-clean. _Whew, that was a good bit of work, but after living here for some time now… I'm starting to kind of enjoy cleaning. I hope I don't become as obsessed with it as a certain blue-haired boy with sanpaku eyes, though…_ _Well, things worked out for him in the end, I guess, though I always liked that model girl more than the palmtop tiger… I'll need to rewatch that show, as their names are eluding me right now._ I thought to myself as I left the dining room behind, and almost ran straight into Konoe, who was just behind the door that I had just opened.

"Oh! Jirou!" Konoe exclaimed and took a step back. It looked like she had been just about to reach for the door before I opened it from the other side.

"Hey, Konoe. What's up?" I asked her as I stepped out into the hallway.

"Do you not have your phone with you?" Konoe asked me and tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Huh?" I patted the pockets of my butler uniform, but didn't feel anything in any of them. "Doesn't seem like it. I must have left it in my room. Why do you ask?"

"Kureha-chan just called me and told me that she had tried to contact you, but to no avail. Apparently, Usami just left club a couple minutes ago, saying that she had something she needed to do, and that she would meet Kureha-chan again here at the Mansion." Konoe explained to me.

"Huh, that's interesting… I could guess that she would arrive back here earlier than usual, then. Thanks a lot, Konoe. I just finished cleaning the dining room, so I'll go hang around the entrance and wait for Masamune, I guess."

"No need to thank me. Kureha-chan was the one who asked me to tell you, since we knew that you were going to talk to Usami after she got back anyway. We're all… worried about her. I hope you can cheer her up, Jirou."

"Yeah, I'll try my best. Although, I don't think _all_ of us are worried about her. I doubt Ichigo-san cares much for anyone else other than Kanade." I joked and laughed awkwardly, and Konoe smiled a little at me.

"You may be right about that, Jirou. Well, good luck with her, Jirou! I'll be off now." Konoe gave me a small wave and a smile and began to make her way down the hallway.

"I might just need that luck, since I'm dealing with Masamune. But, yeah, I'll see you around." I returned her gesture as she turned around a corner and disappeared from my sight.

 _Masamune will be coming back soon, huh? Well, that's just an assumption, but it might be true. Doesn't hurt to wait for her in advance._ After Konoe left, I began to make my way towards the entrance of the Mansion. The place was quite massive, and there were multiple doors that lead outside, but the main entrance by the front yard was what everyone used. When returning from school, Masamune would always park her scooter off to the side where the rest of the vehicles were parked, then head in through the main entrance before changing into her maid uniform in her room, so I could easily catch her somewhere along the way. Oh, and the reason I know all this is because she herself told everything to me when we were out shopping for Kanade once. It was a real pain having to hold onto her while we rode her scooter, but I had somehow managed to hold out without getting an attack.

I decided to wait around the entrance, and it only took about ten minutes before I heard the distinct sound of Masamune's scooter out in the yard. I looked out the window and saw her parking it in the usual spot, before making her way inside the Mansion. _Alright, I've got this. I'll just go up to her and talk things out._ Masamune opened the main doors and entered, leaving her boots at the large shoe rack and putting on her indoor shoes. _Right, this is my chance._ I took a deep breath and walked over to Masamune, who looked up at me with a surprised expression.

"Hey, Masamune. You're a little early, aren't you? I thought the handicrafts club took longer with their meetings." I said to her casually. _I think feigning ignorance is probably for the best for now._

"C-Chicken-brain. I… had something I… wanted to do so I left early." She replied to me, but her gaze wouldn't meet mine. "I'll… go and change in my room now." Masamune took a couple of steps and was about to walk past me, but I grabbed her by the arm, stopping her.

"Masamune." I said to her slightly sternly, but then continued in a gentler tone. "I… know you've been acting… odd for a while now, and that you've been… avoiding me. I… no, _we_ are all worried about you, and want to help you. Whatever is bothering you, we want to help you with it. And if you're avoiding me because I'm the reason for it, then… I'm sorry. For… whatever I've done." I let my hand slide down to her wrist, and gripped it reassuringly. _I'm grateful for everything Kanade has done to help me with my gynophobia. Not too long ago, I wouldn't have been able to do even this much._

"..." Masamune stayed silent and looked away from me, then took a deep breath. "...You haven't done anything wrong, Chicken-brain." She said quietly. "You don't have to worry about me. My problems are my problems." She tried to free herself from my grasp, but I didn't let her. Although, given that I wasn't putting much force into it, she must not have really tried.

"That's where you're wrong, Masamune." She turned to look at me again and I smiled at her. "I'm your friend, remember? That means that your problems are _my_ problems as well. You don't need to worry about everything by yourself, that's what friends are for."

"Chicken-brain..." Masamune's eyes got a little glossy, and her cheeks became tinted with a light shade of red. "Sorry. I thought I could figure out everything on my own… Let's go to my room, we can talk on the way." She then said with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah." I said and nodded to her, letting go of her wrist. "So, what's been troubling you?" I asked once we began to make our way towards Masamune's room. "You've been acting a little weird ever since our trip to Musashino Land."

"Well… a couple of things, I guess… But… To put it simply… Suzutsuki Kanade. The things she said… and the things _I_ told her… They got me thinking." Masamune replied and looked towards the ceiling as we slowly walked down the hallway. Briefly, in the corner of my eye, I thought I saw a flash of black hair, but when I turned my head towards it, I couldn't see anything. _Is… Kanade listening to our conversation?_

"Oh? Go on, I'm listening."

"Well… You remember what happened at the butler cafe, right?" Masamune asked and I nodded to her as an answer. "I knew she was speaking the truth back then, but I still couldn't believe it. We… both know what she really is like, so I found it hard to believe that she would _actually_ be capable of _caring_ about you, and… about _me_." Masamune stopped walking and directed her gaze downwards. I stopped and turned around to look at her, and she slowly raised her gaze again. "Hey, Chicken-brain… This might sound crazy, but… I've always wanted to be _friends_ with Suzutsuki Kanade."

"You… what?"

"It sounds crazy, as I said, but… It's true. I mean, why would someone like _me_ want to be friends with someone who very clearly _hates_ me?" I heard some shuffling, and saw a long strand of black hair peek from around the corner. _So she_ is _listening to us…_ "There's no doubt about it. I'm quite certain she hates me, and that was one reason as to why I couldn't accept the fact that she wasn't lying when she said she cared about you and I." _I can't believe it. They both want to befriend each other, but they both misunderstand the other persons feelings towards themselves…_

"Hey, Masamune… Kanade… she..." Before I could say anything, Masamune cut me off.

"...Do you want to know what I did today that caused me to leave from club early?"

"Huh? I mean… sure, but..."

"My parents." _Huh? What does she mean by that?_ Seeing my confused expression, she continued. "You know my relationship with my family is… _distant_ , at best. Well… After everything that happened back at the amusement park, and after thinking things over during the past few days… I decided to put an end to it all. I told them this morning that I would visit their place after school, and that I had something important to tell them. I didn't want to make up with them, it's already too late for that." She explained to me.

"So… what happened?"

"I planned to go there and tell them that I would never think of that place as home again. That the life I've got right now without them is better than if they were involved. I did just that, and waited for them, but… They never showed up. That was their answer." _That's… horrible! Abandoning their own child like that?!_

"Masamune… That's just… horrible. I'd like to give them a piece of my mind..." I was honestly angry with her parents.

"I'm… glad that it pisses you off, but… You don't have to worry about it. Just having you listen to me vent is good enough for me. Thanks, Chicken-brain." Masamune looked at me in the eyes and smiled.

"Well… that's good, I guess. And if you're fine with it… I guess while we're working here, we're our own little family." I said and chuckled to attempt to lighten up the situation a little.

"Yes… But, back to Suzutsuki. You were going to say something, but… I don't want to hear it. Not yet, at least." Masamune paused for a bit and began to play with the hem of her skirt. "...There's a reason as to why I want to become friends with her, even if she hates me. That reason is because she and I are a lot alike underneath it all."

"What do you mean with 'underneath it all'?"

"I mean that... in a way, she's just like me. Neither of us _trust people_ at all." I saw the lock of black hair move a little, and could now see Kanade's elbow poking from around the corner. "Think about it. Suzutsuki's always putting on that 'perfect young lady' act. And why? Because it's convenient? Because it makes people like her? Nope, It's because… She's scared to let people see who she really is. She doesn't feel like there's anybody she can trust enough… to let them see past the act to the _real_ her." _I… I guess… I kinda see where she's going with this…_

"No!" A shout from behind Masamune drew both of our attention, as Kanade stepped out from behind the corner. "It isn't like that at all!" She was breathing heavily, and I could see she was trembling a little bit. "T-that's entirely untrue! M-maybe I don't trust _most_ people in the world, but… I… I do have _some_..." Kanade looked up, and I could see tears rolling down her cheeks. Something about the scene made my heart drop, and I instantly knew one thing.

 _I don't like seeing her cry. I don't_ want _to see her cry. Ever._

"And… w-when you say things like that… I-I don't… hate..." Kanade said weakly, before turning around and dashing away from us.

"Dammit… Kanade! Wait!" I started to run towards her, but Masamune grabbed me by the hand to stop me. "Masamune..?"

"D-don't leave me..." Masamune said and wrapped her arms around me from behind. "She… can't get far. We'll just exhaust ourselves if we run after her."

"Masamune..." I relaxed in my position and looked towards the direction where Kanade had run off to. _She's right, Kanade can't really go anywhere here in the Mansion. Still… I can see why Kanade would be so upset. To hear that the person you want to become friends with thinks that_ _you_ _hate_ _them_ _… And then having_ _all of_ _that said about yourself… And I share some of the guilt as well. She trusted me and Konoe, but I guess at least I've been hiding some things from her… Like what happened with Masamune and I during the School Festival, and how I lied about the reasoning for accepting Schrödinger-senpai's challenge at the Sports Festival… and even before that, when Konoe and I became distant after summer holiday,_ _and many other things as well… I guess the constant secrets made her feel like I was abandoning her, and Masamune's words just now struck the final blow..._

"…Hey, Chicken-brain..." Masamune said quietly and loosened her grip on me a little, allowing me to to turn around to face her. "You said that all of us together are like our own little family, right?" Masamune held onto the collar of my uniform and looked up into my eyes. I felt my cheeks heating up once I noticed our close proximity. "Would it be… okay with you to… let me be a little _selfish_ for a moment..?" Masamune had a bright blush on her face, and I could see some tears welling up in her eyes.

"W-what is it?" I asked and swallowed.

Slowly, Masamune began to close the short distance between our faces. _What is she…_ Masamune closed her eyes, and before I knew it, her lips came into contact with mine. While I was completely frozen in surprise, she pressed herself against me and wrapped her arms around my neck while kissing me gently. Her lips tasted like strawberry, and the sweet scent of her shampoo invaded my nostrils. _Lavender..._ We stayed in place for a few seconds, before Masamune broke the kiss and pulled herself away from me with a small "Ah.." escaping her lips.

"Chicken-brain..." She said with a face probably as flushed as my own as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I want us to be a _real family_. I…"

" _I love you."_

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the wait on this chapter, everyone! It took me a while, but I'm happy with how this turned out. Masamune's confession scene is one of my absolute favourite moments in the Manga, and I really wanted to write my own version of it, while obviously keeping it similar to the original, which I love so very much.**

 **As I said in the AN at the beginning of this chapter, I get the feeling that this story is going to be wrapped up soon. A few more chapters and we should be there, though that all depends on how much more I want to write. Depending on much I procrastinate during my free week, I may or may not get the next chapter out in a week. We'll see, but it shouldn't take as long as this one did.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Understanding our Feelings

**AN: Welcome back to this fic! As it turns out, I procrastinated a whole lot during my free week, and I'm disappointed in myself, mostly because I wasn't able to get everything done that I had wanted to. But, I've only got a couple weeks left until exams (during the exam period I won't write as much, obviously), and after that, I'll have plenty of more time to write, as the timetable for my next semester is nice and lax.**

 **I would also like to point out that from now on, whenever I start working on a new chapter for a story, I'll update my profile to let all of you know about it. This should make it easier to know when a new chapter is coming out, so you all know that I'm actually writing.**

 **Without further ado, let's get back to the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Understanding our Feelings**

My brain was having trouble processing what had just happened.

"C-Chicken-brain..?" I heard Masamune's voice, but couldn't react to it.

Of all the possible outcomes that this situation might have had, Masamune _kissing_ me and then _confessing_ to me was not one of them. I was still frozen in place, even after multiple seconds had passed since then. My mind was a jumbled mess of feelings and thoughts as I tried to make sense of everything.

"A-are you okay, C-Chicken-brain? Y-you don't look t-too well..." Masamune was still clinging onto me, and she shook me a little, which returned me to the real world.

"Ah..." I didn't manage to get out any words, as I was getting increasingly flustered by the situation. Masamune was looking up at me with concern, while tears ran down her cheeks. Her cheeks were flushed, and her hands were trembling as she held onto my neck and shoulders. And of course there was the fact that she had just _kissed_ me. Surprisingly, though, I didn't feel an attack coming. Yet.

"S-sorry, I… I s-should have… Given thought to y-your condition… D-do you need to lie down?" Masamune asked and dislodged herself from me, but I found my hands grabbing hers before she could get away. "C-Chicken-brain..?" Masamune's face became even more flustered and I quickly let go of her hands. _What was that?! Why did I suddenly do that? I don't even know myself…_

"I-I'm fine, I just… Didn't expect that. Kanade's program to cure me has had some progress, after all..." I said and laughed awkwardly as I averted my gaze. _I can't look directly at her, it's too embarrassing!_

"R-right, of course… But… well..." Masamune fidgeted, and even though she didn't say it out loud, I knew what she wanted from me.

"I… I don't… know. I need some… time to think before I can… give an answer." I replied as Masamune tried to mutter out a proper question.

"T-that's f-fine, you d-don't need to g-give an answer now. I-I just… wanted to t-tell you my f-feelings..."

"Y-yeah, t-thanks..."

And just like that, awkward silence fell upon us. I didn't really know how to react to the situation, or how I should respond to her. _To think Masamune actually loves me… This is different from when Nakuru confessed to me. I don't really know what I should say… And even though I've been getting better, I still have my gynophobia to worry about._ I looked at Masamune, who was playing with the hem of her skirt with her gaze turned downwards. _I need to say something._

"Masamune?" The girl lifted her gaze to meet mine, and then looked away in embarrassment while wiping the tears away from her face.

"Y-yes?" She said in a weak voice. _Masamune, you're being way too cute right now. Kanade is already making my feelings confused, I don't need you doing that as well!_

"I… I promise I'll give you an answer when my gynophobia is cured." I said to her, and Masamune's eyes lit up and a smile formed on her face. The sight honestly made my heart skip a beat, something which I though only Kanade and her teasing was able to do.

"A-alright. Y-you better keep that promise!" I smiled back at Masamune, as her usual demeanour returned.

"I will." I said and looked towards the hallway that Kanade had ran down just a minute ago. "I… think we should go look for Kanade. I think you have something to say to her, right?"

"You… want me to tell her… that I want to be her friend?" Masamune asked and tilted her head to the side, a curious look on her face. "But… doesn't she..?"

"Kanade doesn't hate you, that I am sure of, and she should also have something to say to you. And… You should probably also apologize to her. We… both should."

"Apologize? What for?"

"You said she didn't trust anyone enough to show them her true self, and… it seemed to hit close to home. Obviously, you had no way of knowing that she was eavesdropping, but.." Masamune lowered her gaze as a look of guilt appeared on her face.

"Yeah, I said some things that could be interpreted as mean… But… Why would you need to apologize? This is all my fault, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Don't put all the blame on yourself, Masamune." I said and placed a hand on her shoulder, which caused a slight blush to appear on her cheeks. "I know Kanade trusted me, at least to some extent, but… I've been keeping things secret from her, and I think she knows that. I can only imagine what that must have made her feel..."

"Oh… I guess you're right..." Masamune said quietly, and I suddenly heard hurried footsteps from behind us. Turning around, I saw Konoe making her way towards us.

"Jirou!" Konoe shouted as she slowed down and stopped a couple of metres away from us. "Do you know what happened to Ojou-sama?" She asked, her gaze shifting between the two of us.

"Have you seen her, Konoe?" I responded to her question with one of my own as I turned to face her, and Konoe nodded.

"I saw her dash into her room and slam the door behind her. When I tried to open it, it was locked, and she wouldn't let me in, but I could swear I heard some… _sobbing_ from the other side." Konoe replied and glanced to where she came from, her expression becoming one of sadness. "So… Do either of you know what happened?" She asked when she turned back to face us.

"We… do. And we need to… go apologize to her..." Masamune said quietly, and Konoe looked at her with an intrigued expression.

"Apologize..? Jirou? What… exactly happened?" Konoe asked and looked at me again.

"I'll… tell you afterwards. We need to go to Kanade." I said to Konoe, who nodded at me. "Let's go, Masamune." I said to the other girl and the two of us began to make our towards Kanade's room.

During our walk, Masamune kept stealing glances at me, and as we were about to arrive, she stopped and grabbed my sleeve. I turned my head to look at her, but she hang her head low, so I couldn't see her face properly.

"What is it, Masamune?" I asked her and fully turned around.

"I… I..." Masamune lifted her head, but didn't look me in the eyes. "Just… D-don't tell anyone about that! It's… e-embarrassing..." She then said quietly. _Oh, so that's what she was worried about?_ "A-and you better keep your promise!"

"Y-yeah, I won't tell anyone. And I promise to… give you an answer when my gynophobia is cured, I swear." I replied to her with a slight smile. In truth, I had no idea what I would do or answer when that day came, or if I would even have an answer ready by then.

"Good! Because I'm going to do my best at helping you cure it! But first… we need to resolve this situation."

I nodded to her and both of us looked at the door in front of us. A silver and gold-trimmed nameplate with the name "Kanade" etched onto it stared back at us from the stylish wooden door. I felt a little guilty just looking at the nameplate, and I'm sure Masamune felt the same. _She's just behind this door…_ I thought back to when she ran away from us, crying. _I don't want to see her cry any more._ I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

* * *

" _She's scared to let people see who she really is."_

 _No, that's not it. That totally isn't it. I have people I can trust. Or… I did._

" _Why would someone like me want to be friends with someone who clearly hates me?"_

 _No, I don't. I never hated you. I just want to be your friend. You said so too, but if you think that way about me..._

I hugged my pillow tightly, the wet spot on it pressing onto my face. _Why did things turn out this way? I wanted to hear what Usami-san and Jirou-kun would talk about, but…_ I felt another tear slide down my cheek, even though I had ceased my crying already. _You're stronger than this, Suzutsuki Kanade. But… Usami-san is right… What will Jirou-kun think of me now? I… I hope I haven't ruined everything…_ I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on my door. _Subaru? Did she come back? Or is it…_

"Kanade? Are you there?" Jirou's voice came from the other side, slightly muffled. For a brief moment, I felt a smile on my face, but it was quickly gone as the feeling of sorrow drowned out the small moment of happiness.

"Suzutsuki?" Another voice said, and I recognized it as Usami. "Subaru-sama said that you would be in your room. I… We..." Usami went silent for a few seconds, before continuing. "Just… Open the door, please."

I turned around and buried my face into the pillow. _I don't want to. Maybe I_ _should just…_ suffocate _myself here and now… There's no-one left for me anyway, Usami-san said so herself. Even Jirou-kun keeps things hidden from me. And yet… I still love him…_

"If… you're not going to open the door, then… at least listen to us, okay?" Jirou's voice came from the other side again. "You… Must be feeling pretty down, and… It's all because of us. We wanted to tell you that we're sorry. I… especially. I've kept things from you, and I had no idea how you felt about it. I… I hope we can continue being friends. I can't promise that I won't keep any secrets from you, but… I'll try my best, and I hope you can forgive me." _Jirou-kun…_ I felt tears welling up in my eyes again.

"Um… I-I'm sorry too, Suzutsuki." Usami said in a meek voice. "I… I didn't know you were listening, and… What I said… might have been… hurtful. A-and… Chicken-brain told me that… you don't… actually hate me. If that's true… I… I want to be friends with you." _Usami-san…_ I rose up to a sitting position and wiped the tears away from my face. _I… can do this. I have to do this. I have to be strong, for them._

With a deep breath, I stood up from the bed. My legs trembled as I made my way to the door, and I had to lean on the door frame for support. Jirou and Masamune had gone silent while I placed a hand on the doorknob and unlocked the door. I waited a few seconds, but there was no reaction from the other side, so I slowly opened the door, revealing Usami sitting down on the floor, with her back against the door frame on the other side. Jirou was stood next to her, directly in front of the door. Both of them turned to look at me with an expression that looked like a mix of bewilderment and concern.

"You can… come in..." I said in a quiet voice, very unlike myself. A small smile appeared on Jirou's face as I stepped aside to invite them in.

No other words were said as the two of them made their inside my room, and I closed the door behind them. Usami stood in front of my bed and fidgeted awkwardly, while Jirou sat down on the bed, his gaze fixated on the pillow I had used for comfort just moments earlier. I walked over to him and sat down on the bed, but kept a distance between us. Usami looked at me with guilt, and looked like she was about to say something, but couldn't get the words out.

"...What Usami-san said was entirely true." I said after multiple seconds of awkward silence. "Every word of it. I've always played the role of the 'proper young lady' in order to blend in with those around me. I could never show my true self to anyone, lest they avoid me in fear or pain. Even then… I never had _any_ friends. Everyone still avoided me, because they felt like I was someone who was untouchable, out of their reach." I turned my head to look at Jirou, and allowed a small smile to graze my face for a brief moment. "Until… I met you, Jirou-kun. Initially… I will admit, I… _used_ our… _agreement_ to get close to you, but… you accepted me. You saw my true self, and didn't shun me. Although… I was always afraid that was the case, and you just _acted_ friendly." I averted my gaze from him, looking down at the floor. "Then… as you said, you started keeping things hidden from me. While my fears had been silenced as we spent time together, they started to slowly resurface." My voice quivered, and I felt the tears beginning to stream down my face again. "When Usami-san said all those things… I… I got scared of that again..." Suddenly, Usami threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around me as she embraced me.

"I'm so sorry…" Usami said as she began crying into my shoulder. _Why is… she the one crying?_ "I was so insensitive…" I couldn't really make sense of all the things Usami muttered, but I could tell she was trying to comfort me.

"I… had no idea that's how you felt, Kanade." Jirou said and awkwardly placed a hand on my other shoulder. "I'm… Sorry. And I promise you, our friendship is… _genuine_ to me. I accept you just the way you are, and would never shun you. Even if the things you do make me _somewhat_ uncomfortable sometimes… I've… gotten used to it, I guess. You wouldn't be you if you acted any other way." Jirou smiled at me, and I felt my own smile returning as well. "I… really value our friendship, and I don't want it to end. If you can forgive me, and take another shot at trusting me..." _I'm… glad. Jirou-kun… accepts me for who I am. That makes me so happy._

"Yes." I said quietly, cutting off Jirou. "I don't want it to end either, Jirou-kun." I placed a hand on top of Jirou's on my shoulder, and wrapped the other one around Usami, who was still clinging onto me. _If she wasn't here… Who knows what I would have said to him._

"Suzutsuki..." Usami said and sniffled, looking up at me with teary eyes. "Is it… is it like Chicken-brain said..? That… you don't hate me?" I pulled Usami closer to me.

"You… said that you… wanted to be friends with me, because the two of us are very alike, right?" Usami nodded weakly as an answer. "But you believed that I hated you, so you didn't act on your desire. And… well… If Jirou-kun told you that I don't hate you… He's right. In fact… I… also want to become friends with you." Usami's eyes widened, but she stayed silent. "I thought that… Maybe because you could see through my lies… I wouldn't _need_ tolie when I'm with you, that you would… _accept_ my true self. Can you… Can you do that, Usami-san?" Tears began to roll down Usami's cheeks again.

"You… You don't hate me..? And… you want to be… friends?" Usami asked weakly, and I replied with a small nod. "T-then… I… I want to be your friend, Suzutsuki Kanade!" Usami shouted while tightening her hold on me. I smiled and glanced towards Jirou, who was looking at the two of us with a smile on his face. _He knew I wanted to be friends with Usami-san, but I wonder if he knew that she wanted to be friends with me..?_ I tightened my grip on his hand slightly, and I could see a small blush creeping onto his face. The smile on my face turned into a smirk as a way to tease him appeared in my mind.

"Aren't you glad that everything worked out, Jirou-kun? Although… I get the feeling that with that look on your face, you're looking to join this _group hug_ of ours..." The blush on Jirou's face deepened, and he quickly pulled his hand away from my shoulder, while I stifled my giggle. _Ah, that felt nice…_

"N-nothing of the sort!" Jirou said in his defense and glanced between myself and Usami, who I noticed was also blushing slightly. _I wonder…_ _Is that because she's been crying, or because of the_ _idea of Jirou-kun hugging her..?_ "But… I am glad." Jirou's voice brought my attention back to him. "If you can tease me like usual, then everything's been resolved, right?" _That's… right. Everything is back to normal. No, that's not quite correct. Something has changed a little._ I shifted my gaze to Usami again, who was still holding onto me tightly. _Usami-san is my friend now._

"You're right, Jirou-kun." I said and used my now free hand to wipe away the remaining tears from my cheeks. "I… _Arigatou_ , Jirou-kun." Jirou raised an eyebrow as I thanked him. "For… being my friend, and… accepting me. You're… very important to me, Jirou-kun." I said and could feel my cheeks heating up a little. A small part of me had wanted to pour out all of my feelings to him, and if the two of them hadn't been so quick on reassuring and comforting me, I probably would have done so. _And since Usami-san is here too… I think it's a good thing I didn't c-confess to him now… And he's still gynophobic, as well._

"I-is that so..." Jirou said and averted his gaze while scratching his cheek awkwardly. "Well… I… I'm glad. I'll… go and tell Konoe that you're alright." Jirou paused for a moment and glanced at Usami. " _He_ was worried about you. I'll… come and… check in on you later, Kanade. I-if you want me to, that is..."

"Yes, that's fine, Jirou-kun. I want to talk about lots of things with Usami-san, anyway." I said and looked at Usami again. "After all, we're friends now, right?" Usami smiled at me, and Jirou gave me a nod before standing up and making his way to the door, stopping just before exiting to turn back to the two of us.

"I'll… See you later then, I guess." Jirou said and raised his hand a little, and I returned the gesture.

"Ah, C-Chicken-brain!" Usami said and turned around just before Jirou left. "R-remember… Your… P-promise..." She said to him weakly, and Jirou seemed to blush a little. _Promise?_ _What does she mean by that?_

"D-don't worry, I will. I'll talk to you later as well, Masamune." Jirou replied, and Usami nodded to him.

Usami fully let go of me after Jirou left and sat down next to me on the bed. She played with the hem of her skirt and shot glances towards me, suddenly not knowing what to say or do. _I guess Jirou-kun still must have been the "icebreaker" between us, huh? Well… I guess… that's to be expected. Just thirty minutes ago Usami-san thought I hated her._

"Usami-san." I said and the girl next to me jumped a little as she turned her head to look at me. "Do you… still feel _uncomfortable_ with me? You… wanted to be friends with me, right?" I asked her. _Was… was this too good to be true after all? I don't want to believe that's the case._

"T-that's not it! I-I mean… Sorry, I just… don't really know how to act in social situations… O-or what _friends_ are supposed to talk about… T-this is… all so sudden..." Usami replied, and I could feel a smile forming on my face. _Oh, of course. I shouldn't think of everything so negatively._

"Oh, is that so? Don't worry, Usami-san. I don't have much _experience_ either." I said and inched a little closer to Usami, whose face became flushed a deep red all of a sudden.

"W-w-wait I-I didn't m-mean for u-us to be _that_ kind of f-friends!" Usami said and flailed her hands around in front of her. "I-I know you t-tease Chicken-brain a-all the time b-because of his phobia, a-and you are quite a p-pretty girl, Suzutsuki, b-but… I-I don't... _swing that way_." I was a little confused at first, but then found myself giggling as realization hit me. _Right… Jirou-kun has told me about this side of Usami-san. What a dirty mind you have, little bunny~!_

"Oh? And what might you be referring to there, _Usagi-chan_?" I said and began to caress Usami's shoulder. _Jirou-kun usually shoots down whatever response she gives from the depths of her_ lewd _mind, but I can't help but tease her more_ _~!_ "I won't understand unless you _spell it out for me_."

"I-I… Y-you know… like… f-friends with _b-benefits…_ W-wait, why do I have to say this to you? D-don't tell me that you..." The blush disappeared from Usami's face as a look of horror appeared in its place, while I just grinned at her.

"Mmmmmm… Who knows? Perhaps I do, perhaps I don't~! Are you saying that… you'd like to _find out_?" I moved my hand up and cupped Usami's cheek, which felt hot to the touch.

"N-no! Geez… M-maybe I don't want to b-be friends with you, after all..." Usami said and turned away, moving my hand away in process. I pulled my hand away with a giggle and placed it back on her shoulder gently, similarly to how Jirou had placed his hand on my shoulder just a little while ago. _Yes… Jirou-kun… If we're friends… There shouldn't be any lies or secrets between us._

"I'm just messing with you, Usami-san." I said with a smile, and Usami turned to face me again with a slight pout on her face. "Although… _you aren't far off the mark_." I said quietly with a wink, which left Usami frozen with a perplexed expression on her face. _After all… Subaru was my first crush. But, I can't tell her that. Not yet._ "In any case, I think the conversation we just had qualifies as one between friends, does it not? I'm fairly certain you and Jirou-kun have similar conversations."

"W-well… Chicken-brain _does_ say some indecent things sometimes… Seriously, he can't keep his mind out of the gutter…" Usami muttered. _I believe it's_ you _who has her mind in the gutter._ "But… I guess you're right. I… can't say I know how for certain how you're supposed to act with friends, but… I think it has at least something to do with being able to be yourself. So in that way… I guess we are friends, Suzutsuki." Usami then said with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad." I replied to her and glanced at the door. _No lies or secrets between friends…_ "Hey, Usami-san." I said and turned back to look at her. _I… I have to be careful with my words here._ "You know… I… kind of made a big deal out of Jirou-kun keeping things from me, and… I would like to be so close with you that… we wouldn't have to… keep things from each other."

"Oh..? What… do you precisely mean by that?" Usami asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Well… I'd like for us to be… _honest_ with each other. So… I'm going to ask you something, and I want you to answer honestly, okay?" Usami nodded to me slowly and kept looking at me with a confused expression. "Usami-san… Do you… _like_ Jirou-kun?" I already knew the answer, but I had to hear it from her own mouth. _Then… I can be honest with her too…_

"H-huh?" Usami's eyes widened in shock, and a slight blush appeared on her face. "W-why would I… O-of course I..." Usami's gaze darted around the room, and I reached to grab her hand.

"Please… Give me an honest answer..." I said quietly as I squeezed her hand, and Usami swallowed.

"I… I..." Usami's eyes locked with mine, and I pleaded her with my gaze. "Y-yes. I-I do." Usami said, releasing a breath and looking away from me, her face coloured crimson, while I simply smiled at her.

"Thank you for being so honest, Usami-san. I… kind of already figured that was the case, but… I'm glad you told me." Usami looked back at me with a surprised expression, but didn't say anything. "And now that… you've said that to me… It's time for me to be honest with you too." I paused for a brief moment and took a deep breath. Just before I said anything, I saw Usami's eyes widen, and her mouth opened slightly. "Actually… I… also… like Jirou-kun. So… that makes us… rivals, I guess." _I did it._

"Wait… really?" Usami asked weakly and I nodded as an answer. "Suzutsuki Kanade… So that's why you..? All of those things… Yes… Things make sense now… Although… I've got something else I need to tell you..."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Well… Just after you ran off… Chicken-brain wanted to go after you, but… I didn't let him. I was… unable to keep my feelings bottled up any longer." _Wait… Don't tell me…_ "I-I had the chance, so..." _No…_

" _I confessed to Chicken-brain_."

* * *

As I closed the door to Kanade's room behind me, I could suddenly feel a murderous glare piercing right through me, I slowly turned my head to the left, and saw Ichigo staring at me from around a corner. I flinched backwards and swallowed, then saw familiar locks of pink hair appear from below Ichigo, as my sister Kureha beckoned for me to come to them. _I think Ichigo will kill me no matter where I am, so I might as well hear my dear sister's last wish for me before I'm sent to_ _the Afterlife…_ I thought and sighed as I made my way over to the two girls.

"Nii-san! What happened with Onee-sama?" Kureha asked once I got close to them, and I could see Ichigo's eye twitch when Kureha called Kanade 'Onee-sama'. _Wait… how does she know that something happened with Kanade?_

"Huh? What do you mean? How… did you know something happened?" I asked, my gaze shifting between the two girls. "And aren't the two of you a little early today?"

"That is a correct assumption, underling. However, after receiving a phone call from Subaru, I decided it would be best for us to call off club early, since Usami-san had already left, and Schrödinger-san didn't complain." Ichigo explained, quite calmly, in fact, and took out her phone. "Subaru informed us that Kanade-sama had locked herself in her room and wouldn't let him in, and that she was clearly in distress. As any good servant would, I rushed here as quickly as I could to be on my Mistress' side." Ichigo then gripped her phone harder, and the glare she was giving me became more intense. "Then… What do I see when I make my way to Kanade-sama's quarters? You, underling, coming out of her room? _What. Did. You. Do._ " Ichigo leaned closer to me, and I heard something crack.

"Ah, Ichigo-senpai! Your phone!" Kureha said, and Ichigo briefly turned her gaze to her phone, which now had a large crack in the screen. _Wait, didn't she say that she wasn't that strong when we were introduced? If she can do that, what DOES she consider as being 'weak'?!_

"Oh, that's a shame." Ichigo said and placed her phone back in her pocket. _Now that I look at her… She's actually wearing the Rouran Academy uniform, and she doesn't have her eyepatch on. It… looks kinda nice on her._ "Hm? I thought you had a maid fetish, underling." Ichigo suddenly said, and I flinched. "Or perhaps your fetish is at that level that you are turned on by a maid even when she isn't wearing her uniform? Or then… you're imagining me in my uniform right now, very little distance between us, leaning so that you have a perfect view of my large-"

"Ooookay, stop right there, Ichigo!" I cut her off and backed off from her. "First of all, I don't have a maid fetish! Second, this is actually the first time I'm seeing you in your Rouran uniform, so I was just a little surprised. Nothing more, nothing less!" Kureha glanced between the two of us with confusion written all over her face.

"Is that so? Well, as I said _before_ , your _body_ doesn't lie… But let's not stick to that. You still haven't answered my question, underling."

"Ah, well..." I pondered my words for a brief moment. _I can't tell her everything. Firstly, I can't break the promise I made with Masamune. And second, she would kill me if I even_ thought _of touching Kanade on the shoulder._ "As you know, Masamune came home earlier today. I assume that Kanade told you to keep an eye on her, right?" Ichigo gave a small nod as an answer. "Well, I talked with her when she came home, and Kanade listened to our conversation. As it turns out… Masamune said some… _hurtful_ things, and… that upset Kanade. B-but, before you do anything harsh, things are fine, now. We apologized to Kanade, and she is talking things out with Masamune currently. They… would prefer not to be disturbed, but… I can assure you, Kanade is fine, now." Ichigo eyed me for a few seconds after I finished my explanation, then quickly turned around and began to walk the other way.

"I will trust you this once, underling. I can always verify your story with Usami-san later. Now, if you would stop _ogling_ me, I would like to go to my room and change to my work attire. Although… that would cause you to just ogle me _more_..." Ichigo said as she walked away.

"For the last time, I don't have a maid fetish!" I shouted after her, then let out a sigh. "Kureha, have you seen Konoe anywhere?" I asked and turned to face my sister.

"Huh? Subaru-sama? No, I haven't. I'd guess he's in his room." Kureha replied and tilted her head slightly while bringing a finger to her chin. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you'd seen him. I need to go tell him that Kanade is okay now, and… I want to talk with him about some stuff." I said and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Hm? What's on your mind, Nii-san? Your little sister will always listen to your troubles!"

"I… don't know. I feel like… this is something I need to talk to… _another guy_ with. And Konoe is… my best friend, as well." _Also, I feel like it would a bit embarrassing to talk to my little sister about my…_ feelings…

"Oh… I… Might be able to help, you know? Just tell me a little bit, okay, Nii-san? Please?" Kureha was looking up at me with puppy-dog-eyes while clutching her hands in front of her chest. _Gah! You're too cute, Kureha. I can't say no to my little sister when she looks at me like that!_

"Well… It's… about… I don't really know myself. I just… I have some conflicting feelings about… some of the people I'm friends with, and… I don't know what to do with them." _Yes… I know what Kanade is really like, and I accept her just the way she is. But… she has a sweet and caring side too, and she can be really cute. I don't like seeing her cry, but at the same time, I would often curse her name because of some prank or teasing that she's done. And then there's Masamune… I… thought I knew what she was like, but I never anticipated that she would… actually_ _fall in_ _love_ _with_ _me. This is different from when Nakuru confessed to me, There were definitely real,_ genuine _feelings behind Masamune's actions,_ _and I don't know how I should respond to those feelings…_

"Nii-san..." Kureha said quietly with a small smile on her face. "I… think I have a good guess as to who those 'people you're friends with' are, and I think I know _why_ you're having conflicting feelings, but… I don't think I should intervene, or _pick favourites_." _What… is she talking about? How could she know I mean Kanade and Masamune? I mean, I've got plenty of other friends, right? Though, I guess I'm not as close with some of them as I am with Masamune and Kanade…_ "Go and have a chat with Subaru-sama, then. And… I hope that you… _come to terms_ with your feelings." Kureha continued and nodded, then turned around. "Alright, Nii-san! Good luck!" She said before dashing off towards her room.

 _What… just happened? Never mind, I need to go see Konoe._ I thought and began to make way to her room, where I assumed – and hoped – that she was. I didn't really fancy the idea of going around the mansion to look for her. The Suzutsuki mansion was massive, and she could be anywhere, doing who knows what. With no way of knowing, I went with my best guess, and soon found myself at the door to Konoe's room. I took a deep breath and knocked on it.

"Ah, hold on, coming!" I head Konoe's voice from the inside. _Yes! Looks like I was lucky._ Konoe opened the door for me and a look of surprise appeared on her face as she saw me. "Oh, Jirou! What brings you here? Is our Mistress okay?"

"Yes, she's with Masamune right now. Everything's been settled, and the two newfound friends are having a moment of 'bonding' together. Do you… mind if I come in?" I replied to her and asked, and Konoe moved out of the way to let me in.

"Of course!" Konoe replied and I walked inside of her room. The room was small compared to Kanade's, fitting for a servant, but it wasn't cramped, instead, it felt more cozy than anything. "So, do you mind telling me everything?" Konoe said as she sat down on the bed and gestured for me to sit down next to her. _Mirroring what I did in Kanade's room, huh? As long as Konoe doesn't also burst into tears._

"Well… before that, There's… something I want to talk with you about." I said and sat down next to Konoe, while keeping a respectable distance between us.

"Oh? Go on then. I'll listen to anything you have to say. I'm… your best friend, after all."

"Alright. So..." I thought for a brief moment, choosing my words carefully. "Lately… I've been having… _conflicting feelings_ about… certain people. I… I know what they're like, or at least I think I do, and then… they show me a completely different side of themselves to me, or do things I would never expect them to do. But, I don't _dislike_ these new things. In fact… well, I don't really know _how_ I feel about them, and… I don't know what I should about these… _feelings_ of mine." I explained to Konoe, who stayed quiet for a few seconds before answering.

"Hmmm… I can't really help you without knowing more, but… If you don't mind… Could I… guess at who you're referring to?" Konoe paused for a moment, and I nodded to her. _I don't think it will be too bad if she knows who I'm talking about, as long as I don't mention Masamune's confession._ "One of them… is Ojou-sama, right?" Jackpot! I nodded slowly to her again, and I could see a small smile form on her face. "And the other one… Maybe… Usami?" Double Kill! I nodded again and let out a little sigh. _She's… more perceptive that I thought, I guess… Or then I'm just that easy to read._

"Yeah, it's the two of them. Both of them have showed me a side of themselves I've only seen glimpses of before, and it's… I don't know, making me feel… _something_ towards them, something I didn't feel before. It's… odd, and I don't know how I should… _react_ in this situation." I leaned back a little and placed my arms behind myself for support, lifting my gaze to the ceiling.

"I see… Can I ask you something, Jirou?"

"Hm? Of course, what is it?" I tilted my head so I was looking at Konoe.

"How do you… feel about Ojou-sama? As in… What is she to you, and… what do you know about her, and… this _new side_ of hers that you've seen." _What… do I feel about Kanade?_

I turned my gaze towards the ceiling again and thought about Konoe's words. _What is Kanade to me? I guess… she's a close friend. Well, currently, she's also my Mistress, but more importantly, she's a good friend of mine. A friend I don't want to lose, who I want to stay close to. And… I don't want to see her cry. When she ran from us earlier with tears in her eyes… it hurt me. I don't want her to be sad enough to cry. As for what I know about her, and the new side of her that I've seen… She's sadistic, manipulative, and knows she gets whatever she wants, but she isn't a spoiled child. She knows her boundaries. But…she's also quite sweet and kind, and she genuinely cares for her friends. She's also afraid of others knowing what she's really like. Suzutsuki Kanade is a strong girl, but she's also very weak and fragile. She's sadistic, but extremely caring. She's… someone who would protect her friends, but also…_

"...She's someone I want to protect." I said out loud. _'Stand by me'… I want to keep the promise I made for my father._ "She's someone who I can trust, and rely on, but she needs someone to be there for her. I don't like seeing her cry. When she ran away from Masamune and I earlier… it made my heart wrench. I… I want to stay with her. I don't want our friendship to end." I glanced at Konoe, who was looking down at the floor with a smile on her face, thought it felt like it was… _bittersweet_.

"...And what about Usami?" I flinched a little as she mentioned Masamune's name. _Obviously, I can't say anything about her confession…_

"Masamune… is very important to me as well. I'd say… a lot of the things I said about Kanade also apply to her, but… Maybe… the feelings are… _stronger_ with Kanade. And then there's what Masamune and I discussed when she returned here today… I can't just… _ignore_ the things she said." _Close to the truth, but not everything._

"..." Konoe stayed silent this time, so I turned my head to look at her. She was still looking down at the floor, though the smile had disappeared from her face. "Jirou..." She then said quietly and raised her gaze to meet mine. "You're so dense, even to your own feelings?" _Huh? What does she mean?_ "I can understand that you've never felt like this about anyone before, but… The fact that you don't know what your own feelings are… is something else." Konoe stood up and motioned for me to do the same. "Jirou. I can't tell you about your feelings, even if you're so silly that you don't understand them yourself. That's something you have to figure out yourself." Konoe patted me on the shoulder and gave me a push towards the door. "I'll hear your story about what happened later. Now go, and think about what I asked you. How do you feel about those two girls? What is your relationship with them and what do you _want_ your relationship with them to be? If that doesn't help you figure out your own feelings, then talk with the two of them about them. They'll be able to help you." Konoe said as I made my way out of her room.

"Konoe..?"

"That's all the advice I have for you, Jirou. Think about everything carefully, and you'll find the answer. I know that even you aren't so dense that you'd not understand your own feelings." And with that, Konoe closed the door to her room, leaving me outside it.

 _How do I feel about Kanade and Masamune, huh? I already answered that… And… what does she mean by understanding my own feelings? I mean, yes, I don't really know what these feelings that I have are, but… They're something akin to compassion, right? I feel compassionate towards my friends?_ I let out a sigh and leaned against the wall next to the door.

 _Why is everything so complicated?_

* * *

 **AN: Phew, finally done. I apologize that this took ages to write, but I'm quite happy with how it turned out. As I mentioned in the AN at the start of this, exam week is coming up, and there's a bunch of assignments I have to do before then, as well as finish reading a specific book. I've also recently bought a Visual Novel called "Clannad" (quite famous, I'm certain some of you have heard of it), and I'm having a blast playing that. Still, I will squeeze as much writing into my busy schedule as possible, but I won't be making any promises about when the next chapter will come out. But, until then, cheerio!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Master of the Mansion

**AN: Welcome back to this fic, and sorry for my long absence! Exam week caused all of my story updates to become slow, but my new semester is nice and chill, so I'll have plenty of more time to write.**

 **This story is getting closer and closer to ending, but there's still some things I need to figure out regarding the story. Nonetheless, in this chapter, I get to introduce a character who doesn't have a canon appearance – or even a name!**

 **Without further ado, let's get back to the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Master of the Mansion**

It's only been a couple of days since Masamune confessed to me, but things were back to normal, as if nothing had ever happened. In fact, compared to before, when Masamune was trying to avoid me, things were going much better now.

"Unghhh… Chicken-brain!"

"Ahh… Masamune!"

"Almost… there… just push… a little… more..."

"Come… on! Ah! Finally..."

Masamune and I collapsed onto the floor, panting heavily as we wiped our brows of sweat. After struggling for about 10 minutes, we had finally managed to move the heavy, wooden chest from one side of the room to the other. That's right, we were moving furniture around. Kanade had ordered us to reorganize one of the old storage rooms in the mansion, which turned out to be much more work than we had anticipated. Many of the things in here either could not be opened due to the lack of a key, or servants were simply not _allowed_ to open them, so everything had to be moved by hand, with all the contents of the various containers only increasing their weight. And while the rooms were cleaned regularly (Kureha cleaned this room just yesterday, actually), the air inside them still felt quite stuffy, only making the whole ordeal even more tedious.

"Haa… Come on, Chicken-brain. We need to get this done soon." Masamune said and stood up after we caught our breath. "We still need to move those two cabinets."

"Yeah, we better get to it." I replied to her as I stood up, then stretched to get myself ready for the strenuous task ahead.

It took about half an hour for us to finish organizing the room, since the cabinets proved to be more trouble than we had initially believed. By the end of it, Masamune and I were exhausted. We were sat down on the floor leaning against one of the cabinets as we caught our breath, and as I glanced over at Masamune dressed in her maid outfit, I was once again reminded of her confession, and everything that happened after it. After my conversation with Konoe, I had tried my best at thinking things over, but I couldn't figure out what she meant. _How do I feel about Kanade and Masamune? What is my relationship with them, and what do I_ want _my relationship with them to be? Both of them are important to me, that much I know, and I want to stay as friends with both of them. But… there's something more. Masamune's confession… could I… have_ romantic _feelings towards them?_ I turned to look at Masamune again, and let my gaze wander over her as she sat down next to me. _I… I can't really tell. I've never been in love, so I don't even know what it feels like._ _Still… Konoe said that I "didn't understand my own feelings", but… what exactly did she mean by that? What is there that I don't understand? I mean, yes, I don't really know why I suddenly feel like this towards the two girls, but that's just because the image I had of them has been shattered as I've learned new things about them,_ _right?_

"Chicken-brain? W-what are you looking at me for?" Masamune's voice brought me out of my thoughts, and I realized that I had been staring at her the whole time as I was thinking.

"Huh? O-oh, sorry. I was… just thinking about some things that I talked about with Konoe a couple of days ago." I replied to her and turned my gaze forwards again.

"I see. You… You didn't t-tell him about… you know." Masamune pulled her knees closer to herself and mumbled into them while stealing glances at me, which honestly looked quite cute.

"Don't worry, I kept my promise." I replied to her with a smile. _Hmm… I could… try something here…_ "You know, Masamune… This might be an odd question, but… well… relating to what I talked about Konoe with… How do you… _feel_ when you're in love with someone?" I awkwardly scratched my cheek, feeling more embarrassed about actually asking the question than I had anticipated. Masamune simply looked at me for a few seconds, completely dumbfounded by my sudden question. "Um… Masamune..?" I waved my hand in front of her face, which seemed to pull her out of her daze.

"H-huh?" Masamune blinked twice, before she finally seemed to comprehend what I had asked. "W-what kind of q-question is that?" Masamune's face became flushed a bright red as she waved her hands around frantically.

"I-I said it would be an odd question! It's just… I thought about asking you, since… well… you l-love me." I could feel my own cheeks heating up as well, now. "I don't know anyone else I could ask about this..."

"Well..." Masamune fidgeted in place for a moment. "Let… let me think for a moment." She then said quietly and raised her gaze to the ceiling, though every now and then she glanced in my direction. "When… you're in love with someone… you really enjoy spending time with them, and you _want_ to spend time with them. But also… just being around them makes your heart flutter, and talking with them makes you feel nervous. You… blush a lot, and your body feels hot when you think about them. Being away from them makes you feel… _sad_ , and almost _painful_ , and when you see them talking with someone else… you start feeling _jealous_. I guess… that's about it. B-but… I think everyone experiences love differently. What I said was just what I feel like." Masamune explained to me.

"Hmm… I… I think I understand a little, now. Thanks, Masamune." I replied to her after thinking of her words for a few moments. _I certainly want to spend time with the girls, and some of the things they do… they do in fact make my heart flutter a little, especially with Kanade sometimes… But could it really be love?_

"Um… Why would you… want to ask that… in the first place..?" Masamune asked weakly, her voice trailing off towards the end.

"Ah, well… I..." I averted my gaze from hers as I tried to make up a reasonable explanation, one that _wasn't_ me telling her that I was wondering if I had romantic feelings towards her or Kanade. _Although… Konoe did say that I should talk to the girls about it…_ "It's just… I-I was wondering about it. A-as I said, it relates to the things Konoe and I talked about… And… well… I've never been in love with anyone _before_ , so I don't know what it feels like..." _Even this is too embarrassing… And the fact that I know that Masamune loves me… It isn't helping. Wait… did I just say something really misleading?_

"' _Before_ '? Chicken-brain… y-you couldn't m-mean that you..." Before Masamune could finish her sentence, the door to the room opened, revealing Ichigo standing in the doorway.

"There you are, Underling." Ichigo said to me in her usual, cold tone. "It seems that you're done with the task bestowed upon you by our Mistress already. Good." She continued as she glanced around the room, then motioned for me to stand up. "Our Mistress requested for you to come to the entrance hall to meet her. It would be best not to keep her waiting." I could feel the animosity coming from Ichigo's words. _She must have been_ ecstatic _to hear that Kanade wanted to meet me, and probably jumped up with joy when_ _Kanade ordered her to fetch me..._

"Alright, I'll go meet her there." I said and stood up, stretching a little before turning to Masamune, still sat on the floor. "I'll… see you later, Masamune." The girl replied to me with a brief nod as she stood up as well.

"I know how much of an incompetent _pervert_ you are, Underling, but I trust that I need not show you the way to the entrance hall." Ichigo said after sending me a glare, then turned around and walked down the hallway.

I let out a sigh and glanced towards Masamune as we exited the room, who gave me a small smile before I left for the entrance hall of the mansion. _I wonder why Kanade wants to see me, though. And why at the entrance hall? Are we going to go somewhere? Well, I guess there's only one way to get my answers. But… I can't help but feel that something is…_ off _about this._ After descending down a set of stairs and turning to the right, I could see Kanade in the distance as she stood in the entrance hall, gazing out of the window, and I couldn't help but smile. One of the odd things I had noticed recently was just that; I would often smile when I was around her, and I didn't really know who. _I can let my guard down around her, even though I know how sadistic she is. I guess that's what it means to be friends, huh?_ As I approached her, Konoe's words echoed in my mind again. _What do I want my relationship with her to be, huh…_ Before I could give it any more thought, Kanade noticed my presence and turned to face me, a smile appearing on her face as she did.

"Ah, Jirou-kun. I trust you and Usami-san finished the task I gave you two?" Kanade asked as I walked up to her.

"Yes, we finished reorganizing the storage room not too long ago. So, are we going somewhere? I was told that you wanted to meet me here." I said to her and glanced outside the window. It was the weekend, and the weather was sunny outside. _I wouldn't mind going out with her in weather like this…_ _We have to enjoy the warm weather while we still can._

"Huh? Jirou-kun, what do you mean? It was _you_ who wanted to meet _me_ , right?" Kanade asked with a perplexed expression on her face. _Wait, what? Hold on… could it be..?_

"Wait… did… Ichigo-san tell you that?" I slowly started to get a bad feeling about all this.

"Yes, she did. She came to me not too long ago and told me that you had begged and grovelled before her to fetch me to come here, and that she had reluctantly agreed to it after you had cleaned her shoes by using your to-"

"Okay, you can stop right there." I cut Kanade off and sighed. "So, this _was_ one of her schemes after all..."

"Oh, my. You should really try getting along with Ichigo, Jirou-kun. Then you wouldn't have to worry about her schemes." Kanade said with a giggle. "But… if this is one of schemes… What is she trying to accomplish by getting the two of us together here? This isn't like that time when I was _bathing_..." As the memory of that time returned to me, I could feel my cheeks heating up, and I saw a bit of a blush on Kanade's cheeks as well.

" _Ahem_. You're right." I said in attempt to get rid of the awkward atmosphere. "There… has to be something more to this, right?" As I finished, I suddenly heard a sound outside I hadn't heard before. The sound of a car pulling up in front of the mansion. Kanade seemed to hear it as well, as she turned her head towards the window, and I did the same.

Outside, I could see a long, black limousine parked in front of the mansion, and another one pulling over just behind the first one. _What's going on?_ I saw figures exiting the first limousine, and could soon hear voices outside the door. I glanced towards Kanade, but she seemed to be as confused as I was. Suddenly, the door opened, and a man wearing a butler's outfit with shoulder-length brown hair entered, glasses framing his blue eyes. As he held the door open behind him, his eyes met mine, and I saw them widen in a mix of surprise and shock, quickly replaced with _animosity_ as his brows furrowed and he began to glare at me.

Konoe Nagare, the father of Konoe Subaru, had just entered the mansion.

I glanced at Kanade again, who was looking at Nagare with shock written all over her face. I could suddenly feel her hand gripping onto my sleeve, but her gaze was fixated on the doorway. As I turned my gaze towards it again, another figure entered. A tall, black-haired man with piercing green eyes wearing a fancy business suit took slow, but determined steps through the threshold of the doorway. Nagare bowed deeply as he held the door for him. After entering, the man stopped, his gaze scanning the room. Our eyes met for a brief moment, but he didn't seem to even recognize my presence, as his eyes landed on Kanade, and a brief smile appeared on his face, breaking away his stoic expression for but a moment. _This… I know this man._

Suzutsuki Satoshi. Principal of Rouran Academy, head of the wealthy and influential Suzutsuki family, and _father_ of the girl currently standing next to me, Suzutsuki Kanade.

I felt Kanade tug on my sleeve, and I glanced towards her, raising my eyebrow. Kanade's eyes met mine for a moment, before she shifted her gaze towards Nagare, who was still keeping his head low. _Oh, right! I'm technically a servant of the Suzutsuki family right now!_ I quickly bowed down, hoping that I wasn't too late with the gesture.

"Welcome home, Master." I heard an all-too-familiar voice from my left, and glanced towards the source of the voice to meet the gaze of Ichigo, who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. As soon as our eyes met, an _evil_ grin appeared on her face for a moment, before she lifted her head again. "How was your trip, Master?" _Was… this her plan? To embarrass me in front of Kanade's father?_

"Well, you should _already_ know how it went, Ichigo." Suzutsuki replied, then shot a glance towards Nagare, who raised his head, then clapped his hands together. In an instant, a flood of servants entered through the door, many of them sending curious glances my way as I slowly lifted my head. "All I can say is… it feels good to be back home, after all that." His eyes shifted towards Kanade again, who took a deep breath to compose herself before saying anything.

"It is good to see you again, father. It's… been a while." Kanade said and briefly glanced towards me. "But… may I inquire as to why you're back so early? I thought you and mother would be away for a much longer time than this?" _'Mother'? Of course… Since Kanade's father is the principal at Rouran, I've seen him a few times and know his name, but I've never seen his wife before._

"That was the plan, Kanade. Unfortunately, the business discussions went south, and we didn't feel like staying any longer, so we've returned early. But… Did you not know about this?" Kanade's father looked towards Ichigo for a moment, who bowed to him again.

"My apologies. I hadn't informed Kanade-sama of your early return, since I thought it might be a pleasant surprise for the Mistress. You may punish me as you see fit, should you find it necessary." Ichigo replied to him. _She really takes her job seriously… If only she'd treat me with at least half the amount of respect she gives Suzutsuki-san…_

"No need for that, Ichigo. I can see that my daughter is more than delighted to see that I've returned. Now, I would like to hear how you've managed while we were away with most of the staff but..." Suzutsuki's gaze shifted to me, and he raised his hand to gesture towards me. "...Who might this young man be?"

"Ah… well… he's..." Kanade frantically glanced between her father and I while strengthening the grip she had on my sleeve. As her father noticed this, he lowered his gaze slightly and raised an eyebrow, which caused Kanade to quickly jerk her hand away, hiding it behind her back. "This is..." Kanade glanced towards me again, and I gave her a reassuring smile, before I cleared my throat and briefly bowed towards his father again.

"My name is Sakamachi Kinjirou, and I'm a friend and classmate of your daughter's. Due to some unfortunate circumstances, your daughter allowed me and my little sister, Kureha, to live here at your mansion for a period of time, and we're temporarily working as servants here to repay our debt to her. It's nice to meet you in person, principal. Or, I guess I should say _Master_?" I laughed awkwardly after introducing myself, and I could hear Kanade sigh next to me. _Wait… was that bad? Did I fail the first impression? Was I not formal enough?_ Kanade's father eyed me for a few moments, and I could see Nagare's eyes widen slightly again. Suddenly, he bowed deeply again, as another person arrived through the door. This time, a very finely-dressed woman.

"Oh, Kanade! It's so good to see you again." The woman said, and for a brief moment, I was stunned by what I saw. Long locks of black hair flowed down from underneath a large, stylish hat adorned with various decorations. Her red eyes looked upon Kanade lovingly, and a beautiful smile adorned her pretty face. To say that she was beautiful was an understatement, and she was the splitting image of Kanade. _That… must be her mother. But with how youthful she looks… She could pass for an older sister._

"Mother… It's… good to see you again, too." Kanade replied, her gaze shifting between her two parents.

"Hmmm… Sakamachi Kinjirou-kun, huh? Sakamachi… Say, are you related to one Sakamachi Akemi?" Kanade's father asked as he brought a hand to his chin, while his wife glanced between him and I, trying to connect the dots.

"Yes, I am. She's my mother." As I mentioned that, I could see Nagare twitch slightly, but otherwise he stood completely still. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, really. Your mother is quite famous, though I'm sure I don't have to tell you that. Did you know that my butler used to know her?" He said and pointed towards Nagare with his thumb. "Used to be quite close as well, I hear." Nagare twitched again, and his gaze met mine as I looked towards him. _Nagare… knew my mom? That's… unexpected._ "But, I'm sure we can discuss all of this at a later date." Kanade's father looked towards his daughter again, but before he could say anything, footsteps coming from behind us interrupted him, and I turned around to see Masamune walking into the room.

"Hey, Suzutsuki, what's going on? A bunch of people all dressed in butler and maid outfits just walked past…" Masamune stopped in her tracks as she noticed the people we were talking with, seemingly freezing in place.

"Hm? Is this the little sister you mentioned, Sakamachi-kun?" Suzutsuki asked me after seeing Masamune enter.

"Ah, no. This is another friend of ours from school, Usami Masamune. She's… also temporarily working here." I explained and rubbed the back of my neck, my gaze shifting between Masamune and Kanade's father.

"Hmmm… I see. Well, as I was saying, it looks like there's a lot of things we need to talk about. Kanade, why don't you gather up all the people you've taken in as servants and meet me in my study. Bring Subaru and Ichigo, too."

"Yes, father." Kanade said, and after eyeing me for a couple of seconds, her father walked past us and left the room, with Nagare following behind him.

"My my, Kanade. It seems you've been doing things behind our backs, haven't you?" Kanade's mother said as she took another step towards us. "Well, it's not like you're not allowed to. After all, while we're gone, you practically own the place." Her gaze shifted towards me, and I could see her eyeing me up, just like her husband was. _What am I, some sort of prized artifact, or a tasty beef steak?_ "I believe I just missed your introduction, Sakamachi Kinjirou-kun. Based on the things said, I can piece together something, but I'd like to hear it from you yourself." She then said to me with a smile.

"A-ah, right. Well… I'm Sakamachi Kinjirou, Kanade's friend and classmate. I, along with my little sister Kureha, and Masamune over there, are currently temporarily working here, as per your daughter's request." I introduced myself again and bowed to Kanade's mother.

"Friend, you say..?" Kanade's mother glanced between the two of us, and a smirk appeared on her face briefly. "Forgive me, I have yet to introduce myself. My name is Suzutsuki Shirabe, and I am Kanade's mother. You said that you're my daughter's classmate, so I assume you're already somewhat acquainted with my husband, yes?" I replied to her with a nod, then glanced at Kanade, who had been oddly quiet during the whole time, having only spoken when her father spoke to her. "Sakamachi Kinjirou… Yes, I can see your mother's resemblance in you, somewhat. And I believe… that I've heard some things about you before." _Huh? How would she of all people have heard of me?_

"Um… May I ask what is it that you've heard of me, Suzutsuki… _sama_?"

"Just some things I've overheard from some of the servants, Ichigo and Subaru, to be precise. Hmm… speaking of Subaru..." Kanade's mother eyed me for a few moments, before walking next to Kanade and whispering something in her ear. Kanade glanced towards me, then replied to her mother, who nodded and turned her gaze towards me again. "Well, I will now take my leave, but we'll be meeting again soon anyway. I'm looking forward to hearing the full story from you." After patting Kanade on the shoulder, she turned around and walked down the hallway, leaving only the four of us in the entrance hall.

"Mistress, I shall go and inform Subaru about their return, if Nagare has not already done so himself." Ichigo was the first to speak, as she looked towards Kanade for approval.

"Yes, you should do that. Please find Kureha-chan as well, and bring her to my father's study." Kanade replied, and with a bow, Ichigo left as well.

"Hey, Kanade." I said, and the girl in question turned to face me. "Are you… okay? You weren't speaking all that much. Is there… something about your parents that I should know?" I asked, then shot a glance towards Masamune, who was looking down the hallway that Kanade's mother had walked down just a moment ago.

"Ah, well..." Kanade sent a quick glance towards the same hallway, then took a deep breath. "As I said… I didn't expect them to come back, and I'm… _worried_." Kanade bit her lip as she gripped her left arm with her right hand, all the while keeping her gaze fixated on the limousine outside.

"Worried? About… what exactly?"

"A… few things, actually. As my mother said, while they're away, I'm the one who holds the most power here, so I can do practically what I want. But now that father is here… that is no longer the case. Of course, my father listens to me, and usually goes with everything I suggest… but I can't help but be worried." Kanade glanced towards Masamune, then leaned in closer to me. " _My father absolutely cannot find out that you know about Subaru. If he does..._ " Kanade whispered to me, her warm breath tickling my face.

" _You're right. Although… I'm fairly sure that Nagare knows about it already, and I think he might believe that Masamune and Kureha do too._ " I replied to her while keeping an eye on Masamune.

" _Nagare should know better than to blurt it out when others are around, and I can speak with him before we meet in my father's study. As long as you're careful, we should be alright._ " I gave Kanade a quick nod as a reply, and she smiled to me in return. This, combined with the close proximity of our faces caused my cheeks to heat up.

"C-chicken-brain?! W-what are you two d-doing?!" Masamune shouted as she pointed her index finger towards us.

"Hm? Oh, nothing much, Usami-san. I simply believe that a little _skinship_ is required between a mistress and her servants. Or… perhaps your looking for some _skinship_ yourself, hmmm..?" Kanade said in a teasing tone and took a step towards Masamune, who in turn took a step back, which caused Kanade to giggle.

"W-what?! N-no, of c-course not! W-we've had enough s-s-skinship already since we became f-friends..." Masamune covered her breasts with her arms as she backed off defensively, shivering a little. _What… has Kanade been doing to poor Masamune? She did tell me that Kanade had insisted on them taking baths together…_ I felt my cheeks heating up again at the thought of Masamune and Kanade in the spacious bath together. _Bad thoughts!_ Kanade seemed to notice my blush, as a devious smirk made its way onto her face.

"Oh, what's going on in your mind now, Jirou-kun? That blush on your face looks suspicious~! What are you embarrassed about, I wonder." Kanade came closer to me and poked me in the arm, the smirk never leaving her face.

"N-nothing in particular. Just… well…" _I need to think of something..._ "I guess I'm just… a little nervous. I mean… I am meeting _your_ parents, after all." I said and rubbed the back of my neck. _I hope she buys that, though I doubt it. But I'm not lying, though._ To my surprise, Kanade didn't reply to me. She simply looked at me with a blank expression on her face, and I could see her cheeks slowly becoming redder. _Uhh… what? Did I… say something weird?_ _I don't think so… wait… meeting the parents…_ Realization hit me as I comprehended the possible meaning of my words, no doubt deepening the blush on my face. "Ah, I-I mean…" As I began speaking again, Kanade was pulled out of her little trance, and her eyes focused on mine. "Your father is the principal, so t-that in itself makes me a l-little nervous, and I-I've never seen your mother before..."

"Y-yes, of course. I-it's understandable that you'd f-feel nervous in a situation like that. Right, Usami-san?" Kanade said and quickly turned to face Masamune again.

"Eh? You're asking me? Well… I guess it is kinda scary to meet someone like the principal..." Masamune replied and scratched her cheek. "But… what's with the change in attitude? You're all timid and blushy compared to just a moment ago." Masamune continued as she glanced between the two of us. "And Chicken-brain too…"

" _Ahem_." Kanade cleared her throat and took a couple of steps towards Masamune. "I'm just putting into effect what we discussed~!" Kanade patted Masamune's shoulder, whose eyes widened as she shifted her gaze towards me again. _What they discussed? Does she mean after I left the two of them together on the day Masamune confessed to me?_ _And what does she by 'putting in effect'?_ "Now, we don't want to keep my father waiting, so we should get going. His study is on the second floor, and I'm sure you've passed by the room multiple times. If we're lucky, Ichigo will be there already waiting with Subaru and Kureha-chan." Kanade continued and began walking down the hallway, glancing back towards me for a brief moment.

I looked towards Masamune and raised an eyebrow, but she averted her gaze from me with a slight blush on her cheeks, then followed after Kanade. _I know Kanade values us being honest with each other, but… I guess there's still some things to keep secret from me._ I thought to myself as I started walking down the hallway after the two girls. _They're both girls, after all. I think they're allowed to keep some things secret from me._ I lightly chuckled to myself as the girls made a bit of smalltalk on the way. Kanade was back to her usual demeanour, but I could tell that she was still a little nervous, but I couldn't blame her for it. _All I can do is hope that our little meeting with her father goes well. I don't know much about Suzutsuki Satoshi, but… I doubt he'd throw us out knowing that we have no_ _other_ _place to go._ _Although… Masamune might not be as lucky. Now that all of the servants are back, we aren't really needed any more, and she might get fired._ _I hope that won't happen. After all,_ _I enjoy her company, and so does Kanade. Then there's the fact that_ _I promised Masamune that I'd give an answer to her confession when my gynophobia is cured,_ _and at this rate…_

 _I think that time will come sooner rather than later._

* * *

"Ojou-sama!" Subaru called out to me as we arrived at my father' study, with Ichigo and Kureha just behind her. "Ichigo told me about your parents' return, but what are we all meeting here for?" She asked as the three of us walked up to her.

"Father did not specify why exactly, but I know it has something to do with Jirou-kun, Kureha-chan and Usami-san." I replied to her and glanced towards Jirou briefly. "Is Nagare inside? I need to speak with him for a moment." I pointed towards the door to my father's study, and Subaru nodded to me as a reply.

"Yes, he is in there with Master. They're waiting for us, no doubt."

"Good. All of you, wait here a moment." I said to my friends and servants, then knocked on the door. "Father? I'm coming in." I said after knocking, and shortly after, Nagare opened the door for me. After entering, I motioned for him to close it behind me.

"Ah, Kanade. Where are the others?" My father asked, not even turning around to face me as he scanned one of the many bookshelves of the room. On his desk, I could spot the remains of a cigar in the ashtray, and he held a lit one in his hand. _Things must have really gone foul on his business trip…_ I shifted my gaze towards Nagare, who had returned to his position to the left of me after letting me inside.

"They are here, father. I just need to speak with Nagare briefly." I replied, and my father looked at me over my shoulder, raising an eyebrow at me in question.

"Alright, go ahead." He said and returned to browsing the bookshelf. I kept my gaze on him for a few more seconds, then turned towards Nagare and motioned for him to come closer to me.

"What is it, Ojou-sama?" Nagare asked and bowed to me. I placed a hand on his head to keep him from raising it and moved closer to his ear.

" _Something that father should not hear._ " I whispered to him, then paused for a moment to glance at my father again, who was currently flipping through a book. _I don't think he's ever been this interested in his books before._ _Is he… trying to make a good first impression?_ I thought, then whispered to Nagare again. " _I don't think I need to tell you that the people I've hired don't know Subaru's secret, and you know what happens if you let that slip._ "

" _Of course, Ojou-sama. I know how to keep my mouth shut. But… what about… that four-eyed_ brat _?_ " I could see Nagare clenching his fists. _Ah, right… Nagare has a particular…_ distaste _for Jirou-kun…_

" _Jirou-kun…_ _does know about it. But, only we know that he has discovered Subaru's secret, and_ _Jirou-kun will not let her secret slip. Subaru is a dear friend to him, and he knows the consequences both for her, and himself if he reveals her secret._ "

" _Hmmm…_ _I will trust you on this one, Ojou-sama, but… how can you trust that brat so blindly? I mean… he's despicable._ " I could usually keep my temper in control, but Nagare's comment… It made me truly angry.

" _How can I_ not _trust him! Jirou-kun is… he is the most trustworthy man I've ever met, and… very…_ _very…_ _dear to me!_ " I snapped at Nagare, letting my voice raise a little above a whisper, which in turn brought my father's attention to us. _Did he hear us? No, he would have already done something if he did._ I glanced at my father and smiled at him sheepishly, then looked back to Nagare, who wore an expression of shock on his face, but quickly composed himself and backed away, then bowed to me again.

"Of course, Ojou-sama. Forgive my manners." Nagare said to me while my father eyed the two of us with curiosity.

"Ah, I-it's no problem, Nagare. I lost my temper, so I should be the one apologizing." I replied to him, and Nagare studied my face for a few moments, then his eyes widened, as if he'd figured out something. _I… may be able to hazard a guess as to what he's thinking…_ "You can let the others in now." I said to pull him out of his thoughts, then looked back to my father, giving him a weak smile as he took a inhaled deeply from his cigar, then turned back to his bookshelf.

I let out a small sigh of relief as Nagare opened the door again, and everyone entered the room. The first to enter the room was – to my surprise – my mother. _She must have arrived just now, since she wasn't there before._ Once her eyes locked onto mine, she gave me a wink and then proceeded to walk over to my father's desk, sitting down in his chair. My father glanced towards her and let out a small, almost inaudible sigh. _Oh, mother… Father always said that you were too carefree for a Suzutsuki woman. And while someone from a family of our caliber needs to be cunning, you're almost too much so… Although, I guess I've inherited her traits, so I cannot really judge her on that._ Next, Jirou, Usami and Kureha entered the room, with the latter looking around the spacious study in awe. Jirou looked towards Nagare and swallowed, but the butler kept his cool, only glancing towards me briefly in acknowledgement of our brief chat. After the three of them, Subaru and Ichigo entered, and after Nagare closed the door, the three of them moved to the side of the room, as befitting of servants. _Technically, everyone except I should be there, but for the purpose of this meeting, we'll treat Jirou-kun, Kureha-chan and Usami-san as guests._ My father placed the book he was holding back in its place in the bookshelf, then turned around to face us. His gaze went over everyone in the room, finally stopping at Jirou for a few moments, before he cleared his throat and lowered the cigar, gently placing it on the ashtray.

"So, now that you've all arrived, let's get the greetings over with. I know you are all students at Rouran Academy, so I'm sure I do not need to introduce myself to you, but as the head of the Suzutsuki family, I shall do so. My name is Suzutsuki Satoshi, and the one sitting down is my wife, Shirabe. It's a pleasure to meet friends of my daughter." As father spoke, he put as much authority into his voice as possible, something, which he had to learn to do, but what my mother and I thought never fit him. Nonetheless, it seemed to have somewhat of an effect, as both Usami and Kureha seemed to tense up slightly. After a few moments of silence, Jirou cleared his throat and bowed.

"A second introduction won't hurt. Sakamachi Kinjirou, second-year student at Rouran Academy, and a friend of both your daughter, as well as her butler." As Jirou finished, my father raised an eyebrow and glanced towards Subaru, who stayed motionless as she stood next to her father.

"A friend of Subaru, you say..." My father said quietly, then shifted his gaze to Kureha, who jumped a little at the sudden eye contact.

" _Ahem_. Sakamachi Kureha. Nii-sa… er, _Kinjirou's_ little sister, and first-year student. I-I'm also a member of the handicrafts club, together with Usamin-senpai and Ichigo-senpai." Kureha said and quickly bowed, clearly not used to introductions as formal as this.

"Yes… I can definitely see the resemblance there… You're Sakamachi Akemi's children, all right." Father said while rubbing her chin as Kureha raised her head again, before letting his gaze fall upon Usami.

"Usami Masamune, second-year student and member of the handicrafts club." Usami said and bowed, not being nearly as clumsy as Kureha had been with her introduction. _Well, I guess she did work at_ Maid in Heaven _before, so she knows how to be formal, even of she didn't act like it when I visited her there during summer vacation._

"Usami Masamune? Hmm… you've done quite well on your exams, haven't you? I remember seeing your name among those with the highest scores." Usami blushed at the sudden compliment and began to nervously play with the hem of her skirt. My mother looked at Usami with an amused look on her face, and smirked once she saw me looking at me. _Heh, there's quite a few personality traits I've inherited from her…_ " _Ahem_. Now, firstly, I would like to thank all three of you for being friends to my daughter." My father spoke again and let his gaze wander over everyone in the room. "But I would very much like to hear the _reason_ as to why you're all currently working here." He locked eyes with Jirou, who seemed to get the hint that he would be the one to speak first.

"Ah, well… Kureha and I are working here to repay the debt we have to your daughter. You see, on the day of the Sports Festival, there was quite a big storm, and… well, to put it bluntly, our house was burned down after lightning had struck it. As we had nowhere else to go, Kanade offered for us to come and stay here at the mansion. And in exchange, we would work for her as servants. And that's… about it, really." Jirou explained, and Kureha nodded along to his story. My father took on thoughtful pose for a few moments before responding.

"I see. The day of the Sports Festival… we left just before that, I believe, as I entrusted the event to my daughter… Sorry, just thinking out loud. I'm really sorry about your house, and I am proud of my daughter helping you two out in need, but… How about your parents? Surely, they don't live here in the mansion too, right?" At the mention of their parents, Kureha's expression immediately turned gloomy, and she lowered her gaze to the floor. Jirou placed a hand on his sister's shoulder and squeezed it gently, then looked to my father again.

"Our mother is currently training abroad, and we managed to contact her shortly after the… _event_. She managed to organize for our house to be rebuilt, but it will take months before it's finished." My father gave Jirou a slow nod as he paused in his explanation. "And as for our father…" Jirou glanced at Kureha, who took a deep breath and nodded to him briefly. "He's… not around any more. Hasn't been for… over ten years, now."

"Oh… I-I see. My deepest apologies for bringing up such a matter." My father quickly apologized, his facade breaking a little.

"It's fine. You didn't know, after all. The subject is… still touchy for Kureha, but… we are slowly getting over it." Jirou moved his hand from Kureha's shoulder to pat her head, and the smile she had previously returned to her face.

" _Ahem_. So, I now understand why the two of you are working for my daughter, but how about you, Usami-kun?" My father turned his gaze towards Usami, who flinched slightly under his gaze, glancing towards me. _I… guess she wants me to explain it?_ _Well, I guess the blunt truth of 'She hired me with an absurd sum of money so she could mess with_ _me_ _' isn't really that good of a reason…_

"Ah, I hired Usami-san because she was in need of some money, and I felt like I needed more servants around the mansion. Since I would rather have someone who I know, and can trust as my servant over someone I don't know, and she had… _past experience_ with this kind of thing… It's a win-win situation, is it not?" I explained to my father, and Usami nodded to him after I finished.

"Someone you can trust… Certainly, that is an important trait for a servant of the Suzutsuki family to have..." My father sent a glance towards Subaru. _Oh, I know what he's going for…_ "So, with Sakamachi-kun and his little sister, Ichigo, Subaru and you, Usami-kun… that's five servants, consisting of three women and two men, right? That's an adequate amount of servants for my daughter, right, Usami-kun?" _There it is._

"Eh? I-I mean… I guess? It's worked out so far." Usami said, surprised by the sudden question.

"Hmmm… And how have you liked working here, Usami-kun? My daughter said you had past experience, right?"

"A-ah, well… I used to… work part time at… a m-maid c-cafe." Usami was fidgeting awkwardly, though she was trying her hardest to keep her cool. "I-I understand that it isn't _exactly_ the same, but… I had a g-general idea. A-and yes, I have e-enjoyed working here, and… w-would like to continue to do so." As she finished, Usami nervously glanced first to me, then to Jirou.

"That's a good mentality." My father said and nodded, then looked towards Kureha. "How about you? Have you enjoyed working here, Sakamachi Kureha?"

"M-me? Well… I-I have. I've… gotten to work with Konoe-senpai a lot, which has been great, since he doesn't really socialize at school. And I've gotten to see a new side of him as well, one that he doesn't show from underneath his cool exterior. Ah, b-but you're still cool, Konoe-senpai!" Kureha quickly turned towards Subaru and bowed apologetically. "And Onee-sama has been real nice to us, too. A-and of course I like working with Usamin-senpai and Ichigo-senpai, since we all go to club together." Some of Kureha's usual enthusiasm seemed to return, though she was still very clearly nervous. _Kureha-chan is so innocent… I have no doubt that the more perceptive people in this room managed to read between the lines, making her crush on Subaru clear as day…_ I thought and glanced towards my mother, who was doing her best to keep her laughter in, though she couldn't suppress the smirk on her face.

"I'm glad to hear that, but… Out of the people you mentioned… one stood out." My father glanced towards me, while Kureha tilted her head slightly in confusion. "A certain… ' _Onee-sama_ '." A feeling of dread washed over me as I realized what Kureha had let slip. _There's only one person she could mean with 'Onee-sama'._ Me _. And the implications… are obvious._ "Kanade, would you mind… _explaining_?" My father was now fully looking towards me, and I could feel every single other pair of eyes in the room on me as well.

"Ah, t-that? W-well… You see…" I began, but couldn't find the words.

"I-I don't mean it _like that_!" Kureha said, and everyone's eyes turned to her. "It's just… Suzutsuki-senpai has been… like an older sister to me, so… That's just what I call her. N-nothing else to it." Kureha glanced towards me and smiled, and I smiled back at her. _Kureha-chan… She might be airheaded, but she is reliable._

"Is that so?" My father studied the two of us for a few moments in silence, then glanced towards my mother, who had quickly shifted into wearing a neutral expression on her face. _I can't tell if mother has figured out the truth, and is on my side in this, or that she's simply keeping silent because she can use this to have some fun later… Many things I've inherited from her, indeed…_ "Well, I'm glad to hear that someone relies on my daughter like that. She really has grown into a fine, young woman." My father crossed his arms and nodded to himself, seemingly satisfied with his conclusion.

"Um… so…" Jirou spoke after a few seconds of silence, raising his hand up as he did. "You wanted to hear why we were working here, right? So… now that you know our reasons…"

"Ah, right, so I did." My father flinched back a little, another piece cracking off his facade. "Well… You and your sister have no place to go, and even I wouldn't throw you two to the streets. As for Usami-kun..." My father paused as he looked Usami up and down, no doubt making her feel even more nervous than she already was.

"I-I understand it i-if you feel like m-my services aren't n-needed any more, Suzutsuki-san." Usami said before my father could say any more and bowed deeply, which took my father by surprise.

"A-ah, hold on, Usami-kun." _And there goes another piece._ "I never said I was going to fire you." My father turned to look at me with a smile on his face. "I can tell you three are good friends of my daughter, and that she really enjoys having you around the mansion. I don't see any problem with you working here for the time being."

"Huh? Then..." Usami looked up hopefully.

"Of course, I'd have to inform the rest of the staff, and make some arrangements… but I think we can manage just fine." I let out a sigh of relief, and felt a smile growing on my face. "However, servants of the Suzutsuki family must be the best of the best! You may consider the time you've already spent here as a trial, but from now on, you will train so you may serve us in the best possible way. Do you understand?" My father returned the tone of authority into his voice and pointed towards the three of them.

"Understood, Master!" All three of them said in unison and bowed, which elicited a chuckle from both me and my mother. _I'm glad things turned out well. I know what kindo f person my father really is under all that authority and arrogance, but he can be very strict sometimes._

"Hah! That's the spirit. Now, I will give you the rest of the day to do as you please, but tomorrow your servant training will begin. You're all dismissed, except for Sakamachi-kun. I'd like to have a word with him, preferably with just the two of us here." My father said and locked his eyes with Jirou's. _Why does he want to speak with Jirou-kun? I have a bad feeling about this…_

"Ah, father? If you… want to speak with Jirou-kun… let me stay here as well." I walked over to Jirou and stood next to him, and I could see my father's eyes widening in surprise. _I don't know what father is up to, but it can't be anything good if he wants to speak with Jirou-kun alone._

"Kanade..." I heard Jirou say quietly, and I glanced at his shocked face, giving him a smile before turning to my father again. Everyone in the room stood still, their gazes glued to me, as if time itself had stopped. _One second has passed. Two seconds have passed. Heh, this is like in that Manga series I read. Three seconds have passed. Four seconds have passed. Okay, this stillness is getting weird. Perhaps I did manage to activate 'The World'._

"Alright, do as you please. The matter does have something to do with you, anyway." My father finally spoke. "Go on, I won't keep the two of them long, but I would like some privacy for us." He said and turned to face my mother. "Even you, Shirabe."

"You're no fun." My mother said and sighed, then stood up from the chair she was sat down on. Very briefly, I saw something made of glass in her hands, before the object disappeared into her pocket. "Alright, then. Nagare, Subaru, come with me." My mother said and the two butlers bowed to her. As she passed by me, my mother leaned closer to whisper in my ear briefly. " _The son of Sakamachi Akemi, huh? Good catch, but you'll have a harder time convincing Satoshi._ " I could feel my cheeks heating up at what my mother said to me, and as I looked back towards her as she lead everyone out of the room, I caught her giving me a wink and a thumbs-up. _She… she knows…_

I kept gazing at the door as Nagare closed it behind him, and the only ones left in the room were me, Jirou and my father. The silence returned and I slowly turned back to look at my father, who let out a sigh as he stretched and sat down in his chair, looking much more comfortable in it than he had standing up just moments ago. _Looks like he's dropped the facade completely now. But… that still doesn't guarantee that he'll be all friendly with Jirou-kun._

"So, Sakamachi-kun." My father spoke as he reached out into the desk drawer and searched for something from within it. "It seems that my daughter has opened up to you, so I guess I can as well." He paused to peer into the drawer, then closed it, only to open another one and resume his search for… whatever it was that he was looking for. "You know, it gets awfully tiring to act all formal and well-behaved, so much so that sometimes I wish I wasn't as rich as I am." After failing his search in yet another drawer, he glanced around the room and stood up, making his way over to a small cabinet on the left side of the room. "One would think that when I am home, I could just relax and unwind myself. But, even here, surrounded by servants and the like, I have keep up the tough facade." My father rummaged through the cabinet, but it seemed his search still yielded no results. _Oh, I think I know what he's looking for. And I think I know what mother took with her when she left the room._

"Father, if you're looking for your shot bottle, I must remind you that Jirou-kun and I are not of age to drink yet." My father froze as I finished, then slowly turned around to look at us. "Also, mother took it with her from your desk drawer before she left." I could feel a slight smirk growing on my face.

"Damn that woman! She knows best that I need a good drink at a time like this. Well, whatever. Sakamachi-kun, you get what I'm saying?" My father said as he made his way back to his desk and sat down again.

"Uhh… I guess? But… this is not all you wanted to say, right?" Jirou asked, and my father's expression became a little more serious.

"Of course. You see… There is a bigger reason as to why your little sister called my daughter 'Onee-sama', isn't there? Before we left for this business trip, there was a certain… _rumour_ going around Rouran Academy. I didn't think much of it at the time, but now that I've returned and met you..." _I… I know where this is going._ "You know the rumour I am talking about, right?" Jirou glanced towards me, then nodded slowly. "Tell me… is there any truth behind that rumour? Are you… Sakamachi Kinjirou, _dating_ my daughter?"

"Well…" Jirou glanced towards me again, but I simply shrugged at him. _A part of me wants to shout 'yes' at the top of my lungs, but… As much as I want it to be, it isn't true. Jirou-kun doesn't even know about my feelings, and I don't know anything about his. Besides… it wouldn't be fair towards Usami-san…_ "Actually… we are not. It's… just a baseless rumour."

"Hmm… But a rumour has to start somewhere, right? You… said that you are a classmate of my daughter's. How did you two become friends?"

"We… well…" Jirou looked towards me again, and I let out a sigh.

"It was through Subaru." I said, and my father turned his gaze towards me. _I have to be careful here._ "Jirou-kun befriended him, and we got to know each other at the same time."

"Is that so? Alright, so, Sakamachi-kun. How did you befriend Subaru, in that case? He mostly keeps to himself at school, does he not?"

"I… I'm actually… quite interested in butlers, believe it or not." Jirou said and laughed weakly. _That… is such a lame reason._ "I… I always admired Konoe, and due to a… _chance encounter_ the two of us had, I finally got the courage to talk to him, and… it just started from there, I guess. It seems I was the first person to manage to get through his shell, as it caused quite a shock among some of the students, including Masamune. It was because of that, that I got to know her as well. I don't have a massive amount of friends, but Konoe is… like a best friend to me." Jirou finished with a genuine smile on his face, and I couldn't help but smile as well. _You're walking on thin ice, but it does seem like a convincing enough story._

"..." My father stayed quiet as he looked at Jirou, clearly thinking about his words. "Alright. Well, I'm glad that Subaru has found a friend as well. He keeps to himself, even here in the mansion, so it is reassuring to hear that he is getting more sociable. Although… sometimes, not being sociable can also be a _good_ thing." I fully understood the implications of my father's words, and I'm sure Jirou did too. "Now, there is one other thing I wanted to talk with you about. Once again, this relates to my daughter. I know what the relationship between the two of you is, but… How do you _honestly_ feel about my daughter? I want to hear your _true_ feelings, and whether or not you want to… _advance_ the relationship you have with her." Jirou's eyes widened at my father's words, and his mouth fell slightly agape.

"Father!" I let my voice rise up a notch again, and took a step forwards.

"Now now, Kanade. This is exactly why I wanted to have this conversation between just the two of us. You are… free to leave any time." My father said and rested his chin atop his hands as he leaned forward. I bit my lip and took a step backwards to return to my spot next to Jirou.

"...I'll stay. I… I want to hear it too..." I said quietly as I stole glances at Jirou, and I could feel my cheeks getting warmer by the second. _This… this is what I've been wanting to hear, isn't it? I know he doesn't hate me, but… I'm nervous, and scared._ I could see a small smile forming on my father's face, and he shifted his gaze back to Jirou.

"Sakamachi-kun, please." Jirou lowered his gaze and looked thoughtful for a few moments, then raised it again, looking at my father directly.

"Before… before my father died, he told me a very important thing about my name. The first Kanji in my name, 'Kin', is the Kanji for 'close'. In my name, it means 'Stand by me'. That day, I made a promise to my father. I promised to him that I would become a man worthy of my name, someone that my mother, my sister, and all of my loved ones could rely on, someone who they could look to for protection." Jirou explained, then turned to face me with a smile on his face. "I… I want to protect Kanade. Over the time we've been acquainted, I've gotten to know many sides of your daughter, and gotten very close to her. And I want to stay close to her. No, I want to get _even closer_ to her. That way, one day, I hope to be someone who she can trust with all her heart, who she can look to when she needs support, and… I want to be someone who she can share her happiness and sadness with. She is… very, _very_ dear to me, and I never want to see her be sad. I want her to be happy. I want… I want to be _able_ to _make_ her happy." Before I realized it, I was crying. I had heard it before from Subaru, back at the Sports Festival, but hearing him say all these things from his own mouth… his true feelings… they made me so happy.

"Jirou-kun..." I managed to say as I frantically wiped away my tears, my pulse quickening by the second.

"Well, that is… something alright. I can definitely see that your feelings about my daughter are… very strong, to say the least. But this piques my interest… How about you, Kanade, how do _you_ feel about Sakamachi-kun?" I heard my father, but my focus was completely on Jirou. The only words I heard were ' _how do you feel about Sakamachi-kun_ '.

And there was only one word to describe how I felt.

I lunged at Jirou and captured him in my embrace, taking both him and my father by surprise. I buried my face into his neck and stained his butler uniform with my tears of unparalleled joy. Then, I looked into his eyes, barely acknowledging the bright blush on his cheeks, and poured out all of my emotions into three words.

" _I love you!_ "

* * *

 **AN: And there you have it! Once again, apologies for my long absence, but from now on, updates will be quicker. Both of the girls have now confessed to Jirou, and new challenges in the form of Kanade's parents are now on the board. In short, the story is nearing its conclusion very soon!**

 **Until the next chapter, cheerio!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Realization

**AN: Welcome back, dear readers! I already said it in the previous chapter, but this fic is getting closer to ending. I still need to figure out certain elements in the story, and how I want to end it, but I'm getting there!**

 **Short Author's note, but not much to talk about anyway. Let's get back into the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – Realization**

"K-Kanade?! W-what are you… what did you..." My current predicament was one I did not expect, and I was having some serious Déjà-vu to when Masamune suddenly confessed to me only a couple of days ago. Not surprising, considering I find myself once again at the receiving end of a _surprise confession_.

"Well then… I suspected as much, but..." I heard Kanade's father's voice, and could see him awkwardly scratching his cheek on the edge of my vision, all the while Kanade clung to me like her life depended on it.

My brain can't process this much at once, so I need a moment to recap.

Suzutsuki Satoshi, Kanade's father, suddenly returned home today after a business trip went foul. After speaking with all of the "new employees" that his daughter had hired while most of the staff was absent, he requested to speak with me in private. To my surprise, though, Kanade wanted to stay with us and take part in our private conversation – which her father agreed to. After telling him how I felt about his daughter (which, now that I think about it, was pretty embarrassing – and it only just happened!), Kanade suddenly shouted that… she… _loves_ me, which brings us to where we are currently.

Right, now to a more pressing issue – my gynophobia.

Despite making relatively good progress in curing it, we have yet to succeed in doing so. And given the fact that Suzutsuki Kanade – an extremely pretty girl who I hold very dear – is clinging to me, as if she's trying to have as much of her body in contact with mine, my gynophobia is having a _field day_.

"Uh… K-Kanade? C-could you… let g-go of me?" I said weakly, and brought a hand to my nose, feeling an attack coming any second. _The last thing I want to happen in front of Suzutsuki-san is me having a gynophobic attack due to his daughter…_

"J-Jirou-kun..." I heard Kanade's voice, and she lifted her head from the nape of my neck, causing our eyes to meet. "After all you just said… I-I can't hold back… I l-love you… so much..." I felt my cheeks heating up even more as Kanade repeated her _confession_ to me. _Well… I guess a part of me might have suspected it at some point, but… to think that Kanade would actually fall in love with_ me…

"T-that's great and a-all, but… I-I can't h-hold back e-either..." I patted Kanade on the back with my free hand, but Kanade simply tilted her head in confusion. _Aaaaagh! This is too much!_ A splitsecond before the pressure in my nose got over the point of no return, Kanade's eyes widened in realization, and she managed to pull her head back enough that the trickle of blood coming from between my fingers didn't hit her face.

"S-s-sorry!" Kanade said, her face coloured a deep crimson as she finally let go of me, seemingly realizing everything that had just happened. "I-I'm s-sorry, Jirou-kun..." Kanade muttered quietly as she looked down and fidgeted, wiping her tears with her sleeve.

"Sakamachi-kun? May I… ask you something?" Suzutsuki Satoshi's voice came from my right, and I could hear that the tone of his voice was more like the one he had used when everyone else was still in the room. "Why… did your nose just bleed? Don't tell me that you got… _aroused_ by my daughter's hug?" I turned to look towards him, and saw an extremely serious expression on his face.

"N-no! T-this is..." I glanced towards Kanade, but she was preoccupied with studying her shoes, her face red with embarrassment. _She won't be of any help, it seems…_ "I… guess I can tell you about my secret." Suzutsuki raised an eyebrow as I mentioned my _secret_ , and his expression softened a little. "B-but, do you have a paper towel, or something like that? I'd like to clean up this mess..."

"Ah, hold on." Suzutsuki said and opened one of the drawers, bringing out a small box with paper handkerchiefs in it. "But… this ' _secret_ ' of yours better explain the situation." He then said as he stood up and reached out to hand me the handkerchief.

" _Arigatou_." I said as I walked over to the desk and took the handkerchief from him, cleaning my nose and hand with it. After stopping the bleeding, I cleared my throat and took a deep breath to get ready for explaining everything to Kanade's father. "Right, so… there is a good reason for… this." I began and glanced towards Kanade, who seemed to have regained her composure somewhat, though she was still blushing heavily. "I… suffer from gynophobia, and my phobia has some… _extreme_ symptoms, in the form of a nosebleed whenever I touch a girl, and in some cases… loss of consciousness." I felt more than a little ashamed about admitting my secret to Kanade's father, but there was no other way out of the situation.

"Gynophobia, you say..." Suzutsuki said and took on a thoughtful pose for a few moments. "I see. Alright, I believe you. Although… I must say that is quite the extreme reaction indeed. I've certainly never heard of anything like it."

"Ahahaa… I-I guess I'm unique, then? I… developed my phobia because of my family, and my own theory is, that my nosebleeds developed as a ' _side effect_ ' alongside it as a sort of… _defence mechanism_." I said and awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck, while Suzutsuki looked at me with a questioning look on his face. _Oh, right, I should probably explain my family situation as well…_ "You see… my mother and little sister have… _trained_ me for… over a decade, now. Unfortunately for me, though… that training mostly consists of them _using_ me as a… _punching bag_. Maybe I thought that if I started bleeding, they'd stop, and my body learned it as a reflex."

"I-I see… a punching bag… You must have had a tough life, Sakamachi-kun. I apologize for thinking you were just some simple pervert." Suzutsuki said and straightened out, leaning back in his chair. "Putting that aside, however..." He then said and shifted his gaze to his daughter. "Unless I am somehow mistaken… my daughter just confessed her love to you, after you… well, pretty much did the same."

"Eh?!" Both Kanade and I reacted at the same time, then turned to face each other, but Kanade quickly turned away, the blush on her cheeks deepening. " _Ahem_." I cleared my throat and turned back to Suzutsuki, feeling a blush rising to my own cheeks as well. "W-what do you m-mean by that?"

"Hm? You said that Kanade is someone you want to protect, and that you want to get even closer with her, right? That you want to share each other's happiness and sadness with each other? That you want to be someone who can make her happy? Wasn't all of that you saying that you want to… _marry_ my daughter? That would be a confession of love, would it not?" Suzutsuki said and tilted his head slightly, and only now did I realize what everything I said sounded like, causing my cheeks to heat up substantially.

"N-no, I-I… D-didn't mean it l-like that… That was… just… h-how I feel about her, is all. I-I feel… s-similar things towards Masamune. I-it's just natural to w-want to protect your friends, right?" I frantically waved my hands in front of me, and glanced towards Kanade, who was gripping onto her dress tightly as she looked down. Suzutsuki looked at me with a confused look on his face, then narrowed his eyes as he gazed at me for a few seconds.

"Are you… dumb?" _Huh? What does he mean?_ "Your feelings… Nevermind. I shouldn't be the one to tell you what you don't know. It's your own job to find out." _I… what? What does he mean? He's sounding a little like Konoe… Wait…_ "Well, in any case… how are you going to reply to my daughter's confession?" I twitched as Suzutsuki's words pulled me out of my thoughts, and I turned to look at Kanade again, who also lifted her gaze to meet mine.

"Ah..." Kanade opened her mouth, but hesitated a little. "Jirou-kun, you… d-don't have to answer right now… I… I o-only did that in the heat of the m-moment, since I couldn't… control… myself any more..." Kanade trailed off and averted her gaze from me bringing up her left hand to grasp her right arm just under her chest.

"In the heat of the moment, you say?" Suzutsuki spoke, and his daughter turned to look at him. "Are you saying… it wasn't true?"

"N-no, t-that's not it..." Kanade said quickly, then bit her lip as she stole glances at me. "I-I do… really… _love_ Jirou-kun..." Kanade repeated quietly, and I could feel a blush returning to my cheeks at her words. My heart was throbbing in my chest, and I could feel a tingling in the pits of my stomach. _What… is this? I didn't feel like this back when Masamune confessed to me…_

"Well, Sakamachi-kun?" I turned to look at Kanade's father again. "Will you reciprocate my daughter's feelings?" _I… I don't know… Konoe said I didn't understand my own feelings, and while its true I don't really know what the feelings I have really are, but I have a general understanding at least. And now, with both Kanade and Masamune having confessed to me… I don't know what to think, or do, or… what to_ feel _._

"I… I won't give an answer yet." I said and looked towards Kanade again, meeting her gaze. "Actually… another girl confessed to me some time ago, and back then… I didn't respond to her feelings either." _Nakuru's confession back then really took me by surprise, but that was nothing compared to_ this _..._ "The reason for that is my gynophobia. I can't be in a relationship with someone when I'm... _like this_ , so I don't want to lead any girl on and give them… _false hope_ , so to speak." A small smile appeared on Kanade's face, and she rubbed her eyes with her sleeve again before taking a deep breath to compose herself.

"That's right." Kanade said and turned to her father again. "I… was there when it happened, back at the Sports Festival, and… I understand it. Jirou-kun… doesn't have to answer my… _c-confession_ right now, as I… didn't even _mean_ to c-confess to him in the first place." Kanade was keeping up a strong front, but I could tell from the blush on her cheeks that she was _very_ embarrassed to be talking about this. I can't blame her though. Every time she mentioned her sudden confession, I felt my whole body heating up. _So hot..._ _Why is this happening? I've never felt like this before. Could Suzutsuki Satoshi-san be the Stand user for Magician's Red, and that's why the whole room is hot? If that's the case, I wonder what Kanade's Stand is…_ I let a small smile onto my face, and already felt less tense about the current situation.

"Hmm… I see. So, you promise that you'll give my daughter an answer after your phobia is cured, then?" Kanade's father asked as he leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands.

"Ah, w-well..." I scratched my cheek awkwardly as I met Kanade's gaze with my own, and she gave me a small nod. "I… yes. I'll… make a decision and give her an answer when… I'm cured. But… Are you… _okay_ with… this?" Suzutsuki looked at me with a confused expression, and I saw Kanade raise an eyebrow as well. "I-I mean… L-let's say that I-I do accept your d-daughter's feelings..." _Gah! This is so embarrassing!_ "You're… the well-known, wealthy and influential Suzutsuki family, while I am… well, a nobody, really." I saw Kanade's eyes widen a little, and she bit her lip again as she shifted her gaze downwards.

"Oh, you're worrying about the difference in your… _social status_ , is that it?" _I… guess you could put it that way. Though, I'm more concerned that he… seems to be going along with Kanade's confession, here, as if he's…_ supporting _me being with her…_ I thought and slowly nodded to him. "Do not worry. It is true that the Suzutsuki family is all the things you mentioned, but there should be no problem with you _marrying_ into the family, Sakamachi-kun. Your mother is Sakamachi Akemi, after all, and she's quite famous in her own right. Besides, we are not like some of the older, _actual_ noble families of Japan who still practice arranged marriages. Heh, and I doubt I could make my daughter marry someone I arranged for her to marry, anyway. However..." Suzutsuki's face became more serious again, and I found myself swallowing as his gaze pierced through me. "...My daughter may have fallen for you, Sakamachi-kun, but I have to know what kind of man you are, and if you are good enough for my daughter, before I can let you accept her confession and take her away." _He's speaking as if it's already set in stone that I'm going to accept Kanade's confession… I don't even know myself what I should do, given that both Masamune and Kanade have now confessed their love to me, and I'm not sure that I can get an answer by the time my gynophobia is cured…_ "Do I make myself clear, Sakamachi-kun?"

"Y-yes! I-I will, um, do my best..?" I replied and glanced towards Kanade, who was looking at her father with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Good. Now, while this meeting did go a little differently than I had expected, I did get some of the answers I sought for. You two can – and _should –_ leave now. I have important business to attend to now that I've returned home, and I've already delayed it enough."

"A-ah, y-yes, father." Kanade said and bowed, glancing towards me before starting to make her way to the door. "I-I will see you later." Kanade's father nodded to her daughter as she stood at the door, and I made my way over to her, turning to her father one last time.

"I'll, uh, see you later?" I said, and Suzutsuki gave me a firm nod as an answer, before Kanade and I left the room. As soon as I closed the door behind us, Kanade grabbed onto my shoulders and rested her head on my chest. "Um… Kanade..?"

"I… I-I'm sorry, Jirou-kun." Kanade said and let go of me, but kept her gaze directed downwards. "Just… I was scared…"

"...Scared?" I asked, and Kanade lifted her gaze to meet mine. She looked like she was going to cry again.

"I… was afraid that father might interrogate you more, and that he might… not like you… Or that… he might've found out about… _Subaru_." Kanade said quietly and glanced at the door. _That's Kanade for you. She was genuinely worried about her friends… or, well… in my case, she was worrying about her…_ crush _._ I felt a blush creeping to my cheeks again, as the mere _idea_ that Kanade had fallen for me made me me feel _hot_ and _embarrassed_. "And then… I-I lost control and… _c-confessed_ , and I-I didn't k-know what he would think..." _Don't mention it! You're going to make the situation worse for me!_

"R-right… A-about that… your father seemed to be really… _into_ the idea." I said and rubbed the back of my neck as I also glanced at the door behind us. _That's a good point, actually… can he hear us? I hope not…_

"Ah… That… surprised me as well. My father… isn't as stuck-up as he acts. He said that, didn't he?" I gave Kanade a small nod as an answer. _He did say acting all formal all day is tiring._ "I… _suspected_ that my father might be… _happy_ with you, given that I know what he really is like, but the fear was still there. However… while my father is more laid-back than he lets on being, he can be very serious when it comes to me. I've already told you that my freedoms are still restricted somewhat because of the… _kidnapping incident_ when Subaru and I were young. That's why he said he wanted to see if you are _worthy_ of me and my… _a-affection_." Kanade finished as a blush rose to her cheeks.

"R-right, o-of course." I replied and averted my gaze as an awkward silence fell upon us for a few moments. _I have… so many questions right now, but… this isn't the place to ask them._ "Um… Kanade?" I said, and the girl in front of me lifted her gaze to meet mine. "Should we… um… talk about this somewhere else? I… don't really feel comfortable just standing in front of the door to your father's study like this..."

"A-ah, yes. Do you… want to c-come to my room, then? We can… talk about this in… _private_." _Why did you have to say it like that?!_ _This is going to be really awkward, isn't it..._

"S-sure." I replied to Kanade quickly, and after a few moments of silence, she started to make her way to her room, and I followed a step or two behind her.

We walked in complete silence, neither of us saying a word. We passed by some servants, but Kanade didn't even reply to them when they greeted us. Not that I can scold her for it, as I was as silent the whole way as she was. The awkward silence between us was only broken once we arrived at the door to Kanade's room.

"...Right, here we are." Kanade said quietly as she placed a hand on the doorknob, then looked back at me hesitantly.

"S-so we are…" I said, and the awkward silence returned. _What's with this awkward atmosphere? Kanade isn't usually like this…_ _I need to get rid of this awkwardness, and quickly._ "Should we… head inside?" I said and pointed at Kanade's hand on the doorknob.

"Y-yes, sorry." Kanade said and proceeded to open the door and step inside, only to freeze in place as she did, causing me to bump into her from behind.

"Ow! Kanade? Why did you suddenly..." I was about to finish my sentence as I peeked into the room past Kanade, and saw the reason – or rather, the _culprit_ – as for why Kanade had suddenly stopped upon entering.

"Oh, welcome back, Kanade-sama." Ichigo said nonchalantly, as if there was nothing out of the ordinary with her being curled up on Kanade's bed in her underwear. "Forgive me, I did not expect you to be back so soon." She continued as she sat up, making no move to cover herself, even as her… _generous_ chest threatened to spill from her bra, which was unhooked from her left shoulder, dangerously close to slipping off. "Ah, and I see that _underling_ is with you. Certainly, I expected that Master would keep you two longer. So, what kind of _scolding_ did Master give him? I'm curious." Kanade seemed to finally be out of her daze as she shook her head and took a few steps forward, scanning the room with her gaze.

"Ichigo… What exactly _are_ you doing? And could you please put some clothes on. Your workday is not over yet." Kanade said and glanced towards me, so I entered the room with her, though I averted my gaze from Ichigo to the best of my ability.

"Forgive me, Mistress. I was simply checking if the bed was fit for someone of your caliber to sleep upon. I've come to the conclusion that you might need a new pillow, Mistress, as your old one has lost some of it's firmness." Ichigo said and patted the pillow with her hand. _She's not fooling anyone with that explanation, especially not Kanade…_

"Thank you, Ichigo. But, it would be best for you to return to your duties now. There is something important I must discuss with Jirou-kun, and we would like some privacy." Ichigo's gaze shifted towards me, and she stared at me for a few moments, her blue eyes piercing into me, before she stood up and – thankfully – fixed her bra.

"As you wish, Mistress. However, for your own safety, I would like to request staying here with you two, in case this _lecher_ attempts anything." Ichigo said and glared at me as she made her way to the chair where she had left clothes, neatly folded. _So she has_ some _decency… albeit with the wrong things…_

"Thank you for your concern, Ichigo, but that will not be necessary. Jirou-kun would not dare to do anything to me, the _chicken_." Kanade shot me a glance, and I could see a sly grin on her face. _This girl… Though I am happy that she can say something like that in this situation, as it means that she's_ _more or less back to her usual self… While being timid and shy is quite a cute look for Kanade, I prefer her as she is normally…_

"I understand, Mistress, but I _insist_ that I stay-"

"Ichigo, that's enough." Kanade cut off her servant, who flinched a little in surprise. "After you've dressed yourself, I would kindly ask you to leave. This matter concerns only Jirou-kun and I." Ichigo stayed motionless for a few seconds as she stared at Kanade, the expression on her face unmoving, before she bowed deeply.

"Understood, Kanade-sama." Ichigo replied as she bowed, then proceeded to put her clothes back on. After she finished, she bowed to Kanade again and walked past us to the door, glancing towards me before opening it to leave. "I shall see you alter, Mistress." She said and closed the door behind her as she left the room. Immediately afterwards, Kanade rushed to the door and locked it, then let out a sigh of relief. _What's with the lock? I'm starting to have a bad feeling about this…_

"Finally, a moment's peace..." Kanade said and then looked at me, no doubt noticing the confusion – and _dread –_ on my face. "Ah, I-I don't want us to be disturbed, that's all." I felt a blush creeping to my cheeks as the _implications_ of Kanade's words and actions appeared in my mind. _Why did she have to word it that way!_ As Kanade noticed my blush, her cheeks also became tinted a light red. "I-I didn't mean… anything like _that_ with it..." Soon, a smirk found its way onto Kanade's face as she continued. "Oh, I wonder what you just thought of right now. You're all alone with a beautiful lady in her room, and the door is locked..." Kanade came closer to me and reached for my chin with her hand. "Maybe I should have let Ichigo stay after all. Who knows what you could do to me..." She said as she lightly caressed my chin and giggled. I flinched back a little, but found myself smiling soon after. When Kanade noticed this, she tilted her head slightly as she looked at me with a confused expression.

"Looks like you're back to your usual self, Kanade. I'm glad." I said to Kanade, but she simply looked even more confused than before. "Oh, I mean… You were quiet the whole way here, and… you said before that you were _scared_ , so..."

"Oh, I see. I… was thinking about things. Like… what my father was going to have you do to 'prove your worth', and what I should say to you when we got to my room, and… what… you thought… about my… _confession_." Kanade replied, returning to her more timid self once again. "But… that's what we're here to talk about, right? Do you… want to take a seat?" Kanade asked as she gestured towards her bed and met my gaze with a questioning look, and I gave her a slow nod as an answer.

We made our way to Kanade's bed, where Ichigo had been doing… _something_ on not too long ago. The bed was made neatly, but the creases on the cover told of Ichigo's previous doings on it. I sat down on the bed first, and instantly noticed how _warm_ it was, likely due to the fact that Ichigo had laid down on it for an extended period of time. Kanade sat down next to me, and the awkward silence returned again. But I wouldn't allow it to last.

"So..." I began and turned to look at Kanade, who met my gaze with her own. "Your… confession… It was… real, then?" I more or less knew the answer already, but I felt like the question was good to start with in order to break the silence.

"It… was." Kanade replied and bit her lip, averting her gaze for a few moments, before looking me straight in the eyes again. "I… I love you, Jirou-kun. Really." I felt my cheeks heating up and my heartbeat rising again as Kanade yet again professed her love to me.

"I-I s-see." I said and averted my gaze, then took a deep breath to calm myself. "Kind of unbelievable that in such a short time _two_ girls have confessed to me..." I said and let out an awkward laugh as I scratched my cheek, stealing a glance at the blushing Kanade next to me. _And I promised both of them that I'd give them an answer after my gynophobia has been cured… I have a difficult decision ahead of me, especially considering that I don't really know about my feelings towards either one of them, but I wouldn't have the heart to reject them both…_ "Actually… Kanade?" I fully turned to look at the girl next to me, meeting her red eyes with my own. "Why… or how… did you fall in love with me?" Kanade seemed surprised by my question, and after a few moments of silence, a thoughtful look appeared on her face. _I never asked this from Masamune,_ _but the question came to me just now, and I want to know the answer to it._

"Golden Week." Kanade said quietly, then turned to look at me again. "I think… it happened during Golden Week. When you were sick, and got… hit by that truck. You… talked me down back then, and… you were the first – and _only –_ man to have done so. But… I think I only realized my own feelings _properly_ after that. Maybe… around the extra-curricular classes we took during summer holiday, when… when you… called me _c-cute_. A-and at the Sports Festival as well..." I recalled all the events Kanade mentioned in my head, and as I did, other memories came to me as well. _I… always just thought that the way she acted was because of her sadistic tendencies, and while I still believe that to be the case, a lot of the things she's done, – and her behaviour – can also be explained now that I know that she loves me… Suzutsuki Kanade loves me, Sakamachi Kinjirou… the thought is still unbelievable to me, but… I can feel that she's being genuine._

"Golden Week, huh..." I said after a few silent moments had passed. "You… gave me your first kiss back then as well, didn't you..." I felt embarrassed bringing it up, but it was the first thing that came to mind when I thought of Golden Week.

"Y-yes, I-I did..." Kanade said as she blushed as well, no doubt recalling the event vividly. " _Ahem_. Why… did you ask that?" She then asked after clearing her throat, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Oh, I… I just… wanted to know. It was… so unexpected. I would never have guessed that you would… fall in love with me, so I was… curious as to how it happened."

"I see… Jirou-kun, you… you don't think highly enough of yourself. I mean… you've made multiple girls fall for you in the span of… a few months." Kanade said to me with a reassuring smile. _I… guess she's right…_ "Originally… I planned on confessing to you after we cured your gynophobia, given what you said after the Sports Festival, but… after hearing what you felt about me…" Kanade trailed off and stopped as she directed her gaze downwards, and I could see her eyes widening suddenly in _surprise_ , or perhaps _realization_. _Hm? What is it now?_ Kanade looked towards me again, her mouth slightly agape. "Jirou-kun, you… What you said about me..." Kanade shook her head, while I was simply confused by her words. _What about it? I don't quite follow…_ "I didn't think you'd be so… _dense_ when it comes to your own feelings..." She then muttered quietly.

"Huh? What do you mean? Konoe said the same thing to me, but…" _I don't know what they meant with that… 'Dense to my own feelings'?_ _Are they saying I don't understand my own feelings? Do they know them better than I do? And what is there to understand?_

"Jirou-kun..." Kanade said and sighed. "You… said that I was… very dear to you, right? And that you wanted to protect me, and didn't want to see me being sad, right?" I nodded to Kanade slowly, though I didn't get what she was getting at. "You… know that's what you feel like, but you don't understand _why_ you feel like that, get it?" _I… don't know_ why _I feel like that towards Kanade?_ "Think about it! Why would you have those kinds of feelings towards me? What… what do you _really_ feel towards… _me_?" Kanade surprised me by grabbing hold of my shoulders as she stared into my eyes, and I could see tears forming in hers. _What do I really feel towards her… Why do I have these feelings towards her… Why do I want to protect her, and why do I hate to see her cry?_ As I thought about Kanade's question and looked deep into her beautiful, red eyes, just on the verge of tears, realization struck me. _It's… so obvious. How did I… not realize it before._

"I love you." Before my mind could do anything to stop me, my thoughts manifested themselves into words and flowed out of my mouth, like it was completely natural. It only took a millisecond for my brain to realize what I had just let out of my mouth, largely thanks to the bright red blush now spread across Kanade's face. A moment later, Kanade's lips crashed against mine as she used her hands to pull me into her embrace. As we shared our fourth kiss together, I felt another attack coming, and after holding back for multiple seconds, Kanade finally pulled away from our kiss with a smile on her face. But, it was already too much for me, as a trickle of blood came out of my nose.

"Jirou-kun..." Kanade said quietly, her eyes glossed over, as she seemingly didn't realize my current predicament and simply hugged onto me harder. A part of me was happy, after all, I had just realized that I love her, but an equally large part of me was terrified, given my gynophobia. And as my consciousness slowly slipped away, another thought entered my head. One that made me _very_ concerned. _If… If what I felt means that I love Kanade, which I am now sure it does…_

 _How about the similar feelings I have towards Masamune?_ _She's also someone I want to protect,_ _and I don't want to see her cry either. Does that mean… I love Masamune as well?_

* * *

 **AN: Bit of a short chapter this time, and I could have made it longer, but I decided to leave some of the stuff for the next chapter. I doubt the next chapter will be _the_ last one, but it will _one of_ the last ones. And hopefully, it won't take as long to come out as this one did. All depends on if I get a better grip on my procrastinating self or not. We shall see in the next chapter, won't we?**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Aftermath

**AN: Welcome back, dear readers! The last chapter was quite short, but very important plot-wise, and I'm finally back to picking up this story from where it was left off from. Now that Jirou has finally realized his feelings towards Kanade, the end can just be seen over the horizon, but there are a few plot points that need to be gone through before it can be reached – and that's what this chapter is about!**

 **Without further ado, let's get right into the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – The Aftermath**

"...and so, all of you are expected to give _at least_ one-hundred and thirty percent to this job. I have heard from my daughter that you have all worked diligently, but even more work is required for you to meet the standards of working for the Suzutsuki Family..." Suzutsuki Satoshi paced back and forth in front of us as he explained to us over and over again the importance of our job, and everything we were expected to do. I inwardly let out a sigh as I let my gaze wander over to the two, actual butlers of the Suzutsukis standing just to the side – Konoe Subaru and Konoe Nagare. Nagare stood in place stiffly, his eyes closed, emitting an aura of stoic elegance, the kind that only a true butler would have. Next to him, his daughter (or son, if you asked from someone who didn't know her secret) stood in a similar position, though her eyes were open. As she noticed my gaze, she gave me a small smile, accompanied by a thumbs-up. _Ahh, Konoe… At least someone believes in me…_ As the head of the Suzutsuki family droned on and on, I found my gaze wandering even more, eventually landing on the purple-haired girl standing to my right. Immediately as I looked at her, an unnerving feeling arose from within me – a feeling of _uncertainty_ , as Konoe's words once again echoed in my mind. _How do I feel about the two girls… Well, I know how I feel about_ one _of the girls, now._ I looked back towards Suzutsuki, and recalled the faithful events that happened yesterday. _So much happened, and in such little time… But one thing became clear to me._

 _I_ love _Suzutsuki Kanade, daughter of_ _Suzutsuki Satoshi,_ _the principal of_ _Rouran Academy, head of the influential Suzutsuki family, and the man I am currently listening to talk about what kind of detergent to use when we_ _are_ _assigned to clean the dining room._

 _Wait, why is he talking about that? Never mind, that's not the issue right now. The real issue is…_ I once again looked towards the girl on my right, and took a few seconds to study her form as she silently faced forwards, listening to Suzutsuki Satoshi intently. _...What I feel towards Masamune._

Yesterday, I was finally able to realize that the simple reason as to why I felt like I wanted to protect Kanade, why I hated seeing her cry, and why I wanted to spend time with her… was because _loved_ her. However… I also harboured similar feelings towards Masamune, as well. Of course, I had these feelings for anyone I considered close. Kanade, Masamune, Konoe, even Kureha. But with Kanade and Masamune… the feelings were definitely the strongest. _So, if wanting protect, and spend time with Kanade means that I love her… Does it mean that I've_ also _fallen in love with Masamune?_ _Because if that is the case… I'm in a bit of a pickle. Falling in love with multiple people is not common, and it certainly only brings bad things for the parties involved, especially since both of these girls also love_ me _. But, while this problem is quite big, it isn't the only one._ As Suzutsuki went over the duties of the maids, I glanced to the girls to either side of me. _There's also my gynophobia._

After Kanade's confession, and the subsequent realization I had about my own feelings, Kanade had embraced me rather… _sensually_. This, combined with the feeling of her lips on mine, was too much for me, and I blacked out. The next thing I remember was laying down in my bed, with Kureha sitting on a chair next to my bed – fast asleep. After I managed to wake her up, she told me that Kanade had instructed her to watch over me after I had collapsed, but fell asleep herself. Kureha questioned me about _why_ I had an attack while " _alone with onee-sama_ ", but I kept quiet about the events that transpired in Kanade's room. No need to tell my sister about the fact that I pretty much _confessed_ to Kanade. _I haven't seen_ _Kanade_ _since then…_ _I tried to look for her after I regained consciousness yesterday, but to no avail… And I haven't seen her around today, either. I really need to find her and talk things through with her._

"...I think that's about all. Now, you two girls are dismissed, but I would like to speak with Sakamachi Kinjirou-kun about his duties – in private." Hearing my name come out of Suzutsuki's mouth pulled me out of my thoughts. "Nagare, I'd like for you stay and wait, as you'll be the one to tutor Kinjirou-kun properly, but do so outside the room so we have some privacy. Usami-kun and Sakamachi Kureha-kun, you will follow Subaru, who will take you to Ichigo. You already know her, and have worked with her, but I have nonetheless instructed her to guide you through everything again, so that you will not let me down. Understood?"

"Yes, Master." Kureha and Masamune said in unison and bowed to Suzutsuki, who looked towards the two butlers off to the side and gave them a nod, after which they bowed as well, and the four of them left the room. Nagare was the last to exit, and our gazes met just as he was about to close the door behind him, causing him to stop for a brief moment as he looked into my eyes, before he fully closed the door and left me alone in the room with Suzutsuki.

"Sakamachi-kun." Suzutsuki said after Nagare exited and sat down in his chair, leaning forwards as he looked me straight in the eyes.

"Yes?" I looked back at him, but he stayed silent, resulting in a somewhat awkward situation for a few moments. _Wasn't… he going to tell me about my duties? What's with the silen_ _c_ _e?_

"Yesterday..." Suzutsuki started after multiple seconds of silence. "I said that I would _test_ you to see if you're worthy of being together with my daughter." Suzutsuki paused, and I gave him a slow nod as an answer. "After giving it some thought, I've come to a conclusion as to how I will go about doing that. However… I will _not_ be informing you of it."

"Okay..? Care to… explain, Suzutsuki... _sama_?" I decided to go for a more respectful honorific, given that I was now quite literally – if only temporarily – a servant of his.

"If I simply told you about how I would test you, that would give you time to prepare, yes? While sometimes, that might be wanted… It is not the case with this. I want to see what _you_ are like, not what you _make_ yourself look like." _That… is understandable._ "But, I will say that how you perform as a butler will count towards this… ' _test_ '. While I doubt that you will stay as a simple butler after your _marriage_ , it will show how much you truly _care_ about being with Kanade, and how determined you are when it comes to working. But, again, I would not ask of you to try _too_ hard when it comes to your work, even though you know about your work's importance. I want you to act natural, understood?"

"Understood." I replied, resisting the odd urge to salute.

"Good. Now… I know that this might be a bit sudden, but… Have you given any thought to my daughter's confession?" Yesterday's events once again flashed through my mind. _Well… I guess technically I_ did _give it some thought, and arrived at a conclusion, but… It also_ _brought up the possible issue of my feelings towards Masamune…_

"I… have thought of it, yes, but… There are… some other variables that I have to take into account as well…" I replied to Suzutsuki, explaining the situation, but not telling the full truth to him.

"Hmm… You're referring to your phobia, right?" I nodded to Suzutsuki as an answer. _That, and Masamune's confession, as well as my feelings towards her. But, Suzutsuki-san doesn't need to know either of those things._ "That is… definitely something to take into consideration. But, given that you're able to interact with my daughter, as well as Usami-kun, your phobia isn't _too_ bad, is it?"

"Well… I guess so. The 'fear part' of it has never been as strong as what someone else with a different type of phobia might experience, but the _physical symptoms_ are what cause the most issues. After I… became acquainted with Konoe, and your daughter, she has been trying to help me overcome it, and while I have gotten a lot better… It hasn't been cured yet." _As evidenced by the two attacks I had yesterday._

"And… _how_ exactly has Kanade been helping you with this?" Suzutsuki narrowed his eyes a little as he gazed at me, and I found myself swallowing. _I… don't think telling him about_ everything _Kanade has done to me is a good idea…_

"You could… call it… _exposure therapy_. I've been… spending time with her, and with Masamune as well, and together they've helped me in attempting to overcome it." Suzutsuki stayed unmoving for multiple seconds as he stared at me, the tension in the air growing with each passing second. _Does he… believe me?_ _I can feel the menacing aura Suzutsuki-san is emitting right now, so much so that I can almost see the rumbling katakana around him…_

"Hmmm… I'll trust your words, Sakamachi-kun. It would be wise for you to abstain from any… _indecent_ _things_ before your marriage. That is, if I deem you worthy for such a thing. You do understand me, Sakamachi-kun?" I felt my face heating up a little at the mention of ' _indecent things_ ', and swallowed to hopefully calm myself. _I wonder how much of the things Kanade has done to me he would consider 'indecent'…_

"I do, Suzutsuki-sama. I wouldn't even think of such things, especially since I would probably keel over from such… _a-activities_ anyway, due to my gynophobia." I couldn't help the blush rising to my cheeks any longer, as I found the situation _very_ awkward and embarrassing. _How did I end up talking about this with Kanade's father, again?_

"That is… quite correct. If you are speaking the truth about your phobia, of course." Suzutsuki said and crossed his arms as he averted his gaze from me, looking off into the far corner of the room. "You know… I actually… have some _past experience_ with gynophobia." _...What?_ "Oh, not myself, of course. A friend of mine, long ago, suffered from it. Although… his symptoms were never as… _drastic_ as yours are." _Well, I think that might be because of my… 'Unique' family situation..._

"Did… he ever get cured from his phobia?"

"He did, after meeting the woman who would later become his wife. She helped him overcome his fear, and he fell in love with her as a result. They've been happily married for… Twenty years, give or take a little." Suzutsuki explained to me as he smiled at the memory of his friend. _Suzutsuki-san must have been close with this person..._

"What was his name? And… is it possible for me to meet him? I-I mean… He might be able to give me some advice on how to cure my phobia." I asked, and I swear Suzutsuki flinched a little as I mentioned meeting this person.

"Ah, well… Funny story that, actually, he's also called Satoshi, just like me. That's… one reason as to why we became acquainted. But meeting him… I doubt it. He's very busy, and even I haven't gotten to meet him face to face in a long time, though… We are still regularly in contact." I deflated a little as Suzutsuki finished. _No use, huh? Looks like I have to_ _overcome_ _it all on my own, then. Well, with Kanade's and Masamune's help, of course._ "Oh, but if you really want to… I could ask him for some advice. I'm sure he'd be happy to give you some. I… do see a bit of him in you, after all. And I don't just mean the fact that you also have gynophobia." Suzutsuki said with a smile as he noticed my expression turn gloomy.

"Really?" I asked, and Suzutsuki nodded to me as an answer. " _Arigatou_! It would be much appreciated if you could get a hold of him." I said and bowed deeply. "My gynophobia is real issue, and I'll take any help I can get to cure it."

"A-alright, I'll see about calling him, then. Well, I think that was about everything." Suzutsuki said as he stood up from his seat, then made his way over to me. "Go with Nagare, I have already instructed him on how to handle your duties." Suzutsuki placed a hand on my shoulder and lightly gripped it, and I was left slightly surprised by the gesture.

"Yes, Suzutsuki-sama." I said and bowed, and after Suzutsuki let go of my shoulder, I turned around to leave the room.

I opened the door, glancing behind me towards Suzutsuki one last time, my gaze meeting his back as he walked over to his desk. _Having him as a father-in-law… I wonder what it would be like?_ I found myself suddenly blushing at the thought, and quickly exited the room, letting out a small sigh as I closed the door behind me.

"You done?" I heard a voice from my right, and turned to see Nagare standing next to the door, his posture resembling that of the British Royal Guard. _Has he been standing there like that the whole time? That must be rough…_ _Wait, don't tell me I'll have to endure something like that now as well? I hope not…_

"Um, yes. Suzutsuki-sama said that you would know more about my duties?" I responded to Nagare, who fully turned to face me.

"That would be correct. Mistress Kanade has told me that you have been performing your duties as a butler more than adequately, but her father requires – and expects – _much_ more than that from his servants. While I _personally_ would have _not_ preferred helping you on this, it is better than you being alone with Subaru." Nagare said, finishing off with a glare.

"I… guess you're still mad at me for that little… _incident_? Though, I guess Kanade did call you a bit of an overprotective father." I saw Nagare's eye twitch dangerously for a moment. "A-ah, I didn't m-mean anything bad by that. Just… well, if we're going to be working together… it would be best to get along, right?" Nagare let out a sigh, then turned away from me.

"You aren't wrong. And if I were to act ill towards you, it would bring shame to my Master. But!" Nagare turned to look at me over his shoulder. "This does not mean I like you, brat. What you did to Subaru can not be forgiven, and you even..." Nagare glanced around, as if confirming that there was no-one around – which luckily was the case. "... _Know her secret_." Nagare whispered quietly, and I gave him a slow nod as a reply as his gaze shifted around, occasionally landing on the door we were stood next to. "I will simply tolerate your presence, until your house is rebuilt and you no longer have to work here." He then continued in a normal voice. "Now, we've already wasted enough time with chit-chat, let's go. I'll show you what you'll be working on today, and outline your general duties as a butler of the Suzutsuki family." Nagare spared me one last glance, then began to briskly walk down the hallway, and I followed after him.

We walked through the spacious hallways of the mansion in silence, neither of us uttering a single word. _The silence is kinda awkward, but… I can't think of anything to break it with, or any_ reason _to break it. Nagare still very much hates me, he just said so himself, and I don't think I have a chance at getting on his good side…_ I let out a small sigh, and caught Nagare glancing towards me, though he didn't say anything and kept walking forwards. _He'll tolerate my presence for as long as I work here, huh… I wonder if that will be enough time for my gynophobia to be cured, so I can give an answer to Kanade and Masamune… Thoguh I have to figure out my own feelings regarding Masamune before that. We haven't worked here for that long, so it'll still take months for our house to be finished, and even Okaa-san should be back in Japan by then…_ As I found my thoughts wandering to my mother, I suddenly remembered something from yesterday. _Right… Suzutsuki-san said that Nagare knew my mother. I wonder…_

"Um… Nagare... _san_?" I said to bring the butler's attention to me, and seemingly succeeded, as he slowed down with his steps and glanced towards me again. "If you don't mind me asking… Suzutsuki-sama said that you… knew my mother." I saw Nagare flinch at the mention of my mother, just like yesterday. _I feel like I'm treading on a minefield right now…_ "But, I've never heard her talk about you, so… How exactly do you know my mother?" As I finished, Nagare stopped to a halt, his gaze directed downwards. I stopped just next to him and saw him clenching his fists, before he took a deep breath and turned to face me fully.

"It… was a long time ago, but… We were once lovers..." Nagare said, covering his face with his hand as he did so. _They… they what?!_

"YOU WHAT?!" I let my thoughts escape from my mouth – louder than I had anticipated. _Nagare… With okaa-san…_ _That feels… unbelievable..._

"It's true. Things… didn't work out, though, and we broke up. I… didn't know you and your sister were her children, though, until yesterday. Really adds insult to injury..." As Nagare deflated visibly, laughing quietly to himself, I raised an eyebrow in question. _Insult to injury? What's he referring to?_

"Um… What do you mean with that, Nagare-san?" I asked, and Nagare lifted his gaze to meet mine.

"Oh, just that… You remind me too much of myself when I was young, so to think that you are the son of the woman I was once in love with… It makes me angry. Petty, I know, but I can't help it." Nagare said and sighed. "But, thanks to things not going well with Chia..." _Who the hell is Chia?_ _Is he… talking about okaa-san_ _?_ "...I was able to meet Subaru's mother. And I couldn't be happier with my beautiful daughter." A smile appeared on Nagare's face, and I found myself smiling at the sight as well.

"I'm glad to hear that, Nagare." I said, while the butler looked at me with a confused look on his face. "I'm, sure Konoe thinks that you're a great father, too. I know I would." I turned to look outside the window, where the mansion grounds could be seen, but lifted my gaze upwards to the clouds. _Father…_ _I hope_ _I can make you as proud of me as Nagare is of his daughter._ I smiled at the memory of my father. " _Stand by me..._ " I said to myself quietly, and saw Nagare giving me a curious look.

"Your father..." Nagare began after a few moments of silence. "You said yesterday that… he wasn't around… _any more_." He said hesitantly, and I shifted my gaze back to him, seeing a hint of concern on his face. _He hates my guts, but at least he can show some_ _respect towards me in a situation like this…_

"Yes, he… passed away due to illness when Kureha and I were young. Our family… has not been the same after his death, but we have gotten over it, each in our own ways, though it's still a touchy subject for Kureha." I explained to Nagare, who averted his gaze from me. "You… said that I reminded you of your past self, but… At least our present selves are similar in one regard." Nagare looked towards me again and raised an eyebrow. "We've both lost a loved one." Nagare's eyes widened a little, and it looked like he was going to say something, but turned around instead.

"..." Nagare stayed silent for a few seconds, then cleared his throat. "Right, we should get going. We need to get you acquainted with your duties for today." Nagare said without turning back to look at me, instead beginning to walk down the hallway again. Despite this, I found myself smiling a little, as I could hear that his tone of voice had become a little more… _friendly_ , in a way. _Again, I doubt I'm able to get on his good side, but… It wouldn't hurt getting along with Nagare._ I thought as I caught up with the butler, and we continued to make our way to our destination – whatever that destination was.

"What… am I supposed to be doing today, then?" I asked after a while of walking silently, and Nagare stopped just in front of a large pair of doors.

"I suspected that Master didn't tell you, and that he simply wanted to talk with you in private about some other matter – which I won't dwell on." Nagare replied as he placed his hands on the doorknobs, turning to look at me with a slight smirk on his face before opening the doors. "Which is understandable, since I doubt you would have been as _willing_ to come with me, had you known what awaited you." As he finished, Nagare pushed the doors open and walked inside of the large room, while I could only stand by the entrance and look inside with a mix of awe and confusion.

The Suzutsuki Mansion was massive, so rooms this large were not a surprise, and while I had been to this wing of the mansion before, I had never visited this room. The centre of the room was dominated by a large wrestling ring, and off to the side I could spot some suits of protective clothing and fencing foils on a rack. On the other side of the room, various punching bags and barbells, as well as other equipment one could find at a gym. _Damn… I bet okaa-san would absolutely_ love _this place… And Kureha as well._ _We might be able to have a match here, which I'm sure she would like, after what happened at the Sports Festival._ Nagare walked a few steps inside the room, then turned around to look back at me, the smirk still on his face.

"Welcome! This is where the butlers – and some of the maids – of the Suzutsuki family do their training, though it is also used by Master Satoshi occasionally. Well? What do you think?" Nagare said as he threw his arms out, gesturing to the entirety of the room.

"It's… very impressive, to say the least. But… This doesn't explain what my duties for today are." I replied as I walked inside the room, stopping just in front of Nagare.

"Well… For someone to be a true butler of the Suzutsuki Family, certain… _criteria_ must be met." Nagare said and cracked his knuckles. "Being able to _defend_ our masters is one of those criteria. That is why Master Satoshi ordered me to _train_ you here today! In other words…" Nagare took on a fighting stance, then pointed towards me with his right hand.

" _Fight me, Brat!_ "

* * *

"So, how far have you gone with him? First base? Second base? Or perhaps even… _third_ , or _fourth_ base!? Is he good? Tell me, Kana-chan~!" Mother's eyes had an unsettling, _predatory_ glint to them as she leaned closer to me, the wooden chair creaking underneath her.

"Mother..." I let out sigh and facepalmed, then glanced around. _We're drawing attention…_ "First of all, this is not something we should be discussing in a _public_ cafe." I said and gently stirred the spoon in my cup. "And secondly, Jirou-kun and I _aren't_ in that kind of relationship. We're… friends." _For now._ _But there's no need to tell Mother about_ _our…_ mutual confessions _._

"But, you _want_ to have that kind of relationship with him, don't you?" A devious smirk appeared on mother's face, and I found myself blushing and averting my gaze from her. _She's right, but… It isn't that easy._

Initially, after Jirou finally realized that he loves me, I was on cloud nine. If it weren't for Jirou passing out due to his gynophobia, I would have probably _crossed the line_ with him then and there. But, after calming down from my emotional euphoria and taking some time for rational thinking, some bumps in the road towards mine and Jirou's happy life together appeared. Firstly, Usami. After Usami's confession to Jirou, – and the two of us becoming closer as a result – we promised that we'd be honest with each other, and fight for Jirou's heart fairly. Now, however… the tables have turned, and the odds are in _my_ favour. Jirou will have to give an answer to Usami, and while I know that it might be difficult for Jirou to do that, I'm sure he'll find a way to _reject_ her without hurting her feelings. He loves _me_ , after all.

The bigger bump in the road, however, is Jirou's gynophobia. He is certainly able to handle more than he used to, but there is still work to be done. After that… the only bump left is my Father. I don't know what he's going to make Jirou do in order to "prove himself" to be worthy of me, but I'm confident that Jirou will be able to triumph through whatever he comes up with. And even if he doesn't… I'm willing to do anything, even _elope_ , for the sake of our love.

"Ara, you're thinking of him now, aren't you?" Mother's voice brought me out of my thoughts, and I realized that I must have spaced out for a little while. "Don't be shy, Kana-chan. A mother knows these things, you know? I can see it in your eyes – you've hopelessly fallen for Sakamachi Akemi's son." I let out another sigh and gazed into my cup. _She's very persistent about this…_ _Considering she already knows, it won't matter if I 'reveal' it or not-_

"Yes, Mother, I may have fallen in love with Jirou-kun. But, the point is, currently, we do not have such a relationship." I replied and raised my cup to my lips, taking a sip from it. _It's cooled down substantially… How long was I absorbed in my thoughts for?_

"Hmmm… I wonder about that~!" My mother said with a devious smile as she sipped from her own drink as well. "But, Kana-chan. I know how… _forward_ you can be with certain things, and what you're _truly_ like, so… even if this 'Jirou-kun' of yours hasn't done anything… I'm sure _you_ have. You are _my_ daughter, after all." _Like mother, like daughter, as they say… If only Jirou-kun knew just how much…_ more _my mother can be compared to me… But I also know she won't back down until she finds out_ everything…

"...First base." I muttered quietly, and averted my gaze from my mother, whose sharp ears easily picked up my words, and she seemed to begin _glowing_ with excitement. _She will be insistent on knowing more, but there is nothing more_ to _know._ _While Jirou-kun_ has _been in contact with my…_ chest _multiple times,_ _it doesn't really count as second base, since_ _he_ _hasn't intentionally…_ felt me up _._ I felt a blush rising to my cheeks again as I found my thoughts wandering to more… _indecent_ things. _No! Stop that! I can't be…_ f-fantasizing _now!_

"Ooo! My little girl is growing up! So, you gave your first kiss to him, but what else? I know there _has_ to be something else going on as well~!" _Mother does not need to know everything._ _And I won't tell her._ I simply ignored my mother and took a long sip from my tea, eliciting a pout from her. "Don't be a sour sport, Kana-chan. I'm just curious~!" I let out a sigh as I placed my cup back down,

"There is nothing else, mother. We may have kissed, but that's it." I said and shot a glare towards my mother, the glanced around the cafe again. _I wouldn't mind if we had this conversation in private, back at the mansion, but in a public place with lots of people around? No way._ As I scanned through all the other customers, my eyes landed on a pair of blue ones that gazed right back at me from underneath her bangs of red hair. While the girl was missing her usual eyepatch today, I had no trouble recognizing one of the most troublesome – but diligent – maids of our household. _And if we had this conversation at home…_ She _wouldn't be able to hear it._ Ichigo stared back at me blankly, then turned her gaze to the white-haired girl sitting down next to her – the personal maid of my Mother, who glanced towards me briefly, before returning to her own drink.

"Hm? Is something the matter, Kana-chan?" My mother asked and peeked to where I was gazing, no doubt noticing that I had been looking towards the separate table our servants were sitting down at.

"Nothing, Mother." I replied and turned back to face my mother. "As I already said, we shouldn't discuss mine and Jirou-kun's personal lives in public. If you really wanted to know more about my friends, you could have talked to me about it in private, or even ask them yourself."

"But I told you that I wanted to go out with my precious daughter, now that we're back, right? Anyway, since it seems that you aren't willing to tell me about your… _interactions_ with _Jirou-kun_..." Mother shot a quick glance towards our servants again, but returned her gaze to me quickly. _Is she… doing this on purpose? I know for a fact that at least Mother knows about Ichigo's…_ affection _towards me…_ "...Then maybe you'd be more willing to tell me about your _feelings_ towards him." I raised an eyebrow in question to my mother's words. _Feelings? What does she mean? I've already admitted to her that I love him._ "What is he like, and what exactly do you _like_ about him? How did you end up falling for him? Is he someone… _worthy_?" I flinched a little at my mother's choice of words as she leaned in closer, lowering her tone of voice with each question. _She's… sounding like Father… But I thought… that she had already accepted it?_ The look of anticipation on my mother's face urged me to answer, and I knew there was no way out of the situation now.

"Well… Jirou-kun… is a _chicken_ , to say the least. But, he comes through when it's necessary, and can be very brave when it's required. In that way, he's… _admirable_ , as he'll do his best, even if he knows that he might not succeed. He's… kind, and while I do tease him, and cause trouble for him, he sticks around, and _accepts_ me for who I am." Before I knew it, I was pouring my heart out for my mother, as I couldn't keep my feelings bottled up any more. _I've talked a little bit with Usami-san, but… Nothing like this._ "And because he accepts me, and _knows_ what kind of person I am… We can be… _close._ I… probably fell in love with him because of… _something else_ , though." I met my mother's curious gaze with my own as she raised an eyebrow in question. "He… _opposed_ me. Talked me down. For the first time in my life, someone _didn't_ follow my orders, and instead stubbornly kept on their own course. Of course, I don't _expect_ everyone to follow my orders, but… Jirou-kun… was the first person to do so. The first _man_ to do so. I had known him as a chicken, but back then..." I felt a small smile growing on my face as I recalled the events of Golden Week. "...He was very much the _opposite_ of a chicken."

Mother stayed quiet for a good while after I finished, and as I returned back to reality from the pleasant memories of my first kiss, I felt multiple pairs of eyes on me, as some of the other customers had taken notice of my emotional speech to my mother. A slight feeling of dread came over me, and I slowly turned my gaze to the table where our servants were sitting at. Ichigo had her gaze directed downwards as she stared into her beverage, the expression on her face neutral and unreadable, while the white-haired maid sitting next to her had a large smile on her face as she looked in my direction. As our eyes met, however, she flinched back and turned to look outside the window. _This… might not be good. I had hoped to be able to keep my_ confession _in the knowledge of only myself, Jirou-kun, and my Father, and while that is still the case… Rumours spread quickly among the servants. Soon, the entire mansion will know that I've fallen in love with Jirou-kun… And of course…_

 _Ichigo now knows that too._

I swallowed quietly and looked towards my mother again, who – to my surprise – had a big smile on her face. _Why… is she smiling like that? I would have expected a sadistic smirk, as she can now tease me about my feelings even more, but not… that._ We stayed quiet for a few more seconds as I looked at my mother, trying to figure out the feelings behind that smile.

"Hmm… I see how it is." Mother finally spoke and sat up straight in her chair, lifting her cup to her lips and sipping from it. "I had my suspicions and doubts, of course, but now..." Mother placed the cup back down onto the saucer and looked me deep into my eyes with her own ones, the exact same shade of red as mine. "...I know that you are in good hands, Kanade. Sakamachi Kinjirou is definitely someone worthy of you, and I know that you'll be happy with him. You have my blessing, Kanade." My mouth was left agape at my mother's words, who simply smiled at me brightly. _I… I didn't expect…_ that… _Mother rarely shows this…_ caring _side of hers…_ "Does Satoshi already know?" Mother's sudden question surprised me a little, but I gave her a slight nod as an answer. "Hmm… Well, my husband is more perceptive than he lets on, I guess… Anyway, he seemed to like the boy, so you two might be okay, but… You know what he's like sometimes. You'll have a harder time convincing him, for sure." _She's… right. If Father didn't like Jirou-kun, he wouldn't have opened up to him so easily._ Mother lifted her cup again and drank the rest of its contents in one go, the placed the cup back down and glanced towards our servants. "Well, shall we go now? There' still so much I want to do with you~!"

"Huh? Already?" I said and glanced down at my tea. While I had nearly finished drinking it, we had only arrived at this cafe not too long ago.

"You don't want to? We could go visit many different places, then have lunch at that restaurant we went to once with your father." Mother said and brought a finger to her chin as she thought for a moment, before a devious smirk appeared on her face. "Or perhaps… you're anxious to return home so you can see your _beloved_ Jirou-kun again." _There's the reaction I expected…_ I thought and let out a sigh.

"No, I just asked because we only really just arrived here. But, no matter. I'm ready to go whenever you are, Mother." I replied and drank the rest of my tea. As I placed the cup back on the saucer, I noticed that a somewhat… _odd_ look had taken over my mother's face, and she let out a small sigh as she stood up from her seat.

"...You know, Kanade." Mother began in a much more quiet voice than before. "I know you're afraid of being _shunned_ , but… You don't have to keep up that facade around me. You _are_ my daughter, after all, and we're cut from the same cloth, you and I." A small smile appeared on mother's face as I gazed at her with confusion, but she soon shifted her attention to the two maids, who had now also risen from their seats. "Right, let's go, Ichigo, Sora." The servants quickly downed their drinks, stood up in unison, and made their way over to us. I stood up as well, and as the two of them bowed to us, Ichigo briefly glanced at me, but averted her gaze quickly.

Before we drew any more curious stares from the other customers of the cafe, the four of us left, with mother and Sora a few steps ahead of Ichigo and I. I would have walked with them, but what mother had said had left me baffled. _Keep up the facade… Was I doing that? I mean… we are in public, after all, so I can't act the same way I do in private with my friends. So… What did she mean with that?_

"Kanade-sama." A monotone voice coming from my right brought me out of my thoughts, and I turned towards it to see Ichigo staring off into the distance as she walked next to me.

"Yes, Ichigo?" I knew _precisely_ what she was going to say, but I had to act cool. _No need to further provoke her. She already has the possibility_ _of becoming a problem for Jirou-kun and I…_

"Is… Is it true?" Ichigo turned to me and stopped walking, while I took another step forwards before stopping just in front of her. "What Shirabe-sama said? That you… have _fallen_ for _underling_?" _...No point in hiding it from her. Who knows, it might even pay off to be honest with her._

"It's true, Ichigo. I _love_ Jirou-kun." Ichigo's eye twitched at my answer, but she stayed calm.

"But… Aren't you… interested in _women_ , Kanade-sama? I know of the things you've done with Subaru and Usami-san while bathing. Incidentally, if you ever need to, I am always available for such things as your maid." _I'm not even going to question as to how she knows about what I do in the bath…_

"You are mistaken, Ichigo. As I already said, I love Jirou-kun, and that fact cannot be changed. And, I thank you for the kind offer, but I must refuse." I replied and glanced behind me, where I could see Mother walking down the street with Sora. "Now, if you have nothing else, we should catch up with the two of them." I turned around and took a step forwards, but was stopped by a hand grabbing onto my arm.

"Kanade...sama…" Ichigo said weakly and gripped onto my arm harder. "Why… Why would you… fall for someone else, when… _I_ am here for you..?" I let out a sigh and gently pried Ichigo's hand off me. _I cannot tell if Ichigo is angry or sad right now… But knowing her, it is most likely the former..._

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. I know of your feelings towards me, but… I cannot return them. Now, we really need to go. I understand it may be hard for you, but you are still my servant, and you must act accordingly, right, Ichigo?" Ichigo's gaze was directed downwards as she stood in front of me, completely motionless. With her bangs covering her face, I couldn't even see her eyes. _This… Could go badly…_ _Ichig_ _o's personality is nothing if not…_ bipolar…

"..." Ichigo slowly raised her gaze back to me, but closed her eyes before our eyes met. "As you wish, Mistress. I apologize." Ichigo then said with a forced, bittersweet smile on her face, and walked past me, avoiding my gaze as she did.

I watched Ichigo walk towards mother and Sora for a few seconds, then followed after her. _I… have a bad feeling about this… Ichigo's reactions wasn't quite what I expected, but I can't shake off this…_ ominous _feeling I got from her. I'll have to talk with both Mother, and Father, but most importantly…_

 _I have to_ warn _Jirou-kun._

* * *

After a long – but by no means arduous – day going around town with my mother, we had finally returned home. We visited multiple different shops, cafes, since Mother apparently wanted to "experience the joy of being back home together with her daughter". Mother had taken every opportunity she got to tease me, but the one who got the short end of the stick was definitely Sora. As she was my mother's personal maid, she was often on the receiving end of my mother's sadism, and today was no different. I sometimes felt sorry for the poor girl, as my mother could be _much_ worse than I am (though she never resulted to _actually_ harming her servants, be it physically or mentally). Though, to my knowledge, Sora was the kind of person who somewhat… _liked_ it. Ichigo on the other hand had acted as she always does, though I did catch her spacing out a couple of times, but she always just shrugged it off as being nothing. Despite all that, no, precisely _because_ she acted so normal, I was extremely suspicious of her. Ichigo's… _obsession_ with me was never a problem before, but… Now that she knows that I have fallen for Jirou… There's no guarantees as to _what_ she will do.

I had attempted to speak with Mother about the situation with Ichigo, but I didn't manage to get her alone for it. Ichigo had stayed glued to me the entire day, and Sora didn't really keep her distance from Mother either. While I wouldn't have minded that Sora hear out conversation, it was mostly Ichigo who prevented me from having a private moment with Mother.

"Aaahhh… That was fun, wasn't it, Kana-chan?" Mother said as we entered the Mansion, and a handful of servants came to welcome us, offering to take our shopping bags from us. "Take them up to my room. Oh, and the yellow bag you can take to my husband's study. It has a surprise for him!" The maid who took my mother's bags bowed and then began to make her way down a hallway.

"Well, it certainly was enjoyable. I haven't had the chance to do something like this. I'll have to take Usami-san with us next time." I replied as another maid walked up to me to take my bags from me as well. As I was about to hand them to her, I was briefly interrupted by Ichigo.

"Kanade-sama." I pulled my hands back and turned towards Ichigo, who gave me a small bow. "If you do not mind, there is something I must go do now." _Something… she must do?_ _She is… up to something, she has to be. I need to delay her, and go talk with Father._

"Oh, by all means, of course. But, could you take my bags to my room first? You can leave them on my bed." I said and held out my shopping bags for Ichigo, while sending a glance to the other maid with us, who gave a small bow, before leaving us.

"..." Ichigo stared at my shopping bags for a brief moment, then lifted her gaze to meet my eyes and bowed again. "As you wish, Ojou-sama." Ichigo took my bags from me, giving me one last glance before turning around leaving. After watching her disappear behind a corner, I quickly turned to one of the butlers currently placing my mother's coat on a coat rack.

"Hm? Is there something you need, young Mistress?" The butler asked as he turned to me.

"Do you know if Father is at his study?" I asked from the butler, and noticed my mother giving me a curious glance out of the corner of my eye.

"Master Satoshi? I believe that he is, young Mistress." The butler replied to me.

" _Arigatou_!" I quickly said and turned to my mother. "I need to speak with Father about something, and we need to talk after that as well, Mother." I said to my mother, who raised an eyebrow in question.

"You're sounding… quite serious. What's the matter, Kanade? Does it have something to do with _Jirou-kun_?" My mother asked, sounding a little concerned.

"Well… technically yes, but it also concerns _Ichigo_. I'll… speak to you about it after I've spoken with Father." I replied, and Mother gave me a slow nod as an answer.

After our brief exchange, I began to make my way to my father's study as quickly as possible. _I don't know what Ichigo is planning, but she is definitely up to something._ _She shouldn't have had anything important to do today, at least nothing that I'm aware of. I've known about her obsession for a long time, but never thought to do anything about it… Then again, I never thought I would so easily fall in love with the first person – outside of those within the Mansion – to accept me for who I am, nor that such a person even existed… But now, Ichigo has become a potential threat. And since I know what kind of person she is, and what she's capable of…_ My train of thought was interrupted as I collided with something – or rather, _someone_ – causing me to stumble and fall backwards onto my bottom.

"Ow! Hey, watch where you're… Huh? Suzutsuki?" A familiar voice said, and I looked up to meet the face of Usami, the person I had just bumped into. She had also fallen down, and her current position gave me a nice view of her stocking-covered legs, all the way up to her garter belt, and I could just catch a glimpse of her panties as well. _Oh my… I will admit, Usami-san does have some great legs… I wonder how Jirou-kun would react if he saw this scene right now..?_

"Oh, Usami-san. Sorry, I bumped into you on accident." I replied and stood up, dusted myself off, then offered a hand for Usami.

"Thanks, Suzutsuki." Usami said as she took my hand and lifted herself up. "So, you in a hurry or something? It's not really like you to dash through the hallways like that." She then asked me.

"Well, I guess I kind of am. I need to go see my father. Preferably before _she_ does anything drastic."

"' _She_ '? Who do you mean? Your mother?" Usami asked and tilted her head in confusion.

"No. I mean Ichigo." I replied and gazed deep into Usami's green eyes. "Because of my mother's curiosity, Ichigo found out that I love Jirou-kun." Usami raised an eyebrow in question at my statement. _Oh, I guess… she isn't aware of how_ extreme _Ichigo can get when it comes to me. She must keep it hidden in school._ "Ichigo… She's in love with me, but her love goes beyond just a normal… _crush_. One could say… she's _obsessed_ with me – and not in a healthy way whatsoever. She might try to… _hurt_ Jirou-kun." Usami's eyes widened as I finished, and I put on the most serious face I could muster to tell her I wasn't joking with this.

"The captain… is that kind of person?" I gave Usami a quick nod as an answer. "Then… Chicken-brain is in danger!"

" _Might_ be. Ichigo may not actually go that far… But I know she won't hesitate to do so if needed. That's why I'm going to go talk with my father, to see if he can somehow… _restrain_ Ichigo, if needed."

"How… will you explain it to him? Would he even believe you?"

"That… probably won't be an issue. You see… Father knows that I love Jirou-kun, as well. And I actually..." _No secrets between friends…_ "... _confessed_ to Jirou-kun." Usami's mouth was left agape as I revealed to her what happened yesterday. _But I won't tell her everything. Jirou-kun has to tell her himself._ "It happened yesterday, after the two of us were left alone with my father in his study."

"What… what was his response..?" Usami asked as she trembled a little. _I… I don't_ want _to lie to her, so... I'm sorry, Usami-san…_

"The same as what he said to you. Curing his gynophobia comes first." Usami let out a little sigh of relief. _I'm… I'm really sorry…_ "But, the more pressing matter right now is Ichigo. I sent her to my room just now, but she won't be staying there for long. You need to find Jirou-kun, and warn him." I said and placed a hand on Usami's shoulder, gripping it lightly.

"Okay, but… what do I say to him?"

"Just… tell him that Ichigo knows that I love him. Jirou-kun is at least somewhat aware of her nature, so he should understand the danger." Usami nodded to me in response. "I don't know how long I'll talk with my father, but I'll find you after I'm done. Stay with Jirou-kun, if possible."

"Alright, Suzutsuki. If the captain tries anything… I'll defend Chicken-brain, but… I don't know how well I'll do against her." It was my turn to give Usami a nod, before she dashed off. _I really hope Ichigo doesn't go violent immediately… I doubt she would do such a thing in the Mansion, especially now that Mother and Father are back, but…_ I clenched my fists and began to run down the hallway towards my father's study again.

I wasn't too far away from it when I had quite literally bumped into Usami, so it didn't take long for me to arrive at my father's study. As I got there, however, I felt my blood run cold at what I saw. _No…_

Ichigo was stood in front of the door to my father's study, bowing deeply. After a few moments, she rose up and closed the door, a _satisfied_ smile on her face. _How did… How did she get here so quickly? And she just left my father's study, by the looks… Did I take too long with Usami-san?_ I slowly walked towards to maid, the feeling of dread inside me growing with each step. _Did she speak with him? What did she say to him? Was this… what she was planning?_ As I got closer, Ichigo took notice of my presence and turned to look towards me.

"Ah, Kanade-sama. How nice to see you." Ichigo said and bowed to me, the expression on her face turning back to its neutral self. "Are you here to speak with Master? I just finished talking with him myself."

"What… did you say to him, Ichigo?" I asked cautiously, and I saw Ichigo close her eyes as a small – yet somehow _disturbing –_ smile appeared on her face again.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with. All you have to know..." Ichigo took a step towards me as she opened her eyes, which now had an _evil_ glint in them. "...Is that I've made sure Master knows what kind of people he has accepted into employment."

"Ichigo..?" _It's… definitely about Jirou-kun…_

"Don't worry, Kanade-sama." Ichigo said and placed a hand on my shoulder, the smile on her face feeling eerie, as the tone of her face sent a shiver down my spine. "I'll make sure that your _mistake_ is corrected, and that you return to your usual self. Back into the person I know, and _love_. Back into the person you were..."

" _..Before that insufferable pest appeared in your life."_

* * *

 **AN: And that's a wrap! I always really liked Ichigo as a character, and with this fic, I get to focus on her more than the original story did. And everyone likes a bipolar Yandere causing some drama, eh? No? Just me? Okay. But, don't worry. While this story will now take on a bit of a _darker_ turn, it will by no means be a drastic change, as I want to keep the "light-heartedness" part of the core of this story, without _too_ much Drama. Ichigo will be the biggest obstacle for Jirou and Kanade, but such is usually the case when it comes to Yanderes.**

 **Before I leave you guys, I do acknowledge the delay this chapter had, but don't worry! Summer vacation has started for me, and I will try my best to churn out updates for my stories regularly during it. If all goes according to plan, the next chapter for this should be out before two weeks, but that remains to be seen.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Opposing Plans

**AN: Hello again! As you may have guessed, everything did not go according to plan, and so, here we are. It's been such a long time, I've actually forgotten what I wanted to do with this chapter, but I figured out something. I know where I want the story to go for the finish, but I'm having some difficulties in figuring out a logical way to get to that point. But, all that means is some more brainstorming!**

 **Without any further delays, let's get this story back on the road!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – Opposing Plans**

"So… I assume that… _She_ didn't take it lightly?" The beautiful, black-haired girl sitting opposite of me shook her head, a concerned look on her face as she stared into the depths of her teacup. _That sight makes my heart wrench…_

"She masked it under her usual act, but I knew how she really felt when she found out." She then spoke quietly. "I had hoped to keep it secret from her for as long as possible, to push the problem as far into the future as possible, but… It was inevitable." I directed my gaze downwards as well, looking into my own cup. _I… knew about it as well, but didn't want to think about it… Then again, I only recently realized I had these feelings for towards her, or that the feelings are mutual…_ I glanced to my left, where my eyes met the purple hair of another girl, her green eyes fixated on her teacup as well. _Th_ _en again,_ she _might not be the only girl I have feelings for…_

"I am partly to blame for this, so I apologize. Did you get to speak with Satoshi, yet?" The oldest woman in the room asked as she sipped her own tea, a white-haired maid standing next to her like a statue, holding onto the saucer.

"She was already there when I arrived. I tried to knock, but…" The black-haired girl raised her gaze slightly, though it didn't meet anyone else's yet. "...Father wouldn't even let me in." As she finished, silence fell upon us, as no-one seemingly had anything more to say, their thoughts preoccupied with the current situation.

Just a few minutes ago, I was sparring together with Nagare in the "training hall" of the Mansion, in order to make me a better butler worthy of serving the Suzutsuki family. I say sparring, but mostly it felt like Nagare was using me as a live punching bag – so not much different from what happens at home. To my own surprise – and Nagare's as well – though, I was able to hold my own against him a little. Our "sparring session" was interrupted abruptly when Masamune burst through the door, panting heavily. She had apparently been looking for me, and gave a very brief explanation about why she was in such a hurry to find me. And by "very brief", I mean that she simply said "The captain knows that Suzutsuki likes you, and she's going to hurt you", before dragging me out of the room, leaving the dumbfounded Nagare behind. She didn't even give me a chance to fix up my clothes, so I was now sitting here in my undershirt with my sleeves still rolled up, having discarded my coat when I began sparring with Nagare. After Masamune stole me away from Nagare, she rushed over to the study of Kanade's father, where we met with Kanade herself, who gave me a more thorough explanation of the situation regarding Ichigo, one of the maids here at the Mansion – who happens to be in love, and _obsessed_ with Kanade. Which brings us to where we are currently – inside the room of Suzutsuki Shirabe, Kanade's mother.

"Hmmm… Well, this is quite a predicament, isn't it?" Kanade's mother spoke after some time, placing her teacup on the saucer held by who I was told was her personal maid, Sora. "But, since this does concern my future _son-in-law_..." The black-haired woman glanced towards me and gave me a sly smirk, and I felt a slight blush appearing on my cheeks. _Why are both of_ _Kanade's parents so into the idea of me marrying their daughter_ _..? Well, I guess I'm not_ _completely_ opposed _to the idea myself…_ "...We definitely need to do something about Ichigo. She has been… _infatuated_ with you for a while now, right, Kanade?" She turned to look at her daughter, who nodded as a reply.

"You've known about it for at least as long as I have, mother. I… have mostly ignored Ichigo and her antics, never thinking it to be anything dangerous, but now..." Kanade shifted her gaze to me, worry evident in her eyes. "...Jirou-kun might be in legitimate danger." _The worst part is… I know that she isn't joking about that. I've seen glimpses of Ichigo's_ bipolar _personality, and I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of anything from her…_ collection _._

"But… do we actually know what the captain said to your father?" Masamune asked from Kanade, her gaze shifting between everyone in the room.

"Since I wasn't able to talk with Father… I don't know. But… she did say something very… _disturbing_ before she left me." Kanade paused and glanced at me again, then turned to Masamune. "Ichigo said that she ' _made sure_ ' that Father knew 'what kind of people he has accepted into employment'."

"Slander?" Kanade nodded slowly as a response to Masamune.

"Most likely. I… can't think of any _quality_ Jirou-kun has that would make Father rethink his employment… None that he doesn't _know of_." _Ah… she must mean my phobia…_ "In any case, whatever Ichigo told Father, it cannot be good."

"How very troublesome indeed..." Kanade's mother said as she reached for her teacup again, calmly taking another sip from it. _Could you not be so calm about this whole thing? My_ life _could be in some very serious danger!_ "So, Ichigo wants to get Jirou-kun here out of the picture, because he happens to be the object of my daughter's affection, presumably so she could attempt to claim my daughter's heart and... _body_ for herself. But… I cannot simply sit back and allow for that to happen." The older Suzutsuki woman placed her teacup back on the saucer and turned to look at me.

"Does that mean… You'll do something about her, Suzutsuki-san… er, _sama_?" I asked and looked towards her hopefully, but received a bit of a sly smile in return.

"I wasn't finished talking, _Jirou-kun_. And please, call me Shirabe. Or, you can call me _Mother_ , like Kana-chan does." I felt my cheeks heating up again, and I could see a blush appearing on Kanade's cheeks as well.

"M-Mother! That… isn't decided yet..." Kanade said, her gaze flickering between her mother and I. On my left, I saw a slightly irritated look growing on Masamune's face, and heard a small sigh coming from the girl.

"Hmph. And isn't that Chicken-brain's own decision? Whether or not he wants to… _m-marry_ Suzu… your daughter." Masamune said and crossed her arms. _I promised her –_ _and Kanade as well – that_ _I'd give an answer to her confession once my gynophobia is cured,_ _but_ _before that happens, I need to figure out my feelings towards her._ I looked back towards Kanade's mother, and saw her eyeing up Masamune for a few moments, before she turned to me again.

"Well, you aren't wrong with that statement, Usami-san. In any case, I would like it if you could call me Shirabe, Jirou-kun. You're on a first-name basis with these two girls already, so what's the harm in it?" Kanade's mother gave me a quick smile, then changed her expression to become more serious. "But, back to the topic. We don't know how much of a threat Ichigo currently is to Jirou-kun, nor do we know what she told Satoshi, or what she is planning. And before we can get either some _incriminating evidence_ , or a… _violent reaction_ from her, I won't be able to do anything special."

"B-but Mother, you know what Ichigo is like, so-" Kanade began, leaning towards her mother, but she simply extended her arm towards Kanade to silence her.

"You seem to have taken after Jirou-kun, to interrupt me like that. Let me finish my explanation, Kana-chan." Kanade let out a sigh and leaned back into her seat, shifting her gaze to meet mine. _Taken after me, huh…_ "As I was saying, before we can get some information as to what she is trying to do, I cannot act on my own. Ichigo – despite her obsession – is still a diligent maid, and one fully capable of protecting her superiors, should the need arise, something which we – and especially my husband – value immensely." Kanade's mother furrowed her brows, her expression changing to one I could never have expected a Lady of her calibre to make. "As much as I have the upper hand in many things over my husband, he is still the one to make the ultimate, final decisions in things concerning… well, _everything_. Satoshi will not simply allow me to fire Ichigo because she _might_ be a danger to Jirou-kun – especially if she has told him something that could sway his mind to go against the young man." _As much as I don't like how gloomy she is making this situation feel like… She does have a point. For all her flaws, Ichigo is a brilliant maid, and the obsession she has with Kanade might even be beneficial when it comes to protecting her – something which I know Kanade's father takes very seriously after the 'pool incident' many years ago._ "However… That doesn't mean I _cannot_ do something. While I won't be able to do anything drastic without evidence, I can ensure Jirou-kun's _relative_ safety with smaller things, such as making sure that Ichigo is preoccupied with tasks _away_ from him, so the possibility of _physical violence_ is lowered."

"Really? You could do that?" I asked, not masking the hopefulness in my voice. _Much like I'll take any help to cure my gynophobia, I'll also take any help to save my hide from a crazy yandere._ _Heh, now there's a line nobody should ever have to think about, let alone say out loud._

"Of course. After my husband, I am the highest authority within this Mansion. Keeping Ichigo busy with menial tasks should not be a problem. However, all of you will need to work on finding out Ichigo's plans. I will see if I can talk with Satoshi about this, to see what he knows, and what Ichigo told him, but I cannot say for sure if he is willing to tell me." As she finished speaking, Kanade's mother looked over everyone in the room, meeting everyone's eyes, finally stopping on me.

" _Arigatou_ , Suzu..." As I was about to say her name, the older woman raised an eyebrow questioningly. _Ah, right… Guess I have no way out of that…_ " _S-Shirabe-san_. I really appreciate that you're willing to help with this." Shirabe simply smiled at me and picked up her teacup again, taking a quick sip from it before responding.

"Anything for my future _son-in-law_." A slight blush appeared on my cheeks and I averted my gaze from the older Suzutsuki, and saw a smirk appear on her face briefly. _She's not going to give that up, huh?_ As I looked away from Shirabe, my eyes met Masamune's, and the look on her face was not a pleasant one. _I bet she doesn't like what Shirabe-san is insinuating… And I don't have to guess why._ "Hah! I can see why Kana-chan chose you. Teasing you is… _so much fun_ ~! And there will be even _more_ fun when you marry her..." She continued after studying my face for a few moments, and I saw a _dangerous_ glint in her eyes. _Like mother, like daughter, I guess..?_ I briefly glanced at Kanade, who was currently staring into her teacup with a blush and a small smile on her face.

"R-right. But, um… Shirabe-san, could you… stop acting like me m-marrying Kanade is set in stone already?" I said and glanced at Masamune, then continued after seeing her expression soften somewhat. "I… well, it hasn't been decided yet. And currently… there are some… _other factors_ to count in, and a more _pressing issue_ , after which I have promised to give Kanade her answer." I explained to Kanade's mother, – while leaving out the specifics – who listened to me intently. When I mentioned 'other factors', I noticed her gaze flicker to Masamune for a split second. _Shirabe-san seems sharp, but I doubt she's picked up that Masamune also loves me. At least, I hope so._

"Hmmm..." Shirabe thought for a few moments, her gaze shifting between myself, Masamune, and Kanade, before she sighed and took another sip of her tea. "Oh, you're no fun, Jirou-kun. Still, as long as you've promised to answer my daughter's feelings, that's enough." I glanced at Kanade, and at the same time, she happened to raise her gaze from her own teacup, causing our eyes to meet. _Well…_ technically _, I've already answered to her feelings, but… The problem lies with whether or not the feelings I have towards her also apply to Masamune… I'll have to talk to the girls when I have an opportunity for it._ "But, I think we should get on with our plans, now." Shirabe interrupted my thoughts as she drank the last of her tea, giving the empty cup to her maid and standing up from her seat. "I will go and see if I can talk with my husband, then see about keeping Ichigo busy, for the time being. Jirou-kun, Usami-san, if I – or my daughter – cannot get any information out of him, the task falls to you. I also have Sora at my disposal, should her help be required." Shirabe motioned towards the white-haired maid next to her, who gave me a brief bow as she looked towards me. _She doesn't feel like she's that much older than us… Early twenties, perhaps?_ "Depending on what Ichigo told my husband, however… he might want to speak with you personally, Jirou-kun. Be ready." I nodded to Kanade's mother as a reply, then turned to Masamune.

"You'll help me with this, right, Masamune?" I asked from the purple-haired girl, who crossed her arms and huffed at me.

"Of course I will, Chicken-brain. Not like you could do anything properly without my help anyway. We just have to find out what the Captain is planning, and keep you safe from her, right?" Masamune glanced over at Kanade, then Shirabe, before returning her gaze to me and continuing in a lower tone. "A-and I would have to… _s-stay close_ with you for protection, so… We could… use the time to… treat your… you know." Masamune fidgeted awkwardly as her gaze kept shifting between my eyes and her feet. _I know that she's embarrassed because she…_ likes _me, but… Why did she have to word it that way?!_ I looked towards Kanade, who lightly pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a small sigh, no doubt having heard Masamune clearly. I didn't dare to look at Kanade's mother, though. _If Kanade has inherited her sadism from her… I don't want to think about it._

"O-of course, Masamune. How about you, Kanade?" I asked and turned towards the black-haired girl opposite to us.

"Well, since Father does not seem to want to talk with me, I will leave that matter to you, Mother." Kanade replied and looked towards her mother briefly. "I will try to get some information out of Ichigo. She didn't tell me anything earlier, but she is still my maid, and has to obey me. I'll also need to inform Kureha-chan about this whole thing."

" _Arigatou_ , Kanade. But, you know what my little sister is like, so don't… worry her too much, okay?" Kanade nodded to me as a reply, and I turned to her mother, who was looking at our conversation with a somewhat neutral expression on her face.

"Now, if you're finished with your _strategy meeting_ , I believe you have duties to fulfil, yes? We don't want servants of the Suzutsuki family slacking off now, do we?" Shirabe said with a wink – seemingly directed at me – then turned to her daughter.

"Right, of course." Kanade stood up and walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder and gently squeezing it. "Be careful, Jirou-kun." I gave a nod and a smile to the black-haired girl, who smiled to me in return, then turned to Masamune, and the two girls shared a knowing look with each other.

Afterwards, we bid goodbye to Shirabe and left the room, with Sora staying behind to collect our teacups. Since Shirabe would be going back to her husband's study, and Kanade was going to first find Kureha, and then Ichigo, Masamune and I decided to stick together and return to Nagare so we could explain the situation to him. _I wonder if we can get him to help out with this… Although, he might be on Ichigo's side in this. I was able to get underneath his shell just tiny bit earlier today, but I'm still far away from being_ friendly _with him._ _Konoe should be more than willing to help, though…_

"Hey, Masamune?" I brought the girl's attention to myself as we made our way back to the training hall.

"What is it?" Masamune glanced at me, but didn't stop walking.

"Konoe was with you and Kureha earlier when Suzutsuki-sama assigned our duties for us, right? Do you know where he is?" Masamune lifted an eyebrow and brought a hand to her chin as she thought for a few moments before answering.

"Yes, he was. Subaru-sama ordered me to clean the bathroom, while Kureha – being the more _social_ one out of the two of us – was to undertake some larger task with some of the other maids of the household." At the mention of cleaning the bathroom, I was reminded of my own first assignment here, when I accidentally walked in on Kanade showering. _No! Bad thoughts! Although… Kanade's reaction, and her subsequent actions do make more sense now that I know what she feels towards me…_ "I can't say I know where he went after that, though. Suzutsuki, er… _K-Kanade_ was gone from the Mansion until just recently, so I don't know what he would have been doing in her absence. Why do you ask?" Masamune's words brought me out of my thoughts, and – luckily – prevented my memory of the time from resurfacing _too_ vividly.

"A-ah, I was just thinking that we could tell him about the current situation. He… is my best friend, after all." I felt a slight smile growing on my face as I said that, feeling a bit of pride at the fact that I had managed to befriend her of all people. _Come to think of it… All of this started with that fateful meeting I had with her in the school bathrooms._ _Thanks to me befriending her, I've been able to meet both Kanade and Masamune,_ _and even managed to fall in love with one – or possibly both – of them. Perhaps, if things had gone differently… I might have fallen in love with Konoe instead._ After being absorbed in my thoughts for a few moments, I noticed that Masamune was no longer next to me, as she had stopped walking while I had continued onwards.

"Chicken-brain..?" Masamune looked back at me with a questioning look on her face.

"Ah, sorry. I was lost in my thoughts for a little while. Anyways, we should probably tell Konoe about the whole thing. He'll be able – and most likely _wanting –_ to help me with this as well." I replied as I turned around to fully face Masamune, making my way back over to where she stopped next to a pair of large, awfully _familiar-looking_ doors. Before I could think about it any further, though, said doors were flung open, causing Masamune and I to jump back in surprise.

"What was that about Subaru?" The ever so slightly irritated voice of Nagare came from the now-open doorway, and the butler himself walked out into the hallway right afterwards. As he looked at us, Nagare's eyes narrowed – and for good reason, given that Masamune was currently clinging onto me for dear life, Nagare's sudden appearance having surprised (or perhaps even _scared_ ) her more any of us had expected. _She's just like a skittish little bunny… I think I came to that conclusion even back when I first met her._ _But, I really don't want her clinging to me like this. Not only could it trigger my phobia, but it's also_ really _embarrassing, given that I_ might _have feelings towards her…_

"N-Nagare-san… That… We'll get to that, but… Masamune, could you..?" I gently patted the purple-haired girl on the back, which seemed to alert her to our current position.

"A-ah, s-sorry, Chicken-brain!" Masamune said hastily as she pulled away from me, taking a couple of steps backwards, her face flushed red with embarrassment. _You're the one who clung to me in the first place! And if you show me a_ _cute_ _face like that…_ _My_ uncertain feelings _towards you might become… Well,_ not _so uncertain._

"So… Is there something going on?" Nagare's voice brought our attention back to him as he closed the doors behind him, and I noticed that he was carrying what looked like a piece of black clothing with him. "I heard you say something about telling something to Subaru, something that _he_ could help with. And I do believe that earlier you said something about a 'Captain' who was going to hurt this _brat_ – before you unceremoniously dragged him away from our training session. You _also_ mentioned the Suzutsuki name… What exactly is going on?" Nagare glanced towards me, but he clearly asked the question from Masamune.

"Well… I can probably explain it better than she can." I replied and shot a glance towards Masamune, who gave me a slightly disapproving look in return, but didn't oppose me verbally in the matter. "The 'Captain' that she refers to is… Ichigo-san. Due to some… _circumstances_ , she does not take my presence here kindly, if you catch my drift, and could be a very real danger to my well-being. We were going to find… _S-Subaru_ and tell him about the situation." Nagare's eye twitched when I used Konoe's first name, but he kept quiet and listened on. "We were just talking about the whole thing with Shirabe-sama and Kanade... _sama_. We… decided that something has to be done about Ichigo before she… does something _irreversible_." Nagare stayed quiet for a few moments after I finished, his gaze firmly fixated on me. _He's giving me some scary vibes right now…_

"Even a child could figure out that you didn't tell me everything." Nagare finally spoke and averted his gaze from me, looking towards Masamune briefly before re-establishing eye contact with me. "This boils down to the fact that Kanade-sama has taken a _special_ liking to you, isn't it?" Nagare then asked bluntly. _Wait, he… he knows? I thought… that Kanade would keep her feelings towards me hidden._ _Although, both of her parents did manage to find out, but Nagare?_

"You… knew about that? That Kanade… _likes_ me?" I asked in turn, then looked towards Masamune briefly, but she seemed to be as surprised as I was. _I don't think Kanade has been any more…_ forward _with me as she has been while I've been here… And heck, Nagare only recently returned to the Mansion anyway, so he's either known for a long time… or he only found out recently._

"It seems you _also_ know about the feelings of the young Mistress, and yet the two of you don't act like a couple… Which means that either you have a relationship kept _secret_ from Master Satoshi, or..." Nagare took a step closer to me, and I saw his expression visibly darken. "...You've decided not to answer the young Mistress' feelings for whatever reason." At the word ' _reason_ ' Nagare's eyes flicked towards Masamune briefly. _Just… How much does he know..? Nagare is more perceptive than I had thought…_

"I… Well…" I felt a bead of sweat rolling down my face as Nagare's piercing eyes drilled into my very soul, his glasses only adding to the glare. _I knew Nagare was overprotective when it came to Konoe, but to think that he would also be this serious about Kanade's…_ love life…"I… do know about Kanade's feelings. But… there is a more pressing matter that… _both of us_ have deemed more important than me responding to her feelings in one way or another." I decided to go for an explanation similar to the one I gave Shirabe just earlier. _No need to tell Nagare about my gynophobia. That is the last thing I want to tell him._ "How… long have you known about it?" Nagare closed his eyes for a moment and crossed his arms before responding, the menacing aura that surrounded him weakening a little.

"I suppose the idea has crossed my mind before, as the young Mistress began to spend more and more time with you, but I was always more… _worried_ about Subaru, and how you affected… _him_. But, I only became… _sure_ of it yesterday, when I saw her interacting with you, and how willing she was to _defend_ you. Kanade-sama showed me… _passion_ that she has never even had towards matters concerning Subaru." I felt my cheeks heating up slightly at Nagare's words, and unconsciously averted my gaze from his. "How about you? How long have you been aware of the feelings she has towards you?"

"As long as you have been. I… only found out yesterday as well. Though, I guess I have suspected it multiple times in the past, but have always thought that mere _idea_ that someone like Kanade could fall in love with someone like me was just… _impossible_." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Masamune biting her lip, and she looked like she was about to say something. _I would never have guessed that Masamune was in love with me, though. Or Nakuru, for that matter. I guess avoiding girls for my whole life due to my phobia has made me completely oblivious to them…_

"Hmmm… And this more… _pressing matter_ that you mentioned, what is it? What could there possibly be that prevents you from simply… _going out_ with Kanade-sama? Ichigo? Master Satoshi, or Mistress Shirabe? Or simple _cowardice_?" _Why is he so…_ insistent _about this?_

"I… Would prefer not to talk about it..." I nervously rubbed the back of my neck, and glanced at Masamune, who raised an eyebrow and shrugged slightly, as if to say ' _What am I supposed to do?_ '. "Why… does it matter to you so much, though?" Nagare let out a small sigh as he removed his glasses and took out a small cloth from the inside of his suit, beginning to clean the lenses. As he held onto his glasses with his left hand, I was given a closer look at the article of clothing he hand slung over his forearm, which looked like a butler's coat. _Is that… mine? The one I left behind when Masamune dragged me away?_

"I've… already told you that you remind me of myself when I was younger. For that reason, I find your mere existence despicable, but also..." Nagare placed his glasses back on and pocketed the cleaning cloth. "...I cannot help but find myself thinking that I need to _help_ you in some way. You're clearly _attracted_ to the young Mistress, so now that I know you _aren't_ trying to… _pursue a relationship_ with her, even though you know she likes you? It baffles me, makes me even angrier than knowing that you're Chia's son." I felt my jaw dropping slightly as I listened to Nagare's words. _It… It was that obvious? That I…_ also _liked Kanade? But… If I only understood my own feelings yesterday… If it was obvious_ _to Nagare even_ before _that…_

"You… When did you make all these observations..?"

"Oh, I had a good bit of time to myself when you left me so abruptly earlier. I initially thought to run after you two, but what Usami-san said piqued my interest, and brought everything back to my mind. But… I would say it is similar to what I noticed with Kanade-sama." _So… Nagare, who has seen me very few times over the course of these past months, managed to deduce that I was attracted to Kanade from the few interactions we had… Just how long have I been in love with Kanade for without realizing it?_ "So, since I am deciding to help you out here – against my own, better judgement, since I feel this _maddening_ urge to do so – I would prefer if you would _contribute_ to my effort and tell me the reason why you haven't taken a step towards Kanade-sama yet." Nagare's words brought me out of my thoughts, and I flinched back a little. _He's… not giving up on that. I mean… I'm really surprised – but_ happy – _that he wants to help me, but…_

"I think it might be better if we _show_ you why Chicken-brain is too _chicken_ to go out with Suzutsuki, Nagare-san." I whipped my head towards Masamune, who had just said something _very scary_. "D-don't misunderstand this, okay? Just wait and see." Masamune took a step towards me and grabbed me by the hand, then began to pull me towards the training hall doors.

"W-wait, Masamune, you can't..." I tried to protest, but Masamune had none of it, and instead pushed the doors open and pulled me inside. She stopped briefly to look around the room, then gestured for Nagare to come inside.

"S-shut up, Chicken-brain. It shouldn't matter if he knows, right? It's a small price to pay if he's willing to help us with keeping you safe from the Captain." Nagare looked at Masamune with a curious expression as he entered the room and closed the doors behind him. _Well… I think in actuality, Nagare was going to help with setting me up with Kanade, but…_ "H-hold still, Chicken-brain. T-this will… also act as _therapy_ for you, okay?"

Masamune took a deep breath and spread her arms, seemingly getting ready to _hug_ me. With the blush on her face showing her embarrassment, and the awkward stiffness of her outstretched arms telling me of her inexperience with hugging others, Masamune was quite a comical sight. Still, I couldn't help my heartbeat rising rapidly as she closed the distance between us. _Calm down, Sakamachi Kinjirou. You may or may not love this girl, but she is doing this with no_ impure _thoughts in mind. That's right, she even said to Nagare to not get the wrong idea about this. Actually… this_ is _Masamune we're talking about, so she probably has a multitude of different thoughts going through her brain right now, all more or less_ lewd… _Stop that train of thought right there! This is just her helping me trigger my phobia, so we can show Nagare the reasoning as to why I haven't accepted Kanade's confession yet… Wait, I never wanted to let him know_ _about it_ _in the first pla-_

 _Squish_

My mind went blank as I suddenly felt a pleasant warmth enveloping me, and the softness of a girl's body pressing against my own. Masamune had closed her eyes as her arms wrapped around my upper torso gently, but just hard enough for me to feel the slight bit of pressure she was applying. Her head was resting against my shoulder, with her hair tickling my chin, and the soft skin of her cheeks pressing against my neck. I couldn't feel her breath, though, so she must have been holding it. And as she pressed as much of herself against me, I could feel her soft, round mounds against my own chest. Not as big as Kanade's, but definitely noticable, especially in this situation. And as Nagare looked at the two of us embracing (or rather, Masamune embracing me, as I still had my arms frozen in place on my sides), I could feel the familiar wooziness associated with my phobia, and expected an attack any second.

Keyword being _expected_ , as I – to my own surprise – felt absolutely normal.

"So… the reason as to why you haven't made any advances towards the young Mistress is because… You're already in a relationship with Usami-san?" Nagare asked as he crossed his arms, the look on his face seemingly _displeased_.

"T-that's not it! I-I told you not to misinterpret this!" Masamune replied and squeezed onto me a little tighter. _She's holding me so close… And yet, I'm not having an attack._ "C-Chicken-brain? Are you not bleeding yet?" Masamune pulled her head back a little and opened her eyes to meet mine, resulting in our faces being mere centimetres apart.

"N-not yet, no." I quickly replied and averted my gaze from her, choosing to look towards Nagare, who seemed to start feeling uncomfortable as he was faced with the current situation. "This is… Not what you might think, Nagare-san." Nagare lifted an eyebrow, as if to say ' _Oh, really?_ ' to me. _To be fair… I wouldn't believe me if I was him confronted with…_ this _._

"Wait… could it be..? Maybe… Maybe you're cured, Chicken-brain!" I turned my gaze back to Masamune, who was looking back at me wide-eyed. _I… doubt it, given what happened yesterday with Kanade, but… I can't tell her that without revealing that Kanade and I_ kissed _rather passionately after I realized that I love her…_ "W-we need to test it more!" Suddenly, Masamune hugged onto me even tighter, pushing herself against me so much I had to take a step back to keep myself steady. _Her whole body… It's so soft and warm… Gah! I'm going to have the exact_ wrong _kind of reaction soon!_ Masamune shifted slightly, and I felt her hand sliding up my back, until it came into contact with the back of my neck, the sudden skin contact sending a jolt through my body, followed by a shiver going down my spine. As if triggered by this very act, I suddenly noticed the beads of sweat trailing down my face, and my breathing became more erratic. _F-finally…_

"M-Masamune… Y-you can… let go now… before..." I gently patted Masamune on the back, my hand shaking as it did. _I held out longer than usual, without even trying, but it feels as though this attack is going to be much stronger as a result…_ Just as I felt Masamune loosening her hold on me a little, blood rushed to my nose and then out of it within seconds. I managed to bring my left hand up before any of the blood got onto Masamune (though a few stray drops ended on the floor and on my white undershirt), while my vision got a little hazy.

"Oh… Well, I guess you're still not cured yet..." Masamune said as she pulled away from me, but held on to keep me on my feet.

"A… nosebleed? What… is the meaning of this?" I looked towards Nagare again, holding my bloodied nose with my left hand and onto Masamune for support with the right – albeit very carefully as to not trigger my phobia again.

"This… is the reason as to why I haven't made any advances towards Kanade – or any girl for that matter. I… suffer from an extreme case of Gynophobia, thanks to my… _upbringing_ as the 'Sakamachi family punching bag'. And I say extreme because… well, you can see." I explained and gestured towards my nose with my right hand, taking it off Masamune's shoulder. "Whenever I come into physical contact with a girl… My whole body _rejects_ it, and I get a nosebleed, sometimes I even lose consciousness." Nagare's eyes widened as he looked at me with a dumbfounded expression on his face. After a few seconds of silence, he blinked, then shifted his gaze to Masamune, who nodded to the butler.

"Suzutsuki Kanade and I have been trying to help him overcome his phobia, and while we have made progress… There's still a ways to go." Masamune said to Nagare and glanced at me.

" _Gynophobia_ … Unbelievable. Ignoring the _physical symptoms_ , it's just like..." Nagare said quietly, then paused as his eyes widened, before shaking his head a little and continuing. "Never mind. So… you're _afraid_ of the opposite sex, then?"

"Well… yes. As embarrassing as it is to admit. Although, the physical symptoms have always been more prominent than the mental ones. Still, it's really made my life difficult, though as Masamune said, she and Kanade have been helping me with it. And as you may imagine… This phobia of mine has prevented me from… _going out_ with a girl, whether it's Kanade, or someone else." After I had finished my explanation, Nagare took out a handkerchief from another pocket and gave it to me so I could clean myself up. " _Arigatou_."

"Yes, I… understand now. I have to say… You're right in calling yourself an _extreme_ case. I… _know_ someone who used to suffer from the same phobia, but they never had any physical symptoms like this..." _Someone Nagare knows… Could he mean the same person that Kanade's father mentioned? The other Satoshi?_ "...I think I've spoken too much. Anyway, so… you developed your phobia because of your family, right?"

"Yes, I did. My mother and sister have trained with me for… Over a decade, now. Aside from my phobia, it has also resulted in my body becoming more resilient than most people, though I'm sure you already took note of that." Nagare nodded to me slowly in response, and I finished cleaning up my nose, testing to see if the haemorrhage in my nose had stopped. _As usual, the_ _nosebleed that comes with my attacks_ _is not very long-lived, thankfully._ I then folded the now bloodied handkerchief neatly and handed it back to Nagare, who took it from me and placed it into his back pocket. _I guess he's not worried about them getting dirty… At least, I hope he isn't._

"Alright, so… Let me recap. The young Mistress has fallen for you, and you're both aware of her feelings. However, you cannot return her feelings due to your phobia." Nagare said, then paused and looked at me as if waiting for me to confirm what he had just said.

"Yes. I… decided that curing my phobia comes first, before I even think of having a relationship with a girl." I replied and glanced at Masamune. _Or rather, before I think of a response to give to the two girls who have confessed to me, like I promised them._

"...Right. And now, Ichigo-san has found about Kanade-sama's feelings for you, and… what exactly? You said that she doesn't like you being present here at the Mansion, and that she could be a danger to you, but… What exactly does that mean?" Nagare then asked from us. _Does he… not know about what Ichigo is like? Then again, the conversation we had made it seem like Kanade and her mother were the only ones who did know out of the people here at the Mansion..._

"Ichigo-san, she… is _obsessed_ with Kanade-sama. When I first arrived here, she… Well, she didn't hide her animosity towards me, nor her feelings towards her Mistress. Were you… not aware of that?" Nagare shook his head as a reply, so I continued. "Well, now that she knows that Kanade has began to… _like me_ , she seems to be planning something… Well, _not nice_ for me."

"We think she might be badmouthing Chicken-brain to the Princi… _Suzutsuki-sama_ , but she might also resort to physical violence." Masamune chimed in, and Nagare took on a thoughtful expression for a moment.

"Hmm… I see… So you were looking for Subaru to help you in dealing with Ichigo-san?" Nagare asked after a few moments, and I nodded to him. "I… always thought there was something _off_ about Ichigo-san, but I didn't think she was… ' _obsessed_ ' – as you put it – with Kanade-sama. Do you… have any proof about this?"

"Well… we don't know what she's planning yet, so there's no proof about that, but… As I said, she hasn't tried to hide her _true self_ from me, at least. Oh, and both Kanade and her mother are aware of Ichigo-san's unhealthy obsession as well. We're all working together to see what she's up to, and – hopefully – prevent her from going too far." Nagare brought a hand to his chin and turned his gaze upwards for a moment before replying.

"I'll have to talk with Shirabe-sama about this, then. For now, I'll take your word for it, though. As much as I… _dislike_ your mere existence, brat, I don't think getting _killed_ by something in Ichigo-san's _collection_ is a fate befitting of someone like you." _So you do know about her collection, at least…_ _Wait, did he just say '_ killed _'?!_ "I'll see if I can find Subaru, and tell him about this whole ordeal, and… I'll… _Help_ you in whatever way I can." Nagare averted his gaze from me as he finished, and quickly walked past me, stopping just before the doors. I was surprised at first, but felt a smile growing on my face soon enough. "Don't misunderstand, brat. I'm simply doing this for Kanade-sama's sake. If her happiness lies with being together with you, I'm fine with it, and as a butler of the Suzutsuki family, will do everything in my power to grant her that happiness. Even if that includes helping you deal with Ichigo-san." Nagare said and glanced back towards me over his shoulder, his piercing gaze feeling a little softer than it did before. "Oh, and before I forget, this is yours." He then said and threw the article of clothing he had been carrying with him all this time towards me. I managed to catch it from the air, and noticed that it was the coat of my butler suit. _So it was what I thought it was…_ "Or, I guess _technically_ it's mine, but I'll assume that Kanade-sama was the one who borrowed it from my wardrobe for you. Make sure not to dirty it." After finishing, Nagare pulled open one of the large, double doors and walked out, sending me one last glance as he closed it behind him.

"...Subaru-sama's old man really doesn't like you, does he?" Masamune said and let out a sigh, as if she had been holding her breath in.

"Well… I guess you could say that. He's… warmed up to me, though." I replied and lifted my coat, feeling a smile growing on my face again as I looked at it. I saw Masamune making her way to the central wrestling ring, testing the padding on it with her hands and then sitting down on the edge.

"Hey, Chicken-brain… If you don't mind..." Masamune said and bit her lip as I was putting my coat back on, and I also saw her gently patting the space next to her, signalling for me to come and sit next to her. "Nagare-san… said something about… you being _attracted_ to Suzutsuki..." _Oh, I guess he did…_ I felt a slight heat on my cheeks, but suppressed the blush and made my way over to Masamune, sitting down next to her. _This… might be a good time to talk about…_ that _, actually…_

"He… did say that, didn't he?" I looked upwards for a few moments, then turned my gaze over to Masamune, who was looking back at me with a slightly… _pleading_ expression on her face. "I… don't really know about that myself, but if someone as _perceptive_ as Nagare thinks that I'm… _attracted_ to Kanade..." Masamune averted her gaze from me, and I stopped speaking for a moment. _I've probably just discouraged her a lot…_ "...Anyway, I have actually been… _thinking_ about that kind of stuff after Kanade's confession. And, well, I guess even before that, when I talked with Konoe after _your_ confession, and especially about the things he said to me." Masamune looked back towards me, a curious look now adorning her pretty features. "He… advised me to talk with you two about… _my feelings_."

"Your… feelings? What… do you mean by that, Chicken-brain?" Masamune tilted her head to the side in question.

"Well, Nagare-san said that he had… _noticed_ that I was apparently attracted to Kanade, right? I… have actually been wondering a similar thing for a little while, now. You see… After I started to see… _new sides_ in both you and Kanade, I began to have some _conflicting_ feelings that I didn't quite understand. I couldn't even really describe the feelings I had, but I knew they were different to what I used to think about you two. When I spoke with Konoe about them… he said that I was _dense_ , and that I should talk with the two of you about them. Kanade… said the same thing when I talked with her yesterday." I explained to Masamune, who furrowed her brows as she thought for a few moments.

"So basically… If what Nagare-san said is true, you've been attracted to Suzutsuki for ages, but only started to notice it recently… And that..." Masamune's cheeks became slightly flushed as she went on, but continued regardless. "...You think that _attraction_ might.. apply to… _me_ as well." Masamune couldn't look me straight in the eyes, instead choosing to glance at me every now and then, the blush on her face deepening ever so slightly with each passing moment.

"You're… not wrong with that. Both of your confessions… have really made me think. I promised to give an answer to you both once my gynophobia is cured, but… I'll have to make a choice. And while I'm… _confused_ about my feelings regarding you two… that choice will be difficult." Masamune looked down at the floor and tightly gripped onto the hem of her skirt as I finished. _I… was hoping that talking with her about this would help me sort out my own feelings, but now I hope I haven't made things awkward between us… I mean, I did just essentially admit that I might like her._

"We..." Masamune started quietly after a little while, and I turned to look at the girl next to me again, but she kept her gaze directed at the floor. "We have… thought about that as well. Your… _choice_ regarding this." Masamune lifted her gaze to meet mine and bit her lip. "We… promised that we wouldn't think too much about it, lest the negative thoughts infest our heads." _'What if he doesn't choose me?'… I can understand that._ "But we also promised… that we'd _fight fairly_ , by being ourselves. It will be _your_ choice, Chicken-brain, and we will have to… _respect_ it." It was now my turn to avert my gaze. _I already knew all that…_ "Even… Even if you choose Suzutsuki, I'll… I'll still be your friend, Chicken-brain. And I'm sure… she thinks the same way." _Knowing that… doesn't make it any easier…_

"Well… No need to wallow in negative thoughts like that. I was just hoping that speaking with you two might help me figure my own feelings out, since right now..." I paused and took a moment to look at Masamune more carefully. _I've always known that she was kinda cute, pretty, even, but now… I don't know what to make of those thoughts. And even with Kanade, when I realized that the feelings I had towards her were_ romantic _ones… I can't tell if what I feel towards Masamune is the same._ "...I don't really know what to make of them, whether my feelings for both you and Kanade are _romantic_ , or just those of… _platonic friendship_."

After I finished, a somewhat awkward silence settled onto the two of us, as I couldn't really think of anything to follow up with, and Masamune probably didn't have anything to respond with. _A part of me wants to be completely honest with her, and tell her about the "realization" I had yesterday about my feelings towards Kanade, but… She might take it as her loss immediately, even though I'm still unsure of what I feel towards Masamune herself. But, if my realization is anything to go by…_

 _The choice I have ahead of me does not seem that difficult._

 _No, the difficulty relating to the choice comes from the fact that I want to keep both girls happy, but I know that at least one of them will be saddened by my ultimate choice. Which then comes back around to my feelings, as I don't_ want _Masamune to be sad, just like I don't want Kanade to be sad._

 _Why did this have to turn out like this? Love is too difficult…_

I let out a sigh and saw Masamune briefly glancing at me. The look on her face was hesitant, as if she was about to say something, but couldn't quite get the words out. After her eyes met mine for what had to be the seventh time within the span of a few seconds, Masamune took a deep breath and opened her mouth to say something, when suddenly, the doors to the room were flung open, and a familiar butler stood at the entrance, with another figure behind them.

"Jirou!" Konoe shouted as she noticed me sitting down and made her way over to us. "Father told me everything. Are you alright?"

"Well, I haven't had a run-in with the bipolar _yandere_ who hates my guts yet, so I'm relatively fine." I replied with a slight chuckle. "I'm… guessing you're willing to help me with this situation, then?"

"Of course, Jirou! I am your… best friend, after all." Konoe said with a smile, then seemingly noticed Masamune's presence. "Oh, Usami, hello. If you're here, then Jirou shouldn't have anything to worry about." Masamune blushed a little at the unexpected compliment. _I guess Konoe still has_ somewhat _of an effect on her, even though she got over her crush already…_

"N-no worries. Although… I don't know how well I'd fare against the Captain if it did come down to me having to defend Chicken-brain..." Masamune replied and awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck, her gaze shifting between Konoe and I. At this point, the second figure who had been standing behind Konoe entered the room, who was revealed to be Nagare.

"While I am simply _delighted_ to see Subaru reunited with you, _brat_ , something else has come up." Nagare said as he walked up to us. "When I was looking for Subaru, the Master told me to bring you both to his study as soon as possible." _He… what?_ "I would understand as to why _you_ would be summoned by Master Satoshi, but Subaru too?" Nagare placed a hand on my shoulder and leaned down to be at eye-level with me.

" _Be careful, brat. I haven't seen Ichigo around, and she might very well be there with Master Satoshi._ "

* * *

Konoe and I briskly walked down one of the many hallways of the Suzutsuki Mansion, having been summoned there by Kanade's father. On the way, Konoe told me about the things her father had said about the current situation, and I told her most of everything else to bring her up to speed. I left _some_ details out, but decided that Konoe deserved to know that I took her advice and talked about my feelings with Masamune. Konoe was glad that I was able to talk about my feelings with someone else, but then went on to say that she wouldn't be helping me, and that I had to figure everything out on my own.

Engrossed in our conversation, it didn't take long before we were stood by the entrance to Suzutsuki Satoshi's study. I had gotten more than familiar with the place recently, but right now, the door felt even more imposing than before. _I'm getting kinda nervous now… Talking with Konoe took my mind off this whole thing, but now that we're finally here… Doesn't help that it's just me and Konoe here, since Masamune and Nagare stayed behind._

"Jirou? Are you okay?" Konoe asked, and I turned to my best friend to see a look of concern on her face.

"I… I'm a bit nervous, to tell the truth. We don't know what Ichigo-san said to the Master regarding me, but it can't have been anything good… I'm expecting the worst through that door." I replied and turned to look at the door. _And if Ichigo is there herself…_

"It'll be fine, Jirou. I don't know why the Master wanted me to come here with you, but… It might be a blessing in disguise. You know that I'll be supporting you with this, and that I'll be with you through to the end, just like… just like a best friend should." Konoe placed a hand on my shoulder and gripped it reassuringly, a look of determination on her face. _Konoe…_ _Right, if she's willing to do this…_

 _Then so am I._

I nodded to Konoe, then faced the door in front of us again. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, reached out with my right hand and knocked on the door. Shortly afterwards, the door opened slowly, and I was met face-to-face with a sight that honestly made me terrified.

"Ah, the _Underling_ has arrived. And so has Subaru. Good." Ichigo said coldly, her face as neutral as possible, as if she didn't have any emotions whatsoever. _She's probably acting all proper now that she's in her Master's presence, but I wonder what would happen if I was alone with her…_ After letting us in, Ichigo stepped to the side to allow us to enter.

As Konoe and I entered, we glanced at each other, and Konoe gave me a quick, reassuring nod. The study had not changed from when I was here earlier today, but everything in it felt more _ominous_ now. I couldn't see Suzutsuki Satoshi anywhere, but the seat back behind Suzutsuki Satoshi's cluttered desk gave us quite a big hint as to where the Master of the Mansion himself was.

"So, you've answered my summons." A voice said to us after Ichigo had closed the door behind us, then moved to the side, her eyes closed as she stood still like a statue. "Now, I'm sure that I don't need to tell you _why_ I've summoned you here." The seat slowly turned around, revealing Suzutsuki Satoshi sitting down, his hands together in an almost prayer-like pose. "I know that you've spoken with my wife, and that both she and my daughter spoke with Ichigo before this. But most importantly… Ichigo here spoke with _me_." I swallowed, and could feel my hands balling up into fists.

"We… know that Ichigo-san spoke with you, yes. About… _me_." I carefully replied. "And from that, we can assume that… You've summoned me here because of what she has said to you." Suzutsuki Satoshi kept his piercing gaze fixated on mine as a few seconds of silence passed.

"You would be correct in your assumption. As you may imagine, the things Ichigo told me were… quite surprising, _alarming_ , even. They got me… _thinking_ about various things. But, there was one thing in particular that she mentioned…" Suzutsuki Satoshi paused for a moment, taking his gaze off me as he looked at Konoe briefly. "...Which is the reason you are here, Subaru. You see, Ichigo brought to light something that – unlike some of the other things she said – I simply _cannot_ ignore, or set aside as simply minor inconveniences or problems. Sakamachi Kinjirou, how come you know the most well-guarded secret among the inhabitants of this Mansion – the fact that Subaru, the butler stood next to you..." Suzutsuki Satoshi looked towards me again, furrowing his brows a little as he did, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see an _evil_ grin growing on Ichigo's face.

" _...is a Girl?_ "

* * *

 **AN: I really am sorry for the massive delay for this chapter. That, combined with the rather slow pace of the story in the past few chapters is not something I am completely happy with, but it will have to do. I have a solid plan for the next chapter, though, and will slap myself in the face until I get my shit together and return to more frequent updates – on all of my stories.**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Malignant Maid

**AN: I'm back! I know I said that I would try to get my shit together, but at least for now, that didn't seem to work out. At the very least, given that I've now started taking notes on my writings and not just coming up with everything as I write, writing new chapters has started to feel easier. This story is getting closer to 1k views (on ), making it my second most popular story – something which I didn't ever expect to happen. A big thank you to all of my readers, as well as those who favourite and/or follow the story. Knowing that my work is appreciated and people enjoy it makes my day.**

 **Before we start with the chapter, I will say a word of warning: the "M" rating will definitely be used in this chapter – and not in a "nice" way. Though, I guess that all depends on what kind stuff you are into, and I don't kinkshame.**

 **You have been warned, so now, let's get into the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – The Malignant Maid**

"What?!" The simultaneous sounds of a male voice and a feminine voice guising as a male voice echoed out in the relatively large study of Suzutsuki Satoshi, while the Master of the Mansion himself gazed towards the source of the shouts with hard, striking eyes, a frown adorning his face. On the left side of the room, a maid with glossy wine-red hair grinned to herself, as her plans had seemingly succeeded. Her plans against _me_.

"You heard me correctly. But, I will repeat my question. Sakamachi Kinjirou, _why_ and _how_ do you know Konoe Subaru's _true_ gender?" Suzutsuki Satoshi's glare seemed to intensify, and I found myself swallowing, then looking towards Ichigo. _How… How did_ she _know?_

"I… um…" I didn't know what to say, and my gaze found its way to meet Konoe's after darting around the room for a few moments, and the girl looked back at me in shock and surprise. "You said… that Ichigo told you that? Where… or how did she get this information..?" Suzutsuki narrowed his eyes as he looked at me, then shifted his gaze to Ichigo, who bowed briefly and turned to face Konoe and I.

"I learned of it quite a while ago. Apparently, Underling had first peeped on Subaru in the toilets, and then molested her in the Science prep room of Rouran Academy." Ichigo said calmly and bluntly. _That… Well, I guess_ technically _she isn't wrong, but… That's not how things went!_ "I heard Subaru saying it herself as she was describing what had happened to her father. I did not think much of it back then, and since seemingly nothing was done about the incident, I had assumed things had been taken care of." I looked towards Konoe, whose expression was a mix of guilt and… something else, perhaps _anger_? "However, I felt it necessary to bring it up now, among the other things this _despicable_ man has done." Ichigo's blue eyes met mine with their gaze, and I could _feel_ the animosity she was emitting towards me.

"So she says, Sakamachi Kinjirou. So, is what she said true? You certainly didn't outright _reject_ this accusation, which doesn't make your case any better." I turned back to Suzutsuki, feeling a bead of sweat rolling down my face, but I quickly wiped it away.

"Well…" I glanced at Konoe and raised an eyebrow. _Do I… just admit it? But that would mean…_ Konoe met my gaze and gave me a slow nod, and I looked back towards Suzutsuki. "...It is true. I found out that Konoe is a girl earlier this year, around a week after I began my second year at the Academy. B-but it was all an accident! I-I didn't _peep_ on her on purpose, nor did I… _m-molest_ her. It was… purely an accident. I mean… you _know_ I couldn't do something like that… to a girl, Suzutsuki-san." Suzutsuki furrowed his brows, then let out a sigh. Before he could respond, though, Konoe took a step forwards.

"Master, I don't know what Ichigo has told you about Jirou, but… She can't be trusted! Ichigo has a _grudge_ against Jirou, and would badmouth him the first moment she got!" I saw Suzutsuki's eyes widening, while Ichigo's hands balled up into fists. "Jirou is not the type who would _m-molest_ girls, or do any harm to them for that matter. In fact, when we first met… He saved me from having a glass jar fall on top of my head, which could have caused something quite serious." Konoe's expression reflected the seriousness and determination in her words. _She's defending me,_ _even when her job could be on the line._ "Jirou… Jirou is very important to me, he's… my best friend. I trust him completely, and as such, I've entrusted him with my secret as well. He won't reveal my secret to anyone, I know it." Konoe and Suzutsuki stared at each other for multiple seconds, both unmoving, as if to test the other's resolve. After what felt like an eternity, the staring contest ended as Suzutsuki closed his eyes for a second or two, then opened them again to meet my gaze.

"I have no doubts about what you've said about this young man, and I can fully understand why you defend him with such vigour, Subaru. However, no matter how trustworthy Sakamachi-kun is, or how well he can keep his mouth shut, that does not change the simple fact that he did manage to find out your secret. Even if the whole thing was an accident, like you say, that only tells me that you have been sloppy to allow such an accident to happen in the first place." Suzutsuki paused for a moment as he sat up straighter in his chair. _I have a bad feeling about where this conversation is going…_ "You know, I was debating whether or not to call you to this meeting earlier. The things Ichigo told me, and accused Sakamachi-kun of, were quite alarming, but I could not act before I gained some proof. Ultimately, it seems like calling you here was the right choice, as what I was told has now been proven." I glanced at Konoe, who now had a look of horror on her face as she clenched her fists, Past her, Ichigo's gaze was directed at Suzutsuki, her expression as neutral as could be. _The only person she cares for is Kanade, and getting me out of the picture is definitely her main goal. Konoe being collateral while she aims for that is none of her concern, and it might even help her get closer to Kanade in the long run. In other words…_

 _This is all turning out to go her way._

"I do not think I need to remind of our deal, Subaru." I looked back at Suzutsuki as he spoke to the butler next to me. _I can't let that happen. I can't let Ichigo have her way, and most importantly, I can't let Konoe be fired._ "You would only be recognized as a true butler of the Suzutsuki Family if you managed to keep your true gender a secret for the entirety of your three years of High School. And while you have been performing admirably… Sakamachi-kun knowing your secret means that you have failed." Suzutsuki paused again and took a deep breath, but now it was my time to step forward.

"Wait!" I shouted out, causing both Konoe's and Ichigo's heads to snap towards my direction, while Suzutsuki calmly shifted his gaze from Konoe to me. _I… didn't really think this far…_ "It… It wasn't her fault! _I_ was the one who made a mistake back then, not her!" _But without that mistake, I wouldn't be here today._ "And… even if I found out that Konoe is a girl, I'm the only one who has. No-one else knows that, even though she has interacted with a plethora of new people after our meeting. Before, she kept her secret by being unsociable, but now, she's capable of keeping her secret while _simultaneously_ being social! That is something she should be praised for, not… well… _fired_ for! Besides..." I looked towards Ichigo, our eyes meeting for a brief moment before I turned to Suzutsuki again. "...this meeting was supposed to be about me, right? You can talk about Konoe later, but right now, that's not what this is about. And know that your daughter will heavily oppose firing her, as well." Suzutsuki looked at me long and hard, then closed his eyes briefly as he let out a sigh.

"...I can see why my daughter holds you in such high regard..." Suzutsuki muttered quietly, then opened his eyes, his piercing glare drilling into me. "You do raise a valid point, Sakamachi-kun. However, Subaru is not out trouble yet. I will speak with her – and my daughter – about this later. So, we shall then return to the matter at hand. As I have already told you, Ichigo brought to my attention several things about you, Sakamachi-kun, that she believes are _hindrances_ in your work, and could prove to be _problematic_ when working here alongside the other servants. Not only does she believe that you are _unfit_ to serve the Suzutsuki family… but that you are also a _danger_ to Ichigo, the other maids, but most importantly… to my _daughter_." Suzutsuki's voice was the most serious I had ever heard him be during my time here, and I found myself swallowing again.

"And… why would that be..?" I glanced over at Ichigo again. _She was definitely telling lies to Suzutsuki-san about what kind of person I am, in hopes of putting me in a bad light… Then again, she did manage to find out that I knew Konoe's secret, so she might have some other aces up her sleeve…_

"To put it shortly, Ichigo described to me how much of an irredeemable _pervert_ you truly were, especially when concerning… _maids_." Those words coming out of Suzutsuki's mouth in the most serious voice possible went together as well as miso soup and mustard, which is to say they didn't combine well at all. I internally groaned and resisted the urge to facepalm. _Seriously?! If Kanade was here, she would have been_ cackling _at this…_ "Not only that, but apparently, your perverted desires can hardly be contained, and as such, you've on multiple occasions _sexually harassed_ the girls close to you – including Ichigo herself when you first arrived, and presumably..." I saw Suzutsuki's face darkening, and in the corner of my eye, I noticed Ichigo clenching her fists. "...you have done this to my daughter as well."

"T-that's not true! N-none of that is true! I don't have a m-maid fetish, and I-I've never… _s-sexually harassed_ anyone in my life!" I shouted out to defend myself. _Suzutsuki-san should know that I'm not even_ capable _of harassing_ _a girl like that_ _, not with my condition._

"Don't listen to him, Master!" Ichigo suddenly said, her gaze of _disgust_ directed at me. "This _pervert_ worked in a Maid Cafe together with Usami-san, spending his working hours ogling at the employees!" _H-h-how does she know that?! And I never ogled at any of the girls!_ "And when he first began working here not too long ago, he _assaulted_ me on his first day, forcing me to undress and press my body against his! If it wasn't for Subaru interfering, I don't know what he would have done to me." _That's not how things happened!_ You _were the one who forced yourself on me!_ "But it does not stop there. He's also forced Mistress Kanade to wear a maid uniform, then had her spend a night _in his house_!" _I never forced anyone! Kanade did it willingly! And how do you know about that in the first place?! Are you psychic? Spirit photography with the help of a Stand?_ "And finally, when I was away from the Mansion… He used the opportunity to storm into the bathroom while Mistress Kanade was showering! On top of all of that, Usami-san is always saying how much of a pervert Underling truly is. He cannot be allowed to-" Suzutsuki lifted a hand to silence Ichigo, who quickly bowed and shut her mouth.

"You have already said all of this to me, there is no need to repeat it." Suzutsuki said and turned his gaze to me again. "So, what do you have to say against the accusations Ichigo has made, Sakamachi-kun?"

"She's… she's lying." Before I could even open my mouth, it was Konoe who spoke. "Ichigo is lying! Jirou would never do anything like that!" Konoe sent a glare to Ichigo, but the maid didn't seem fazed at all. I placed a hand on Konoe's shoulder to calm her down, and as the butler turned to face me, I could see that she was shaking. Whether from fear or anger, I couldn't tell, but it was likely a mix of both.

"I _did_ work with Masamune in a Maid Cafe, but I did not do so to _ogle_ on the girls there. I had promised Masamune that I would work with her for one day during our summer vacation, and in exchange she would help me with summer homework. I didn't even know she worked at a Maid Cafe before I arrived there." I explained to Suzutsuki, keeping myself calm to the best of my ability. "As for me assaulting Ichigo on my first day here… That's not what happened." I looked towards Ichigo with a glare, and was met with one of her own in return. "Ichigo was the one who assaulted _me_. In her own words… she tried to _seduce_ me in order to gain information regarding my friendship with Kanade. Konoe can attest to this, as she saved my hide before Ichigo could do anything… _irreversible_." Suzutsuki lifted an eyebrow and looked towards Konoe, who nodded in response. _I'm lucky she_ _is_ _here. Who knows what Ichigo could have said or done if she wasn't._ "As for forcing Kanade into wearing a maid uniform… I never _forced_ her to do anything. It happened during Golden Week, when Konoe was staying over at my place, and all of a sudden, Kanade appears at my doorstep, supposedly ready to 'serve' me. It was Kanade's scheme all along, not mine. And walking in on Kanade while she was bathing… Well, I won't deny it, but it was not my fault. Ichigo was the one who set me up. She knew Kanade was bathing, and sent me to clean the bathroom on purpose." I explained, telling the truth on every accusation Ichigo had made against me. _Now we hope that Suzutsuki-san believes the two of us…_

"..." Suzutsuki simply stared into my eyes for multiple seconds, before closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "...So you're saying that Ichigo has repeatedly caused harm for you, and is now making false accusations towards you?" I nodded to Suzutsuki, and saw Ichigo gritting her teeth out of the corner of my eye. "And Subaru backs you up in this?" Suzutsuki turned his gaze to the butler next to me.

"Absolutely. I know what Jirou is like, and he would never do something like that to a girl willingly." _It makes me feel good when Konoe is supporting me like this… Even if I know that she's referring to my gynophobia…_ "I've also been with him on many of these occasions, so I know the truth. Ichigo is lying in order to put Jirou into a bad light so you would fire him." As Konoe finished, Ichigo took a step forward, her clenched fists pressed against her sides.

"Master, do you really believe him? This despicable man has done atrocious things, and he should not be allowed to be anywhere _near_ Mistress Kanade again. He's even managed to _blackmail_ Subaru onto his side!" Ichigo's normally calm demeanour seemed to crack slightly, as I could hear the slightest bit of _rage_ in her normally monotone voice. In response, though, Suzutsuki simply sighed. "No… You can't seriously..." Ichigo's head whipped towards me, her eye twitching a little. _Ichigo is normally so…_ calm _and emotionless, but when she shows her_ yandere _side… She is seriously scary._

"Ichigo, that's enough." Suzutsuki said, and the maid froze in place, her gaze directed downwards. Silently, Ichigo took a step backwards again, her fists unclenching as she took deep breaths. "There is a good reason as to why I brushed most of your accusations about Sakamachi-kun aside, and why I believe him and Subaru on this matter more than I do you." Suzutsuki's eyes met mine briefly, before he looked back at Ichigo, though she didn't meet her Master's gaze. "This does not bode well for you, Ichigo. I do not know why you bear such a grudge against Sakamachi-kun, but falsely accusing him of such things? That is a _crime_." I felt a glimmer of hope growing inside of me. _He's… he's siding with us?_ _Did… Did we do it?_ "I cannot allow such behaviour to continue, and I hope you understand why, Ichigo. I will keep you under close surveillance, so for your best interest, it would be beneficial for you to cease causing harm to your fellow employees. Understood?" Ichigo's breathing was rapid, but calmed down after a few moments, after which she raised her gaze from the ground to look at Suzutsuki, her expression showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Understood, Master." Was all the red-haired maid said. After a brief bow, her gaze returned to the floor, and Suzutsuki looked back towards me. I was in awe at the sudden turn of events, and had to shut my jaw once I realized it was hanging open.

"I apologize on behalf of Ichigo. However, you are not completely out of trouble yet, Sakamachi-kun. The fact that you know Subaru's true gender is a great issue, both for her, and for _you_. For now, she can continue with her duties as my daughter's butler, but I will have to talk with my daughter about this at a later date – and you will both be present during that." Suzutsuki said and gestured to me and Konoe with his hand, then glanced over at Ichigo, letting his gaze linger on the maid for a few moments before meeting my eyes again. "And while I have chosen to believe you and dismissed _most_ of what Ichigo said as _slander…_ I will keep a closer eye on you as well, Sakamachi-kun, if only to make sure you don't do anything _untoward_. Understood?"

"Understood." Konoe and I said simultaneously.

"Good. I will summon you two again when it is time to talk more about Subaru's situation, but for now, you are all dismissed." Suzutsuki said and leaned back in his chair, turning it around so he was facing away from us.

Ichigo was the first to leave, turning to the door immediately after her Master had given her the order. She didn't utter a word, or even look back to us as she exited the room and turned right in the hallway. I turned my head towards Konoe, who met my gaze with her own. _I… I can't believe it… This went better than either of us had expected…_ A small smile appeared on Konoe's face, and I felt one of my own growing as well. As I turned back towards the door, about to make my way out of Suzutsuki's study, I saw a head of black hair peeking into the room, the girl's hand motioning for Konoe and I to come to her. _Kanade! Of course, we need to tell her what happened._

"Hey, Kanade, we..." I began as we stepped out into the hallway, Konoe closing the door behind her, when I was suddenly pulled into the black-haired girl's embrace. "K-Kanade? W-what's up?" I felt a slight heat rising to my cheeks as my face was squished against Kanade's very _generous_ chest. _Wait… something feels different…_

"S-Shirabe-sama, what a-are you doing?" I heard Konoe's voice from behind me. _'Shirabe-sama'?_ I tried to pull myself free, but the grip of the person I was involuntarily hugging was stronger than I had expected.

"M-Mother!" A familiar feminine voice called out from my right, and a felt a pair of hands grabbing onto me, helping me free myself from the black-haired woman's embrace. After being pulled free, I took a closer look at the person who I thought had been Kanade, only to realize that it had been her mother, Shirabe, who had suddenly hugged me. Another thing I noticed, was that despite already being free from the older woman's embrace, Kanade was still gripping onto me, her chest pressing up against my right arm.

"Don't be a spoil sport, Kana-chan. I'm sure Jirou-kun here would be _more_ than delighted to be treated to some _oyakodon_ ~! **[1]** Right, Jirou-kun?" Shirabe practically sung with a smirk on her face, looking towards me with her alluring, red eyes. _'Oyakodon'? The chicken and egg dish?_ _What does that have to do with anything?_ I shifted my gaze to Kanade and raised an eyebrow in question, but was simply met with the blushing face of a wide-eyed girl staring at her mother.

"Oyakodon? I mean, if that's what's for dinner tonight, I guess?" I replied to Shirabe, and instantly felt Kanade's grip tightening, while her mother narrowed her eyes, the smirk on her face growing ever so slightly.

"M-Mother! Father is… just behind that door..." Kanade shouted out again, and Shirabe let out a little giggle. _Is… there something here that I've missed..?_

"I'm joking, relax, Kana-chan." Shirabe replied to her daughter and winked at me. " _Ahem_. Now, back to what we came here for. Nagare told me about the situation, and we just saw Ichigo leaving before you did. How did things go with my husband?" Shirabe asked from me, and Kanade let go of my arm, moving so she was next to her mother in front of me, pleading me with her eyes.

"Things… went better than expected. I wasn't fired." Kanade let out a sigh of relief, but I continued on. "Ichigo had told Suzutsuki-san various things to attempt badmouthing me, but thanks to… A previous conversation Kanade and I had had with him, he didn't believe her accusations. She did, however, know some… _alarming_ things that should technically only be in the knowledge of us three." I gestured to myself, Konoe, and Kanade, the latter of which raised an eyebrow in question. I glanced at Shirabe, then motioned for Kanade to come closer.

" _What is it?_ " Kanade whispered, and I ignored her close proximity and pleasant smell to the best of my ability, though I couldn't help my cheeks heating up.

" _Ichigo_ _knew that I had found out Konoe's secret, along with_ _a few other things that she shouldn't have known._ " I replied to Kanade, and her eyes widened.

" _But, if she knew, that means..._ " Kanade's gaze shifted to her butler, and I nodded to her as a reply. " _...That is really bad._ "

" _It is. He's given us some time, though, but be ready to expect_ _a summons from your father regarding the matter._ _Konoe and I will be present as well._ " Kanade nodded to me, which caused her cheek to brush against mine briefly, bringing a blush to both of our cheeks, and we simultaneously pulled our heads back away from each other.

"Hmmm..." Shirabe eyed the two of us for a moment, then glanced at Konoe before speaking again. "Well, it's good that my husband didn't fire you on the spot, but what about Ichigo? Did you find out if she is planning anything else other than trying to sway Satoshi to fire you?"

"Oh, no, we didn't. But on the bright side… Your husband didn't take it kindly when he learned that Ichigo had been purposefully badmouthing and… _mistreating_ me, and has put her 'under surveillance', whatever that means." _I'll leave out the detail that he's_ _also_ _keeping an eye on me…_

"So that means… that she won't be able to do anything to you directly?" Shirabe asked, and I nodded to her as an answer. "Well, this will certainly make things easier for you, as Ichigo will now have to lay low for a while and treat you respectably… But it will also make it harder for us to get any incriminating evidence on her."

"But if she does slip… The consequences will be more dire for her." I added, and Kanade nodded along with me.

"Well, I guess you are correct. We'll still keep an eye on her, and I'll try to talk with Satoshi about this whole thing again, now that he's at least somewhat on our side. Now, I don't think we want to linger any longer right outside my husband's study like this. I do believe Subaru still has duties to perform." Shirabe turned to the butler next to me, who gave the woman a deep bow.

"Yes, Mistress Shirabe. Jirou, take care!" Subaru said and walked past us, making her way down the hallway. _Maybe we should tell Shirabe about the situation with Konoe… But that would involve revealing to her that I know her secret._ I shifted my gaze over to the older Suzutsuki. _She is quite easygoing, but I still can't be sure how she would react…_

"Hmmm… Jirou-kun?" Shirabe's words brought me out of my thoughts, and I realized that Shirabe was looking back at me with a glint in her eyes.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked and glanced over at Kanade, standing next to her mother. She looked like she was about to say something, but was waiting for her mother to finish. _The two of the standing side-by-side like this, their resemblance is uncanny… If she tied her hair like Kanade did, and wore the same kind of clothes, you could probably mistake them for sisters. Shirabe-san is essentially just a bigger Kanade, in both height and…_ My gaze found its way travelling down Shirabe's body, but I quickly snapped it back up to her eyes. _Bad thoughts!_

"You were sparring with Nagare earlier, correct?" I nodded to Shirabe as an answer. "And afterwards, he didn't give you – or rather, didn't have the _chance_ to give you – your next orders, right?" I nodded again, and a smile found its way onto Shirabe's face as the glint in her eyes seemingly got brighter. _I… have a bad feeling about this…_ "Then how about… Since you are currently vacant, and in no immediate danger from Ichigo..." Shirabe reached out with a hand and placed it gently on my shoulder, the touch causing me to jump slightly. "...You come with me?"

"Wait, Mother, you can't-" Kanade protested, but Shirabe used her free hand to place a finger on her daughter's mouth, silencing her.

"Did I never tell you to share, Kana-chan? Or are _you_ interested in some _oyakodon_ , yourself?" Kanade blushed again and looked away from her mother. _That word again… Is this some sort of food-related code language used by the Suzutsuki Family? I wonder what katsudon or tempura could mean_ _ **[2]**_ _? Speaking of katsudon, I wonder when our next exams are?_ "Don't worry, I'll only borrow him for a little bit. And since he is a servant currently… There's no way he would _refuse_ an order from his Mistress, right?" Shirabe looked me directly in the eyes, and I swallowed. _I_ really _have a bad feeling about this…_

"W-whatever you wish… _Mistress_." The grin on Shirabe's face widened, and her hand trailed down my arm and grabbed mine rather forcefully.

"Hooo, am I going to have fun with you~! Right, come with me, Jirou-kun! I'll return him to you later, Kana-chan!" Shirabe said and began to drag me down the hallway, leaving behind a dumbfounded Kanade. I kept my gaze on the girl as I was slowly dragged further and further away, before Kanade finally disappeared from my sight as we turned a corner.

 _Just what have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

"Ugh, this is such a pain..."

I leaned back in my chair and stretched, having to sit down for a long period of time taking its toll on me. _And Kureha-chan won't be back from club for another hour… Why couldn't Father have the Student Council do this for him, if he'_ _s so adamant about having a student do this for him?_ I let out a sigh and looked back at the computer screen in front of me, the search engine's results for " _halloween_ " being displayed there currently. _This seems like a job for them. And why do I have to do this so early in the month anyway? The holiday isn't until the 31st…_

It had only been a few days since my parents' sudden reappearance last weekend, and yet so much had happened in such little time. Me confessing my feelings to Jirou, him realizing his own feelings towards me, Ichigo finding out about my feelings, and her subsequent attempt to make my father fire Jirou, and just yesterday, the discussion about Subaru's employment. As it turned out, Ichigo had known that Jirou found out Subaru's secret, and had passed on this information to my father. Jirou and Subaru managed to buy us time, but we all dreaded the moment my father would summon us to discuss the matter. And after the three of us returned to the Mansion after school yesterday, we were immediately brought to my father's study.

My father had been calm and very direct the whole time, his voice giving me the impression of _disappointment_ rather than _anger_. The reason he had taken a couple of days before summoning us, was to reflect on things, and figure out the best course of action – in his own words. His deal with Subaru had been simple: She had to keep the fact that she was a girl hidden, or else she wouldn't be allowed to work as my butler any longer. Jirou having found out that Subaru was a girl meant that the deal had been broken, but due to Jirou's solid defense of Subaru in their last meeting (consisting of turning the argument upside down by pointing out that despite Subaru now being more social than she used to be, her secret was still kept hidden from everyone else other than Jirou, and appealing to my immense displeasure should Subaru be fired, and my opposition of such a decision – again, my father's words), my father had to rethink his judgement on the matter. After a long discussion consisting mostly of long and elaborate sentences coming from my father (which I mostly ignored, as I'm more than familiar with my father's usual charade when he's trying to impress someone or prop up his own status), and some counterarguments from the three of us (such as how since Jirou was currently a servant of the Suzutsuki Family, it didn't matter if he knew Subaru's secret or not), we managed to convince my father to let Subaru keep working as my butler – though I guessed that he had already made his decision before even summoning us, and just wanted to see how serious we were about defending Subaru's position. But, despite my father showing lenience, he was still quite strict when it came to anyone else other than Jirou learning Subaru's secret, saying that the next time something like this happened, he would not hesitate to fire Subaru. Before my father let us leave, however, he gave me a "special assignment", as he called.

Which is how we get back to my current situation: Researching the western holiday "halloween" in order to come up with an event at school for the last week of October, as per the request of my father, who thought that having a student coming up with an event _for_ the other students will ultimately be better than anything than anything he and the teachers could come up with. _Still doesn't explain why he couldn't just have the Student Council do this. I already do most of the official stuff in their place as his daughter,_ _so why must I do this as well?_

"Haaah… Normally, I wouldn't complain, but… This is quite boring to do alone, and it's taking away time I could have spent with Jirou-kun..." I said to myself and returned my attention to the computer again. _And it's not like I just want to spend time with him for the sake of it, I also want to keep an eye on him. Ichigo was forced to stop mistreating him, but I can't help but feel like she's planning something…_

This week I had been keeping a close eye on both Jirou and Ichigo, to the best of my ability. Ichigo acted as she usually did, though she was more quiet than she used to be. And while she had always had a tendency to be aloof, emotionless and expressionless… She felt even _more_ so than before. And whenever she met Jirou, I always expected at least some form of reaction, but… there was nothing. The only remnant of her previous hostility towards him was her "nickname" for him, – _Underling_ – but even her usage of the more or less derogatory term felt more like a standard nickname instead of the passive-aggressive insult it had previously been. One might take all this as a sign of her genuinely taking my father's order – or _threat –_ to heart in an attempt to repair her reputation as a diligent maid in the eyes of my father, but I knew better. I know how obsessed Ichigo is with me, and I'm certain she's plotting something. _But as long as_ _stuck with this, I won't be able to do anything about that…_ I let out a sigh and straightened my posture on the chair, having noticed that I had slumped in it as I was thinking over everything that had happened recently.

"Well, complaining will not make the problem go away. I might as well try to get some headway until Kureha comes back." _She will most definitely be excited about something like this._ As I was about to get back to my assignment, I suddenly heard a familiar jingle coming from behind me, or more precisely, from my nightstand. _A message? Who could it be?_ I thought as I stood up and made my way over to my bed. _Usami-san showed me how to set different ringtones for different people, so I can always tell who's calling before picking up, but I've yet to do the same for my message notification sounds._ I sat down on my bed and reached for the nightstand to pick up my phone. _Let's see… Jirou-kun? What's he sending me a message for? He should know that I'm cooped up in my_ _room, occupied with this…_ As I opened the message and began to read it, I felt my heart drop.

 _"Hello, Kanade. I'm sending you this message because I cannot even think of seeing your face right now. I found out today that you were in love with me, but were too cowardly to confess to me. Well, I have bad news for you: I never loved you back, and never will. To me, you're just some stupid rich girl, not only far out of my league, but also not even the slightest bit my type. I'll spare you the heartache and stop working at your Mansion, and I'll be taking Kureha with me. Please tell your father about our resignment._

 _\- Jirou"_

I started shaking, and my grip on my phone weakened, causing the device to fall to my lap. _Jirou-kun…_ I looked back at my phone, feeling tears welling up in my eyes. _How could… How could you say something like that? What about when you realized you loved me? What about my confession? Was it all a_ lie _?_ I picked up my phone again with a shaking hand, staring at the message Jirou had sent me. _Wait a moment… My confession… "I found out today"…_ _This…_

 _This wasn't sent by Jirou-kun._

I took a few moments to breathe deep and calm myself, then double-checked the number the message had been sent from. _The message was sent from Jirou-kun's phone, but… Whoever wrote it wasn't Jirou-kun. He's known about my feelings for him for nearly a week, now._ I read through the message again, now with a clearer head, in attempt to analyze it. _Could it be a cruel prank by someone? But who would do such a thing?_ A sudden feeling of dread washed over me as the face of a particular, red-haired and blue-eyed girl came into my mind. _Is this… her move?_ I scanned through the message again. _"...out of my league...", "...taking Kureha with me." Oh, Kureha-chan!_ I quickly navigated from my messages to my contacts and dialled Kureha's number once I found it. _If Ichigo has anything to do with this… Kureha-chan will know. I asked her to keep an eye on Ichigo during club, after all._

" _The number you are trying to call is currently unavailable. Their phone might be turned off, or outside the operator radius. Please try again later, or send a voicemail._ " A mechanical voice coming from my phone interrupted my thoughts. _Kureha-chan..? Why would she have her phone turned off?_ The voice repeated the instructions, so I ended the call, tightening my grip on my phone as I stared at Kureha's contact information. _I can't think of why Kureha-chan wouldn't answer, unless… No, I can't think like that. I'll just need to call Jirou-kun, and see who answers. Yeah, that's it._ I navigated back into my contacts, this time choosing Jirou's number and pressing the call button. After a few seconds of waiting while biting my lip, I thought I heard the call connect, but instead heard the same message repeating in my ear again. _No way… Both of their phones are turned off?_ Before I could do or think of anything else, a knock on my door brought my attention away from my phone.

"Kanade-sama? Are you in there?" A muffled, feminine voice came from outside the door? _Ichigo? No, her voice is more monotone, and she should still be at school for her club._

"Ah, yes I am. You can come in." I replied, and shortly afterwards, the door to my room opened, and a white-haired maid stepped inside, closing the door behind her. "Sora? What brings you here?" My mother's personal maid bowed to me, then made her way over to me.

"The Mistress asked me to check on you, and told me to speak with you about the situation regarding Ichigo." Sora replied to me as she stopped just in front of me.

"Has Mother come up with a plan, then?" Sora shook her head as a reply. _I figured as much. There's not much we can do, other than wait for Ichigo to make a move – or a mistake._ "Mother asked you to keep an eye on Jirou-kun, right? Have you seen him around? Or Ichigo, for that matter?" I asked, my grip around my phone tightening again.

"Ichigo is still at the Academy, is she not? As for Sakamachi-kun… I don't think I've seen him since you two returned from school. I was busy with my… _duties_ with the Mistress, and I assume Sakamachi-kun was busy with his own." I saw Sora's cheeks reddening slightly at the mention of her 'duties' with my Mother. _What have you made the poor girl do this time…_ "Worried about him, Kanade-sama?" Sora then asked, tilting her head slightly

"Always. Why wouldn't I be?" I saw a small smile growing on the maid's face. _She always was a bit of a romantic. Even if her…_ deeper desires _were not so…_ innocent _._ "But, I'm especially worried now, as I believe Ichigo may have made her move." I continued and brought up my phone to show Sora the message I had received from Jirou's number, the older girl leaning forwards to have a closer look, her eyes widening as she read the contents of the message.

"That is… something, to say the least. And since Sakamachi-kun was already… _aware_ of the feelings you have for him… You think Ichigo may have sent that message from his phone?" I nodded to Sora as a reply, and she brought a hand to her chin as she started to think.

"I received the message just before you arrived, and tried calling both Jirou-kun and his little sister right afterwards, but neither of them answered. I fear… I fear Ichigo may have _done something_ to them."

"We need to inform the Mistress, in that case." Sora said and offered her hand to help me get up from my sitting position. "Have you tried contacting Usami-san? She goes to the same club as Ichigo does, doesn't she?" Sora asked as I got up and straightened my dress.

"I haven't no. I'll do that while we make our way to Mother." I replied, and Sora nodded to me.

I went back through my contacts list as the two of us exited out of my room and began to make our way to my mother's room. _Usami-san will definitely know something, and if Kureha-chan's phone is turned off, I might still be able to talk with her via Usami-san's phone._ If _Kureha-chan is there._ After finding Usami's number (saved under the name "Usagi-chan"), I immediately dialled it, wordlessly praying that she would pick up. After a few seconds – which felt more like a few _minutes_ due to my anxiety – the call connected.

"Hey, Suzutsuki. What's-" Usami began, but I cut her off immediately.

"Usami-san! Is Ichigo there? Has she done anything out of the ordinary? How about Kureha-chan? Can I talk with her?" I rapid-fired questions at Usami-san, the anxiety I was feeling slowly settling in.

"Wait, slow down, Suzutsuki. You're... asking about the Captain and Kureha? Is something going on?" Usami asked from me in turn, and I stopped moving to calm myself down a little. Sora stopped as well, placing a hand on my shoulder gently.

"Yes. I received an… _odd_ text message from Jirou-kun's number not too long ago, and I suspect that it might have been Ichigo's doing. When I tried calling him, though… There was no answer. The same happened when I tried to call Kureha-chan as well. Are the Ichigo and Kureha-chan there, Usami-san?"

"Suzutsuki, they… They left already. The Captain said that your father had ordered her to do something after school today, and she asked Kureha to come with her and help her with it. It's just me and the vice-captain here, now." The anxiety began to turn into panic as the hand I was holding my phone with started to shake, while Sora looked at me with a concerned expression on her face.

"How… How long ago did they leave?" I asked from Usami, trying to keep the growing panic out of my voice.

"Maybe… an hour ago? Something like that. They didn't stay here for long before they left." _It takes maybe fifteen minutes to drive_ _from the Academy to the Mansion. Ten if you're lucky with traffic…_ "You said that Chicken-brain sent you an odd message, but that it was Ichigo's doing? What did you mean by that?"

"I'll… talk to you about it later, Usami-san. For now, just know that Kureha-chan and Jirou-kun might be in danger, as the former is currently in an unknown place with Ichigo, and the latter is missing from the Mansion. I'll call you back once we know more."

"Huh? In danger? Wait, you can't just-" Before Usami could finish, I ended the call, not having the mental strength to continue it, as it took all of my energy to stay standing up.

"What did she say, Kanade-sama?" Sora asked as she moved my arm so I could lean on her for support.

"Ichigo… left club early an hour ago – together with Kureha-chan." I said after taking a few deep breaths to calm myself. "Father had apparently given Ichigo something to do, but… I fear the worst for Kureha-chan." I explained briefly.

"And if the message was sent by Ichigo… She could have easily had time to come by the Mansion to snatch Sakamachi-kun. Is that what you're thinking." I nodded to Sora, doing my best to keep my composure.

"That might not be the case, but with neither Kureha-chan or Jirou-kun answering my calls, and Jirou-kun's possible absence, combined with the message I received..."

"All the more reason to tell all of this to the Mistress. Come on, Kanade-sama, let's go." I mustered up al my strength and started to walk down the hallway again. _That's right. As long as there's a possibility that Jirou-kun is in danger, I must act._ As the two of us continued to make our way to my mother, I looked back at my phone, staring at the message I had received from Jirou's number.

 _Jirou-kun… Where are you right now?_

* * *

" _..."_

" _..."_

Silence.

Nothing but silence.

Gone were the sounds of birds, of cars, and the occasional sounds coming from inside the mansion. Replaced by silence. Gone was the hysterical laughter ringing in my ears, replaced with complete and utter silence, and I couldn't tell which was worse right now.

I felt myself opening my eyes, or at least I thought so, as it was still pitch-black even after opening them. I felt woozy and could faintly smell something sweet in the air, and as I turned my head to look around in the complete darkness, I suddenly became aware of a stinging pain at the back of my head. _What… happened? The last thing I can remember is… that message I got from Kureha, and then… A sudden pain._

"Augh… Where am I..?" I said quietly and attempted to lift my hand in order to get a feeling at what was hurting my head so much. Keyword being _attempted_ , as I quickly found out that I couldn't move my arms at all. "What is… this?" Suddenly, the silence was broken by some shuffling coming from my right – at least, I _think_ it was my right – and shortly afterwards, the darkness around me was somewhat dispersed as light poured into the space I was in from a now-open doorway to my right, partially blocked by a figure standing in said doorway.

"Ah, you're finally awake. Good." The figure said and took a few steps towards me. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't wake up, which wouldn't have been that big of a problem anyway." As the figure got closer and my brain began to properly work after my state of unconsciousness, I realized who the figure was.

"Ichigo? What are you… where am I?" With the light coming from the doorway, as well as my brain getting over my grogginess, I was able to have a better look at my surroundings, revealing a small-ish room with two entrances – one to my right and one in front of me – with me sat in a chair in the middle of the room. Or rather, _tied_ to a chair in the middle of the room, with rope around my ankles and my hands being duct taped to the arms of the chair.

"Where are you? Do you not recognize this place? You've been to it before with the Mistress, have you not?" Ichigo asked in turn, tilting her head. I noticed that she wasn't wearing her eyepatch, and instead of her usual maid uniform, she had her Rouran school uniform on. "We're in Musashino Land, more specifically the _Haunted Mansion of Fear_. And here I thought you had a better recollection of the place." _The haunted mansion? How does she know we went there?! And why Musashino Land? Couldn't any old abandoned warehouse or something work if you're going to_ kidnap _someone?_

"Oh, of course. How silly of me to not recognize the _torture room_ part of the haunted mansion immediately." I replied to Ichigo and rolled my eyes, while the maid simply looked back at me with her usual expressionless… well, expression. " _Why_ am I here though, and how did I _get_ here? And more importantly, why am I tied to this chair?"

"All valid questions, Underling." Ichigo replied and walked past me, making her way over to a table on the left side of the room. Whatever there was on the table, I couldn't see, as it was covered by a blanket of some sort. "You're here because I brought you – and your little sister – here, of course. As for why you're tied to the chair… It's because I know you wouldn't _cooperate_ with me otherwise. That is also the reason for the pain at the back of your head, in case you're wondering. I had to give you a good whack to get you to come with me, as well as a dose of _this_ to keep you in a state where you were willing to cooperate." Ichigo calmly stated and lifted up a small glass bottle for me to see. _Chloroform?! How did you get your hands on that?!_

"I don't even remember you _asking_ to come with you, so you must have gone straight to the whacking! And then you drugged me afterwards!" I burst out and sighed. "But, you just said that you brought Kureha here as well. Where is she?" I continued in a more serious tone. _If she's done something to Kureha…_

"If you're worrying about your sister, she is in the room adjacent to this. Sleeping like a child. Has been for quite a while now, certainly a lot longer than you were unconscious for." Ichigo replied and gestured to the room she had just come from as she moved in front of me.

"You… You _bitch_! I may have some clue as to why you've _kidnapped_ me, but leave Kureha out of this!" I gritted my teeth as I glared at Ichigo. "Wait… It was you who sent me that message from her phone, wasn't it? You did it to lure me out of the mansion! What have you done to Kureha?!" Ichigo stared back at me blankly for a few moments, then walked past me back to the doorway she had entered from.

"You're quite clever to figure that out. Yes, I did confiscate your sister's phone to get you out of the mansion, as I knew you wouldn't come out if I simply asked you. But, if you're so worried about your sister, don't worry. I've been making sure she's breathing every now and then." Ichigo disappeared into the other room and came out carrying Kureha's limp body, her arms and legs tied with a rope and her mouth covered with duct tape. "Alive and well, as you can see. Though I do wonder if I may have overdone the dosage with her. Oh well, she'll come to her senses eventually." Ichigo went back inside the room, then returned to me after leaving Kureha behind.

"Why did you have to drag Kureha into this as well?" I asked after Ichigo stopped in front of me again, looming over me.

"If I didn't, she could have been a hindrance to my plans. And given what I – or should I say _you –_ said to Mistress Kanade, she needed to be out of the picture." Ichigo replied and pulled out something from her pocket, which turned out to be my mobile phone.

"What… What did you send her?" I asked as Ichigo moved to my left again, placing the phone on the table there.

"Nothing much. Just a goodbye message telling her of your resignment. Oh, and also the fact that you never loved her." Ichigo paused for a bit and studied my face. "Did you know that Kanade-sama _actually_ fell in love with someone like you? Despicable." Ichigo looked at me like she expected me to answer her question, even though it sounded rhetorical.

"Yes, I am aware of her feelings. Is that why you've captured me? Because you found out she loves _me_ and not _you_?" I saw Ichigo's eye twitch in the darkness, and one of her hands balled up into a fist. _I'm not sure if provoking her is the best course of action right now, but… I'm just so pissed off at her. Also a little scared, but I was always a little scared of her. Okay, maybe I'm more than a little scared, but that's beside the point._

"So you're saying… That you were aware of how she felt towards you, and yet chose to ignore it and play dumb?" Ichigo was trembling a little now, most likely out of anger. "You played with her emotions like that? You truly are a blight in her life." Ichigo stepped towards me, and I could see the _rage_ within her eyes.

"H-hold on, you misunderstood. I know Kanade loves me, but I haven't known that for even a week yet. Besides, I… I have my reasons as to why I haven't answered to her feelings, and… Kanade knows this." Ichigo stopped moving for a moment, her gaze directed downwards, before she walked back over to the table and reached out underneath the cloth covering it.

"Underling… You said you haven't _answered_ to her feelings, so does that mean..." Ichigo turned to look back at me, and I saw that she now had what looked like a cordless drill in her hands. _Why does she have something like that? Don't tell me..._ "...That you have feelings for her as well?" In a split second, Ichigo was in front of me again, and she brought the drill up near my ear, her finger ready on the trigger.

"Eh?! I-I mean..." Ichigo pressed the drill against my ear as she glared at me. _I didn't really… mean it that way… I don't think so, at least. I mean, yes, I do love her, but…_

"Answer. Me. _Now_." Ichigo leaned closer to me, so that stray strands of her red hair were tickling my face, and I could see her finger twitching on the trigger.

"I… I..." I hesitated for a moment, then took a deep breath. "Yes, I do. I love Suzutsuki Kanade!" I shouted out and closed my eyes, expecting Ichigo to drill into my head at any moment. _I certainly didn't expect my end to come like this… I'm sorry, Kanade. That I never got the chance to reciprocate your feelings. I'm sorry Masamune, that I never got to give a proper answer to your confession. I'm sorry Kureha, for letting you down as an older brother. I'm sorry, everyone!_

 _Click Click_

"..."

 _Click Click Click Click_

Hearing a frantic clicking sound next to my ear, I cautiously opened my left eye, and saw Ichigo pulling away from me, her gaze now shifted to the cordless drill she was holding. As she repeatedly pressed the trigger on the device, I found out the source for the clicking.

"It looks like the battery is out. Oh well." Ichigo said and threw the drill to the side, then looked back at me. "Shame for you, Underling, as I have many, _much worse_ ways of hurting you in my collection." I found myself swallowing at Ichigo's statement. _I can't think of many worse ways to go than an electric drill to the head…_ "But, if you do truly love the Mistress, that only raises more questions. Why would you not try to pursue a relationship with Kanade-sama, despite knowing that your… feelings are mutual? Of course, it is good that you have not done so, as Kanade-sama belongs with _me_ , and someone like you has no place in her life. I'm certain that her feelings towards you are simply an error in judgement on her part. That's why if you were to be removed from the equation… Kanade-sama would return to her old self before long. Still, are you that much of a coward to not even try? Or perhaps… You are unsure of your feelings. Perhaps, this whole thing has been an error in judgement on both sides. That must be it. After all, _I'm_ the only one who can love Kanade-sama enough to proclaim it." _She… She is actually insane…_ "Now I know what I must do with you. As punishment for leading Mistress Kanade astray, toying with her feelings, as well as for proof that you are a coward whose love for Kanade-sama can be easily swayed by the allure of another female body..." Ichigo reached out for my face, taking my glasses off as she leaned closer. "...I must _rape_ you." _She… She WHAT?! She can't seriously mean that!_

"How… How can you say something so terrible so calmly! How can a human being be so… _cruel_ , _deluded_ and _heartless_!" I shouted out as Ichigo threw my glasses to the side, and I faintly heard a crack as they hit the floor.

" _Heartless_? Please, I am not heartless." Ichigo said as she began to remove her blouse with one hand. "There simply isn't any space in my heart for _disgusting vermin_ like you." _In your deluded mind, your heart probably only has space for Kanade… I can't leave her alone with someone like you._ "Don't give me that look. We both know what you _really_ think of my _body_ , don't we?" Ichigo's face was now plastered with an evil grin as she worked on slowly removing her clothes. "Come to think of it, if you _truly_ loved Mistress Kanade, you wouldn't have reacted that way to my body back when you first arrived. Just more proof that you're a perverted coward that sees women as nothing but _fuckdolls_."

"T-that's not true! I do… I do really… love..." I had to force myself to look away, as Ichigo was now standing before me in her underwear. _And I can't help it that I'm a guy! Anyone would have gotten…_ like that _in that situation, I just didn't expect it to happen to me due to my phobia… Wait, my phobia… Oh no…_

"Hm? You really… what? Are you saying that you _really_ love Mistress Kanade? Can you say that with a straight face even after… _this_?" I glanced back at Ichigo, just in time as she unhooked her bra, revealing her large chest to me in all its glory. "How is it, _Master_? Your _personal maid_ is here to take care of _all_ your needs..." Ichigo came up close to me again as she cupped my face and exhaled warm air from her mouth onto my face, causing my cheeks to redden instantly. "You're trying to hold back your lust, I can tell. But with your _maid fetish…_ I know you can't resist me. Now come, show me just how _disloyal_ you are to your supposed love for Kanade-sama, _Master_." Suddenly, I could feel a cold metal surface against my cheek, and saw that Ichigo was holding a knife against it. _W-when did she get that?!_ Ichigo grinned at me again, then pulled away slightly, still holding onto my face with one hand, forcing me to look at her and her _breasts_ as she lowered the knife down just below my throat. "But we need to get you out of these clothes first… Be still, you wouldn't want me _accidentally_ cutting you." I shuddered out of fear as Ichigo slipped the knife under my shirt, then began to slice through the fabric. "You're surprisingly muscular underneath all these clothes. Though I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, as I know what your sister is like. I guess I didn't expect it from someone like you." Ichigo stopped once she had torn open my shirt all the way down, the knife hovering over my crotch.

"H-hold on, you can't be thinking..." Ichigo grinned at me again as she carefully slid the knife under my pants and ripped them open with one swift motion.

"We won't be needing these… I'll need to properly punish you for everything you've done, after all." Ichigo threw the knife aside and began to rip my pants with her hands, all the while looking me directly in the eyes. _This is bad, this is really bad!_ Once Ichigo had ripped my pants open enough to expose my underwear, she stopped and stood up again. "Now, let us begin, _Master_." With that, Ichigo closed the distance between us again as she cupped my face and straddled me, her panty-covered crotch resting against my own. _I-I can… F-feel it…_ Ichigo pressed her body against mine, her large breasts squeezing between out bodies, and I could feel her _nipples_ poking at my exposed chest. _T-this… This really is… B-bad…_ I started to feel a little woozy, but before my gynophobia started to make itself known, another part of me managed to do so. "Well, would you look at that. It didn't even take long for your disgusting mind to start lusting after me. Despicable." Ichigo began to grind herself against me, bringing me both stimulation and dread like I had never experienced before

"I-I can't… I-it's a normal reaction..." I managed to say as I closed my eyes and tried my best to focus on something else other than the nearly completely naked female body pressed against me. _Why must my own body betray me like this!_

"Nonsense! You're just a pathetic, disgusting, weak-willed coward with a maid fetish, completely unfit for someone like Kanade-sama. Once I'm done with you, you'll be _begging_ for more. That will be enough proof that you _cannot_ love Kanade-sama the same way I do." Ichigo brought her face close to mine, then _licked_ the side of my face, causing a shiver to go down my spine. "Ugh, you taste… _sweaty_. Is this getting you all hot and bothered?"

"P-please… Stop… I can't..." Aside from sweating, I was now also shaking, my already-high heartbeat was rising even further, and my breathing was ragged – all pointing towards one event about to happen. "Argh!" I grunted as blood erupted out of my nose, trickling down my face with a few drops landing on Ichigo's face.

"...Blood?" Ichigo halted her grinding and brought a finger to her face, examining the red liquid on her face. "Hooo, did I excite you that much, _Master_?" Ichigo grinned again, but her grin disappeared after she looked at my face for a few moments, her eyes widening slightly as she looked at me. "Wait a moment. You're shaking. And the sweating..." Ichigo brought a hand to my chest. "...Your breathing is irregular, and your pulse seems to be quite high." Ichigo pulled her hand back and examined the blood on her face again. "Are you… having a _panic attack_?" _No reason to hide it any more..._

"T-this… this is the reason why I c-can't go out with Kanade, or any girl for that matter." I replied and let out a sigh. "I… suffer from gynophobia. Coming into contact with a girl is… Not a good thing, and leads to… well, a nosebleed, as you can see." Ichigo looked back at me, dumbfounded by what I had said. "I developed it as a result of being used as a punching bag by my family, and the nosebleed is… well, a _defense mechanism_ , you could say. So, there you have it. My shameful secret."

"Gynophobia..." Ichigo repeated as she looked at the blood on her finger again. "I'm probably not the first person to find this out, am I?" I shook my head at Ichigo.

"Apart from my family, my closest friends also know about it. Konoe, Masamune, and Kanade, to be precise. Kanade's father… also knows of it." The situation had done a full 180, but I didn't mind. Anything to not have Ichigo attempting to _rape_ me. _Though I do feel like I'm not out of this quite yet… I'm sure someone must have noticed my absence, and is looking for me right now. I just need to buy time._

"..." Ichigo stayed quiet for a moment, then began laughing quietly, but ramping up in both volume and how _hysterical_ it sounded over time. _Her laugh… It's creepy as hell… I remember that laugh when she captured me..._ "Haaah… It makes sense now… Why Master Satoshi was so adamantly on your side back then..." Ichigo said after she had finished with her laughing fit.

"Um… what do you mean by that, Ichigo..?" She was making it sound like my gynophobia was the reason as for why Suzutsuki sided with me a few days ago, which, while that _technically_ was the case, I wouldn't think that Ichigo was able to connect the two.

"He sees a bit of himself in you, that's why. Minus the whole deal with your nosebleed, your phobia is exactly like his was when he was your age." Ichigo had just casually blurted out something _extremely_ important, and I don't think she realized it herself. _Suzutsuki Satoshi… was gynophobic?! So that 'other Satoshi' he mentioned… He wasn't talking about someone he knew with the same name._

 _He was talking about himself._

"Of course, he doesn't really talk about that time, since – as you put it – it's quite a shameful secret. Apart from a few servants, I think he and Mistress Shirabe are the only ones who know..." Ichigo looked upwards in thought, then a wide grin appeared on her face. "Well, now that I know you suffer from the same phobia – albeit worse – as Master Satoshi… This will make things a lot more interesting." Ichigo leaned closer to me again, and I found myself swallowing as she slowly closed the distance between out bodies, her face stopping just centimetres away from my face. "Hmm… Now that I think about it… I don't think Master Satoshi would take kindly to you knowing that. I may have spoken too much. Oh well." Ichigo wrapped her arms around my neck and grinned widely as she ground her body against mine, paying extra attention to my _nether regions_. "It doesn't matter what I tell or do to you, since..." Ichigo moved towards my ear, her cheek pressing against mine.

" _...you won't be leaving this place alive."_

* * *

 **AN: And we're done! Took me a while to write to write this chapter, but I'm quite happy with how it turned out. I was debating whether or not I should add a full-on rape scene at the end, but decided against it. The story has taken a darker turn, but it is getting close to the conclusion. Right now, I would guess that there will be maybe 2 more chapters after this one, and a possible epilogue, but that remains to be seen. I'm still not quite sure how I should handle "fully curing" Jirou's phobia, as even the Manga didn't really give a clear answer, other than just prolonged exposure therapy by living with the three main girls for a period of time. I might have to do some radical timeskips in the next chapter, but, that will be something I will figure out when I start working on the next chapter.**

 **Until then, cheerio!**

 **[1] Oyakodon is a Japanese rice bowl dish ("donburi"), where chicken, egg, scallion, along with various other ingredients are simmered together with soy sauce and stock, then served on top of a bowl of rice. The name literally means "parent-and-child donburi", which references the fact that both chicken and egg are used in the dish. Also a euphemism for the act of a man having a threesome with a woman and her mother, which is the meaning Shirabe was trying to convey to Jirou here.**

 **[2] Also Japanese dishes. Katsudon is in its simplest form pork cutlets on rice, but the dish also often includes egg or vegetables. A modern tradition in Japan has students eating katsudon the night before a major exam, since " _katsu_ " can mean "to win" or "to be victorious", which is why the dish reminded Jirou of exams. Tempura on the other hand is seafood or vegetables covered in a lumpy batter and then deep fried in hot oil. Unlike oyakodon, neither is associated with any euphemisms or innuendos, at least to my knowledge.**


	12. Chapter 12 - End of the Line

**AN: Welcome back, dear readers! It's been a little while since the last chapter, but in that time, this story has broken 1k views of ! While it isn't nearly as much as my Yosuga no Sora story, it's still a big milestone for me. It's a great feeling when you know that something you've created brings enjoyment to people all over the world, and I will never tire of that feeling.**

 **Now that the celebrations are done with, let's get this chapter started!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – End of the Line**

"Hmm… So what you're saying is… that Ichigo has kidnapped Jirou-kun and his sister?"

"I'd say it's highly likely, due to the evidence we have. Jirou-kun missing from the mansion, the odd message I received, and Ichigo taking Kureha-chan with her as they left from club early… It can't all just be a coincidence."

"It would seem plausible, given Ichigo's… _less than stable_ mental state. However, we don't have anything that would tell us where she has taken them. And the only one who could have any idea as to where she might be is Satoshi, and he's still at the Academy."

I couldn't help but feel discouraged at my mother's words. We could always contact my father, but it wasn't guaranteed that he would be able to answer. He was the principal, after all. _Why couldn't you just trust your daughter and fire Ichigo? Jirou-kun and Kureha-chan are who knows where, and possibly in danger now because he was so stubborn about keeping Ichigo employed! No, I shouldn't blame him solely for it. I should have done something about Ichigo sooner…_ Sora placed a hand on my shoulder to comfort me, – no doubt due to the expression on my face – but I gently moved it away, giving the maid a weak smile in return.

After calling Usami, Sora and had rushed to my mother's room to inform her about the turn of events. While we didn't know really anything, and had very little to go on, just the message I had received from Jirou was enough to tell that something was wrong. While Ichigo had somehow managed to gain information she shouldn't have even been aware of, there were still many key things she was didn't know about – and this ignorance is what gave her away. Ignoring how Jirou wouldn't be the type of person to even send a message such as the one I received in the first place, it referring to Jirou "finding out" that I loved him only yesterday was a dead giveaway that someone else had sent it, since all three of us in this room – and my father – knew that Jirou had been aware of my feelings for longer than that. And from what Jirou told me of the things Ichigo had accused him of doing, she wasn't aware of his gynophobia either. _We know she's still trying to get her way through lies, and she's most definitely done_ something _, but we don't know what…_

 _And there's not much we can do before we find that out._

"Still… I wouldn't have thought that Ichigo would go that far, or that she would give herself away with such an obvious message..." My mother said as she studied the message on my phone, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Perhaps her _delusions_ are clouding her judgement? In any case, it does raise the question..." Mother placed my phone on the table in front of us and shifted her gaze towards me. "...If Jirou-kun is aware of your feelings, why do you stay… _like this_? I never asked it out loud before, but it just came back into my mind." As my mother finished, even Sora couldn't hide her curiosity on the matter, looking towards me with an intrigued face – though she tried to hide it. _Ah… Right, Mother doesn't know about Jirou-kun's gynophobia, which means that he must have been able to keep it secret from her_ _even after she deemed it 'okay' to mess with him since he wasn't in any immediate danger. Father already knows about his phobia, but Mother must not learn of it. Ever._

"Oh, that? Well… There are… _reasons_. Like this whole situation with Ichigo. But, that isn't the issue right now." I replied and took my phone from the table. "I will call Father and ask him about Ichigo, since Usami-san mentioned that he had given her orders today."

"Hmmm… If you say so. Though calling him might be a futile effort, but it is our best course of action right now." Mother replied and then let out a small sigh. "I wish Satoshi would just tell me about these things. Even after two decades, that man keeps some secrets from me..." Mother looked off into the distance, a nostalgic expression on her face. _They've never told me too much about their youth… I know my parents met when they were around my age, and that Mother used to tease Father all the time. Heh, it's almost like what I do with Jirou-kun…_ I thought as I waited for the call to connect. After multiple seconds of nothing, I was about to end the call, when my father suddenly answered.

"Kanade? I'm quite busy right now, so what is it? How is the project I assigned to you going?" My father asked as he picked up the call.

"That's not important right now. Jirou-kun and Kureha-chan have disappeared, and we have reason to believe that Ichigo may have kidnapped them. Usami-san told me that you had apparently given Ichigo some orders for today, so do you know where she could be?" I went straight to the point, not wanting to waste any time when Jirou and Kureha could be in danger.

"...Okay, slow down a little, Kanade. First of all, you say Ichigo… _kidnapped_ the two of them? What would make you assume such a thing? What exactly is going on?" It was now my turn to sigh. _Sometimes I can't help but dislike the way Father acts and does things…_

"Jirou-kun has disappeared from the Mansion, and Usami-san told me that Kureha-chan left club early together with Ichigo – and now neither of the siblings answer their phones. That, and I also received a message from Jirou-kun's number that was undoubtedly sent by Ichigo. When I called Usami-san, she mentioned that Ichigo had spoken about orders that she had received from you, which is currently our only lead towards her – and possibly Jirou-kun's and Kureha-chan's – whereabouts." I explained to my father, trying to sound as calm as possible. "So, what did you ask Ichigo to do, Father?" I saw Mother motioning towards my phone, and she mouthed the word ' _loudspeaker_ ' to me, so before my father replied, I placed the phone on the table and put the loudspeaker on so she could hear and join in on the conversation as well.

"Hmm… I'll assume this has to do with the recent incident. I somewhat understand your _dislike_ for Ichigo that has come up due to it, but that is a serious accusation. While Ichigo did lie in order to cause harm for Sakamachi-kun, I won't believe that she has _kidnapped_ anyone without any proof. Besides, I've had other servants keeping an eye on the two of them, and so far they have reported nothing but positive results." My father said, his voice now resonating throughout the room. Mother glanced over at Sora, and the maid shook her head at her. _Right, Mother also ordered Sora to keep an eye on Ichigo, but..._ _'_ _t_ _he two of them'?_ _Was Father observing Jirou-kun as well?_

"Satoshi. You may think highly of Ichigo because of her skills, but the truth is that Ichigo is nothing short of _obsessed_ with our daughter, and harbours ill will towards Sakamachi Kinjirou due to her obsession." My mother spoke out, the phone's loudspeaker picking up her voice.

"Eh? S-Shirabe? Since when-" Father sounded surprised at hearing Mother's voice.

"I did not think that she would resort to kidnapping the two of them, but with the current situation, we should expect that to be the case." She cut off my father. "I know you are hesitant in dealing with this matter, but _I_ will not be. So, what were the orders you gave to Ichigo for today?" A long silence followed my mother's inquiry, after which a sigh could be heard from the other side of the line.

"Following our return here last weekend, I sought out some information regarding the things happening around here, in hopes that I could strike out at some new chances to make some money, given that our business talks with our previous partners went south." My father began his explanation, and I saw a curious expression adorning my mother's face, which soon started to turn foul. _Another thing Father didn't tell her, perhaps?_ "Through this, I learned of the unfortunate closing of the amusement park nearby, Musashino Land, and found out that the plot of land was rumoured to be for sale. As a means of helping Ichigo redeem herself after the ' _slander incident_ ', I ordered the girl to visit the location today to inquire about this rumour, and also to map out the area for me somewhat, so I could determine whether or not the land was worth it or not." Father paused for a moment, and I found my gaze meeting Mother's. _Musashino Land… We visited it nearly two weeks ago, now. Could Ichigo have taken them there?_ "I would assume that Ichigo is at the amusement park right now, and if Sakamachi Kureha left with her, Ichigo has likely asked her to help with it. Now, I understand you might feel concerned about your friends, since they don't answer their phones, but I don't think _assuming_ that they've been kidnapped by Ichigo is the best thing to do, even if she does harbour some sort of grudge towards Sakamachi-kun. And this… _obsession_ you speak of, Shirabe, what do you mean by that?" _The one thing Father is oblivious of…_

"Ichigo is in love with me, but in an… _unhealthy_ way. She has threatened Jirou-kun ever since he started working here, and got away with it only because you two were not around, and I didn't pay too much attention to it." I explained to my father. "She has always believed herself to be the only one fit for me, and has been obsessed with me for as long as I can remember. This is… partly my fault, as her antics never hurtanyone _before_ , and I honestly found them _amusing_ at times, but… I fear Jirou-kun's appearance has caused her to tip over the edge." My father responded with silence, which was broken after multiple seconds by my mother.

"There you have it, from your own daughter's mouth. Do you trust her, and help us deal with Ichigo before something _irreversible_ happens, or will just sit by and watch as our daughter falls further into panic and despair, oh dear husband of mine?" Mother's words were laden with venom. _She knows that I'm Father's weak point, but… She is serious with this, and isn't mentioning me just to persuade – or perhaps intimidate –_ _him_ _. Though maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration… Oh, who am I kidding, I'm worried to_ death _about Jirou-kun._

"I… I couldn't help even if I wanted to right now. As I said, I'm quite busy, and even having this phone call is stretching it right now. And… while I _do_ trust Kanade… I can't just run after Ichigo without any proof to your statements, so… I'm sorry." I saw my mother's hand clenching into a fist. _She's getting tired of his stubbornness… Though I am as well._

"If that's what you want, then we'll get some proof. I hope you still won't doubt your _daughter_ when I tell you I've found Jirou-kun and Kureha-chan tied up and unconscious in Ichigo's car's trunk – or _worse_." It was cliché, but it was starting to seem like the truth, and I felt like I needed to give my father a strong message.

"Kanade, I really am sor-" Before my father could finish, I had already reached out to my phone and ended the call, my mother letting out a sigh in the process.

"Seriously… I do love Satoshi, but the things he does sometimes…" Mother muttered under her breath, then noticed that I was looking towards her. "Ah, sorry, Kanade."

"Don't worry. I've overheard your bickering more than once over the years." I replied to my mother with a smile. _I know more than well how stubborn my father can be, but this seems ridiculous… He should realize what kind of person Ichigo really is by now, so why is he still so adamant about keeping her as a maid? No matter, we need to save Jirou-kun and Kureha-chan – with or without my father._ "Nevermind that. More importantly, we know where Ichigo is now, so we should hurry." I then said and stood up.

"We don't know for certain that Ichigo has taken the two of them to Musashino Land, though." Mother replied to me. "She could be anywhere, having used the excuse of going to Musashino Land to get away from the Mansion to take them somewhere else." I bit my lower lip and averted my gaze from my mother. _She… does have a point… But it's our only lead right now._

"If I may..." Sora, who had been silent until now, spoke out loud, her gaze shifting between myself and my mother. "Given Ichigo's situation, I don't think she would dare to disobey Satoshi-sama's orders. Having been ordered to do one thing, but spending the time elsewhere doing something else would certainly not make her situation any better. And iff she was somewhere else other than Musashino Land when Sakamachi-kun and his sister disappeared, it would make her suspicious – and even Satoshi-sama couldn't ignore that." _Sora's right. Ichigo can't afford to make_ _an_ _y mistakes right now, and in fact, she must have been planning this for a while now, waiting for an opportune moment like this. Being away from the Mansion on a mission from my father would also give her a strong alibi._ "Of course, that isn't to say that she couldn't have left the two of them somewhere else if she's kidnapped them. But, it is highly likely that she – and possibly Sakamachi-kun and his sister – are at Musashino Land." Mother brought a hand to her chin as Sora finished, thinking of her words.

"Hmmm… That does make sense. I will have to _reward_ you later, Sora." I saw the maid's cheeks flushing as she began to fidget. _I don't even have to guess…_ "Very well. Kanade and I shall leave for Musashino Land. Sora, you stay behind, but be ready with your phone." Hearing her name again, the white-haired girl composed herself and bowed to my mother deeply.

"Understood, Shirabe-sama."

"I'll grab Subaru on the way. If Ichigo is there, and things go violent…" Mother nodded to me as we made our way out into the hallway.

"Alright. Let's not waste any time, then. If the two of them are there… We must hurry." I wanted to nod back to my mother, but the images in my head prevented me from doing so. After a few deep breaths, I steeled my resolve and managed to give her a quick nod, before we started to hastily make our way down the hallway.

 _Jirou-kun… I'm coming for you._

* * *

"Please… Stop this..." I said weakly, barely conscious enough to even think, the girl responsible for my current state looking back at me flatly as she entered the room.

"Hm? So you finally want to be put out of your misery, _Underling_?" Ichigo replied with a tilt of her head, before grinning manically. "No, I don't think I will. Your _death_ will be slow and full of _agony_ , as you _bleed out_ through your nose, thanks to that interesting condition of yours." The girl walked over to me, her sizeable chest jiggling with her movements, before she stopped in front of me and lifted up the phone she was carrying – which I guessed was hers. "And look, I won't even be suspected of such a thing. Master Satoshi's orders mean that as long as I _dump_ you somewhere away from here after I'm done with you, I have an alibi." I couldn't see well without my glasses, but the phone's screen displayed a text message seemingly sent by Suzutsuki Satoshi, asking something about Musashino Land, with Ichigo's reply underneath it.

"You… You won't get away with this, Ichigo..." I said as the girl moved away from me, placing the phone on the side table next to various items mostly consisting of sharp objects – which she luckily had not used in her _torture_ , preferring to stick to her method of… _sexual torture_ once she had learned of my phobia. Though, I couldn't say which was worse, physical torture or what I've had to go through. "I'm sure… Kanade has noticed my absence… And is… trying to find me." Ichigo turned to look towards me again, her expression back to her usual stoic demeanour. "And even if you were to… get away with this, she won't… ever look at you again, because she'll know… what you've done." Even speaking was taking a lot out of me, the blood loss I had sustained in the past half an hour hour (And hour? Two hours? Three? I couldn't honestly tell, I lost my sense of time ages ago) taking a heavy toll on both my cognitive and motoric functions. Ichigo had not allowed me to pass out, though, keeping me awake with _physical stimuli_ , both sexual and _violent_ , as evidenced by my bruised cheeks. It didn't help that I had grown a lot more _tolerant_ of women over the course of the past few months – had this happened back then, I would have been out cold almost immediately.

"You certainly have a lot of faith in Mistress Kanade." Ichigo made her way back over to me, wiping away some of the blood on my face with my torn – and already bloodied – sleeve, while her other hand snaked its way down my abdomen to my crotch. "Even if the Mistress suspected something was up, she could never find us here. And, you don't have to worry about what happens after I've _disposed_ of you. I'm certain that Kanade-sama will return to her sense once all _distractions_ have been removed, and she'll once again be the woman I love." Ichigo cupped my face with her right hand, while the other grabbed my swollen member. She grinned again and pressed her softness against me, making my vision go hazy. "I will admit, given your condition, you have _survived_ quite long, but no matter how sturdy you might be… Everyone stops once they've bled enough." I tried to swallow, but couldn't find the strength to do so. A part of me wanted to just close my eyes and pass out, but I knew that Ichigo would only let me do that once she was sure I wouldn't wake up any more. _I still can't… believe that my body would… betray me like this… I sympathize with all male rape victims… I now understand fully what it's like… to have your body say 'yes' while your mind says 'no'…_ _But with me, even my body should be… saying 'no', and yet… her I am – in a situation where it's saying_ both _._ "Hmm… Perhaps this isn't quite enough for you… I might need to do something _more_..." The grin on Ichigo's face twisted further as she pulled back slightly, her right hand moving away from my face to instead trail down her naked body, stopping at the only article of clothing still left on her – her _underwear_. _Wait… is she… seriously..?_ "That's right… I'll just have to give you what every man as perverted as you wants… For you, it'll be like the greatest gift and the greatest curse at the same time… What a fitting way to go for someone like you."

As she finished, Ichigo hooked her fingers into her panties, and began to slowly to pull them downwards on one side, her left hand never leaving its position on my crotch. _This… This isn't how I envisioned my first time to be like… And at this rate, it'll be my_ last time _at the same time…_ I didn't have the strength to turn my head away, so I was forced to watch as Ichigo slowly removed the last piece of clothing she still had left, her grin widening with each passing moment, if that was even possible. Just as she was about to _reveal_ herself to me, a sudden ringing sound coming from the table to my left stopped her. Both of our gazes looked towards the source, which was soon revealed to be her phone.

"..." Ichigo was frozen in place as she looked towards the device, then turned towards it, removing her hands from their previous positions as she did. _I'm saved… for now…_ "Hmph. How irritating. I would like to ignore it and continue with your _torture_ , but the caller might be Satoshi-sama." _If she answers that call… I need to scream from the bottom of my lungs. It might cause her to... bring about my end quicker, but at least it should warn Suzutsuki-san that something is… wrong._ I thought and took a deep breath to prepare myself as Ichigo picked up the phone. A few moments passed with her simply staring at the screen, making no moves to answer the incoming call. _Why is… Why is she not answering..?_ "Hmm… Looks like I worried for naught." Ichigo finally said after a long silence and placed the phone back on the table, letting it ring on its own. "The caller is Kanade-sama, and I am in no way inclined to answer her right now. It's much easier to explain to her that I was too busy to answer than it would be to Satoshi-sama, after all, since she would not know what I am doing." Ichigo started to make her way back over to me. "Now, where were-" A sudden sound – almost like something being knocked over – coming from the room adjacent to the one we were currently in stopped Ichigo in her tracks. _What was that? Wait… The only thing – only_ person – _inside that room is…_

"Kureha!" I shouted out, a glimmer of hope being reignited within me. _Kureha is… much stronger than I am… So if she's awake…_ I glanced over at Ichigo, being met with an expressionless face, which I didn't expect – though I probably should have, given who I was dealing with.

"Hmph. It seems we must postpone your inevitable doom even further." Ichigo said as she picked up her discarded shirt from the ground, lazily throwing it on to cover herself before making her way over to the door. "I won't be long, _master_. Once I've dealt with this nuisance, we can get right back to business." Ichigo sent a glance my way accompanied by another grin, before opening the door and entering the side room where Kureha was. Having recovered a bit of my strength, I swallowed as a single thought filled my mind.

 _Somebody… please help us._

* * *

"She's not answering..." I lowered the phone away from my ear and looked outside the window, my gaze meeting the gates to Musashino Land as we passed by them, entering the largely empty parking lot just outside it.

"Her car is here, though, so she must not be far away." Subaru said and pointed a finger towards the far end of the parking lot, where Ichigo's car could be seen in the corner furthest away from the entrance, but still against the wall surrounding that part of the amusement park. "Should we go check it out?" I nodded to my butler as the car stopped, my mother stepping out of the front seat, and the two of us doing the same at the back. Usually, Subaru would have gotten out first and opened the door for me, but we couldn't waste time on such meaningless things right now.

"If we do not return within fifteen minutes, call the police and tell them that there's a hostage situation going on at Musashino Land." Mother said to the driver as she stepped outside. "Mention the Suzutsuki name, that should get their feet moving a little faster. And if you spot Ichigo anywhere near here while we're gone, inform me immediately."

"Of course, Shirabe-sama. But… If I may..." Subaru and I walked up to my mother, and I saw the elderly driver glancing over at us. "...Was it wise to come here with just Subaru? Will you be alright, Shirabe-sama?" I understood what the driver was getting at. Coming here with just one servant would be dangerous if we ran into some trouble.

"..." Mother looked away, her gaze finding its way to Ichigo's car, lingering there for a moment before she turned back to the driver. "I left Sora behind because she is no fighter, but I have all of my faith in Subaru's capabilities."

"I… understand, Mistress. Though I still think it was unwise for you to come here personally..." The driver scratched his finely-trimmed beard awkwardly, but my mother simply smiled at him.

"I will be fine. You have nothing to worry about." The driver looked at my mother for a few seconds, then nodded to her. _Mother has known him for years, probably even longer than she has known Father for. It was her who offered him the job of a driver in the first place – or so I've been told, given that this happened before I was born – so I understand why he'd be worried for my mother's safety…_ "Now, we can't waste any more time. Let's go." Mother's voice pulled me out of my thoughts, and after glancing at Subaru, the two of us nodded to her.

As the three of us began to make our way towards Ichigo's car, I took note of my Mother's current attire. While usually she wore elegant and _extravagant_ clothing as fit for a lady of her stature, she had put on a black coat and a matching black dress for this, and instead of her usual thigh-high boots, she was wearing rather plain high-top sneakers. While they clashed with her usual style (and what she was currently wearing, given that even her coat, while simple, still looked elegant when she wore it), they had definitely been a good choice for an outing like this, and I found myself regretting wearing my heels. _Even though the heels are short, running will be a little difficult… Hopefully I won't have to do any._ Before I realized it, we had arrived at Ichigo's car, and Mother was already examining the interior through the windows.

"Hmm… I can't see anything suspicious inside… Subaru, check the trunk." Subaru nodded to my mother, then went over to the back of the car, opening the trunk. _It wasn't locked? Interesting…_

"It's empty, Shirabe-sama. No sign of Jirou or Kureha." Subaru replied as she looked through the trunk, then walked up to my mother on the other side of the car. "Could she have… taken them somewhere?" I peered into the car through the driver's side window, noticing that the keys were still in the ignition. _She isn't afraid of her car getting stolen?_ I took a hold of the door handle, and as I expected, it opened with ease, as Ichigo had clearly not locked it.

"Ichigo left the keys in the car, so she's definitely somewhere here." I said as I leaned onto the driver's seat and took out the car keys, showing them to my mother. "Either she forgot them for whatever reason, or left them there on purpose, which would either indicate that where ever she went from here, she wasn't planning on staying away for long."

"Then we just have to go look for her. She'll most likely be inside the amusement park, but we don't know if she's taken Jirou-kun and his sister there." Mother replied. _Let's see… If she drove to the Mansion immediately after leaving the Academy with Kureha-chan and_ abducted _Jirou-kun from there… She would have definitely had time to hide him away somewhere, though nowhere that far away from here. Ichigo is efficient, so she wouldn't have wasted time by taking Kureha-chan somewhere first, but would have instead taken both of them at the same time._ _The keys in the ignition though… The seat didn't feel warm, nor did the car itself, so it must have been sitting there for a while already, which would indicate…_

"They must be here. If Ichigo had taken a detour to hide away Jirou-kun and Kureha-chan somewhere before coming here, she would have only arrived here recently herself, but her car has been there for a while, given how cold it is." I explained after my brief moment of thought. "Someone must have seen her coming here as well. Jirou-kun and Kureha-chan… They are here. They _have to_ be here." I tried not to let it show, but my previous panic was slowly settling in again. Despite my best efforts, it was clear that both Subaru and my mother noticed this, though.

"Well… It's a shoddy theory, but it would make sense, given the approximate time we know she left school at today. Still, searching the amusement park is our best – and _only –_ choice right now, so we might as well get to it." I nodded to my mother, and the three of us started to make our way to the front gates. Before I followed after my mother, however, I used Ichigo's car keys to lock the doors, then put the keys in my pocket. _If she manages to get back here behind our backs, at least she won't be able to use her car to get away._

As we got to the entrance, we found the gates closed, and the ticket office seemingly empty, until a young man wearing the signature clothing of a construction worker emerged from within. After he recovered from his initial shock of seeing two undoubtedly beautiful women (and a butler) walking up to him, we asked if he had seen anyone matching Ichigo's description entering the amusement park – and he answered positively. Ichigo had apparently requested permission to enter the construction site (or perhaps " _deconstruction site_ ", given that the people here were dismantling the amusement park) that was once Musashino Land on behalf of the Suzutsuki family, confirming what we heard from my father about her orders. He didn't know where she had went after entering, however, but allowed us to enter as well once Mother revealed her identity as Suzutsuki Shirabe. We left with him giving us words of warning about the construction site, and told to mention the name "Hiro" – which I guessed was his name – to anyone who questioned our presence there. After entering, the three of us split up to cover more ground, promising to meet back at the central ferris wheel within five minutes.

Having last visited the amusement park with Jirou and Usami back when it was bustling with activity, seeing it empty and barren as all the attractions were being dismantled felt a little depressing. _I wonder what Father is going to do with the land if he buys it… I'll have to talk him into making something interesting in its place. This city has enough shopping centres and parking lots as it is._ I wandered around he former amusement park for a couple of minutes, trying to find any signs of Ichigo, but failing. Even when I asked the workers about Ichigo, they either hadn't seen her at all, or had only seen her very briefly some time ago. I also tried calling the girl again, but to no avail. As panic and fear started to slowly settle over me, I walked over to the ferris wheel, where I saw Subaru already waiting, and my mother approaching from another direction. As I got closer, I saw Subaru shaking her head. _Nothing, huh…_

"Ojou-sama! Did you find out anything?" Subaru asked from me once I was close enough so she didn't have to shout.

"No-one's seen Ichigo recently." I replied and glanced over at my mother, now within hearing distance. "I did find out that they're dismantling the attractions in a counter-clockwise fashion, which is why the attractions on the left side of the park are untouched." I motioned to the left, and noticed a familiar haunted mansion in the distance. "If Ichigo has brought Jirou-kun and Kureha-chan here, she must have hidden them away in one of them."

"Well, that's a nice coincidence, then." Mother said as she walked up to us, then pointed towards the haunted mansion. "One of the people I talked to mentioned that he saw someone trying to enter the haunted mansion, – and supposedly succeeding – which stuck out as interesting to him, given that the person wasn't wearing their uniform, and that the attractions on that side were supposed to be checked tomorrow, not today." Subaru's eyes widened at Mother's words, and I fully understood what for.

"Ichigo!" I shouted out and turned my gaze to the haunted mansion. _When I went there together with Jirou-kun, we exited through an emergency exit at the back of the building, but that wasn't the only back exit… And with sufficient skill or sheer strength, a back exit could be used as a back_ entrance…"...So that's why her car was so out of the way. We need to hurry." I began to hastily make my way over to the haunted mansion, with Subaru and my mother following behind. _Jirou-kun and Kureha-chan have to be there._ _But if they're not… No, I can't think like that right now._

As we got to the haunted house, the weather had changed from sunny to overcast, as a few large clouds had blocked out the sun, enhancing the ominous feel of the building. But, as we did not have time to worry about such things, I simply rushed straight to the entrance, only to be met with the gate being sealed with an iron padlock.

"No… It's locked, we can't get in this way." I said as I gripped onto the padlock with one hand, looking up at the mansion through the bars. "Could we climb over this? It isn't too tall..." As I attempted to get a foothold on the gate, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned around to meet Subaru's face.

"Hold on, Ojou-sama." Subaru stopped me and knelt down in front of the gate. "I can help you two up, then climb over myself. Just grab onto the pillar and drop down on the other side as I lift you up.." I looked at the stone pillar that the gate was attached to, then nodded to Subaru. "Alright, on three." We took our positions in front of the gate, with me taking off my shoes, lest I hurt Subaru with my heels.

"One." Subaru helped me step up onto her shoulders.

"Two." I stood up straight and balanced myself as Subaru took a hold of my ankles.

"Three!" With one swift movement, Subaru rose up form her kneeling position, lifting me up along with her. I reached for the stone pillar and took a firm hold of it while Subaru helped me over the gate, my right foot slightly scraping against the pointy ends of the gate's steel bars. Once I was on the other side, I dropped down onto the ground with a 'thud', my legs shaking slightly from the impact. _Ouch… I'm decently athletic, but that strained me more than I thought it would…_ I looked at my hands, now slightly reddened and hurting form having to support my weight for even a moment. "Are you okay, Ojou-sama?" Subaru asked as she handed me my shoes through the gate while my mother walked up to the gate, ready to jump over as I did.

"I am, Subaru." I replied as I took my shoes, then stepped back to put them on again to give space for my mother to jump over. "Will you be fine by yourself?" I asked as the two of them repeated what I had done, with my mother landing just next to me.

"I will be fine, Ojou-sama. I just need a head start." Subaru replied, then backed away from the gate. After examining the gate and the pillar next to it for a few moments, she took on a stance and began to run towards the gate, jumping up and over it with slight help from the pillar to swing her over. For someone who wasn't used to her doing athletic feats such as this, the sight would have been impressive. That isn't to say her jump _wasn't_ impressive, just that I was already used to seeing her do things like this on a nearly daily basis.

"I don't know why I even worried." I said to Subaru with a smile after she landed on her feet and dusted herself off, then turned back towards the haunted mansion. "Let's see if we can find Ichigo." I walked up the steps leading to the door of the building, swallowing as I reached out for the door handle. "It's… open. They must have thought that the padlock was enough to keep people out." I opened the door, being met with the murky darkness of the interior, just as I remembered it from when I visited the place with Jirou.

"This place isn't that big, but it probably has some more or less hidden rooms used for maintenance and storing the instruments used in this attraction." Mother said as we stepped inside, and I took out my phone to use as a flashlight. "I'll try calling Ichigo again. If we're lucky, we'll be able to hear it ringing, though I find that highly unlikely." Just as my mother took out her phone and dialled Ichigo's number, we heard a crash coming from somewhere deeper within the building, followed by a screech. All of us tensed up for a moment, our eyes meeting each other's in the darkness, before we started to move in unity towards the source of the sound. _Even muffled like that…_

 _I would recognize Ichigo's voice anywhere._

* * *

The phone Ichigo had left on the table to my left was ringing again, and I could just about make out the caller's name on the screen. _Suzutsuki… Shirabe..?_ _Did Kanade… give up on calling her… after two tries?_ However, a commotion coming from the room adjacent to mine took my attention away from the device.

"Argh! You bastard!" Ichigo shouted out as she crashed back into the room, the bottle in her hands dropping onto the floor and shattering, spreading the sweet-smelling liquid all over the floor. "You should be… knocked out by now..." As Ichigo stood up, I saw another figure shoddily standing in the doorway.

"Kureha..?" I tried to move my head so I could have a closer look, but didn't have the strength in me to do so.

After Ichigo had gone to investigate the sound that I presumed was caused by Kureha, it became eerily silent for a couple of minutes. I began to fear the worst for Kureha, until the silence was broken by Ichigo's phone ringing again as Kanade attempted to call her again. After coming back and checking that the caller was in fact Kanade again, Ichigo made an off-hand comment about the place actually being haunted, then picked up the bottle of chloroform from the table and making her way back inside the side room – her intentions with it obvious. After another little while of silence, Ichigo had appeared in the doorway again with a malicious grin on her face – a mere moments before she had been knocked onto the ground by the figure currently standing behind her.

"I don't know how you managed to untie your legs, or how you managed to stay conscious while breathing in chloroform… But it won't save you." Ichigo said as she adjusted the shirt she was wearing, wiping some blood from her hand onto it. _She must have… scraped it when she fell…_ "I was planning on letting you live for longer than your brother, not seeing you and your _ineptitude_ as a threat, but now? I'll just need to finish you off right now in front of your brother." Ichigo took a few steps backwards, picking up one of the knives from the side table as the figure in the doorway took a step into the room, revealing herself as Kureha, her mouth still covered by the duct tape and her hands tied behind her back but with her legs free.

I could practically feel the tension in the air as the two girls glared at each other. _Kureha is a good fighter, and Ichigo_ _isn't that strong… Although, that was her own words, so I can't really be sure of it... That, and she does also have a knife,_ _and Kureha's hands are bound…_ The first one of the two to make a move was Ichigo, taking a step forwards as she brandished the knife. Kureha hesitated for a moment, but took a step forwards herself. _Kureha is a wrestler… She needs her hands free to fight, though she could try… something with her legs… This is not looking good…_ Just as it seemed that Ichigo was about to attack, another sound coming from the side room stopped her to a halt. The sound was akin to a banging sounds, as if someone was repeatedly hitting a fist against a solid surface, but more importantly, it was accompanied by something else – _muffled voices_.

"Look… disturbed… sound came from… be inside..." Ichigo was frozen in place as the muffled feminine voice reached our ears. _Could it be… Kanade? She found us!_ Kureha turned to look back into the room over her shoulder, her eyes widening as she heard the muffled voice, and before Ichigo could react, Kureha had rushed back into the room and started kicking on something – presumably the door that lead into it. Seeing my little sister do this, I felt determined as a new hope welled up inside me, and I mustered up all my remaining strength and took a deep breath.

"HEEEEEELP!" I shouted as loudly as I could, snapping Ichigo out of her stunned state as her head whipped to look towards me, her eyes wide and full of rage. _Haaah… That took… a lot out of me…_ My vision started to become even more hazy. _I need to… stay awake…_

"...something… open… I will… _police_..." The voices were getting quieter as the blood loss and exhaustion caught up to me, the world seemingly spinning around me. _No good… I'm going to… pass out soon…_

"No! No, no, no, no NO!" Ichigo shouted, her hands trembling, before she pointed the knife at me, glaring at me for a couple of seconds before disappearing into the side room. _No… Kureha… watch out…_ I couldn't hear the sounds coming from the side room any more, and I felt my eyelids closing despite my best efforts. But just before my consciousness slipped away, a loud crash reached my ears.

 _Kanade…_

* * *

The door gave away after a well-placed strike by Subaru with one of the haunted mansion's ghost props. We were lucky that the maintenance rooms were made out of wood to better blend them in with the aesthetics of the attractions, as I doubt even Subaru could have struck down a metal door.

"Jirou-kun!" I shouted as I peeked into the room past Subaru, my jaw being left hanging at the sight before me.

Forcing the door open had broken the bar that had been used to seal it on the other side, with two girls laying down on the ground just in front of it. One of them wearing nothing but a white shirt stained with blood, and the other her Rouran Academy uniform, tied up and her mouth gagged with duct tape – Ichigo and Kureha.

"Ichigo!" Subaru shouted as she moved into the room, attempting to grab a hold of the red-haired girl, but she moved out of the way with surprising agility, as I was much more used to seeing the girl move rather slowly. Only once Subaru had moved out of the way did I see the _knife_ currently sticking out of Kureha's right shoulder – the sight of which made my blood run cold. _K-Kureha-chan…_ The pink-haired girl looked back at me with relief in her eyes, though the pain she was going through was evident on her face. With a swift motion, Ichigo took the knife and pulled it free from Kureha's shoulder, eliciting a muffled yelp of pain from the girl, before she pointed it directly at Subaru, the blood dripping from the blade making me feel like vomiting, and I staggered backwards

"Kanade, let Subaru handle this. The police are on their way." My mother caught me before I fell on my bottom, and I nodded as she wrapped her arms around me, while Subaru took on a fighting stance as she got ready to face off against Ichigo.

"I didn't want to involve you in this at first, Subaru, but you leave me no choice." Ichigo said and gestured towards Subaru with her knife, her face twisting into an angry frown filled with malicious intent. She was fully ready to _stab_ Subaru if it came to that. "You don't like this, do you, Subaru? I know of your phobia, and I'd suggest you leave before..." Momentarily, Ichigo's eyes moved from Subaru and met mine, her eyes widening and expression turning to one of surprise and disbelief as she froze in place. _I guess she didn't expect me to be here…_ "Mistress Kanade..? What are you… This isn't..." She briefly glanced through a doorway behind her that lead to a dark room, then turned back with her expression softening. "This… I-it's horrible, Kanade-sama! Underling, he… he made me do this! I-I couldn't go against him..." Ichigo's desperation could be evident in her voice, and anyone who didn't know the situation would take that as a sign of her words being truthful.

Unfortunately for Ichigo, all of us were very aware of what was going on.

"Ichigo." Hearing me say her name, the maid lowered her knife slightly, and I saw Subaru glancing in my direction, waiting for an opportune moment to disarm Ichigo, no doubt. "As much as I understand what you are trying to do right now, and your reasoning for it…" My eyes met Subaru's, and the butler nodded back to me in understanding. "...I think you'll find that none of us believe a single word of what you've said. Subaru!" Within a moment, Subaru had moved up to Ichigo and grabbed her right arm by the wrist, while using her free hand to push the maid against the doorframe.

"Subaru?! How..." Ichigo tried to bring her hand down to stab Subaru with her knife, but the butler simply twisted Ichigo's wrist slightly as she pushed the maid's arm against the wall, causing her to drop the knife. "You… you should be panicking at merely seeing a knife, let alone being so close to one… Just like… Underling… when… Argh!" Ichigo tried to struggle against Subaru, but couldn't match her strength. _Just like… Jirou-kun? Then that means…_

"While I'm not _completely_ comfortable being around knives just yet, I have mostly gotten over my aichmophobia. Something like this is nothing." Subaru said and restrained Ichigo's other arm as my mother and I walked in the room, Mother kneeling down to free Kureha from her bindings.

"M-Mistress Kanade, surely, there's no need for this? O-order Subaru to let go of me. This… This is all Underling's fault!" Ichigo tried to plead me, but her words fell on deaf ears.

"Haah… She's lying! Nii-san is victim in this, just like I am!" Kureha said once Mother had removed the duct tape covering her mouth, then winced in pain as she tried to move her right arm, while Ichigo sent a glare towards the younger girl.

"Don't worry, Kureha-chan. We know full and well that this is all Ichigo's doing." I said to Kureha, then looked towards Ichigo again. "And you need not call me 'Mistress' any more, Ichigo. What you have done to Jirou-kun and his sister is unacceptable, and while it is my Father's decision…" I walked up to the doorway, then stopped briefly to continue in a lower tone before entering the second room. " _...due to your actions, you are no longer a maid of the Suzutsuki family._ "

I didn't even look at Ichigo as I walked into the room, in the centre of which was a single chair with a figure sat in it. "Jirou-kun!" I rushed up to the chair and placed my hands on Jirou's shoulders shaking him slightly. _He's unconscious… but still breathing…_ _I'm glad…_ As I let out a sigh of relief, I took a closer look at Jirou's current state. Apart from a slightly bruised face and a bloodied face – most likely as a result of his gynophobia, I guessed – he seemed to be fine. _Though that is only the result of a first glance… Poor Jirou-kun, what did you have to endure with Ichigo…_ As I moved my gaze down Jirou's body, I suddenly found myself freezing in place when my eyes reached a specific spot. More specifically, when they reached his _crotch_. _J-J-Jirou-kun's… H-his…_ Despite being ' _frozen_ ', I felt myself burning up with embarrassment as I stared down at Jirou's shredded pants, and the _body part_ that was clearly visible through them. For whatever reason, though, I couldn't avert my gaze from his flaccid member.

And a part of me didn't _want_ to.

I found myself swallowing as I moved a trembling hand down Jirou's body. _I-I'm allowed to be a little… c-curious, right? I-I'll just… very quickly…_ I swallowed again as I hesitantly brought my hand just above his crotch, biting my lip. _T-there's no harm in it…_ Before I could continue, however, a sudden yelp coming from my left interrupted me, and I turned around to see Ichigo standing in the doorway, the knife back in her hands.

"I-Ichigo? W-what are you..." Ichigo simply stood in place, trembling slightly, her face covered by her wine-red bangs, the sight bringing me back to reality from my brief _fantasizing_. _I think I can see what Ichigo_ _did – or at least_ tried _to do – with Jirou-kun, and how she found out about his phobia…_ "Subaru? Why is Ichigo free..?" I looked past Ichgio, and saw Subaru on the floor, clutching her face as my mother leaned over her. _What did she do to Subaru?!_

"If I can't have the Mistress..." Ichigo spoke in a low tone, slowly raising her gaze to meet mine. "...Then _no-one_ can." Her eyes were _dull_ and _lifeless_ as she raised the knife up. _What is she..?_ "First I'll kill the insufferable _insect_ that corrupted your mind… Then I'll kill _you_ and _myself_ , so we can be together. If not here, then in the next life." _She… She can't be serious…_

"I-Ichigo? L-let's not make any decisions that we're going to r-regret later." I said and took a step back, while Ichigo took a step forwards. "You wouldn't… actually want to _kill_ me, right?" Ichigo looked down for a moment, then towards Jirou, before finally meeting my eyes again.

"...If it's the only way we can be together without that disgusting pest interfering… I will do it. That is how deep my love for you is, Kanade-sama! Nothing in this world can compare to it, especially nothing that Underling displayed towards you." Ichigo gestured towards Jirou with her knife, then threw her arms to the side. "Can you imagine that this irredeemable pervert was _aroused_ by me, despite claiming that he loved you? How's that for unfaithfulness. But! All of that can be solved within _moments_. I'm sure you will return to your former self once this _problem_ has been dealt with. Then we can be together right now. Right, Kanade-sama?" Ichigo's eyes regained a glint, but her words made me feel _ill_.

"You're… You're out of your mind, Ichigo… I can't allow you to harm Jirou-kun any more than you already have. If only I bothered to get you some help earlier, maybe none of this would have happened..." Ichigo lowered her gaze again, her breathing becoming erratic as she trembled.

"...Help? Why would I need _help_? Nevermind. It seems your mind is still clouded by Underling's deception, but do not worry." Ichigo raised her gaze, and with it, the knife. "That will soon be fixed, and this will all be over in the blink of an eye." Ichigo's gaze fixated on Jirou, but before she could move, she was tackled from behind by Subaru.

"I will not allow you to hurt Jirou, or Ojou-sama, Ichigo!" I could now see a trickle of blood coming from Subaru's nose, indicating that Ichigo had somehow managed to strike the butler in order to free herself.

"Gah! And _I_ won't let anyone get in the way of my love! Not even you, Subaru!" Ichigo struggled against Subaru, and managed to free herself from her grip by elbowing her in the stomach, before turning around to face her and lifting the knife up, ready to strike.

"Hold it right there!" A new voice came from the room, accompanied by the shuffling of multiple feet. "Let go of the knife and raise your hands up. You're under arrest." Just past Ichigo and Subaru I could now see two people had entered the room, both wearing police uniforms and pointing guns towards Ichigo. _The police? Oh thank god…_

"I doubt she'll listen to you… Subaru!" Mother's voice was followed by Subaru grabbing onto Ichigo's arm again, the two struggling against each other. "Go on then, don't just stand there! Help _him_!" Mother said to the two police officers, who quickly rushed to Subaru's aid in restraining Ichigo.

"No, no, no, no NO! You can't… Take me away… From Kanade-sama!" Ichigo thrashed around as the officers grabbed hold of her, forcing her to drop the knife once again. "No! Please, Mistress! You can't do this! I love you, more than Underling ever will! Let's just be together, the two of us, with no-one interrupting us!" Ichigo looked towards me with a pleading expression, but all I did in response was shake my head and avert my gaze.

"Ichigo… I don't want _anything_ to do with you any longer. You went too far." Ichigo looked back at me with disbelief, and stopped resisting for just a moment, allowing Subaru and the two police officers to restrain and handcuff her. _She went too far with her delusions… If she had kept to herself and allowed Jirou-kun and I to be together, everything would have been fine, but… I guess she really was a real-life_ yandere _..._ Two more policemen – a man and a woman – entered as Ichigo was pressed against the wall, with the man walking over to me, stopping just in front of me.

"Were you harmed by her, young miss?" The policeman asked and glanced over at Jirou, motioning for his colleague to come and help untie him from the chair.

"No, I'm fine, but… Jirou-kun needs help. He's unconscious, but breathing. Still… he's lost a lot of blood due to his… _condition_. Kureha-chan was also stabbed by Ichigo." I replied, and the policeman placed a hand on my shoulder and gripped it reassuringly.

"Don't worry, we're all capable of first-aid, and the paramedics are on their way. We know a little of what supposedly transpired here from Suzutsuki-san, but we'll be questioning all of you about it as well, okay?" I nodded weakly, seeing the female police officer undoing the bindings on Jirou's hands and legs. "Is he… your _fiancé_ by any chance?" He then asked from me, starting to guide me out of the room as he did.

"Well… s-something like that..." I replied bashfully as we passed by the police officer currently figuring out how to make Jirou a bit more… _modest_ with his current clothing situation. I found myself blushing again and turned my gaze directly forwards, causing my eyes to meet Ichigo's as she was being ushered out of the room. Her expression was neutral, and she was eerily silent as she maintained eye contact with me the whole time, until she disappeared out of the room. _I can't tell what's going through her mind right now… But I can safely say it's not something good..._

"Be careful with her! Ichigo is nothing short of _crazy_ , as you may have guessed already, and may attempt to escape." Mother said to the officer escorting her away from us, then turned to face me, releasing a sigh of relief. "Finally this is all over. Is Jirou-kun alright?" I glanced at Kureha, currently having her wound tended to by one of the policemen, and she looked back at me, her eyes asking the same question as Mother had asked from me verbally.

"He's unconscious, passed out from blood loss, but otherwise he seems fine." I replied, and my mother raised an eyebrow in question.

" _Blood loss_? So Ichigo went as far as to wound him? We need to get him treated immediately." _Ah, right… Mother doesn't know..._

"Er, he doesn't actually seem to have any wounds, Suzutsuki-san." The officer next to me said to my mother. "He seems to have been bleeding through his _nose_ , from what I saw. Of course, we'll need to wait for the paramedics to arrive for a more proper examination, and get him to a hospital quick. Same with the young miss here." He gestured towards Kureha, whose wound had stopped bleeding thanks to the makeshift bandage, but she was still clearly in pain.

"His… _nose_? I wouldn't think a broken nose would cause enough bleeding for someone to pass out..." Mother looked towards me, as if knowing that I knew something more about this.

"That… Well… Mother, we never told you, but…" I glanced over at Kureha, who gave me a weak nod. "Jirou-kun…. suffers from an _extreme_ case of gynophobia. His nose begins reflexively bleeding whenever he comes into direct contact with a girl, and Ichigo obviously found this out and used it as a means of… _torturing_ Jirou-kun by… _s-sexually assaulting_ him." Mother's eyes widened as she looked back at me blankly, everyone staying quiet for a few moments until Mother burst out laughing.

"Ahahahaa! Sorry, I know I shouldn't laugh, but… Haaaah, that is too funny." Mother said after laughing for a good ten seconds or so, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. "That explains why he avoided me like the _plague_ when I _borrowed_ him for a day last weekend… And why Satoshi took such a liking to him." Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow. _What... does Father have to do with this?_ " _Ahem_. Well, if he has no physical wounds, he should be fine for now, though that all depends on how much blood he's lost." Just as Mother finished, another pair of people entered the room, their light-blue outfits and the stretcher they were carrying indicating that they were paramedics.

"Young miss, if you could please lie down, we'll get you into the ambulance immediately." One of the paramedics said to Kureha.

"Ah, I can walk, but Nii-san is unconscious." Kureha replied and pointed towards the seconds room with her left hand, the paramedics nodding to her before making their way inside.

"I must say I'm impressed at how quickly you got here, though I guess it was lucky for us that you did." Mother said to the police officer, then turned to me as the paramedics walked back into the room, now carrying an unconscious Jirou on the stretcher. "Say, Kanade… Why don't you go with your _fiancé_? I'm sure Kureha-chan could use some help getting into the ambulance as well." I felt my cheeks burning up as Mother called Jirou my _fiancé_.

"Y-you heard that..?" A grin spread across my mother's face, but it soon turned into a pleasant smile as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Go on, I'm sure you're worried about him. I'll stay here and explain things to the police as best I can." Mother then said to me, glancing at the officer again, who gave her a smile and a nod.

"Well… a-alright. So, Kureha-chan… shall we?" Kureha nodded to me, and I took her left hand and helped her out of the room.

"We'll be coming over to the hospital to question you as well, after the young man has woken up." The officer said to me as we exited, and I nodded to him as a reply.

While Kureha had said that she could walk, it was clear that she needed my help after all. Having been tied up for so long, and sustaining the wound on her shoulder had taken its toll on the younger girl, though she did her best to not let it show. As we exited the haunted mansion, I noticed that the gates had been opened, with the padlock lying on the floor, having seemingly been cut with chain cutters. Soon, some more paramedics arrived to help Kureha, and it didn't take long until the two of us were sat in the ambulance next to where Jirou was laying down. While the siblings were being treated by the paramedics, one of them – a young woman not too much older than Sora, I would have guessed – told me that I could hold on to Jirou's hand, so I wasn't just sitting there awkwardly. While the mere thought made my cheeks flushed, I eventually took a hold of his left hand, feeling a smile growing on my face. And even though he was unconscious… I could swear I saw Jirou smiling as well. _Just like Mother side, this is finally over… Now we can focus on curing your phobia, and after that…_ I shook my head to clear away my thoughts, lest I make them known to the people around me. _Well, I don't need to think about that right now._ I squeezed Jirou's hand a little tighter as my smile grew.

 _For now, I'm just glad that you're okay._

* * *

I slowly stirred awake to the sound of a rhythmic beeping, and found my eyes being assaulted by a bright light as I tried to open them. _What is… where am I..?_ I lifted my right hand to shield my eyes from the light so I could open them, and felt that there was something offering resistance, as if there was something attached to my arm. _I_ _s it… bound? No, I_ can _move it..._ As my eyes opened and adjusted, I found myself looking up at the whitest ceiling I had ever seen, though for whatever reason, it felt oddly familiar to me. _Where… Where is this? Am I dead?_ As I tried to lift up my left hand as well, I found myself unable to do so, feeling a soft weight over the arm. It was only when I became aware of this weight that I noticed the person currently resting her head and upper torso on top of me, her black hair cascading down freely, and I felt a strong sense of Déjà-vu assaulting me.

"Wait… I'm in hospital?" I lifted my head up and studied my surroundings, recognizing that I was indeed lying down on a hospital bed, the beeping coming from one of the many machines around me, and the 'something' that was attached to my arm being a peripheral line attached to an IV bag hanging off a rack next to the bed. And as I turned back to look at the female figure hunched over me – seemingly asleep – I recognized her as none other than Suzutsuki Kanade. _Something like this happened before, didn't it? But why am I…_ Suddenly, memories flooded back to me as I remembered all the _horror_ I had to go through at the hands of Saotome Ichigo. _So… me being in hospital means… I survived?_ I found myself letting out a sigh of relief, when suddenly, Kanade's sleeping form began to stir, and she lifted her head to look at me, her eyes widening once they met mine.

"Ah…" Was all that escaped from her lips, and I inadvertently found myself averting my gaze and blushing, as the memory of the last time this had happened returned to my mind clearly. _It was back during Golden Week… She gave me her first kiss back then…_

"K-Kanade." I forced myself to look back at the girl. "Is it… _over_? I mean… I'm here, so that must mean..."

"Yes." Kanade said, moving closer to me as she did. "It's over, Jirou-kun. Ichigo was convicted of kidnapping and assault, and is suspected of torture, rape, and attempted murder, the latter three waiting for your testimony on the matter." Kanade's words came out a little more bluntly than she had probably meant for them to be. "It's over." Suddenly, Kanade embraced me tightly, wrapping her arms around my neck as she nuzzled her head into my chest. "I was… s-so scared… We didn't know where Ichigo had taken you, and we were lucky that we happened to find you there in time..." I placed my hand on the girl's back and pulled her closer, silencing her.

"You don't need to worry any more, Kanade." I softly stroked her back, noting how nice and _calming_ it felt to be with Kanade like this. "It's over now, you said it yourself." Kanade lifted her head from my chest, and I could see tears forming in the corners of her eyes, though she was smiling. _I don't want to see her cry. Because I_ love _her._

"Jirou-kun..." I suddenly became aware of our close proximity, and felt my cheeks heating up and a familiar welling up inside of me. Kanade's face became flushed as well, but she made no moves to move away.

In fact, she did the complete _opposite_.

My heartbeat began to rise exponentially as Kanade slowly closed the distance between us, and I mentally prepared myself for what was about to happen. _I guess she wants to replicate what happened during Golden Week_ _down to a T…_ Kanade closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly, her breath hitting my face and sending a chill down my spine. We had already kissed multiple times in the past, but now that I knew that I loved Kanade… It was like a new experience. After what felt like an eternity, our lips finally came into contact, and Kanade tightened her hold on me as she kissed me passionately, almost _hungrily_ ,in a way. As we stayed connected like this for multiple seconds, the feeling of _bliss_ I had slowly started to change to something more uncomfortable, as my gynophobia began to rear its head. I gently patted Kanade on the back twice, and the girl – luckily – seemed to get my hint as she finally separated from me, leaving both of us breathing heavily as we stared into each other's eyes after what had to be our most passionate kiss to date. _And to think we aren't even together… Wait a moment… I just kissed Kanade willingly…_ Once the realization of what had just happened dawned on me, I felt my face heating up more than it did during the kiss, and I had to avert my gaze from the girl. _O-of course, I do know that I l-love her, and I know she also l-loves me, but with my phobia, we can't really do anything about our feelings, and I also need to t-think of Masamune, and what I feel towards h-her, and, and..._ Kanade looked at me with a confused expression as I rambled on in my mind to try and calm myself, when all of a sudden, the door to the room was slammed open, and a flurry of pink hair charged into the room, causing both Kanade and I to jump in surprise.

"KINJIROU!" A feminine voice I was all too familiar with, but one that I hadn't heard in a long time, shouted out as the person who had entered the room ran up to me, causing Kanade to recoil back away from me as the new arrival embraced me, nearly lifting me up from the bed as they did. "Oh I'm so glad you're okay! You had me really worried when I received that call yesterday, you know?" From between the flashes of pink hair that covered my vision, I could see that Kanade's confusion only grew as she looked at the scene unfolding before her.

" _O-Okaa-san..?"_

* * *

 **AN: And that's a wrap! Sorry for the delay with this chapter, but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. I originally contemplated on making this even darker than it already was, but decided against it, as it would have felt like too much of a 180 compared to the more light-hearted nature of the rest of the story. Right now, I'm thinking of having the next chapter be the last one, with an epilogue chapter after that, so this story is pretty much complete, now. All I need is to come up with a nice conclusion, but that's a problem for future me.**

 **Until then, cheerio!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Final Chapter

**AN: Hello again, readers! It took me longer than I wanted to return to this story, but here I finally am! And speaking of "finally", this chapter will be the final chapter to this story, and as I'm writing this AN, I have a feeling this will be a long one.**

 **Without any further ado, let's get this finale on the way!**

* * *

 **Final Chapter – And the Story will be Called…**

I had a hard time believing what I was seeing.

"O-Okaa-san..?"

Jirou's muffeld voice could be heard from underneath the squirming ball of long pink hair. Just moments ago, Jirou and I had been locked in a passionate embrace, and it felt like all was right in the world. Then, all of a sudden, this person – this _woman –_ had appeared out of nowhere, practically jumped onto Jirou as he was laying down on the hospital bed, and caught him in _her_ embrace.

"You have to tell me everything that happened, okay? Then I can kick the ass of whoever did this to you, Kinjirou."

If this woman had been Kureha, I would have understood why they were so concerned for Jirou, and why they had embraced him so freely despite his gynophobia. However, simply from the _physique_ of the woman, it was clear this wasn't Kureha. It was someone who I had never seen before – at least not in the flesh. And that leads to my confusion, which didn't stem from _who_ this woman was, or _why_ they were here, but rather…

 _How_ they were here.

"Sakamachi… Akemi..?" Was all I managed to say, and the woman momentarily stopped to turn and face me.

To say she was beautiful would be an understatement – and that's coming from me, _the_ Suzutsuki Kanade. Similar to my mother, she looked rather youthful for her age – which I guessed was around the same as my mother's – though I could tell that she didn't put any particular focus on keeping herself looking youthful like my mother did, based on the lack of makeup, and the few signs of ageing I could see on her skin. Her long, pink hair – the same hue as Kureha's – cascaded down her back, ending just past her waist, and seeing her looking back at me, it was clear where both Kureha and Jirou had inherited their aquamarine-coloured eyes from – _if_ she was Sakamachi Akemi, that is, though I didn't have many doubts about that. Right now, she was wearing a dark-blue suit that hugged her curves nicely, a stark contrast to the relatively skimpy attire of a female wrestler that I had usually seen her in whenever she was on the news, but there was no doubt about who was underneath those clothes – I could easily see how firm her arms and legs were thanks to the form-fitting clothing, and I could even see some muscle.

Ultimately though, it was her face that gave her away as none other than Sakamachi Akemi, as I could never forget the face of the woman in the portrait I had seen in Jirou's home during Golden Week. Jirou and Kureha were but children in the portrait, Jirou sitting on his mother's shoulder as Kureha flailed around in her other arm, the woman grinning happily as the family posed in front of a shrine. I could tell that the photo was old, but not just because Jirou and Kureha were so young in it, but because of the fourth person in the photo, kneeling in front of Sakamachi Akemi.

Their _father_.

"Hm? Oh, yes I am. Pardon, I'm not sure I know you. Are you a friend of Kinjirou's?" I was brought out of my thoughts when the woman spoke again, this time to me. _T-this is… Jirou-kun's mother… Right, calm down, Kanade. You got this. First impression._

"S-something like that, yes." I cursed in my mind at my answer. _Why am I getting so nervous all of a sudden?_ "My name is Suzutsuki Kanade, it's a pleasure to meet you, Sakamachi-san." I bowed to the woman as much as my sitting position allowed, my head nearly coming into contact with the bed as I did.

"Wait, _Suzutsuki_? Then you're..." I lifted my head to meet Jirou's mother's gaze, her eyes having widened from just a moment ago. "...Principal Suzutsuki Satoshi's daughter, right?" I nodded in reply, and Sakamachi Akemi closed her eyes as she nodded to herself a couple of times. "I see. That explains the _butler_ standing outside the door, then. Heh, the boy froze with a shocked expression on his face as soon as he saw me, but I don't blame him for it." _Subaru? She waited here even after I told her to go home?_ "So, Kinjirou, how did you manage to befriend someone like her, huh? I thought you didn't want anything to do with girls in the first place." Jirou's mother moved as if to lightly jab at her son with her elbow, but stopped before doing so, a flash of concern appearing on her face briefly. _Despite all I've heard from Jirou-kun, she genuinely worries for him…_

"Ah, w-well…" Jirou glanced at me for a moment as his mother pulled back away from him a little, though she still kept sitting on the edge of the bed. "I… _befriended_ her thanks to first befriending her butler, actually. His name is Konoe Subaru, and I got to know him after a… _chance encounter_ , you could call it. We became friends quickly after that, and I got to know Kanade through that as well." Jirou explained to his mother – obviously leaving out _what_ the chance encounter was.

"What… did you say his name was? _Konoe_ Subaru?" Jirou's mother asked in turn, and I could see his eyes widening a little. _That was a bit of an odd question…_

"Subaru, could you come in?" I interrupted the pair's conversation slightly by calling my butler inside, and in a moment, she had entered the room, closing the door behind her and bowing.

"You called, Ojou-sama?" Subaru said, her gaze locking onto Sakamachi Akemi as soon as she lifted it again. "Ah, and you must be… Sakamachi Akemi? I apologize for not introducing myself before, I was quite surprised to see you running down the hallway to here." She then said to the older woman.

"Kinjirou told me your name is _Konoe_ Subaru, is that right?" Jirou's mother asked, seemingly putting emphasis on Subaru's last name. _Something is off about her tone of voice. Why is she so focused on Subaru..?_

"That is correct, madam. I am Suzutsuki Kanade's butler, and a friend of your son's-"

"Is your father's name… Konoe _Nagare_ , by any chance?" Jirou's mother cut my butler off, and I heard a quiet 'Ah' escaping from Jirou's lips as he looked at the exchange.

"Er… Yes, it is. Do you… know my father..?" Subaru asked, the look on her face showing her confusion. After hearing the confirmation, I could see Sakamachi Akemi's face twist into a scowl.

"You could say that. We… have some history. He's not here, is he?" _History?_ _Wait… didn't Father say something about Nagare knowing Jirou-kun's mother back when he and Mother returned from their business trip? Judging from the look on Jirou-kun's face, he seems to know more..._

"No, he isn't. My father is Satoshi-sama's butler, and is currently likely with him. Speaking of Satoshi-sama,I should probably inform him that Jirou has awoken." For a brief moment, I saw Sakamachi Akemi's eyes widen as Subaru said Jirou's name – or rather, his _nickname_ – followed by a slight look of melancholy. The look was gone in an instant, though, as she turned back to face Jirou. _That's right, Jirou-kun's father name was Jirou… calling him that might bring back some bad memories…_ I saw Subaru taking out her phone and looking at me as she gestured towards the door, and I nodded to her in acknowledgement. After a brief bow, Subaru exited the room, already dialling my father's number.

"Well, that's good at least. I would much rather not meet Nagare again. Anyway, what's your involvement in this, then? Why is the Suzutsuki family so worried about Kinjirou? You two said you're friends of Kinjirou, but… That doesn't really explain why your father would need to know." Sakamachi Akemi turned to look towards me. _Ah, I guess nothing's been explained to her… Most likely she was just informed that her children were both in hospital, either by the hospital itself, or the police._ _She must have taken the first possible plane back home, given that she got here on such short notice. I can't blame her, though. My parents would do the same if they heard I was in hospital._ I met Jirou's gaze with my own, and we exchanged nods.

"Well… first of all, remember when our house burned down, and I told you Kureha and I could stay over at a friend's place?" Jirou began, and his mother nodded to him. "Kanade is that friend. We're… staying over at her mansion right now, repaying her by working for her." I saw Jirou's mother's eyes widen a little, but she let her son continue his explanation. "But, just me living there isn't the only reason why Kanade's father is concerned, you see..." Jirou paused briefly to look at me, as if he didn't know what to say. _I don't think it's necessary for his mother to know about our feelings… yet._

"Allow me to explain, Sakamachi-san." I said, flashing Jirou a quick smile as his mother turned to look at me. "This… is all the fault of one of my servants, a maid – _former maid –_ called Saotome Ichigo. I will go ahead and say it, she is… not right in the head, and has been _obsessed_ with me for quite a long time. In her mind, it was love, but for anyone else observing… They would say she was insane." Jirou nodded along with my explanation, and I saw his mother furrowing her brow. "Suffice it to say, Ichigo was not pleased in the slightest when I took Ji… _K-Kinjirou_ in as a servant, as she saw that he was ' _too close_ ' to me, and eventually… She went over the edge. This is the result." After I finished, I took a deep breath and stood up from the chair I had been sitting on, then bowed to Jirou's mother deeply. "I am terribly sorry for all the trouble I've caused for your children. I fully acknowledge that I was _lax_ when it came to handling Ichigo, as she had never harmed anyone else before, and that I should have had her seek out professional help sooner. I am the one to blame for Kinjirou and Kureha getting hurt, and I cannot express how sorry I am for that." I suddenly felt a rush of negative feelings washing over me, as it finally sunk in that _my_ actions – and the lack thereof – had been the reason for Jirou and Kureha being hurt by Ichigo. _I knew what Ichigo was like, I should have done something about it when I took the two of them in. No, even before that, I should have… I could have…_ I hadn't raised my head yet, and I could see tears dropping down onto the floor. _My_ tears.

"Don't take all of the blame on yourself, Kanade." Jirou's voice caused me to hesitantly raise my head, meeting the gazes of both him and his mother. "You said it yourself, Ichigo was _insane_ , I don't think she would have even listened to you, let alone a professional. This was her fault, not yours." Jirou's words reassured me, but all I could do was wipe my tears as the feeling of guilt stayed strong inside of me. _Jirou-kun is right, of course, but… It's not like I'm entirely guiltless in this situation._

"I… don't know the whole story, but… As Kinjirou said, you shouldn't shoulder all the blame on yourself." Jirou's mother said, and I turned my gaze to look at her, seeing a small smile on her face. "I don't blame you for this, and neither do my kids. I'm sure of it." I smiled back at the woman, though her words were not enough to completely rid me of guilt. _Mere words won't be enough to do that, I fear. I need to apologize to Kureha-chan as well, first,_ _and see the ordeal with Ichigo through fully._ "Now, speaking of not knowing the whole story… You said this Saotome Ichigo was responsible for sending both of my kids into hospital? Where is she now?" Sakamachi Akemi cracked her knuckles, and I felt a shiver run my spine from just seeing her do it.

"Detained at the police station, I would presume. She's been convicted of kidnapping and sexual assault, among other things, but the police need your son's testimony on the matter. Once she has her trial… This can all be over." I looked towards Jirou again and smiled, and he returned the gesture.

"Poor Kinjirou… I want to hear everything that happened. You're… not too uncomfortable telling me, right?" Sakamachi Akemi asked from her son, who shook his head in response.

"I'm fine, Okaa-san. Considering everything that happened, I got away with relatively little, but Kureha wasn't so lucky." I grimaced as I remembered the wound Kureha had gotten on her shoulder. _Jirou-kun doesn't know, since he's been unconscious, but Kureha's wound turned out to be_ _worse than anyone initially expected. Ichigo wasn't particularly strong, but she managed to drive that knife into Kureha's shoulder with quite some force._ I shuddered as the memory of the scene that we walked in on at the haunted house yesterday was replayed in my mind, but I shook my head to clear it away and focused on Jirou's explanation.

I had heard Kureha's side of the story already, but as she had been unconscious pretty much from the moment she stepped into Ichigo's car yesterday up until just before we had arrived, she didn't really know much of what had transpired.

Jirou's recounting of yesterday's events began with a strange text message he had received from Kureha – or rather, from Kureha's _number_. Soon he found out, though, that the sender was in fact Ichigo, who had used the message to lure him outside of the mansion in order to abduct him. The next thing he remembered was waking up tied to a chair in a room where Ichigo had gathered various objects to be used for _torture_ , and with Kureha unconscious and tied up in an adjacent room – just as we had found the siblings. Jirou didn't go into detail on exactly _what_ Ichigo had done to him, though he wasn't hesitant in telling his mother that Ichigo had sexually assaulted him, eventually almost _raping_ him. After Jirou's memories end with him blacking out, I continued after him, telling to his mother how my mother and I – along with Subaru – had been looking for the siblings, and found them just in the nick of time in Musashino Land (To which she said that she was "surprised that it had been closed down given its popularity"), with the police arriving before Ichigo did anything irreversible. Jirou's mother was relieved that her children had gotten away with "just a scratch" – apart from Kureha, of course, who she planned to go see as soon as possible – but she was also _enraged_ at Ichigo for what she had done, saying how much she wanted to inflict various kinds of pain on Ichigo with the different wrestling techniquesshe had both learned and come up with herself. She was, however, a little _suspicious_ that Ichigo had resulted to such extreme measures, given that Jirou and I were " _only friends_ ", but we just shrugged it off by saying that she was mentally very unstable. As much as I wanted to profess my love for Jirou to his mother, I knew it wasn't the right time to do so. Once we could put everything with Ichigo behind us, and cure Jirou of his gynophobia, then would be the right time for it.

Subaru returned after a lengthy phone call with my father, who was apparently relieved to hear that Jirou was okay, and would come and personally visit as soon as it was possible for him to do so – most likely to apologize. After my father learned what had happened at Musashino Land, he was more than a little embarrassed at his actions regarding Ichigo. Mother offered him her best " _We told you so_ " face as he apologized to me, but he had yet to do so for Kureha and Jirou, though he did offer to pay any costs not covered by the siblings' health insurance. _At least he realizes that he made an error in judgement. If only he had believed Mother and I from the start, we could have avoided this._

After Subaru's return, Sakamachi Akemi asked how things had been going since Jirou and Kureha moved to live at our mansion, and Jirou brought her up to speed on most things, including the progress that had been made on the reconstruction of their house. He also told her of the various things we had gotten up to over the summer, and even before that, and it seemed like she was genuinely happy that her children had made such wonderful friends.

As a result of this, we also ended up telling her that we were aware of Jirou's phobia, and that Subaru and I were helping him in curing it to the best of our ability. Immediately upon hearing this, Sakamachi Akemi wanted to test how much progress we had made by grabbing a hold of Jirou and lifting him off the bed as she squeezed onto him tightly – much to Jirou's dismay.

"Agh… I-I feel an attack coming, Okaa-san..." Jirou groaned after some time, his mother releasing him from her bear hug, causing him to flop back down onto the bed.

"Well, you're certainly improved, Kinjirou. Though I doubt you'd survive a training session with your mother without passing out!" Sakamachi Akemi said in a triumphant voice as she lightly punched her son on the shoulder, and I felt a smile of amusement growing on my face. _Now that I've seen what she's like first-hand… I think we're going to get along quite well._

"We've made some progress, as you can see, but Jirou-kun still has a ways to go. He won't get away from his exposure therapy for a while~!" I said with a giggle as Jirou simply looked back at me with a deadpan expression. When I turned my gaze back to Samakachi Akemi, however, my mood dropped as I saw her expression. _Ah… I didn't think and used Ji-_ Kinjirou's _nickname…_ I had actively avoided calling Jirou by his nickname before – and even Subaru seemed to pick up on this, as she also started using Jirou's first name – but it slipped out just now before I even realized it. _I'm too used to calling him that…_

"That nickname you have for Kinjirou..." Sakamachi Akemi started, and I instantly felt a twinge of guilt go through my body, and I averted my gaze from her, meeting Subaru's slightly worried look.

"Ah, it's… My friends use that nickname for me." Jirou said to his mother. "To… honour father's memory, you see." I looked back towards Jirou's mother, then bowed slightly as she met my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I know what happened to your late husband, so I tried to avoid using the nickname since… Well, you know." I apologized to her, and saw her shaking her head in response.

"It's alright, you don't need to apologize. I've… gotten over it already. Well, you can never truly 'get over' stuff like that, but… It's just… I hadn't heard his name in a long time, so..." Sakamachi Akemi's eyes seemed to cloud over, and I could almost see tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. "...Everyone copes with these kinds of things differently, and my coping mechanism was to get stronger… In the end, though, I guess all that did was alienate me from my kids. If I'd been here with them, I would have known about the nickname..." Sakamachi Akemi was gazing into the distance with a melancholic look on her face, and I wondered if I had stepped onto a proverbial land mine. _The atmosphere just got really awkward..._ "Ah, sorry, I'm rambling, aren't I? I'm not usually like this. Anyway, you don't need to be considerate around me regarding my late husband." Sakamachi Akemi looked at me with a smile, which soon twisted into a slight smirk. "I could tell you were quite _troubled_ calling Kinjirou by his first name, were you not?" Despite my best efforts, I could feel a blush creeping onto my face, and I averted my gaze again, seeing the smirk on Sakamahi Akemi's face growing larger in the corner of my eye. _She noticed…_ I had tried to hide it, but calling Jirou by his actual first name rather than a nickname was quite embarrassing. "Hoo… now that is an interesting reaction… What's your relationship with her, Kinjirou? What have you been getting up to while I've been gone?" I saw a slight dusting of red appear on Jirou's face, but he shrugged it off quickly.

"It's not like that, Okaa-san. Kanade and I… are just friends." Jirou glanced at me, and I felt his words hurting me a little. _It's okay. I'm sure Jirou-kun also feels bad for saying something like that. We love each other, after all._ "Anyone would feel embarrassed for insinuating something like that." Before Jirou's mother could retort, the door suddenly opened, and two figures entered – a doctor and a nurse, by the looks of them.

"Ah, you've awoken, Sakamachi-san. I thought I heard some voices from within when we approached." The doctor said as he walked up to the bed, his gaze flicking to both me and Subaru briefly and he gave me a quick nod of recognition. _Arima-sensei is Jirou's doctor. It was from him that I received permission to stay here with him until he woke up, so long as I didn't disturb anything._ _Of course, b_ _eing the sole daughter and heir of the prestigious Suzutsuki family also helped._ "And you must be..." The doctor looked at Jirou's mother, while the nurse he was accompanied by began to check Jirou's IV bag.

"Sakamachi Akemi. I'm his mother. I arrived here… just a little while ago, and I've only been back in Japan for barely over an hour." Sakamachi Akemi introduced herself to the doctor. "As soon as I received word that both of my children had been hospitalized, I returned home on the first flight."

"Ah, of course… Sorry, I should have recognized you. I just didn't think it would actually be _you_ who was his mother, Sakamachi Akemi-san." Doctor Arima replied, then looked towards the nurse, who gave him a nod as she fiddled with the machine that measured Jirou's heart rate, among other things. "Now, it seems you're in quite a steady condition, Sakamachi Kinjirou-san?" The doctor turned his attention to Jirou and pulled out a clipboard and a pen.

"Yes, I woke up not too long ago. Everything… _feels_ fine, at the very least." Jirou replied and glanced at the nurse who was now starting to change his IV bag. "What… exactly has been done to me since I arrived here?"

"I was just about to get to that. From your previous medical records – which there are very few of, mind you, the latest one we had being from nearly half a year ago, and no recent ones before that – we could ascertain that you have quite the resilient body. You certainly didn't seem to have any serious injuries." I saw Sakamachi Akemi's eyes widening a little as the doctor mentioned Jirou's previous medical records. _We didn't tell her about what happened to Jirou-kun during Golden Week, so as to not worry her too much._ "On the outside, you only had a few cuts and bruises, and a thorough examination revealed only a few minor fractures in your hands and jaw, which should heal relatively quickly." Both Jirou and his mother released a sigh of relief, but the doctor continued on. "However, when you arrived here, you had lost quite a bit of blood – through your _nose_ , if we believe the records – and we had to perform a blood transfusion for you. While I wouldn't say that your condition was _critical_ at any point… There were definitely some _tense_ moments during your procedure."

"Will he be okay?" Sakamachi Akemi asked, a hint of worry in her voice. _Leave it to a mother to worry about her children more than they do themselves…_

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Give it a few days here at the hospital and he'll be fully recovered – at least physically." The doctor replied to Jirou's mother, then turned to face Jirou. "Oh, that's right. We'll have to test you for any psychological trauma resulting from this as well. It's standard procedure, nothing to worry about." Jirou nodded in reply to the doctor, who turned back to his mother. "While your son will be fine soon enough, your daughter was not so lucky. She will likely have to stay here for quite a while." I saw both of the Sakamachi's faces twist into expressions of worry.

"Ichigo… Managed to hurt her more than the initial diagnosis suggested." I chimed in. "The stab wound was more severe than anticipated, but I'm sure Arima-sensei will be able to tell you more." I glanced at the doctor, and he gave me a quick nod before looking through the notes on his clipboard again.

"It is as young Suzutsuki-san says. Your daughter, Sakamachi Kureha, is quite well physically trained for her age, but she is still a growing young woman, and her physique matches that." _I guess that's a nicer way of saying that she's a bit… '_ small _' when it comes to… certain places._ "Normally, shoulder trauma like hers aren't that dangerous, but given the right amount of force and a specific angle, more serious injuries can occur." Doctor Arima flipped his clipboard around, and the three of us leaned closer to be met with an x-ray scan of Kureha's right shoulder. "The assailant – this _Ichigo –_ had managed to drive the knife through the muscles of the shoulder and into her scapula – the shoulder blade – fracturing it. This isn't a huge injury, but if you take a closer look at the picture..." The doctor pointed a finger at the x-ray scan, showing to us what looked almost like scratchmarks on one of Kureha's upper ribs, or perhaps a tiny fracture. "...These marks indicate that the knife was driven quite deep, possibly deep enough to pierce her right lung." In an instant, all the colour was drained from Sakamachi Akemi's face, and even Jirou looked horrified. _This… Even I didn't know this much…_

"Is she… Is Kureha okay..?" Sakamachi Akemi asked, and I saw Jirou taking a hold on his mother's hand.

"She is fine for now. We didn't find any signs of a puncture during the operation on her shoulder, but we cannot rule out the possibility quite yet." The doctor paused for a moment as he looked at Jirou and his mother, then smiled a little awkwardly. "Sorry, I may have made it sound like a bigger deal than it is. But, whenever there's a possibility for anything like this, we doctors have to take it seriously. In any case, it will take time for her shoulder to heal, and because of the damage to her right supraspinatus and subscapularis muscles she won't be able to move her right arm around much for some time – at least not vertically." Sakamachi Akemi released the breath she had been holding, and even I felt relieved that Kureha's situation was not as dire as I had first believed.

"Thank God they are both fine… I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if something bad happened to my kids while I was gone..." I bit my lip as another jolt of guilt went through me. _You shouldn't blame yourself for this… I'm more at fault, here…_ "Is it… possible for me to stay here at the hospital with my children? I mean… Our house is currently being reconstructed, so I don't really have anywhere to go."

"Oh, I'm sure that can be arranged." Doctor Arima replied with a smile, then glanced at me. "Especially if the Suzutsuki's have anything to say about it."

"Ah… I'm… I'm sure Father can help figure something out." I said and looked at Sakamachi Akemi. "And you can always come and stay at the Mansion, if you'd like to. You could make yourself at home in the training hall, I'm sure."

"I'll think about it. Actually, wait… If I stay there…" Jirou's mother glanced at Subaru standing by my side. "...Nagare is going to be there, right?"

"...Yes, he would be. While not by Satoshi-sama's side, my father oversees the Mansion as its head butler." I saw another scowl appear on Sakamachi Akemi's face as Subaru replied to her, but she shook her head to clear it away.

"Yeah, sorry, but I'm not living under the same roof as him. Thank you for the offer, though." _What exactly is the history the two of them have..?_ "Arima-sensei, can I… go see Kureha? I kind of just barged in here, but..."

"Of course, I can take you to her right away. Finish Sakamachi-san's checkup, then report back to me." Doctor Arima said, and the nurse with him nodded.

"Alright. I'll be back, Kinjirou." Sakamachi Akemi leaned closer to Jirou, capturing him in an embrace and kissing him quickly on the forehead before standing up. "Get better soon, so Kureha and I can start training with you!" Jirou shuddered slightly as his mother simply grinned. _Heh, poor, poor Jirou-kun…_ "And you two, thanks for taking care of Kinjirou and Kureha." She then said, directed at Subaru and I.

"It's nothing, Sakamachi-san. That's what… _friends_ do." I replied, while Subaru simply bowed.

After Sakamachi Akemi left with Doctor Arima, the nurse stayed behind and finished her checkup of Jirou's condition. Everything seemed to be fine with him physically, but she left the newly-changed IV drip in place for now, as it was still administering drugs to Jirou and keeping his fluid balance stable. Before the nurse left, she told us that she would most likely be back with Doctor Arima at some point, and told us to use the button hanging off the side of Jirou's bed to call for a nurse should the need for it arise.

The three of us began to make idle chatter to pass the time, as neither Subaru or I had really any need to go anywhere (We had made arrangements with my father to allow us to skip school today), and Jirou _couldn't_ really go anywhere – or wasn't _allowed_ to, at the very least. As we talked, I noticed that both Jirou and Subaru seemed to _avoid_ the subject of Ichigo – and I didn't blame them, as I also found myself avoiding mentioning her. While it was understandable that none of us wanted to talk about her, it did cause some awkward stops in our conversation every now and then. _Someone is going to have to bring her up… We all want to put this behind us, now that Ichigo no longer a problem, but… We need to talk about it…_

"Oh, right… Your mother said that she knew my father, didn't she? Do you know anything about that, Jirou?" Subaru broke the current awkward silence with a question that had been on my mind for a little while, but I hadn't asked it out loud.

"Ah, she… She did, didn't she..." Jirou seemed surprised by the question, and he averted his gaze from Subaru. _He definitely knows something, I can tell._

"I'm curious about that too, Jirou-kun. I think Father might have mentioned it once, but other than that, I've never heard of Nagare knowing Sakamachi Akemi outside of how just about everyone knows her from the news." I said and leaned closer to Jirou, placing my elbows on his bed and resting my head in my palms.

"Well… I'm not sure it's my place to say..." Jirou awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, but kept his gaze fixated on mine as I did the best pleading expression I could muster. After a few seconds, I could see a blush slowly rising to his cheeks and he looked away from me. "...But… I guess there's no harm in it." I smirked inwardly as Jirou glanced at Subaru, then at me. _Looks like I've found a new technique to use against Jirou-kun~!_ "I heard from Nagare that apparently… He and Okaa-san… They used to _date_ , a long time ago. Before she met my father, and before Nagare met your mother, Konoe." I saw Subaru's eyes widen at the revelation, and I had no doubts about the status of my own eyes. "Things… obviously didn't work out between them, though, and I don't think having the two of them meet would result in anything pretty."

"...Unbelievable." Subaru muttered out. "Father has never said anything about this to me..."

"Nagare and your mother? I can't say I could see them together… I can see why they broke up." I said as I sat back straighter and brought a hand to my chin. "That is quite the revelation. When did you learn of this, Jirou-kun?"

"Ah, it was only recently, after your parents returned. Nagare revealed it to me when I asked him about it." Jirou replied to me. _So he didn't know beforehand either, huh?_ "Since… Well, since Okaa-san never said anything about Nagare either… I would guess that it was a thing in their youth that they both regret and wish to keep in the past."

"That… does seem plausible. Our parents were were all young and foolish once. I wonder if my father has anything in his past he keeps secret..." I looked up at the ceiling as I thought, but couldn't think of anything. When I lowered my gaze to meet Jirou's again, I saw a bit of a wry smile on his face.

"I'm… sure everyone has things they want to forget… Even… your father..." Something about Jirou's answer felt _odd_ , as if there was more meaning behind it. _Could… Could Jirou-kun know something about my father? They have talked together in private on multiple occasions… No, if Father had any secrets, Mother would know them, and there are very few things she keeps from me._

"Hmmm… I guess you're right. Anyway… Maybe this is a chance for Nagare and your mother to have a second chance. They've both lost their partner, and they have history together. Sounds almost like the plot of a _Romcom_ , or perhaps even a Drama." I decided not to press the issue of whether or not Jirou knew anything about my father any further.

"Yeah, I don't see that happening. Okaa-san was _clearly_ not pleased to hear about Nagare being around, and from what I remember, Nagare doesn't want much to do with my mother either." Jirou replied, and I saw Subaru slowly nodding along with him.

"From what I saw, Father wouldn't do well with Jirou's mother. She's far too different from what my mother was like..." Subaru chimed in, and I felt a smirk growing on my face as a devious thought entered my head.

"Oh, but just think about it. If they got together, that would make you two siblings! Wouldn't that be great?" Jirou and Subaru both looked at me, then at each other, then back at me.

"W-what?! N-no!" Both of them shouted out a the same time, then looked away in embarrassment, and I giggled at the sight.

"I-I mean… I-I wouldn't _mind_ if Jirou was my brother..." Subaru said as she fidgeted, and I felt an emotion swelling up in my chest that I hadn't felt in a long time. _Jealousy_. _No, I can't feel jealous now. Subaru already…_ gave up _on Jirou-kun for my sake…_

"Y-yeah, I wouldn't mind if Konoe was my sister either, but… It would be a little weird. For Konoe to suddenly become my sister from having been my best friend for so long..."

"I was only joking, but it was worth it for those reactions." I said with a slight giggle, while Jirou let out a sigh, but then smiled at me. _Then again, if the two of them did get together, and I married Jirou-kun… That would make Subaru my sister as well – at least legally…_ I suddenly found myself imagining marrying Jirou, and felt a blush rising to my cheeks rapidly, but shook my head to clear my thoughts before they became anything _too_ impure. _I can't fantasize about that right now. We need to work on curing Jirou-kun's phobia first._ _However_ _…_ As I looked at Jirou while he talked with Subaru, I could almost see him in a wedding suit, waiting for me at the altar as my father escorted me to him. I ignored the curious looks the pair gave me as I felt my face heating up even further, and my mouth changing into a smile.

 _...One day, I want to make that fantasy into reality._

* * *

"...And for all of the trouble and harm I've caused due to my inaction, I am deeply sorry, and I apologize to you on behalf of the entire Suzutsuki family." Suzutsuki Satoshi bowed deeply as he stood at the end of Kureha's bed, facing the three of us.

"A-ah, y-you don't need to bow, Suzutsuki-san..." My mother said in a flustered voice. Even though she _was_ technically a celebrity known pretty much anywhere in Japan, she was still clearly embarrassed at having the head of the esteemed Suzutsuki family bowing to her – and I didn't blame her for that. _I know what he's getting at, but this still feels a bit much…_

"Even if you think that way, I see it as appropriate. I failed to see the state Ichigo was in, even after my wife and daughter told me how things were. I could have prevented this, thus I am responsible." Kanade's father lifted his head, meeting each of our eyes one by one with his gaze. "Once again, I am terribly sorry for all this."

"Well… if you say so, Suzutsuki-san…" My mother replied, and I could see Kanade wincing a little next to her father. _They've now both said that they would take responsibility for this whole deal with Ichigo._ _I hope this doesn't lead to some 'family drama'…_

It was a Saturday afternoon, two days after Ichigo had kidnapped me and Kureha, and her subsequent arrest. After spending the morning being questioned by the police regarding the matter, I came to visit Kureha's room with our mother – who had stayed the night at the hospital. Despite her injury, Kureha was as lively as ever, much to the chagrin of the nurse in charge of her, though she did calm down once our mother expressed her concern over Kureha possibly further hurting herself.

We didn't get to stay alone with just the three (or four, if one counts the nurse who still lingered with us for some time) of us for long, though, before Kanade and her parents arrived – apparently to formally apologize to us for the whole ordeal. Which is how we get to the current situation.

"It seems you've recovered quite quickly, Sakamachi Kinjirou-kun." Kanade's father addressed me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hm? Oh, I guess I have. I got out with relatively little – a few bruises and minor fractures – but Kureha wasn't as lucky." I replied and glanced at my sister, currently lying down on the bed, our mother sitting next to her. "I… should be able to return to school on Monday." Suzutsuki Satoshi gave me a nod, then shifted his gaze to Kureha.

"I'm glad. How about you, Sakamachi Kureha? I heard about what Ichigo… _did_ to you." Suzutsuki's gaze landed at the bandage around Kureha's right shoulder and the sling that kept her right arm in place (to reduce any further injury to her shoulder) with a slight grimace on his face, but he quickly looked back into her eyes as she replied.

"I've had worse injuries before, though never quite as… Well, nothing _like this_. I've always been a quick healer, so I'm sure my shoulder will be back in action in no time!" Kureha replied while fist-bumping the air with her left hand.

"That's good to hear." Suzutsuki let out a small sigh of relief, and I saw his wife sighing as well – though not out of relief. _Sounded_ _more like exasperation to me…_ "Have… the police received your testimony yet?" Suzutsuki Satoshi glanced between Kureha and I, lifting his eyebrow as he did. I looked at Kureha, and she nodded to me.

"Yes. Kureha was questioned yesterday while I was still unconscious, and they came to me earlier today. As the victim, I was the only witness to many of the things she is charged with, so my story was crucial to get as quickly as possible – or so the police said." I explained to Suzutsuki, who nodded along as he brought a hand to his chin. _Recalling everything Ichigo did was not pleasant, to say the least. I'll most likely have to go through it all again if and when a trial is held for her, but after that, we can put all of this behind us._ As Suzutsuki Satoshi thought, my eyes met those of his daughter, who offered we a weak smile when she noticed my gaze.

"Hmm… Yes, they would have needed your testimony as soon as possible, given that Ichigo apparently has not said a word since her arrest." Suzutsuki Satoshi said after a few silent moments, then looked back towards me. "The police questioned my daughter and wife yesterday – as well as me, even though I was not directly a part of the events – and they told us that Ichigo hasn't spoken – or even _eaten –_ since she was taken into custody at the police station. Even when interrogated, she would simply blankly stare into nothing, and offered no resistance whenever she was moved somewhere."

"So almost like… She's lost her will to live, or something?" Suzutsuki nodded slowly in response to my question, furrowing his brow a little as he did.

"That's what it would seem like." He replied and glanced at his daughter. "Kanade told me that Ichigo was… _obsessed_ with her, so that likely has something to do with it. In any case, if she continues like this, it might cause some problems down the line, especially with her trial."

"Well, that'll be a worry for the future." Suzutsuki Shirabe said and took a step forwards. "What matters now is that Ichigo has been arrested, and my _daughter's fiancé_ is safe. We can put all of this behind us, right, _Jirou-kun_?" Shirabe walked up to me as I stood next to Kureha's bed, and I found myself taking a step back as she did. _Wait – she just called me Kanade's…_

"Your daughter's… _fiancé_?" My mother's voice caused me to freeze in place, and I saw Kanade tensing up as her cheeks became flushed while her father's eyes widened. "Kinjirou… What… does this mean..?" I slowly turned to face my mother, being met with a face of curiosity, and slight _irritation_.

"Oh, have they not told you yet? Let me, then. You see-" Shirabe was cut off by her daughter jumping up to her and covering her mouth with her hands.

"M-Mother!" Kanade shouted out in embarrassment, then glanced around the room, her embarrassment only growing – along with the blush on her face – once she saw the eyes of everyone within the room on her. "Ah, I-I mean… Jirou-kun and I… aren't like that." Kanade released her mother and took a step to the side, her gaze directed downwards. "Mother was just… _teasing_ us. We… aren't actually engaged." I saw my mother eyeing Kanade for a few moments, before looking towards Shirabe, who smirked at her.

"Right… Well, that does make sense, given how much of a _chicken_ my son is." My mother then said and elbowed me in the side. "I was a little shocked to hear something like that, but I should have known that Kinjirou is still as hopeless around women as he was before I left!" I heard a chuckle escape from the lips of both Shirabe and Kanade, and all I could do was sigh. _I know she's referring to my phobia, but… I'm not completely hopeless, Okaa-san! It's just that the women_ _closest to me_ _in my life consist of a sadist (who I am in love with),_ _a violent bunny (who I may also like), a cross-dressing butler and an overly active little sister who uses me as a punching bag – not exactly ideal members of the opposite sex to have around me._

"A mother knows her children best, hm?" Shirabe replied and glanced at Kanade, then came up to me again, leaning against my ear in order to whisper to me. " _Although, given what I learned after rescuing you and your sister from Ichigo… A lot of things now make sense, and the_ chicken analogy _is quite fitting._ " As Shirabe moved back away from me, she gave me a wink accompanied by a grin, before she turned back to my mother. _She… she knows…_ I felt all the blood drain from my face and found myself swallowing as I looked at Shirabe, now conversing with my mother. _'Like mother, like daughter'… I can only imagine what Shirabe-san is going to do now that she knows about my phobia..._

"Jiro-kun, what's wrong? You look pale." I heard Kanade ask as she moved up to me, and I turned to face her.

"You told her." I said to Kanade, who simply looked back at me with a perplexed expression, and I mouthed the word ' _nosebleed_ ' to her, causing her eyes to widen in realization as a small ' _Ah_ ' escaped her lips.

"I… may have done, yes. It was the only to explain why you had… passed out from blood loss with no serious wounds. I'm sorry, Jirou-kun. Mother was the last person I wanted you to know about that." Kanade apologized to me.

"It's alright. With the way she's been… _treating_ me, it was only a matter of time before she found out herself, I suppose." I replied and looked away from Kanade, my eyes landing on her father, currently talking with the nurse who was about to leave the room. _That's right… Shirabe-san isn't the only one who learned about another person's gynophobia that day… Ichigo didn't mean for me to survive, so she revealed to me that Suzutsuki Satoshi also suffered from the same phobia back when he was my age – though not as severe. If I assume, then, that the story he told me about the 'other Satoshi' who suffered from the phobia was in fact about himself…_ I shifted my gaze to Shirabe, now talking with Kureha. _...Then it was Shirabe-san who helped him overcome it. So then, if Kanade helps me get over_ my _phobia…_ I looked back at Kanade and gazed deep into her red eyes until she averted her gaze from mine, her cheeks nearly the same shade of red as her eyes, and I felt my own cheeks heating up as well as I thought of what the _poetic_ conclusion to our story would be based on what had happened in the past with Kanade's parents.

"Right, I believe I must take my leave now." Suzutsuki Satoshi's voice pulled me out of my thoughts, and I turned around to look at him as he gazed at his watch. "I will try to come and visit again as soon as possible, and I'm sure my wife and daughter will do so as well."

"Ah, I'm going to stay here a while, Satoshi. Sakamachi Akemi and I seem to have a lot in common, so I'm suspecting this to be the start of a great friendship." Suzutsuki's gaze lingered on his wife for a few moments, before he looked towards Kanade, who simply shook her head at her father, signalling to him that she would be staying behind as well.

"I see. Don't stay too long, Shirabe. There are urgent matters that require the both of us, after all." Shirabe rolled her eyes at her husband's words, but didn't say anything. "Oh, and Sakamachi Akemi… You're welcome to come and stay at our Mansion, should you wish so. I know your house is still under reconstruction, and I wouldn't want you to spend the night under the stars."

"I received the same offer from your daughter yesterday, and my answer is still the same." My mother replied and glanced at the door, her face twisting into a slight scowl as she did. _I'm fairly certain Konoe and her father are waiting just outside, being servants and all… Though I do also suspect Nagare has another reason for not wanting to enter._ "I would prefer spending the night under the stars than under the same roof as Konoe Nagare, so I must decline. I'm sure I'll figure something out."

"Ah, of course. Yes, you have some… _history_ with my butler. I understand. Well, if it comes to it, I can offer you some other place to stay until your house is rebuilt. It is the least I can do to repay you for all the trouble I've caused." Suzutsuki glanced at me and Kureha, while our mother nodded to him in reply. "Now, I shall bid you farewell, and Shirabe, make sure to return as quickly as possible." Shirabe sighed but replied affirmatively to her husband.

After some quick goodbyes, Suzutsuki Satoshi left, and shortly afterwards, Konoe entered the room, having apparently been instructed by Suzutsuki to make sure Shirabe and Kanade could make it back to the mansion safely. Kureha clearly did not expect him to appear, though, and caused quite a scene at his entrance – one not left unnoticed by the two older women in the room. While Shirabe quietly giggled to herself in amusement – likely due to the fact that she knew that Konoe was in fact a girl – our mother began to tease Kureha about her crush, much to the chagrin of both my sister and Konoe. I even heard Kanade giggling next to me, and I felt a smile growing on my face as I looked at her pretty face.

 _I wonder what the future holds for the two of us?_

* * *

The weekend at the hospital went by in a flash, with the only notable thing being Masamune's visit on Sunday. She hadn't expected our mother to be there, though, which resulted in her being quite tense initially – which I didn't blame her for, as she _was_ meeting the mother of the person she liked, _me_. Due to Masamune's social anxiety, I was a little worried about her at first, but those worries soon dissipated along with the girl's tenseness. While it had taken months of knowing her before she told me about her family situation, she was pouring her heart out to my mother within half an hour, who simply held the emotional girl in her arms. Of course, once Masamune realized how embarrassing the situation was, she dislodged herself from my mother with her entire face covered in a deep red blush while Kureha and I chuckled at her. But, even as Masamune tried to kick me in order to " _make me forget I ever saw such an embarrassing thing_ ", I was smiling, knowing that Masamune had managed to change over time to be more open with others – and that _I_ had helped her with that.

After Masamune calmed down, my mother got the idea that since Masamune lived on her own, she could move in with the girl until our house was rebuilt. Initially, Masamune was opposed to the idea, but after hearing that Mother would under _no_ circumstances live under the same roof as Konoe Nagare for _any_ amount of time (Mother didn't tell her the full story, but I told Masamune that the two of them had some bad history together), she reluctantly accepted my mother's proposal, her reaction to the positive response being to give Masamune a rather overenthusiastic hug, saying that she was looking forwards to spending more time with the " _cute little bunny_ " she had apparently grown quite fond of – in record time.

After Masamune's visit ended, the rest of the day was soon over, and before I knew it, it was already Monday and I was sitting in class as if nothing had ever happened. Given my lack of any serious injuries, I was discharged from hospital on Monday, and was able to attend school starting from the lunch break. Since Kureha had not been as lucky as I was, she had to stay in hospital until her wounds had healed, and as her brother, I received some questions about her absence, mostly from first-years I had occasionally seen together with Kureha – likely friends of hers. As per the request of Suzutsuki Satoshi, who didn't want to bring any public attention to the event, I kept quiet about everything relating to Ichigo, instead telling anyone who asked that Kureha had injured her shoulder while practising. However, when the vice-captain of the handicrafts club – the one and only Narumi Schrödinger – came to ask about her, Kanade and I saw it best to explain the situation to her, believing her to be trustworthy enough. While we left out most details, we did end up telling her that Ichigo had assaulted me and Kureha, and as such, would not be returning to school for the foreseeable future, making Schrödinger-senpai the new captain of the _freakazoid club_. Before Schrödinger-senpai left us, she expressed her worry about the future of the club, since she would have to leave for her abroad studies after Christmas, saying how much of a pain in the ass looking for new members would be, but I reassured her that Kureha would easily be able to help with it once she had recovered.

While everything at school had seemed like nothing out of the ordinary, things were clearly different back at the Suzutsuki Mansion. It seemed like everyone was aware of what had happened with Ichigo, and I could almost _feel_ the thick awkwardness permeating in the air. Whenever I passed by another servant, they didn't meet my eyes and talked to me as if I was a piece of pottery so fragile their words could break me, and many offered their _condolences_ to me and my sister, making the whole thing seem _much_ worse than it actually was. One butler who I didn't know by name even apologized to me for " _not noticing anything our of the ordinary_ ", since he was apparently the person Suzutsuki Satoshi had ordered to keep an eye on Ichigo, but I reassured him that he was not at fault, but rather Ichigo was.

The only servants who the atmosphere didn't seem to affect were Masamune and Sora, as well as Konoe and her father – so pretty much those who were more directly a part of the events. While initially it seemed that Kanade and her parents were unaffected as well, over the course of the week it became clear that there was something _off_ about the dynamic between the three of them, more specifically, between Suzutsuki Satoshi and his wife. The recent events with Ichigo had caused a distance to appear between the two of them, and Kanade was caught in the middle. And while Kanade didn't seem to bear any resentment towards her father any more, I could observe a distance forming between her and her father as well.

The stagnation within the Mansion only seemed to grow over the course of the week, finally culminating on Thursday – the day of Ichigo's trial.

While normally a crime committed by a minor – which Ichigo was, as she had yet to reach twenty years of age – would be handled by the Family Court, due to the seriousness of the crimes Ichigo was accused of, the case was taken directly to an ordinary court where Ichigo would be tried as if she were an adult. With some "encouragement" from Suzutsuki Satoshi, the trial was scheduled to be held as soon as possible – and behind closed doors.

So, on Thursday, the three of us – Kanade, Konoe and myself – were given special permission to be excused from school as we were taken by Suzutsuki Satoshi and his wife to the place where Ichigo's trial would be held – the Tokyo High Court.

It had been a week since I had seen Ichigo, and the sight was… _non pleasant_ , to say the least. Her hair was unkempt and messy, and her skin looked almost sickly, likely from lack of eating. Her vacant eyes seemed to have no trace of life in them as she sat in the defendant's chair, the handcuffs around her wrists almost seeming like they could slip off at any moment. I would be lying if I said the sight didn't make me feel bad for the girl, and I could tell Kanade felt the same way too. This was once one of her close servants, after all, despite all that she had done.

Once we took our places – me in the victim's seat, with Konoe, Kanade and her mother as witnesses – I briefly saw Ichigo's weak gaze landing on Kanade, and she began to lift her right hand, but stopped halfway through as Kanade looked away with a guilty look on her face.

The small movement of her hand turned out to be the _only_ reaction Ichigo had to anything during her trial.

While the prosecutor listed out the different crimes Ichigo was being accused of – kidnapping, sexual assault, assault with a deadly weapon, torture and attempted murder, to name the most serious of the crimes – she didn't even bat an eyelid, and offered no reaction when questioned about the validity of the claims by the judge. Ichigo simply stood completely still as the world continued to move around her, and she could have been mistaken for a statue if it wasn't for her reflexive blinking every now and then. While her lack of reactions made the prosecutor's job easy – as there was no resistance or objections – it did the _contrary_ for the judge. Even after hearing the witnesses and going through all of the evidence, he was still hesitant in deciding on a final verdict, given the lack of input from the defendant herself. Ichigo was very clearly guilty of everything she was accused of, but as something was obviously wrong with her mental state, any decisions regarding her person made now would be borderline infringing on her human rights.

So, instead of condemning Ichigo immediately, the judge ordered for her to undergo psychological tests and rehabilitation until she was in a state where it was possible to hold a proper trial for her. Since Ichigo's closest relatives were – apparently – an uncle and a grandmother all the way over in Sapporo, this responsibility fell onto her former employers – the Suzutsuki Family.

Overall, Ichigo's trial had been quite… _underwhelming_ , if I had to describe it in one word. Though, it did make me feel sympathy towards the girl, since it gave me a new look at her circumstances.

I learned from Suzutsuki Satoshi that her parents had died years ago, and given that she had very little contact with her relatives in Hokkaido, the Suzutsuki Family took responsibility for her upbringing. Given what Suzutsuki Shirabe had seen over the years, it is likely that young Ichigo fell in love with her Mistress – Kanade – very early on, and the loss of her parents caused that love to become obsession. In a way, Kanade was the only person she could _cling_ to, as she had lost everyone else close to her – and now she was about to lose Kanade as well. Or, perhaps she had already lost her.

No matter how sad or depressing Ichigo's story is, there is no doubt about the fact that she went too far, and now she has paid the price for it. If she was a strong person, she would learn from this and move on, but a part of me found that very unlikely.

After Ichigo's trial, the heavy atmosphere within the mansion began to slowly disperse as the whole episode became a thing of the past, and I was able to have normal conversations with the other servants without them being overly sensitive with me. And after my ever-cheerful sister's discharge from hospital, things only got brighter around the Mansion, her presence even helping close the distance that had formed between Suzutsuki Satoshi and his wife and daughter. However, things only fully returned to normal after the Halloween event that was held at school on the last day of October.

The event had been mostly thought up by Kanade and Kureha, while Rouran Academy's Student council helped set up the event itself. They also made the event a school-wide one, getting help from the various clubs, including the Handicrafts club, who for once did some _actual_ handicrafts by creating the decorations for the event.

On the day of the event, everyone was required to come to school wearing a costume of some description, whether it was over-the-top like Kureha's full-body bear suit, something more timid like Schrödinger-senpai's masquerade ball mask, or even daring like Konoe's "cross-dress" maid costume – apparently picked out for her by Kanade – as long as it was something that could qualify as a costume. Unfortunately, Konoe wasn't the _only_ person Kanade had prepared a costume for. Namely, she mad managed to " _persuade_ "Masamune and I into wearing something she had prepared for us: a full-body rabbit costume in vein of Kureha's bear one for Masamune, and a _butler's suit_ for me.

At least, I thoughtit was a butler's suit _at first_.

It seemed to simply be a modified version of the suit I already wore whenever I was working, if a little _fancier_ , and I found it quite surprising that she had chosen something so _mild_ , considering what she had gotten for Masamune (Who, as you may guess, was initially opposed to the idea of wearing something so embarrassing, but was ultimately convinced to do it after Kanade promised her 30 000 yen for every hour she wore the costume – an offer she couldn't refuse) and her track record of using me to fuel her sadistic needs. However, when Masamune, Kureha and I arrived at school that day to meet Kanade – who had gone there in advance with Konoe – I found out the _real_ reason as to why she had chosen this particular costume for me.

The main events of the day would be held at the academy's auditorium, with various other minor events and activities set up by the different classes and clubs around the school, just like at the cultural festival. The three of us were told to meet Kanade at the auditorium, and what awaited us was something I had never expected to see.

As we stepped inside, standing at the far end from the entrance was a figure clad in all-white clothing, a _dress_ , to be precise. As we got closer, it became clear from the sheer size that it was no ordinary dress either, and as the figure – now revealed to be Kanade – turned around to face us with a smile and wave of her gloved hand, everything suddenly made sense.

She was wearing a _wedding dress_. And my outfit? I was the _groom_.

I was momentarily stunned, both by the revelation of her intentions – and their _implications_ – and by what I was currently seeing, as it was honestly the most beautiful sight I had ever seen in my life. I felt my heartbeat rising along with the temperature of my cheeks as Kanade approached us, with Konoe trailing behind her to make sure her dress didn't get caught on anything. My reaction to Kanade's "costume" was not left unnoticed by my companions, as I soon felt the angry bunny Masamune's foot colliding with mine, _hard_ , as she stomped on it to pull me back into reality. Kanade on the other hand seemed _pleased_ by my reaction, both in the sense that she clearly enjoyed teasing me with her beautiful dress, but also because she was _happy_ that I found it hard to keep my eyes off her. Or, at least that is what gathered from the small smiles and light blushes she had whenever she caught me staring. I couldn't help myself, though, and neither could anyone else at the academy once the Halloween event started.

At first, Kanade and I, along with Konoe, circled around the Academy, both supervising the event and partaking in it. And wherever we went, the gazes of the entire student body followed, as Kanade and I stuck out in our wedding attire in the midst of all the more "traditional" Halloween costumes like a sore thumb. It didn't help that Kanade _insisted_ on us walking everywhere with our arms locked together, as if we were actually a newlywed couple, all to " _help with my gynophobia_ ", though I knew the real reason for _why_ she wanted to do it.

The day culminated in the auditorium with what Kanade called a "Western Halloween party", starting with a brief speech from Suzutsuki Satoshi (who was persuaded to wear a suit reminiscent of the 1931 film _Dracula_ by his wife), followed by various events held by different clubs – including a rendition of the Dracula story by the drama club – and ending in an almost ball-esque dance party with non-alcoholic drinks and candy served on the sides as the music club played scores from various horror movies in the background. Kanade ended up inviting me to dance with her, and I somewhat reluctantly – as I was still gynophobic, and it was also simply embarrassing – accepted her invitation. Problems arose, however, as I had zero dancing skills, having never danced with anyone before, but with Kanade's lead, we managed to do somewhat well – at least well enough to once again draw the stares of everyone within our vicinity, but that didn't really require much with our attire. At the end of the day, I figured the amount of people who were jealous of my "close relationship" with Kanade – both men and women – had only increased, but I had some respite from knowing that none of those people would _ever_ have a chance with Kanade, something that made me happy, given my feelings towards the girl.

The Halloween party turned out to be a great success, and I was impressed with how well Kanade – and everyone else who had worked one it – had managed to organize it in such a short amount of time, and everyone within the academy shared that thought, even the teachers and other staff.

After Halloween, November was upon us, and things got more hectic at school as we got closer and closer to the end of the year. And if things at school were hectic, they were at least twice as hectic at the Mansion, since Kanade started to work me to the bone in curing my gynophobia – with her mother's help, as she had also found out about my phobia. In short, I was subjected to things that could amount to _torture_ on a nearly daily basis, my only moments of respite being the time I spent with Masamune, though she was also quite adamant about curing my phobia.

Around halfway through November, we got our first snow, and the reconstruction of our house was finished just in time for it, allowing Kureha, myself and our mother to move back into it. While Kanade was disappointed that my time at the Suzutsuki mansion was now over, it was what we had agreed upon, and while I had also enjoyed living there, there is no place like home, as they say. But, it wasn't like we didn't meet any more. Outside of school, both Kanade and Masamune insisted on spending time with me, all to help with my phobia.

The second big thing in November happened towards the end of the month, when I suddenly received word from Suzutsuki Satoshi that apparently Ichigo's rehabilitation had made enough progress for a second trial to be held. After the first trial a month prior, I had nearly forgotten about her, having put the events that happened with her behind me, but I always knew that it wouldn't be the last of seeing Ichigo.

The second trial was held on a weekend, and this time included my mother, Kureha, as well as Ichigo's uncle – called to the trial all the way from Hokkaido – alongside those of us who had participated in the previous one. Ichigo looked better than what she had looked like a month ago, but she was by no means the epitome of healthy. While she no longer seemed sickly, she was still apathetic, with messy hair and wrinkly clothes, the few movements she did jagged and slow, as if every step she took hurt her physically. And when we met in the court room, I could clearly see that pain in her eyes. While usually emotionless, I had only ever seen anger in her eyes, but once she saw me and Kanade, it was as if she was stabbed in the heart, and just like before, I began to feel bad for the girl, despite all she had done.

Ichigo's second trial went more smoothly than the first, at least from the perspective of the judge. The various medication and therapy had improved Ichigo's mental state enough that she was able to respond, though her weak voice made everyone who listened aware that she no longer had any will to live. We went through all of the same procedures we had in the previous trial, with the added input from both Kureha as a witness and from Ichigo's uncle as her representative, and in the end, the judge's verdict was clear. Ichigo was found guilty of all the crimes she was being accused of, and would face a life sentence in jail, where she would also get help for her mental state – both the depression she had now developed, and the psychopathic tendencies and obsession that had lead to her committing these crimes in the first place.

The last we saw of Ichigo was as she was escorted back into a police car, not saying a word or even sparing a glance in our direction. Just before the police car took her away for incarceration, though, both Kanade and I saw her do something that we would remember for a long time, as Ichigo pressed her face against the window and mouthed the words " _I'm sorry_ ".

And as the car drove off, we both knew that would the last time we would likely ever see the girl, given how harsh life sentences were. She would be in prison for at least ten years, but would likely be there for at least twice that amount before she even got a chance at being released – if she _ever_ got a chance at being released.

While Ichigo's second trial initially caused the gloomy atmosphere around us return, it dispersed quickly enough, as we could now finally breath a sigh of relief and safely say that it was over.

The rest of November went by in a flash, and soon it was coming close to the end of December, and the end of the school year. Kureha and I planned to spend Christmas with our mother, but on the last day of school, we promised together with all of our close friends – Nakuru, Schrödinger-senpai, Masamune, and of course, Konoe and Kanade – that we would meet together for new year's at a local shrine. It would also work as a "Goodbye party" for Schrödinger-senpai, who would be going away the next year. However, for me, there was one other thing about the new year's festival that was of more importance than anything else.

Something, that I had been planning on for a long time, and that I could finally put to fruition.

* * *

"Haah… It's pretty cold…"

I breathed warm air into my palms as I gazed up at the sky. _The past week has been pretty much non-stop snowing, but I'm glad it's clear tonight. It makes this night just that one bit more special._ I adjusted the scarf on my neck as a shiver went through my body, stopping to admire the orange piece of fabric for a moment. It was a gift I received from Konoe, but it wasn't a Christmas gift. Rather, it was a gift she gave me for something I had _achieved_. _Everything is falling into place nicely…_

It was late in the evening on the 31st of December, New year's eve. The magical night when one year changes to the next, a time of change, or simply the chosen date that humanity had agreed upon would be celebrated as the Earth finishing its full rotation around the sun. Whether or not the date held any significance on en large, this particular date was special to me. _All that is missing right now is_ her _._ I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out my phone, checking the time on it. _We're supposed to meet everyone at the central shrine in half an hour, but I asked to meet_ her _here earlier, but she's late…_ As I pocketed my phone again, my vision was suddenly blocked as something _soft_ and _warm_ pressed itself against my back.

"Guess who, Jirou-kun~!" An all-too familiar voice – yet one I hadn't heard other than in phone calls since school ended – sang out from behind me, and I moved away the hands that had covered my eyes as I turned around.

"You're making it too easy for me, Kanade. Besides, you're late..." I stopped mid-sentence as I fully turned around and saw what was standing in front of me. _Kanade..?_

"Hehee, do you like it?" Kanade spun around, showcasing the _Miko –_ or _shrine maiden_ – attire that she was wearing. I would be lying if I said it didn't look good on her, quite the opposite, as seeing her in such a cute outfit made my heart skip a beat.

"Where… did you get that?" I forced myself to ask as I looked Kanade in the eyes, if only to avoid looking down at her cleavage. _Is she… not wearing anything under there?_

"From my part-time job, of course. Schrödinger-senpai told me about how she would come here every year to work as a shrine maiden, so I've spend the past week or so here making some more pocket money." Kanade explained. _As if you need any more pocket money._ "But you didn't answer my question. Do you like it, Jirou-kun?"

"Oh, er… W-well… Y-yes, I do." I said and averted my gaze, noticing the path that lead away from where we currently were, deeper into the shrine. "But, I called you here earlier for a reason. Could you… walk with me, Kanade?" I pointed towards the path, and Kanade nodded to me.

We walked together in silence, Kanade staying close to me as we made our way up the path, not having a single care in the world. As we got closer and closer to our destination – a place I had scouted out specifically for tonight – though, I felt myself getting more and more nervous. _It's going to be okay. You got this, Sakamachi Kinjirou._

"Where are you taking me, Jirou-kun? I hope it's not to do something _unsightly_ to me." Kanade asked from me after a few minutes of silence.

"We're here now." I said as we stepped out onto a small, open part of the pathway that overlooked the city below us. The view from up here was staggering, and we weren't even at the top yet, but this is exactly where I wanted to be. _With the distant lights of the city mingling with the stars in the sky, this sight is almost magical. I'm glad that this shrine is built in a place where the light pollution has yet to reach._

"Wow… This is quite the view..." Kanade said as she leaned on the railing. "But, I'm sure there's some other reason as to why you've brought me here." She then continued as she turned around, and I took a deep breath. _No going back now._

"There is." I replied and glanced at our surroundings, swallowing down the nervousness building up within me. "There is… something I have to tell you." I saw Kanade's eyes light up for a moment, before she tensed up slightly. "Actually… I have been keeping something from you, Kanade. Something… quite important."

"What… do you mean?" Kanade asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"Well… You obviously remember back when you… _confessed_ to me, right?" I saw a slight blush appearing on Kanade's cheeks, but she nodded to me. "Ever since that day… I've been questioning my feelings. Specifically, the feelings I have towards Masamune." Kanade's eyes widened at my statement. "You see… I wasn't sure what I thought of her. I knew she loved me, as she had confessed to me not long before that, but your confession – and what happened after it – got me thinking about my own feelings. In short… I didn't know what I _felt_ towards Masamune, or if my feelings towards her were… _romantic_." I paused for a moment to let Kanade take in everything I had said.

"So… What about your… What do you..." Kanade bit her lip, as if she didn't know what to ask, so I continued.

"Over the course of these past few months, I've had time to think about the whole thing. I knew what I felt towards you, Kanade, or at least I think I did, but Masamune was another thing altogether. Spending time with both of you, and doing different things together… They all became valuable to me in figuring out my own feelings." I smiled to myself as I recalled all the different things we had got up to. _So many fond memories made…_

"But… did you… reach a conclusion..?" Kanade's voice sounded weak. _This probably wasn't what she expected, and I don't blame her. I kept this mostly to myself, after all, so she had no idea what was going on in my mind._

"I did." I took a step towards Kanade and placed my hands on her shoulders as she looked up at me, her mouth ever so slightly parted. _This is it._ "Kanade… _Aishiteru_." Very briefly, I saw Kanade's face explode into crimson, before I pulled her close to me and captured her lips in my own, transmitting my feelings for her through our kiss. _I did it…_ As I held onto Kanade, her entire body felt so small, so fragile, as if the gentlest of breezes could break it. But I knew that wouldn't happen, for she was _safe_ where she was. In my arms.

And in that moment, I felt immense happiness, unlike anything I had ever felt before in my life.

We parted from our kiss after multiple seconds had passed, but I didn't let go of Kanade, instead pulling her even closer to me, and I felt her wrapping her arms around my waist as she pressed her face into my chest.

"Jirou-kun..." Kanade said quietly and lifted her gaze, a smile on her face as tears threatened to spill from the corners of her eyes. "So you… chose me?"

" _You_ were always the only choice for me, Kanade, I understood that a while ago. Masamune is very dear to me, but… I know I don't love her the same way I love you. You're… the only one for me." Kanade's face reddened even further and she averted her gaze from mine. _That line was pretty cheesy… but they are my honest feelings._

"S-saying something like t-that is… I-it's unfair, Jirou-kun..." Kanade mumbled, and I chuckled to myself.

"Aren't I supposed to receive a response of some kind?" I asked, and Kanade looked back at me, a slight smirk appearing on her face.

"You've received my answer months ago, Jirou-kun." Kanade said and kissed me briefly on the lips. " _Aishiteru_." It was now my turn to blush, as my cheeks heated up from Kanade's confession of love. _Saying it myself was pretty embarrassing already, but hearing it from her…_

"I-I guess that's t-true..." I said and heard a giggle come from Kanade. I smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead, then pulled her further into the hug. We stayed together like that, just the two of us under the stars for what felt like an eternity, until Kanade suddenly started squirming in my arms. "What is it, Kanade?"

"Ah, I was just… You know… your gynophobia. We shouldn't stay like this… for too long..." Kanade mumbled, but as a reply I only pulled her back closer to me. "Ah! J-Jirou-kun?"

"You don't have to worry about that. Did we not promise that I would fully respond to your feelings once it was taken care of?" I let Kanade go enough so she could look up at me, and I saw her eyes widening.

"W-wait, are you saying..." I nodded to Kanade with a smile.

"The exposure therapy worked. I tested it with Konoe a week ago, and… I'm cured. Though, I guess the real test starts now, whether or not I can _stay_ cured, now that I'm together with you." Kanade simply looked back at me for multiple seconds, before she leapt back at me and captured my lips in another kiss. The kiss was more passionate than before, and we only separated when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. Taking it out, I saw a message from Kureha, asking about my whereabouts.

"I suppose we have to go meet them now, huh..." Kanade said, sounding a little disappointed that our alone time would end. _And I would be lying if I wasn't a little disappointed as well._

"We shouldn't keep them waiting. After all, we do have two bits of news to tell them." I said to Kanade, who smiled and nodded at me.

With one final glance up at the sky, the two of us began to make our way down the path again, this time holding hands, our fingers intertwined. Within a few minutes, we found ourselves at our designated meeting spot. Everyone else had already gathered there, and the first person to notice our arrival was Masamune.

"There you are, Chicken-brain. And is that… Suzutsuki? We were wondering where you two… were..." Masamune called out to us, her voice trailing off as her gaze landed on our hands, still locked together as Kanade leaned against my shoulder. For a moment, I saw emotional _pain_ flash across her pretty features, but it was soon replaced with a smile. "...I see, so that's how it is, then, huh?" I gave Masamune a slow nod. _I knew she would be hurt, but… She's a strong girl, she can get over this. And it's not like we're not going to meet any more or anything. Masamune is still very important to me, and I do love her, even if that love isn't romantic._

"Ah, Nii-san! We were waiting for you for ages!" Kureha shouted out to us, bringing everyone else's attention to us as well.

"Oh, I see you caught yourself a _Miko_ , Onii-chan." Schrödinger-senpai said with a smirk. "Though, I suppose you caught that one not because of her outfit, but because of something else. Congratulations, I suppose." Nakuru looked between her sister and me with confusion written all over her face. _Ah, right… I guess no-one ever told her that me and Kanade_ weren't _dating after the whole thing during the Sports Festival… Well, there's no need to do that any more._

Our group then began to make our way to the central shrine, as it was getting closer to midnight, with Kanade and I hanging at the back of the group.

"You know, Jirou-kun… I'm really happy right now." Kanade suddenly said as we walked up the steps.

"I know you are, Kanade. Because I'm happy too." I replied and momentarily gazed upwards at the stars. _Hmm… I guess I could also tell her about the other thing…_ "Hey, you know how we chose our courses for our third year, right?"

"...Yes? You went with… Arts and Literature, right? The same as me?" Kanade asked, sounding puzzled. "What's this all of a sudden?"

"Well… There's a reason I chose that, and it's not just because you chose it as well – though that definitely did affect my choice." Kanade was now looking at me as we walked. "For… pretty much ever since Kureha and I moved back to our own house… I've been working on a little something that I haven't told anyone about, yet." I turned to look at Kanade, meeting her curious gaze with my own. "You know that amateur writing competition that's held every January?"

"Wait, don't tell me you've written something?" Kanade asked. _Bingo_.

"Well… it's not finished yet, but yes. I thought that everything I've experienced since I got to know you felt almost like it was from a book, or a movie or something. It's all been so… _wonderful_ , to say the least. So I thought to myself: ' _Why not write a story based on that_?'"

"You're kidding, right, Jirou-kun?" I shook my head at Kanade. "I… never would have imagined you as a writer. So, the story is about us, is it? What is it called?" I gazed back up at the sky and smiled to myself. _I spent a week trying to come up with a name, but I think it fits…_

"The story will be called…"

" _The Sadistic Temptress and Myself the Chicken."_

* * *

 **AN: Long exhale. This is finally done, as I finish writing this chapter at midnight, when I'm supposed to wake up in around six hours. It took me nearly two weeks to write this chapter, so that combined with the delay on my other stories caused this to take quite a while, but I am extremely happy with this final chapter turned out**

 **The Manga (and I presume the Novels as well) kind of gloss over how exactly Jirou's phobia is cured, but it's essentially just extended periods of exposure therapy, so I decided to go with the same route in this story.**

 **I'll be briefly returning to this story with an epilogue chapter at some point, but apart from that, this story is pretty much finished. I don't have plans for a sequel or anything like that, but we'll see, won't we?**

 **Until the Epilogue, cheerio!**


	14. Epilogue

**AN: Hello, dear readers! With the last chapter, this story has been finished, but I give you this final Author's note alongside the Epilogue to fully bring this story to a close. Eleven months in the making, I am extremely proud of this story (as it is my personal favourite out of all the stories I've written), and with nearly 2k views, it is my second-most popular story (as I am writing this AN) on . I thank all of you who have read this story, as even such "minimal" amount of support means a lot to me. As long as I know that my writings have brought enjoyment to another person, I'm happy.**

 **And now, with one final farewell, and another thank you, I leave you with the Epilogue for _The Sadistic Temptress and Myself the Chicken_!**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 _The clear ringing of the church bells resonated throughout the chapel, accompanied by almost-heavenly music resulting from the organist's fingers gracefully dancing on the keyboard of his instrument. The crowds sitting on the pews watched with silent awe as three figures slowly made their way towards the altar, where four other figures were stood, waiting._

 _The figure walking in front was a short girl wearing a short white dress with shoulder-length silver hair decorated with colourful flowers, her purple eyes directed downwards as she scattered sakura petals on the floor, ignoring the gazes of everyone around her to the best of her ability. Behind her walked a young woman of peerless beauty, clad in an extravagant white dress with a long veil over her freely-flowing black hair, and while the veil covered her face somewhat, the most perceptive of those around her could clearly see the wide smile on her face and the sparkle in her red eyes. Locking arms with the woman was an older man with black hair and green eyes, wearing a black tuxedo and a proud smile on his face he lead the girl to the altar, letting go of her arm once the pair got to the front row of the pews. As the shorter girl in front moved to stand to the side, the man gave one last look and smile to the bride before taking his seat in the front row on the left side, sitting next to a beautiful woman with hair and eyes the same colour as the bride, though her white dress wasn't nearly as eye-catching as the younger woman's was. As her escort left her, the young woman briefly stopped and glanced at the pair on her left, flashing them a smile before taking a deep breath and taking the last few steps to the altar._

 _The figures waiting at the altar stood frozen in place as the gorgeous young woman walked up the steps. With a nervous gulp, a blue-haired young man clothed in a white wedding suit looked to his right, where, slightly behind him, his glasses-framed gaze met the blue eyes of a light orange-haired best man. While to everyone else there the best man may have seemed to be male, the blue-haired young man knew of her true gender. This trust was the reason she had been chosen for the role in the first place, and the trust was not misplaced, as she gave the groom a reassuring smile. Turning his gaze back forwards, the young man's eyes met the priest's gaze briefly before it landed on the aquamarine-coloured eyes of a pink-haired girl standing a little ways away from him, directly opposite of the best man. Noticing her brother's gaze, the girl also gave him a smile and a small thumbs-up. His final glance was directed to his left, at the front row of the pews on the house right side of the chapel, where – next to an empty space with a single flower on it – was sat a woman with long pink hair, currently struggling to hold back her tears. Having his nervousness defeated with the support of his friends and family, the young man turned his gaze back forwards as the bride – his bride – stepped up to the altar._

 _Instantly, his breath was caught in his throat as he gazed at the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The young woman now in front of him lifted her veil, revealing to him her perfectly proportioned face, her attractive red eyes framed by long eyelashes, and her glistening lips, slightly parted, tempting him with their pleasant plumpness. The young man swallowed again as the priest next to them began his recital of the blessings bestowed upon the pair. Most of the priest's words, however, did not reach his ears, as he was simply entranced with the sight of the woman in front of him – his soon-to-be-wife. He could not take his eyes off her, and she didn't seem to want to do so either. As the pair stared into each other's eyes, the world around them slowly melted away, leaving only the two of them in a white landscape, stretching out endlessly as sakura petals fell down from the skies all around them. This was their moment of ultimate happiness, and nothing could take it away from them._

" _...Do you, Sakamachi Kinjirou, take Suzutsuki Kanade as your wife, to love and cherish her in both sickness and health, to stand by her side and support her, both in good times and bad, till death does you part?" Hearing his name being said, the young man was pulled back into reality, but he didn't move his gaze from the crimson eyes of the woman in front of him._

" _I do."_

" _Do you, Suzutsuki Kanade, take Sakamachi Kinjirou as your husband, to love and cherish him in both sickness and health, to stand by his side and support him, both in good times and bad, till death does you part?" The smile on the woman's face only seemed to grow, and her words were nearly inaudible as they exited her mouth along with the breath she had been holding._

" _I do."_

" _Then, under the watchful eye of God, and with these rings..." From behind the blue-haired young man, the best man approached and held out a small box. Opening it, with a shaking hand he took out a gold ring set with three expertly cut rubies and the name 'Kanade' engraved upon it. At the same time, the pink-haired girl approached from behind the bride, holding out a similar box in her hands. "...may you seal your vows of eternal matrimony." Smiling, the black-haired young woman held out her delicate hand, and the blue-haired young man held onto it gently as he slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. After doing so, the young woman took the ring from the box held out to her – a gold band, but set with aquamarines instead of rubies, and with the name 'Kinjirou' engraved on it – and proceeded to take the young man's left hand in turn, sliding the ring onto his ring finger as well. "You may now kiss the bride." As soon as the words left the priest's mouth, the smile on the young woman's face turned mischievous, as she used the young man's hand she was still holding onto to pull him closer to her, catching him in her embrace alongside his lips with her own in one swift motion. If the previous moments where the pair had done nothing but simply stare at each other were of pure happiness, the moment their lips touched was an electrifyingly blissful moment, nothing like they had ever felt before. After a prolonged amount of time, the newly-wed pair separated from their kiss and pressed their foreheads together, once again closing off the world outside the two of them._

" _Aishiteru, Kanade."_

" _Aishiteru, Kinjirou."_

 _The pair's quiet whispers were only heard by them, and despite the extravagant wedding they had set up, that was all that mattered. For as long as the pair had each other, everything would be right in the world._

…

"...And then we would walk out hand-in-hand, off to our new future together! Or maybe a traditional Shinto wedding would be better after all..? I think Mother would like that, since if I remember correctly, she got married to Father in a Shinto fashion… Ooh, and we could hold it at the shrine where you confessed to me the second time on new year's eve! Yes, that's a brilliant idea! Hah, sometimes my own genius surprises me… Ah, and I would get to wear a _Uchikake…_ I wonder if Mother's is still somewhere..?" Kanade began to mumble to herself about securing the local shrine for a wedding – _our_ wedding – while I simply let out a small sigh, though I couldn't help the slight blush creeping to my face from her description of an ' _ideal_ white wedding' between the two of us.

"Okay, hold on, slow down a little, Kanade. Aren't you… being a little _too_ hasty with your planning? It's barely been a month since _that night_. Also, did you have Schrödinger-senpai as the flower girl? I don't think she would like being assigned that particular role..." In response, all I got from my _girlfriend_ was a slight pout as she leaned closer to me. The sudden close proximity – while I had gotten a lot more used to it in the past month, as Kanade was surprisingly needy and clingy – only caused my blush to deepen, so I turned my head away from my girlfriend, my gaze landing on my mother, currently cooking in the kitchen.

" _Mou_ , don't be like that, Jirou-kun. Doesn't every girl plan and dream of their own wedding from the moment they know what a wedding is?" Kanade replied to me, then turned her gaze downwards with a dejected look on her face. "Or are you saying… _We_ won't last long enough for planning like that to be necessary..?" The words that left Kanade's mouth were barely audible, but they struck me like a knife in my heart.

"N-no, that's not what I me-" As I turned back to face her, Kanade cut me off by pulling my head to hers, capturing my lips with her own as she kissed me. The kiss, while passionate, didn't last for very long, as Kanade pulled away with a cheeky smile on her face.

"I know that, Jirou-kun. You wouldn't leave me for anything in the world." Kanade winked at me, then pressed her forehead against mine. I let out a sigh of defeat and closed my eyes as we leaned against each other, the world around us slowly disappearing. _I've known her for almost a year, and she's been my girlfriend for a month, and I still can't one-up her… 'Girlfriend', huh… I would never have believed that I of all people would one day get one of those._ I opened my eyes again as a smile grew on my face, and I found my hands moving up to gently land on Kanade's shoulders, slowly snaking their way around her neck. _Definitely not one like Kanade, at the very least. But that's definitely not a bad thing._ Kanade opened her eyes and smiled back at me, and we slowly began to inch our faces closer, with Kanade parting her lips slightly for another kiss. _Quite the opposite, as I've never been happier in my life than with her._

"I think I'm going to have to side with Kinjirou here, Kana-chan." My mother's words caused both of us to jump, and we were reminded of where we currently were – the dining room of the new Sakamachi family house, waiting for my mother to finish cooking. "Kinjirou just turned 18, so you two technically would be allowed to marry, but it would require special permission from Kana-chan's parents. I would grant you two that permission immediately, of course." Kanade and I quickly separated from each other, both of our cheeks flushed, and I looked towards my mother as she stirred the pot while looking back at us over her shoulder. "You two haven't told the Suzutsukis yet, right?"

"A-ah, well… yes, that's right. We haven't told my parents yet, only our closest friends." Kanade replied to my mother. _That night, it was pretty clear to our friends, and it's not like we were hiding it_ _from them. Besides, at the very least, Masamune deserved to know._ "We… weren't planning on telling you either, yet, Saka… _Akemi-san_. But Kureha just kind of went ahead and told you."

"Hah! That she did. I didn't believe her at first, when she shouted and squealed in joy over her older brother having gotten himself a girlfriend." My mother chuckled to herself a little. "But, now I know that I have you to thank for helping cure my son's gynophobia, and I don't think there's anyone more fitting for him than you." She then continued with a smile on her face, and I saw Kanade blushing a little.

"That's… _Arigatou_ , Akemi-san. But, I didn't cure Jirou-kun on my own. Usami-san was also quite instrumental, and..." Kanade's eyes met mine briefly. "...Subaru also helped and supported Jirou-kun, in his own way."

"Hmmm… I guess so. In any case, I'm really grateful to you for everything you've done, Kana-chan. Is there… any reason as to why you haven't told your parents yet, though? Your mother seemed quite supportive of the idea of you two being together." My mother said with a slight grin, then lifted up the ladle she was using to stir the _nikujaga_ she was making, using a spoon to test the taste. _Despite her appearance, Okaa-san is actually quite a good cook. It's a shame she's_ _often_ _away for long periods of time – I have to rely on instant foods, since Kureha's cooking can't always be trusted._

"Well… Both of my parents… are actually aware of _my_ feelings towards Jirou-kun." Kanade admitted to my mother, who was now turning off the stove. "However, while they are aware of Jirou-kun's _former_ gynophobia, they don't know that it has been cured, or about _his_ feelings towards me. Because of this, we haven't told them about our… _relationship_ either." Kanade explained as my mother brought the pot to the dining table, the aroma coming from it making my mouth water.

"I promised Suzutsuki Satoshi that I would give an answer to Kanade's feelings once my phobia was cured, but Kanade and I wanted to keep this a secret from them for at least a little while." I said as my mother set down the pot on top of the metal grill on the table, to prevent it from burning the tablecloth. "Although… we do know that we need to tell them soon enough." I glanced over at Kanade, who gave me a slow nod once our eyes met. "...Possibly today."

"There's a certain… _formality_ when it comes to these things, and Father will most likely expect things to be done as formally as possible – even if we have been _d-dating_ without his knowledge for quite a while." Kanade continued as my mother brought out three plates and glasses, along with a pitcher of water, to the table.

"Right, I see. Do you know if Kureha is going to come home any time soon for dinner?" My mother first replied to Kanade, then turned her gaze to me, gesturing towards the cabinet she had taken the plates out of.

"I… don't think so. I remember she mentioned something about doing things together with the Handicrafts club today, as they need some new members." I replied, and my mother nodded to me before turning to face Kanade again.

"How about Subaru? Doesn't that butler of yours usually stick to you like a shadow?" My mother then asked as she handed out a pair of chopsticks to both of us.

" _Arigatou_.Subaru is running a few errands for me, and I've arranged for him to secure our driver to take us to the Mansion later today. Both Mother and Father should be there, so… It is an ideal time to come clean about our relationship to them." Kanade replied to her, glancing towards me briefly.

"Hmm… Given your family's status… would Kinjirou technically become a _mukoyōshi_? Since, after _marrying_ you, he would become the male heir to the Suzutsukis, right?" Mother sat down at the opposite end of the table, uttering a quiet ' _itadakimasu_ ' before lifting the stew pot's lid with a potholder, gently placing the two items on the table next to the pot. _That is a good point, actually. I hadn't even thought of that. Kanade's family is of a higher socio-economic rank than ours, so I believe that by a legal definition, that would be the case. It would mean that I would have to take on the Suzutsuki surname…_

"I… guess _technically_ yes. I do not have any siblings, and I've never really put any thought into who would inherit my family's businesses and wealth, simply assuming that I would be the one who would do so. I think it all comes down to how adamant Father will be about keeping everything under the Suzutsuki name. Then again, Father still has many years ahead of him, and I do not believe he is _that_ willing to pass on the mantle quite yet." Kanade replied after a brief moment of thought, while my mother ladled stew onto her plate. _Heh, to think Okaa-san was initially worried about being 'fancy' when dealing with Kanade, given her upbringing…_ _Right now, we look just like any old normal_ family _._ "Father will no doubt have something to say about the matter if we get to speak with him today." After my mother finished ladling stew onto her plate, Kanade took the ladle from her, placing her hands together in a prayer briefly. " _Itadakimasu_."

"I'm sure everything will go fine, Kana-chan." My mother replied to Kanade with a smile, glancing briefly in my direction as well. "I can guarantee that Shirabe-san will give you two her blessing – she seemed to be quite fond of Kinjirou, that's for certain." I saw a wry smile appearing on Kanade's face as she ladled the stew onto her plate, unnoticed by my mother. _If only you knew_ how _fond she was of me back when I worked at the Suzutsuki Mansion… Although, I guess it did all end up helping with curing my phobia._ "I know I've said it quite a few times during the past month, but I do really think you two suit each other perfectly. Your father would be an idiot to not let you two marry." My mother continued as Kanade passed me the ladle.

"I… don't think he would have anything against it." I said and briefly glanced at Kanade, who was testing the taste and temperature of the stew, while I ladled the stew onto my plate. "As Kanade said, though, he will be expecting a degree of formality with this – I'd guess he's going to ask me to prove myself to be worthy of her." _And I aim to do just that._ _Just you wait, Suzutsuki Satoshi._ " _Itadakimasu_." Placing the ladle back into the pot, I took the first bite out of the nikujaga, and my mouth was immediately overtaken by the savoury sweet taste of the soy sauce combined with the rich flavour of the meat and the lightly salted potatoes, all creating what could only be described as delicious. _If Okaa-san ever decides to give up wrestling, she would definitely have a chance to make it big with her cooking… Though I highly doubt that would ever happen._

"I'm expecting you to do nothing short of your best, Kinjirou! You've got your girl, and now you have to fight tooth and nail to keep her, or else you can't be called a man!" My mother said with a wide grin as she stuffed some more stew into her mouth, and I couldn't help a smile forming on my face. _This is just how she is. Her boisterous_ _nature is what brought her together with dad in the first place._ I looked towards Kanade again, our eyes meeting as a smile appeared on her face as well. _I get the feeling that Kanade might be doing more of the fighting, though. She isn't letting go of me easily._ "So, from one topic to another… Have you kids _done it_ already? Can Shirabe-san and I be expecting _grandchildren_ any time soon?" Upon hearing my mother's question, Kanade nearly choked on her stew, though I was lucky to have swallowed my food just beforehand. _Why would you ask something like that out of the blue?!_ I felt my cheeks heating up – and for good reason – and turned to my girlfriend as she coughed a little frantically.

"O-Okaa-san! K-Kanade, a-are you okay?" I asked as I poured Kanade a glass of water, which she eagerly accepted to help her down the piece of meat stuck in her throat thanks to my mother's _more_ than insensitive question about our _private_ life. "W-why would you… ask t-that?" I asked from my mother once Kanade had calmed down, her cheeks now also flushed a bright red.

"Come on, Kinjirou. You two are a young couple, and you're not gynophobic any more. You can't tell me you haven't done _anything_ , or that you haven't at least thought of it." I averted my gaze from my mother, meeting the eyes of Kanade as I did. As soon as that happened, though, the blush on Kanade's cheeks became even deeper, and she quickly looked away from me. _W-well… I can't_ deny _that we haven't…_ experimented _a little together, but… we haven't gone_ that _far y-yet… Gah! I can't tell her that! And Kanade's reaction to this is not helping at all!_

"T-that's… O-our private matter, Okaa-san." I replied and watched as Kanade slinked back in her seat, clearly embarrassed by the sudden turn in conversation – and I didn't blame her. _She is normally quite_ _forward and_ _assertive, but is surprisingly bashful when it comes to this kind of stuff, as I know from_ experience… _Although, I would imagine that when it comes to_ that _,_ _she would easily be the one to take the lead..._ _Wait, no! Bad thoughts!_ I was – luckily – pulled out of my thoughts as I heard my mother laughing, and looked back towards her.

"Haah… I know, I know. It's just too much fun teasing you two." My mother said and let out a nostalgic sigh. "By the time your father and I started dating, we had both already gone past the point of adolescent love. While we did obviously have our awkward and embarrassing moments in the early days of our relationship, it was nothing like what you two have displayed to me in the past month. Ah, the playfulness of youth… Make sure you two keep a hold of that, even when you get older. Because once it's gone, it's gone." My mother smiled, though her gaze was not directed at Kanade and I any more. Following it, my own gaze landed on the small shrine we had constructed in honour of my father. As we had lost pretty much everything when our old house burned down, my mother had placed the photo of my father that she had always kept with her on the shrine. _Father…_ "Ah, sorry, I kind of started rambling again. But, you better remember that advice, okay?" Kanade and I nodded to my mother, and I could see that Kanade seemed hesitant, like she was about to say something now that she had gotten over the initial awkwardness of my mother's previous question.

"Akemi...san… I..." Kanade bit her lip as she lowered her chopsticks, and I immediately knew what she was trying to say. _She''s still being careful around the subject of my father around Okaa-san… Under all her teasing and sadism, Kanade really is a caring person._

"I know what you're going to say." My mother replied, reaching out to place her hand on top of Kanade's. "But I don't want to hear you say it. It's okay, Kana-chan. What's in the past is in the past, you shouldn't worry about it." My mother took a hold of Kanade's hand and moved it so it was resting on top of mine. "Make the most of what have have in the present, and focus on _your_ future." My mother lifted her hand off ours, and I turned mine around from underneath Kanade's so I could interlock our fingers, while Kanade looked back at me and smiled.

" _Arigatou_ , Akemi-san." Kanade thanked my mother, and I could feel her tightening her hold on my hand ever so slightly. "I am truly thankful for the support you've given us." My mother simply shook her head as she picked up her own chopsticks again.

"Don't mention it. What kind of mother would I be if I didn't support my son's relationship with such a pretty girl? Now if only Kureha could find herself someone as well… Doesn't she have a crush your butler?" I looked towards Kanade again, who smiled back at me wryly. _Kureha's crush is painfully obvious, so it's no wonder Okaa-san knows of it..._

"A mother knows her children best, huh?" Kanade said with a slight giggle. "Well, I do believe that Subaru should find himself someone soon enough – even if he is my butler, he has to strike out on his own at some point, especially now that I've gotten Jirou-kun by my side. Kureha and Subaru would be wonderful pair, don't you think, Jirou-kun?" Kanade tilted her head in a cutesy way as she asked the question from me, her face as innocent as could be – and yet I could see through into what was going on in her head. _More 'fun' for her, eh? I wonder how Kureha would react if she knew, though…_ I suppressed my urge to sigh to the best of my ability, and saw Kanade smirking before she turned back to my mother.

"Hmmm… From what I've seen, it could work out… The only problem is that..." I saw Mother's grip on her chopsticks tightening, and it seemed like they might snap in half at any moment. "...Subaru is _his_ son. I don't think either of us would particularly like having our children getting married." I could practically see the shadows hanging over my mother, and could feel the tension in the room getting higher by the second. _Of course, Okaa-san's 'grudge' with Nagare…_

"I'm… sorry if this is insensitive of me to ask, Akemi-san, but… I don't believe you've ever _elaborated_ on what happened between you and Konoe Nagare?" My mother let out a sigh upon hearing Kanade's question, placing down her chopsticks so she wouldn't accidentally destroy them.

"I can tell that you two already know this, but… He and I used to date for a while back in the day. But, we were both young back then, and made many mistakes – us getting together, even if it was only for a little while, was one of them. Needless to say, things didn't go well and we had a falling out, which turned out to be the best outcome." My mother explained. _She doesn't seem willing to go into any further details, and I'm not even sure if I want to hear about her blunders in the past._ "It's good to see you two haven't made the same mistake, though. You two are far too suited for each other to have a falling out, I can tell. So you have to keep tight hold of her, Kinjirou!" My mother grinned widely and gave me a thumbs-up, before picking her chopsticks back up and resuming her meal. _I certainly hope that will be the case. No, I will make sure that will be the case._ I looked back at Kanade with a smile and squeezed her hand, my girlfriend returning the gesture. _I am not letting go of Kanade for anything, and I know she feels the same way._ "Anyway, moving on, you two still didn't answer previous question." Both Kanade and I turned back to my mother, who had a slightly cheeky smile on her face. "How far have you two gone? What do you kids call it these days… First, second and third base?" Immediately, I felt my cheeks heating up, and could see Kanade beginning to blush as well.

"O-Okaa-san!" Both of us shouted out, before turning to look at each other, and I saw Kanade's blush deepening as she realized her little 'slip-up' as she turned her gaze away from me in embarrassment. _Gah! Someone put me out of my misery already!_

The rest of the meal went by in relative peace, as my mother refrained from asking any more questions about the more _intimate_ side of mine and Kanade's relationship – which I do not deny the existence of. Light chatter with the occasional teasing from Kanade (directed at me, of course) dominated the conversation, and before we knew it, we had already finished eating. After clearing up the table, my mother began to brew some tea for us, but we didn't get the chance to drink it before a familiar black limousine pulled up in front of our house, followed shortly after by Konoe Subaru arriving inside. This was _it_.

"Ojou-sama, Jirou, Sakamachi-san. Good afternoon." Konoe greeted us with a bow as she entered. "The car is waiting outside, ready to go, like you asked, Ojou-sama."

"Thank you, Subaru. Have you informed Father and Mother?" Kanade asked from her butler while handing her bag to her, who nodded in reply.

"They are aware that you and Jirou are coming to meet them, yes. Shirabe-sama questioned me about the reason for the meeting, but by your orders, I didn't tell her." Konoe explained. _Shirabe-san is extremely perceptive and sharp, so she probably already knows the reason we're requesting to meet them. I wouldn't even be surprised if she knew Kanade and I have been dating behind their backs for the past month._

"Good." Kanade turned to face my mother and did a small bow in her direction. "We'll be taking our leave, then. Thank you for the meal, Akemi-san."

"Don't worry about it. Anything for my future daughter-in-law!" My mother said with a grin, then walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Knock em' dead, Kinjrou. Beat Suzutsuki Satoshi in this match and make him cede his daughter to you. I know you can do it!" I could only smile and nod confidently back at my mother. _While her wrestling lingo might not be the best way to describe the situation, I'll have to do my best, that much is certain._ _I know Kanade's father is at least_ somewhat _supportive of a relationship between the two of us, but I can't just rely on that alone – I'll need to prove it to him._

"So… ready to go, Jirou-kun?" Kanade asked as she turned to look at me.

"Hold on a moment, I need to go grab something real quick." Kanade looked back at me with a puzzled expression, but didn't say anything as I began to make my way upstairs to my room. _You'll know soon enough, Kanade._

Entering my room on the second floor, I walked over to my desk and opened the top drawer, from where I took out an opened letter addressed to me from the _Tokyo Amateur Writer's Association_ , or _TAWA_ for short. _I_ _t's been sitting here for a couple days, and I_ _haven't told anyone, but this is the perfect time to bring it out._ I opened the letter and pulled out the two sheets of paper inside of it, quickly glancing through the text written on both of them before folding them and placing them in my pocket. _It's not amazing, but it's definitely something. Now, I should_ _n't_ _keep Kanade – and by definition, her parents – waiting any longer._ Leaving the empty letter on the desk, I made my way back downstairs to the entrance hallway, where Kanade and Konoe were waiting for me.

"Right, I'm ready to go now, Kanade." I said to my girlfriend – who had now donned her coat, ready to leave at any given moment – as I walked up to her, while she simply looked me up and down, as if trying to look for something.

"What did you go to take with you?" Kanade asked from me, raising an eyebrow questioningly, but I simply shrugged off her question by walking past her towards the door, stopping to pick up my own coat and scarf.

"Just my phone, that's all." I replied to my girlfriend, then turned to look at my mother over my shoulder. "I'll be back later, Okaa-san."

"It's fine if you stay the night at your _girlfriend's place_ , Kinjirou." My mother replied with a grin, and I felt a slight blush appearing on my cheeks due to her implications. "Do your best, Kinjirou!" I nodded to my mother as I finished putting on my clothes, then turned to face Kanade.

"Let's go, Kanade." I said and extended out my hand, which Kanade took with a smile, squeezing onto it reassuringly. _It's time._

With another quick goodbye to my mother, the three of us left for the Suzutsuki Mansion. The elderly driver of the Suzutsukis looked at Kanade and I with intrigue as we stepped inside the limo holding hands, but didn't comment on it. And even if he had, Kanade and I didn't really care for keeping our relationship secret from anyone any longer, given the reason we were heading to the Suzutsuki Mansion in the first place.

We sat in the back seat of the car silently, as the full gravity of what we were about to do slowly descended upon us. Kanade and I have been dating for a month, but now it was finally time to make that "official" by – most likely – asking her hand in _marriage_ from her parents. _As Kanade said earlier, a degree if formality is required when dealing with a family as prestigious as the Suzutsukis – I can't just waltz up to her father and announce I'm dating her._ _Though_ _I still think it's a bit too "early" for us to thinking about marriage,_ _as_ _we are only High School students, after all._ I shifted my gaze from the window to my left, where Kanade was sitting between Konoe and I. _That isn't to say I_ don't _want to get married to Kanade one day..._ I felt my cheeks heating up as I recalled Kanade's " _wedding plans_ " from earlier, and had to quickly avert my gaze from her, which brought my girlfriend's attention to me. _W-well, I'm sure we can work all that out with Suzutsuki-san,_ _I'm sure he would understand that I wouldn't want to get married straight away. That is, assuming he_ accepts _my "_ proposal _" to his daughter. I don't think he would have anything against it, and I know his wife quite openly supports the two of us being together, but…_ I unconsciously tried to clench my left hand into a fist, but was met with resistance as I remembered that I was still holding onto Kanade's hand.

"Nervous, Jirou-kun?" Kanade asked from me after feeling she felt my hand squeezing onto hers, and I turned around to look at her.

"I… can't deny that. More nervous than I expected, at least." I replied, while Kanade simply smiled at me.

"It will be okay, Jirou-kun. All you have to do is to tell Father that you love me, and that you want to marry me, and if that doesn't work, you'll just have to _take_ me!" Kanade said to me bluntly, the smile never leaving her face.

"Uhh… I don't think that would be such a good idea..." I said with an awkward laugh, when suddenly Kanade leaned her head against my shoulder. "Kanade..?"

"I wasn't joking, Jirou-kun." Kanade said and looked up at me. "If it comes down to it, I would be willing to _elope_ with you." A few seconds passed as I gazed into Kanade's eyes, and I could see from within them that she was fully serious with that statement. _I… hope it doesn't come to that…_ "It should go fine, though. Father likes you, Jirou-kun. And, in fact, us getting married would be _beneficial_ to him. It would give Father someone that can take over his businesses, but who isn't married to his daughter purely for that reason. A win-win situation for both him and us." _That does make sense… Though it would mean I need to be able to take that position one day…_

"I guess you're right, Kanade." My girlfriend smiled at me again, then nuzzled herself against my neck, and I gently rested my head against hers. _I shouldn't worry too much. Everything will go just fine._

 _I'll make sure of that._

* * *

The car ride to the Mansion was relatively short, as we soon found ourselves walking up to the entrance, where a single figure was stood, seemingly waiting for us. And even from a distance, I could tell precisely who it was, due to the long, white hair that cascaded down well past her shoulders, as well as her refined posture as she stood in place like a statue. _Sora? I'm guessing Mother ordered her to wait for us after Subaru left to pick us up. Either that, or she's here to tell us that one or both of my parents are unable to meet us._

"Welcome home, Kanade-sama, Subaru." Sora said with a bow as the three of us got closer to her. "And good afternoon to you as well, Sakamachi-sama." She then continued, her gaze briefly flicking downwards as she no doubt noticed that Jirou and I were still holding hands.

"Good afternoon, Sora. Um… What's with the honorific..?" Jirou asked from the maid a little nervously. _Wait a moment, she's wearing_ _only_ _her maid uniform…_ _Gracious,_ _I hope she hasn't waited outside the whole time._

"Is there a problem with it, Sakamachi-sama? You are no longer a servant here, and are instead here with Kanade-sama, so I would deem it appropriate. You've stopped referring to me as ' _senpai_ ' yourself." Sora replied with a small smile, then pointed towards our hands. "Though, _that_ is the biggest reason for my choice of honorific. I can assume that is also why you requested to meet both Satoshi-sama and Shirabe-sama?" Sora asked as she shifted her gaze to me.

"That is correct, Sora. There hasn't been any complications to our meeting?" I asked and briefly glanced at Subaru. _Subaru didn't say anything that would suggest anything of the sort._

"No, Kanade-sama. They are both waiting in Satoshi-sama's study, and Shirabe-sama asked me to bring you two there when you arrived. Shall we head on inside?" With a quick nod to the maid, we entered the Mansion, shedding our outer layers as the warmth enveloped us.

"I'll take your coats, Ojou-sama, Jirou." Subaru said, and we handed our winter clothing to her. "Good luck!" She then said to us as Sora began to lead us away, and Jirou gave my butler a thumbs-up before we disappeared around a corner. _Jirou-kun and Subaru might even be better friends than Subaru and I am… I'll have to thank her properly for everything she's done to support me and Jirou-kun over the past months._ I felt a smile forming on my face, which soon twisted into a slight smirk. _Heh, maybe we could hold a bachelorette party, and I could use the chance to_ indulge _myself one last time before I devote my_ everything _to Jirou-kun… I would have to get Usami-san involved as well, perhaps even Kureha-chan…_ _Or then I could_ take _the siblings simultaneously…_ I saw Jirou giving me and odd look as we walked towards my father's study, and I averted my gaze from him as I quickly cleared my head of the more _impure_ thoughts I was having. _No good, Kanade. You're not single any more. You can only think of doing such things to Jirou-kun._ I looked back towards Jirou and smiled again. _Oh, how much_ fun _we're going to have…_

"Here we are, Kanade-sama, Sakamachi-sama." at Sora's words, we came to a halt in front of a familiar door, behind from which I could hear some muffled bits of conversation.

"This… Is it, then, I guess." Jirou said, and I heard him swallowing next to me. "No turning back now, just have to do this." Briefly, he put his hand into his pocket, then looked towards me. "Kanade, can I… can I _k-kiss_ you?" The question caught me off-guard, and had this happened a month ago, I would have probably been a blushing mess, but as we had gotten more used to the fact that we were now _dating_ , I could easily reply back with my usual teasing.

"Oh, and why would that be, Jirou-kun? What's going on in that _lecherous_ mind of yours to want to kiss me right now?" I replied with a smirk, but before Jirou could say anything, I grabbed his collar and pulled him towards me, capturing him in a kiss. _Ah, I love this feeling…_ "Haa… Just remember that you won't get anything more than that just yet, unless you _stay the night_ , like your mother suggested." I saw both Jirou's and Sora's faces reddening. _Mission accomplished._ I turned my gaze from Jirou to the door, and reached out with a hand, ready to knock on it, before glancing back at Jirou. "You ready, Jirou-kun?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Jirou replied and took a deep breath, and I knocked on the door. A few seconds passed before the door was opened, and we were met with the glasses-framed face of Konoe Nagare, who stepped out of the way and allowed the two of us to enter. Sitting at his desk was my father, with my mother stood next to him. _Here we go._

"Ah, you're here, Kanade. And you too, Sakamachi-kun." My father said as we entered, Nagare closing the door behind us before moving the side of the room. "Subaru did not explain to us why you wanted to meet both your mother and I like this, but I am expecting that you are able to tell me that." Father's words may have sounded like a question, but I could tell it was a statement. _He's putting up the act. But in this case, formality is required._

"Yes. There is a very specific reason as to why Jirou-kun and I wanted to talk with both of you." I replied to my father, then looked towards Jirou, who gave me a small nod before taking another deep breath.

"There is… something we must tell you, Suzutsuki-san. Something which _I_ must _ask_ from you." Jirou said, the look on his face determined. "First and foremost… Both of you are aware of my _condition_ , my gynophobia. That… it has been cured, to put it simply." Jirou paused, and my father raised an eyebrow at him.

"And? What reason do you have to tell _us_ this?" My father asked, crossing his arms as he did.

"Well… I believe I made a promise to you – and to Kanade – back when I still worked here, a promise relating to my phobia and… Kanade's feelings towards me. And now, I have… fulfilled that promise." I saw my father's eyes widening a little, while my mother glanced between us. _Father didn't tell her about what happened the day I ended up confessing to Jirou-kun, so she wasn't aware of the promise he made._ Jirou glanced at me briefly, then took my hand into his and pulled me closer to himself so our shoulders were touching. "I accepted Kanade's feelings. I, Sakamachi Kinjirou, _love_ Suzutsuki Kanade, and I am here today to request her hand in marriage from you, Suzutsuki Satoshi." Jirou finished with a deep bow, letting go of my hand so he wouldn't pull me down with him. _Ah, I think my heart just skipped a beat…_ My mother's gaze met my own, and off to the side I could see Nagare with a look of slight surprise on his face.

"..." The person Jirou's request was directed at stayed silent for multiple seconds, his gaze fixated on the still-bowing Jirou. "...Raise your head, Sakamachi Kinjirou." Jirou did as my father asked, their gazes meeting as he did. "I do indeed remember the promise you made, and I am pleased that you kept that promise. However, there is another thing I remember from back then. I remember that I wanted you, Sakamachi-kun, to prove yourself to me, so I could see if you were worthy of my daughter's affections or not." My father furrowed his brows slightly as he still kept his gaze locked with Jirou's. "What do you think the conclusion I came to was?"

"I believe that I am worthy of Kanade's love, and so does she, but I will make the assumption that you _haven't_ come to a conclusion yet, Suzutsuki-san, and will not come to that conclusion for a while. That is why..." Jirou paused briefly to reach into his pocket, out from which he pulled out two folded sheets of paper "...I must make you believe that as well." My father seemed surprised by Jirou's words, but quickly composed himself.

" _Ahem_. So, care to tell me what that is, Sakamachi-kun?" My father asked, and I could hear genuine intrigue in his voice.

"This is a letter I received from the _Tokyo Amateur Writer's Association_ a few days ago." Jirou said as he began to unfold one of the papers. _'Tokyo Amateur Writer's Association'? Wait, so that means…_ "I've only told this to Kanade, but I took part in the annual competition they hold, and this letter describes the results of the competition. The top five are given awards by _TAWA_ , and their names are publicly announced in the _Tokyo Newspaper_ , and the winners are given a possibility to advance their writing skills – even to the point of a _career_ – by the Association." Jirou explained. _Did he… did he win?_ _No, he can't have, either his mother or one of my parents would have known about it,_ _if the winners are announced in a public newspaper_ _._ "With the story I wrote, I made it to sixth place, so I didn't quite make it among the 'winners', but considering there were dozens of participants, I did quite well. But, this wasn't the only thing that came in with the letter." Jirou began to unfold the second piece of paper he had with him, then cleared his throat. "' _Sakamachi Kinjirou. We here at the Tokyo Amateur Writer's Association are glad to inform you that the story you submitted to our annual writing competition has been chosen as the Judge's pick. While it didn't make it to the top five, our judges were pleasantly surprised by its unique premise and potential, and we would like to extend a special offer to you: the chance to make your writing known to the masses._ '" Jirou paused after he finished reading the contents of the letter out loud.

"Jirou-kun..? What… does that mean..?" I broke the silence, as it seemed both of my parents were too surprised to say anything, and Jirou looked towards me with a smile.

"One of the judges at the _TAWA_ is an editor who works at _Gagaga Bunko_ , a well-known Light Novel imprint. Apparently, she took interest in the story I submitted, saying that I have a talent for writing, and believes the story has potential to become a hit if I built upon what I had established and improved it. She even offered to give me personal input based on her experience as an editor." Jirou explained, then turned back to my father. "I don't think I need to tell you this, but… I could secure myself a future career if I take up on her offer." Jirou paused again as he finished, and silence fell upon the room, as both of my parents seemed simply dumbstruck by what Jirou had just brought to them. _I… definitely didn't expect that, and neither did Father, that's for certain…_ I felt a smile growing on my face, and I resisted the urge to jump on Jirou, instead opting to take his hand into my own. _You're going to make me fall in love with you all over again if you keep doing so much for me, Jirou-kun._

"Aahahahaa!" The silence was suddenly broken as my mother began to laugh, pulling even my father from his stunned state as he turned to look at her. "Haah… Look at that, Satoshi! Jirou-kun here is really trying to take Kana-chan away from us, and I'd say that so far he's succeeding~!" Mother leaned closer to Father as she looked at Jirou with a sly grin on her face.

"Shirabe..." Father massaged his temple and sighed, then turned his gaze back to Jirou. "Sakamachi Kinjirou-kun. I… Hm." Father hesitated as he addressed Jirou again, his gaze shifting first to me, then down my hand, still holding onto Jirou's. "Shirabe and I… We had a hunch that something like this was the reason you requested to meet us." My father continued after a few seconds.

"By that he means that _I_ had that hunch and told him about it." My mother interjected, earning a glare from my father, which she seemed to pay no attention to.

"Don't interrupt me, Shirabe. Anyway, as I was about to say… Given that I already expected this… _confession_ , let's call it that, I had already prepared an answer for it. In fact… I have been expecting the day you ask for Kanade's hand in marriage ever since her feelings towards you – and _your_ feelings towards her – were evident to me, so I've had the answer ready for quite some time. So, there was very little you could have done or said today to influence my answer." My father furrowed his brows again as he once again fixated his steely gaze on Jirou, who gazed back at him without even flinching. _I've never seen Jirou-kun so determined…_ "What you've now brought to my attention has not changed my answer, Sakamachi Kinjirou-kun." I saw Mother rolling her eyes as a small sigh left her mouth, unnoticed by my father. _Seems like she's getting tired of him… Which would mean… That this is all a part of his act._ I squeezed onto Jirou's hand a little tighter, clinging onto the hope that my analysis of Mother's reaction was correct. "However, I am very impressed. You brought in something that you believed would help convince me, and proudly declared yourself worthy of her love." My father's stony expression cracked as a small smile appeared on his face. "Both of those only strengthen my belief that I made the right choice, that you are indeed the right person for my daughter."

One second passed.

Two seconds passed.

Three seconds passed.

"Wait, so you mean..." The smile on my father's face grew a little bigger as he nodded to Jirou in reply.

"You requested my daughter's hand in marriage, and I grant you that request. It would be foolish not to, after watching you two and hearing of your feelings." Father said as Mother smiled next to him. _He actually… I knew that he was going to most certainly accept, but now that he's actually said it..!_

"Jirou-kun!" I squealed in joy as I pulled Jirou into a hug, startling him slightly for a moment, but he quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around me. _It's finally official… We can be together for real, now…_

"And all that he could have said five minutes ago." I heard Mother say with a sigh. "You always had a flare for the dramatic, Satoshi."

"And make it seem like I was giving up my daughter easily? Never. Things may have been different back when we were young, but times change." My father replied, though I could barely pay attention to their conversation, as I was simply so happy in Jirou's embrace. " _Ahem_. Now, if I could have your attention for a few more moments..." I felt Jirou separate himself from me slightly, though he was still holding onto me as he turned to face my father again. "I'm sure you know that there are some… _procedures_ related to you marrying Kanade?"

"You mean… About me becoming the heir?" Jirou asked, and my father nodded to him in reply.

"Precisely. Of course, you two are still young, so there is no need to worry about it right now, but I want you to be aware of the position you will be in one day." My father replied to Jirou. "I won't rush you two to marry any time soon, but… I will be meeting with you more in relation to this in the future."

"I know, Suzutsuki-san. And I'm sure Kanade will stand by my side supporting me when that day comes." Jirou replied with a smile and turned towards me, and I took the chance to pull him into a quick kiss. _I am truly blessed to have Jirou-kun… And I know Jirou-kun feels the same way about me._ "Oh, and while I've got the chance to ask..." Jirou continued after we broke from the kiss, and I turned to my parents to see my mother smirking deviously. _What are you thinking of now, Mother..?_ "...What will we do about… well, _surnames_? If – _when –_ Kanade and I marry, will I take on the Suzutsuki name, or will she become a Sakamachi?" My father brought a hand to his chin as he thought for a moment

"Hmm… I guess you could both keep your surnames, and then have Kanade as the 'public' head of the business to keep it under the Suzutsuki name..." Father thought out loud as he mused over the different possibilities, while my mother walked up behind his chair and leaned down on him, snaking her arms around his neck as she let her breasts fall onto his head, causing my father to jump in surprise.

"Ooooor… We could go for the obvious solution and _make_ a new heir, Satoshi dear." A blush began to creep its way onto my father's face, and Mother grinned as she gently caressed hiim with her hands, and I found myself smirking at the scene.

" _A-ahem_. W-well, that is c-certainly a possibility." Father stood up from his seat and slightly nudged my mother away. "But to answer your question, we will think about it when it becomes relevant. Right now, you two can just enjoy your life together. Make use of your time while you're still young.

"We will, Suzutsuki-san. Thank you so very much for allowing this." Jirou bowed to my father deeply, but he simply shook his head.

"I should be the one thanking you, Sakamachi-kun." Father said and shifted his gaze to me. "Maybe you'll be able to tame my troublesome daughter, I know I haven't been able to." He continued with a chuckle, but was suddenly pulled back by my mother, who captured him in her embrace.

"I highly doubt that, dear. We Suzutsuki women are quite _feisty_ and _wild_ , as I'm sure Jirou-kun will _soon_ find out, isn't that right, Kana-chan?" Mother said as she licked her lips and pulled on my father's tie, the meaning behind her words causing a blush to rise to both mine and Jirou's cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sure he will, Mother." I replied and latched onto Jirou's side again. "I'll show him just what we're capable of~!" Jirou swallowed as I looked up at him and licked my lips in vein of my mother, who I heard letting out a satisfied hum.

"Well, uh, y-you two can… go now. You can stay here for the night, Sakamachi-kun, or I can have my driver get you back home." My father said to Jirou as he attempted to get free of my mother's grip, but failed to do so. "Shirabe? Could you… let me go, please? I can't work like this..."

"Oh, I don't think I will. You were due for a break anyway." My mother replied as she pulled my father even deeper into her embrace. _Ah, I get the feeling she isn't simply joking around this time…_ "Nagare, could you lead Kana-chan and Jirou-kun outside? And please _lock_ the door behind you. I don't want my husband to be interrupted on his break." Nagare – who had been quietly standing on the side and observing the whole time – briefly glanced at Father, then bowed deeply.

"As you wish, Mistress Shirabe. Kanade-sama, Kinjirou-sama, let us take our leave." Nagare replied and walked over to the door, opening it for us.

"Ah, w-wait-" My father's words of protest fell on deaf ears as the three of us left the room, with Nagare locking it behind him as he was asked to. _I wonder when I can start expecting a little brother or sister… Heh._ To out surprise, standing out in the hallway were two people, who had likely been waiting for us – Subaru and Sora.

"Ojou-sama! Jirou! How did it go?" Subaru asked as he walked up to us, with Sora following shortly behind her.

"Well..." Jirou began and looked towards me, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Satoshi-sama has given his blessing for Kanade-sama and Kinjirou-sama to marry." Nagare cut into the conversation, before a small smirk appeared on his face and he placed a hand on Jirou's shoulder. "I suppose congratulations are in order, brat. Just remember that if you ever make Kanade-sama sad, I will come and beat some sense into you myself." Nagare visibly tightened his grip on Jirou's shoulder, who let out and awkward laugh in reply. _Even Nagare gets along with Jirou-kun… Even though he would never admit it._

"I don't think you'll ever need to do that, Father." Subaru said with a smile. "Jirou is far too kind to ever hurt Ojou-sama. But if he does… _I_ will be the one to beat some sense into him!" Subaru pointed her index finger at Jirou triumphantly, while Nagare let out a light chuckle.

"Could you two not jump straight into violence, please..?" Jirou pleaded, and I let out a giggle. _I've had so much fun with Jirou over the past year, and we're only going to have more fun from now on._

"I am pleased to hear that everything went well, Kanade-sama, Sakamachi-sama." It was now Sora's turn to speak, as the white-haired maid offered the two of us a smile. "Is Shirabe-sama still inside?" Upon hearing Sora's question, Nagare, Jirou and I all looked at each other.

"Shirabe-sama requested that they should not be disturbed. If you have any business with one of them, I would suggest you wait, Sora." Nagare said, finishing with a slight smirk on his face. _Nagare knows Mother almost as well as I do. She won't let Father go anywhere for a while._ "Anyway, are you going to stay here at the Mansion, Kinjirou-sama, or should I go tell the driver to get you back home?" Jirou looked at Nagare, then turned to look at me.

"I… think I'm going to stay here. I'll just have to inform… my family." Jirou replied, intentionally avoiding mentioning his mother around Nagare.

"Understood. Sora, since you are free, could you prepare a room for-"

"Hold on, Nagare. That will not be necessary." I interjected, earning a look of confusion from everyone present, but I ignored them and continued on while pressing myself against Jirou as much as possible. "Jirou-kun will be spending the night in _my_ quarters, obviously." Immediately, Jirou's, Subaru's and Sora's faces became flushed a bright red at the implications of my words.

"O-Ojou-sama! I-is that… S-shouldn't you..." Subaru tried to form a coherent sentence, but her embarrassment got the better of her, while Sora simply looked away while fidgeting, her less-than-pure mind no doubt filled with various imagery already.

"Heh, understood, Kanade-sama." Nagare said and took a step past us, stopping to look back at Jirou briefly. "Good luck, brat. Do your best for Kanade-sama's sake, but do remember that Satoshi-sama and Shirabe-sama may not be quite ready for _grandchildren_ yet." I felt my own cheeks heating up slightly at Nagare's words, but it was nothing compared to the faces of the other three people with me. _I think poor Subaru might pass out soon, and Sora looks like she needs to 'cool off' as well._

"H-hey! W-why are you assuming t-that we're going to..." Before Jirou could finish, I began dragging him in the opposite direction from Nagare – towards my room.

"Come on, Jirou-kun~! You don't want to keep your _mistress_ waiting~!" As soon as Subaru and Sora were no longer within our field of vision, I pulled Jirou to the side and pressed him against a wall.

"Ah! K-Kanade?" I held Jirou's arms in place gently as I looked up at him and smiled, then leaned in to kiss him, this time for longer and much more passionately than before, and Jirou gladly reciprocated the kiss. "Haa… What is it, Kanade?" Jirou asked once we separated, and I closed my eyes while I pressed my head against his chest.

"Nothing. I'm just so happy right now." I loosened my hold on Jirou's arms, and felt him wrapping them around me gently as he kissed me again on the forehead.

"Me too, Kanade." We stayed against the wall, embracing each other in silence for a minute or two, before I pulled away from Jirou, taking his hands with mine.

"Now, I do believe we were on our way to my – or should I say _our –_ room?" Jirou's eyes widened as I began to pull him again.

"Huh? W-wait, we're really going to… _do_ that?" Jirou asked, but didn't resist as I kept leading him through the hallway.

"Why don't you find out, Jirou-kun?" I said and turned to Jirou with a big smile. _While I certainly wouldn't_ mind _going all the way with Jirou-kun tonight… There is no rush._

 _O_ _ur story together is just beginning, after all._


End file.
